Blood's Broth
by CagedRaven
Summary: A vampire story,What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…
1. Chapter 1

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyahsa

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Do you believe in love?_

_What if this human created feeling was the only thing you had to live for?_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

It was almost midnight, though the lightning lit up the black sky. The air coming in through a window moved pink curtains around harshly in front of the glass. The hard wood floor, wet from the rain coming into the room.

This cold, wet room was just as dark as the sky outside. The only sounds coming in were from the outside storm. No one seemed to be in this room, it was empty besides the large circle shaped bed in the middle of the floor. The pink and purple blankets were huddled near the center in a bundled mess.

The sound of thunder cracked in the background a few seconds after the lightening flashed, lighting up the room. If not for the light that came and went someone might have missed the pale body hidden half under the sheets. An arm lay limply off the bedside; the gold charm bracelet seemed to glow against her ghostly pale skin, the person so pale one would think the body was dead. Abruptly, the body sat up. A bolt of lightening lit up the room again to show a woman in a black tank-top and blue shorts. Her hand flew up to her chest. Slowly she began to feel her heart beat again.

"My Darling… you've come back to me…" her English accent was light, only hearing it on some of her words.

Standing and walking out, the fair skined beauty walked to a lamp and clicked it on. Her long black hair shined in the artificial light, the only light her body could take. Sitting down in front of her vanity mirror (why she did it she didn't know, it's not like she could see herself anyway.) she played with her hair, humming a tune softly to herself. Noticing her skin was paler than a few years ago she only poked at her arm hoping that with her heart beating again her complexion would go back to a deeper tone. At least until she found her beloved. Then her heart would have served its purpose, stopping its beating as soon as she met her beloved again.

Her internal clock was calling to a different land. Her beloved was somewhere new.

What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he would look. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her love was of age again. Every time she found him again he was always eighteen years old. Maybe that was because that was the age he had been when she first tasted his sweet blood, or maybe it was because the gods wanted to prolong her happiness as long as possible.

Brushing her hair over her shoulder she stood up and walked to the windowsill inside the dark bedroom. The storm seemed to be slowing down some and the clouds moved in the sky. A ray of moonlight lit up the wet roads and sidewalk.

"Oh my love, soon we will together again…"

Being pulled out of her thoughts, she walked over to her bed. Flopping onto the mattress, she felt under her pillow for her ringing black cellular phone. Pulling it out and reading the ID number she sighed and answered the call.

"Hello, Kagome here."

"Hey Kagome. Listen, Mel can't come in tonight and I know you stay up late and I know today was your night off but we really need help and-"

Cutting off the woman she knew as her boss kagome had to refuse, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go out of town suddenly… and -"

"…Kagome?"

"I don't know when I will be coming back. So I'm going to quiet."

There was silence on both ends. Kagome could hear all the noise in the twenty-four hour diner over the phone.

"Okay Kag. Just be here so you could pick up your check."

"…right..."

Clicking a button to turn off the call Kagome laid there for a little while longer before actually getting up. She had no plan of going to the diner tonight or any other night. Walking to the bathroom and turning on the water on warm, Kagome's honey brown eyes looked up, out the skylight at the black sky. _'Japan…'_

_

* * *

_

"Happy birthday, Inuyasha!"

A surprised intake of air could be heard as all the lights came on. People came out from behind walls and furniture. The birthday 'boy' was now eighteen; he cursed under his breath as he glared daggers at his father behind him. He didn't want a birthday party. He just wanted his car and some money and a homemade cake from his mother; call it a day. But no, his mother hadthe _audacity_ to call all of his friends and invent them over for a party.

"Father…" said the silver haired teen, his warning clear in his throat. He knew that it was his father that called them all over.

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha. Go and enjoy the party me and your mother made for you."

he said, pushing his son into his group of friends. Immediately his girlfriend clung to his arm; her long black hair swinging in her face. She pushed it out of her way before planting a small kiss on the amber eyed male's lips. Inutaisho only smirked as his wife came over.

"He wasn't too mad, was he?" her voice was soft but heard by her husband with his inhuman hearing.

"Izayoi, don't worry about it. He'll thank us later."

Izayoi looked into her husbands amber eyes with her gray. A small smile spread on her lips as she looked back over to her son. Inuyasha always seemed detached from the world; wanting nothing more than to be in someone else's world for a day or two. Izayoi only smiled bigger when she saw his friends pull him further into the 'party room'. Kikyo was still on his arm; Izayoi got the feeling the relationship was a little one sided but didn't say anything about it.

"Come on, let's go out. Sesshoumaru will be here to watch them." She said,

pulling her husband by his long sliver hair (and not from age) out the door.

-----

It was bad enough that they threw him a party when he didn't want one but they _had_ to invite Kouga. Inuyasha didn't really like him to much, he only had his number thanks to Kikyo's friend Ayame. Throughout most of the party Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, had to pull the silver haired teen hanyo away from the raven haired bastard wolf demon. That is until Sesshoumaru kicked him out, explaining that loud ass was giving him a migraine. Their raven hair sister, Rin, only agreed.She both loved and hated being the middle child, she was somewhat of a mistake for both her patents, Izayoi and Takemaru, in their younger years. Rin hadn't seen her real father since she was sixteen. Now that she was twenty probably meant that she wouldn't see him for many more years.

"You know, I just realized that both your father and brother-"

"Half-brother." Inuyasha said. Miroku continued like he didn't hear anything.

"-Have long hair just like you, Inuyasha. I mean same color and all. And your sister has hair like your mother right? That's just so weird… Well then again you said she was your half too right? "

Deep blue eyes looked away from the sky outside of the window, turning to focus on the newly turned eighteen years old with confusion. Inuyasha seemed to be off in a different world since he arrived. Sipping on the beer someone had brought in without Inuyasha's parents finding out (Sesshoumaru just didn't care). Miroku pulled Inuyasha outside, away from the loud music and his clingy girlfriend.

The cool fall breeze blew his short black hair around; along with his deep purple shirt. Standing on the deck to clear his mind was something that Inuyasha loved to do, for he always felt like he was missing something. After ten years he started to just brush it off as nothing but him being paranoid. Today, though, was a different story. Whatever was on his mind was lost forever and he couldn't remember what the hell it was for the death of him.

He pulled his black shirt over his hips to try, unsuccessfully, to stop the wind from blowing the garment around. Forgetting about the shirt he put his chin in the palm of his hands and sighed.

"So, what's the matter with you today? You're supposed to be happy, it's your birthday."

And this was why he didn't want a party. He was getting really depressed lately. It was like, whatever he couldn't find (having no idea as to what it was to begin with) was making it worse. He really wanted to find whatever it was before this date, the day of his birth. But he had no idea why. And Kikyo wasn't helping…

"Nothing really. I was… I just didn't want a party this year." He said, taking his friends green bottle of beer. He drank down a few gulps before handing Miroku back two empty bottles with a "Thanks".

Sarcastically Miroku answered, "Your welcome." before putting the empty green beer bottles on a table inside.

"Well, I see I'm going to have to go soon. Sango looks pissed off about something…"

Looking over towards Miroku's girlfriend half heartedly, Inuyasha indeed saw something wrong. The woman was pointing in someone's face and looked like she was yelling at the top of her lungs to be heard over the music. Her long brown hair was lose and pushed behind her ears; her deep brown eyes had a touch of pink around them. Inuyasha guessed to go with her pink and black dress. Looking from her to his girlfriend, Kikyo, he smiled. Kikyo was a little more to herself and unlike Sango, Kikyo didn't get jealous easily. She knew Inuyasha liked her, he just didn't really know himself. He knew he had feeling for her, but the raven hair woman had to call the feeling a name, love. And Inuyasha didn't believe in that word. Love was a one word summary for all the feeling of lust and a strong physical attraction you had for one person. The only kind of love that he did believe in was one between families, a parent and their child.

Kikyo pulled Sango away from the person she was about to attack and started to dance with her. Their dresses almost matched but Kikyo's was red and Sango's was pink. Their feet were bare, as everyone's were, as the moved their hips to the beat of the pop/techno song.

"Well, when you blow out your candles and we will all have a piece of cake-"

"What candles? I'm too old for candles." again Miroku ignored him.

"I'm stealing you away and taking you out for your real birthday party." Before Inuyasha could question the teen standing next to him Sesshoumaru came down the stairs and walked over to him.

"They're back."

Inuyasha's silver dog ears on top of his head perked up as he cursed again, they were only gone for an hour.

"Oh shit, the beer!"

In a mad rush he pushed his bottle into Sesshoumaru's empty hand and turned off the music and everyone stopped what they were doing hearing the keys on the other side of the door. Everyone scrabbled to pick up empty bottles and hide them behind the television and other places around the room. Some poured the drink into cups and put the bottles in bags; others hid them behind their backs. When the door opened the music was playing again and everyone was 'partying' while trying to hide their bottles.

"Sesshoumaru, you bought beer?" looking down in his hand, he saw the green bottle that Inuyasha had made him hold before turning off the music. He glared at his half brother.

"And this is why I despise you."

---------

Waving to the leaving crowd Inuyasha closed his front door after throwing out all the empty bottles. Luckily his parents didn't find most of them and Sesshoumaru took the blame, though Inutaisho wasn't an idiot and followed his nose. They all had been drinking from the bottles; he just didn't tell his raven haired wife.

Kikyo left with Sango, Miroku telling her he wanted to take Inuyasha out with just the 'guys,' the guys being himself, Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Though seeing as how Jankotsu was gay and had a crush on Inuyasha (letting the whole world know it) Miroku joked saying it was a guy and one 'girl' night out.

Bankotsu was in Inuyasha's physical education class and being one of Inuyasha's biggest rival. His long black hair was in a braid, ending at his lower back. His eyes were so dark they looked just as black as his hair. He wore a white shirt with an orange sweater and blue denim jeans and black shoes.

Jakotsu wore a light purple sweater with a dark purple tank-top underneath along with dark denim jean pants that clung to his legs along with a pair of white shoes. His shoulder length black hair was tied into a pony tail on top of his head and he wore a shade of red lip stick on his lips that went nicely with his slightly tanned skin.

Before they could pull Inuyasha out of the house, Inuyasha told them bluntly he didn't want to go anywhere.

"What? Come on!" Inuyasha only shook his head and yawned. Sitting down on one of the black leather sofa's in the living room.

"Look, I'm just tired. How about next week?" Leaning his head into the palm of his hand again with his eyes closed, not wanting to look at any of them.

Joking, Bankotsu said, "What you can't hold your beer?"

Jakotsu laughed, sitting next to Inuyasha while he poked at the hanyo's cheek, mockingly repeating what Bankotsu said.

Before anything could happen, Miroku sighed and said it was okay, knowing that his friend seemed to have a lot on his mind. What the details were exactly, he didn't know.

"Come on, let's go," Miroku said as he walked out the room and slipped on his shoes. Walking them all out Inuyasha said his thanks, again half heartily and closed the door. He walked up his wooden stairs to the landing his room was on. Inuyasha yawned again while opening his door. He fell face first into the nicely made bed after closing his room off to the rest of the house. He thought about the wish he made on the candles his mother wanted him to blow out like a five year old.

"_Make a wish Inuyasha!" The picture she took was of him glaring at them all. Looking down at the number's one and eight on the bakery made cake he sighed. Bending over and blowing them out just to shut up the crowd that thought it was 'cute'. Walking away the cake to cut pieces Inutaisho asked his son, _

"_So what'd you wish for?" _

"_My sanity."_

His father thought he was joking, slapping him over the shoulder so hard that Inuyasha dropped his drink. Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised if it bruised. Opening his amber eyes and looking out the window next to his bed Inuyasha gazed at the pearl in the sky. The moonlight shone brightly, making the sky look as if it was painted a deep midnight blue. The stars couldn't be seen thanks to all the lights in the streets and building that were on. Closing his eyes lazily while his ears fell slowly he cleared his mind of unwanted thinking, as he lay in his dark, quiet sanctuary, waiting for sleep to claim him; a melody playing softly in his ears.

* * *

Kagome heard the sound of a phone ringing as she waited for someone at the other end to pick up. Her blinds were closed, a little bit of the suns rays came in through gaps of the fabric (making sure she stayed far away from the light). 

This was her fourth time calling the number today. Giving up on the fourth ring she hung up and walked to her closet; looking through all of her shirts for the perfect one. Her eyes landed on a dark green shirt; her beloved had told her once he loved the colors of nature on her. Smiling to herself she threw off the white tank-top she had on and pulled the forest-green shirt over her head. Walking past her full length mirror and going by how she felt in the clothing. Of course her gray and pink pajama pants didn't go with the shirt but it fit her nice at least. Well, besides the arms being a little to long for her. But it was hard trying to pick out clothes when you didn't know how it would look on you. Looking at her hand again, Kagome poked at her flesh. Her complexion was starting to get more color in it. Hearing her flat and empty stomach growl at her, Kagome patted it. Sighing, she looked for pants next.

"Soon. Very soon this feeling of emptiness will go away, in both my stomach and heart…"

She was so lost in thought, as she always seemed to be, that when the cell phone rang she jump and knock over almost all her pants onto her head. Moaning while pushing the heavy material away she crawled over to her bed and picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Kagome… I saw you called a few times. I'm sorry I wasn't here to take your call." A soft lovely male voice filled her ear.

Souta Higurashi, really from Japan, came to the U.S. ten years ago to be a pediatric doctor. He was the only human who knew of Kagome being a vampire. The other humans thought she was just another demon, seeing as when she passed a mirror no reflection was seen.

But unlike her, demon vampires were able to walk in the sun and drink anyone's blood they wanted. Plus they didn't live as long as she had. Because they were demon born these groups of vampire's, Kagome liked to call her cousins, lived all around the world and didn't have to worry about all the things she had to. The whole clan helped her out whenever she asked for it, having the human feeling of pity for her. One named Tsukuyomaru of the Hyakki bats had even asked her to join him and his family, his daughter, Shiori, being a half breed, her mother human. She politely refused his offer and continued to live alone. If it wasn't for her father she still would have been human…she would have been dead a long time ago.

Kagome trusted Souta with her secret; plus if he did tell anyone who would believe it. The way he found out always made Kagome laugh thinking back to that day after all it was only a month ago.

----------------

_Flashback_

_---------------_

"_Is there a doctor here?" _

_Screams could be heard coming from everywhere as they all crowded around a body on the floor. Her long black hair tied in a lose pony tail at the neap of her neck was wet from the water she was holding on her tray. Her co-workers laid her on her back and tried to wake her up while some customers whipped out their cellular phones and others panicked. Luckily, or unluckily, Souta was there. He asked for a cold compress to cool her down, placing it on her forehead as he stated that he only worked with children. _

"_She seems to be dehydrated." he said while testing her pale skin by pulling on it slightly to see how far it would move away from her muscle. "Has anyone seen her drink or eat in the last twenty four hours?" _

_Her co-workers thought back to the last meal they saw her eat, none coming to mind. _

"_Uh… I did, just a few hours ago." a woman said with short blonde hair with strands of black dyed. A tag on her small chest reading 'Mel'. _

"_Then why is she dehydrated?" Souta asked aloud. 'She doesn't look bulimic…' he checked her breathing which was a little shallow, then her pulse, not finding it, he checked her neck right after. There was nothing there either. Telling everyone to be quite, he focused on any noise in her chest cavity. His ears were met with silence. Demon or not her heart should not have stopped! _

"_Is she going to be okay?" someone asked as he sat up and heard the sounds of sirens signaling that help was on the way. Unbuttoning her shirt, ignoring the sounds of gasps, both from embarrassment and worry, coming from behind him, he placed his hands over each other right under her breasts. Pushing down to try and get her heart pumping again. _

"_I really don't know…" he said out of breath as he still pumped her heart._

_Opening her eyes slowly a few moments later, Kagome looked around at all the faces looking down on her with worry in their eyes. Slower then normal for both human and demon, her heart started to beat on its own again. The raven haired man stopped but never took his hands away. His breathing was a little strained from the adrenalin rush of trying to keep a person alive. _

"_Back away please; make room!" two paramedics came into the diner holding a box and a gurney that were the same orange color. _

_Feeling warmth on her pale skin she saw a man with short black hair and big brown eyes looking down at her. Next to him was with another man and a woman. They were saying something but Kagome couldn't hear them; just as slowly as they opened her eyes closed again. _

"_Hey, hey stay awake!" Souta shouted as he tapped her cheek. _

"_Damn, she's out again." his brown eyes widen when he realized that he didn't feel her heart beat under his palm anymore. Cursing under his breathe he started to pump her heart once more. _

"_Listen, we need to get her to the hospital, immediately."_

_----------_

_He was surprised that she had no family and that even without a pulse she was breathing and the machine said she had brain activity(Doctor's from all over the world were coming to see her, all deciding she must have been some kind of demon ). But what surprised him the most was that she had managed to get out of her hospital room over the next few nights. The hospital had called police to help find her outside while they looked inside the facility. But no one saw her anywhere; so you can image how freaked out he was when he saw her in front of his apartment door at the dead of midnight. _

_When she saw him she only smiled as he opened the door. _

"_Come on,"_

_She flashing him a smile again as she walked through the doorway. The raven hair woman had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow on his bed. He woke her up a few hours later. He was going to call the hospital to let them know she was with him now and he was going to bring her back. When she stopped him she told him everything, spilling out all her secrets to who she really was, to a person she didn't know. _

_Of course, at first he thought she was just insane and needed to go to the 'happy farm' instead of the hospital._

"_I'm sorry," _

"_About-"He never got to finish his two worded question. She had bit the jugular vein of his neck and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Kagome laid his limp body back on the bed they had been sitting on and had taken a few gulps of his bitter blood. She stopped when she felt it all coming back up, sitting in her throat like it refused to be swallowed. Sitting back up on the heels of her feet, Kagome tried to keep his blood down in her empty stomach to get rid of the hunger in her belly but couldn't. Her body refused to hold any blood that wasn't her beloved's anymore. _

_----------_

_Waking up with a sharp pain in his neck, Souta tried to move his body to the sound he heard. Sitting up slowly, seeing lights that blinded his vision, he fell back into the bed. He Winced at the pain still coming from his neck again. His whole body felt like a ton of bricks. Moving his hand over his face he stopped when he felt a patch of gauzes, or something, over the spot on his neck that hurt. Trying to sit up again he heard a woman's voice, _

"_You should lie down for a little while longer. Even though my damned body can't take in your blood I still took a lot from you." _

_Kagome stood in the doorway of the room with her arms crossed over her chest and her black silk hair dripping onto one of his white button down shirts. The strap of her red bra could be seen through the now wet material; letting him now she made herself at home. _

"_What'd you do to me?" He asked, bending his head forward into the palm of his hands. '_Damn this lightheadedness_…' _

"_I told you, I passed out because it's been a little more than a hundred years since I drank my beloved's blood." Kagome repeated as she sat on his white carpet floor, a few red drops seen from her vomiting. Looking out the window at the moon filled sky Kagome wished she was able to see the stars like so many years ago. When she looked back at the man sitting on the edge of the bed looking, at her with what she guessed was fear. _

"_Does that mean that I'm going to be like you?" it came out as a whisper but Kagome heard it. It made her feel horrible about herself the way he phrased it. She knew she was inhuman, but deep within her non-beating heart she always felt she was human. Or maybe she just wished to be one so badly for so long that she tried to ignore her real fate, to live until to the end of time off of someone else's blood. _

"_No, you will not be like me. This is not a movie, nor a story; this is my life." She said; pausing before she continued to make sure he was listening._

"_Plus only demon born vampires can make others into vampires if they wanted to… the person in question would have to drink the demon's blood himself." She trailed off like she forgot he was there. _

"_Before I met my beloved at the age of seventeen I had to eat others blood. My father would usually give me the blood of animals he had killed for the supper that evening. But the first time I tasted human blood, my mother's actually, it was bitter but it kept me full longer. She never turned into a vampire. Then again I took too much of her blood and she died. Needless to say my father hated me from then on. He even sold me off. But I guess that was the best thing he could ever do for me…" Kagome looked past him when she spoke about her past. _

_------------_

_Since that day they talked to each other regularly and become something close to a younger brother Kagome never had. Souta didn't like the fact that she stressed 'younger' even though she was the one that looked the youngest._

_When she went back to work a few weeks later they all fumed about doctors calling them to see where she was or might have been. Trying to forces food down her throat, she ate just to make them happy as they stayed on top of Kagome's shoulders, watching her every move. Eating enough of it held her growling stomach at bay sometimes. _

_A month has passed since those days…_

_-------------------- _

_End Flashback_

_------------------- _

"Kagome?" Souta asked, bringing her out of her thoughts with his voice.

"Oh, sorry; I was thinking about the past."

"Wow, you still space out a lot, huh?"

Clearing her throat while trying to completely ignore his remark, she continued with her reasons for calling.

"I called you because I need to get to Japan within the next two weeks. My problem with the sun and timing it being a little harder than I would have liked." She heard him grunt in agreement and continued with her idea but was cut off when he spoke next.

"Sorry Kagome, but I can't go with you. I have to stay here in the city for a while. But if you need a place to stay let me know. You could stay with my mother."

"Doesn't your family live on a shine?" Kagome sighed into the receiver.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot that you might not be able to walk on sacred ground…"

"I can not. It would burn my flesh to the bone. I tried once before… a long, long time ago." Kagome walked back over to her closet and pulled down her pale pink suitcase. '_I might as well start packing…'_

"Don't worry about it, Souta. I'll figure something out."

Hanging up from the man on the other line Kagome dialed another number. Waiting for the person to pick up Kagome threw the clothes she knew she would want to bring with her in the suitcase. _'I'll fold them up later.'_

The person on the other picked up. Kagome smiled before continuing her second call. She would need to get some sleep soon if she was going to leave by tonight.

* * *

Amber eyes opened lazily, as their owner looked over the moonlit room as if trying to remember where he was. His dream was so real… and wet. Getting up off his stomach to sit on the heels of his feet; Inuyasha looked out at the full moon still in the sky while trying, unsuccessfully, to ignore the mess in between his thighs. 

Deciding to maybe take a cold shower he got up and grabbed a clean set of clothes from the basket still on the floor. Hopefully, if he was lucky, everyone would be asleep and stay asleep. Closing the bathroom door behind himself, Inuyasha looked up at the skylight, more out of habit then admiring the night sky, and walked over to the shower to turn the water on.

----------------------

_A woman that looked familiar… She had long silk black hair and these big honey brown eyes. Was it Kikyo? Water was running down the woman's pale skin, washing off the vanilla scented soap suds. Where he was, he didn't know. But wherever it was he had a prefect view to her bathing. He was tired and his body felt a little heavy; a feeling of satisfaction washing over him. A feeling he knew all to well. Looking down he saw he was nude, his sex hard again and the sheets a bundled mess. He knew this woman wasn't human, the way she made him, and his demon blood, submit to her. But he wanted her again. He wanted her to be in control once more. _

_The sound of the running water had stopped while he was in a different mind._

"_Inuyasha…"_

_No it wasn't Kikyo. This woman in front of him was just that, a woman. When she spoke a faint accent floated on her words, he just couldn't put his finger on where. Or maybe he didn't care._

_God he could all but feel her wet naked body fall onto his own. Her wet pale thigh rubbing his manhood; he moaned at the friction she was causing accidentally. She kissed him lightly on his lips before going south and that's when he lost it. _

Man, he wished it was real… Kikyo or not.

------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, sleep well?"

The hanyo blushed at his brother's words, almost dropping the plate of pancakes and bacon his mother had just giving to him. Inutaisho started to laugh. _Shit, of course Sesshoumaru and father would be up to smell my arousal. _

"Oh, just shut the hell up Sesshoumaru." He dared not say the same thing to his father.

Rin seeing the oldest of her brother's smirk knew that the reaction he got out of Inuyasha was the one he wanted. But still she was confused.

"What's he talking about?" Rin asked while placing a bite of her own chocolate pancakes in her mouth.

Izayoi only shrugged sitting down across from her husband who was trying to stop himself from chuckling by drinking his coffee. Inuyasha ignored his family while he ate but still had a tint of pink in his cheeks.

The rest of the breakfast went by without mentioning Inuyasha's night and Inuyasha offered to wash the dishes having no school this day. Sesshoumaru said he would dry. They stood in silence besides the sound of running water; Inuyasha rolled up his selves passing Sesshoumaru a dish to dry and put away.

"So, what was your dream about?" Sesshoumaru laughed out.

Inuyasha threw a clean glass at his half brothers head which shattered, Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch.

"God, just shut the fuck up Sesshoumaru!" Izayoi walked into the room looking at the floor and trying to see how many they had broken this time.

"Inuyasha, that's the fourth one this month." she picked up one of the larger pieces of the glass, examining it.

"Sorry." Inuyasha whispered out, his mother only smiled walking over to turn off the water. Sesshoumaru smirked over the rim of his cup of coffee.

"What was it this time?" before Inuyasha could say anything Sesshoumaru spoke,

"I only asked of his dream."

"I bet it was dirty!" Rin said, coming out of nowhere from behind a wall. Inuyasha's blush only deepened when Rin hit the nail right on the head.

The only thoughts coming into his mind was making all their lives as miserable as they made his. Why had they seemed to care so much? He felt like he was on stand waiting for a judge to proclaim him guilty. Inuyasha only tried to find something else to say in his library of lies besides his dream vixen when his father walked in,

"Oh, so this is where you all are. I was just asking-" the silver hair dog demon looked at his younger son standing in the middle of the kitchen; he seemed to be thinking really hard. "Uh, Inuyasha what's-"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Inuyasha said suddenly. "It was just a dream, okay. Nothing but a dream, Je veux dire que nous tous avons des rêves que c'est juste que la mine était une petite vraie, affaire! La fille n'était pas même vraie ! Obtenir au-dessus de elle. Je ne vois pas même pourquoi votre tout intéressé de toute façon. Et Sesshoumaru, vous allez voyez un rétrécissement!"

As the hanyo walked out to the deck everyone looked confusedly at one another.

"Was that French?" Rin asked looking at Sesshoumaru; who looked just as confused as their parents.

"I think so…"

-----------------------

Completely oblivious to what language he had just spoken, Inuyasha leaned against the railing of their deck and sighed. '_Did I just tell them about the girl? Great, now they're going to know what I didn't want anyone to know.'_ His mind went to an old western gadget that people used to force teen males to wear. '_God, it sounded painful_.' A ring with spokes so that every time the male thought of something that made him get hard… well like he said before, it sounded very ,very painful.

'_Why did I start thinking about that anyway…? These feeling are very natural for an eighteen year old half demon, right.' _Inuyasha hung his head after a few minutes of trying to convince himself. '_Man, I can't believe I'm still a virgin… What the hell am I waiting for?' _yelling, his inner voice continued on, swearing to no one in general that by this year he would have slept with some girl.

Kikyo repeated over and over again that she wasn't ready, her mother would kill her if she became pregnant even worst would be with a demon. If it wasn't for Kikyo's 'waiting for the right moment' he would have done it already. Every time Miroku took him out he knew it was to get laid, but whenever he was with any other woman that wasn't Kikyo he felt weird, like he was doing something behind her back, which he would be doing. Miroku would tease him saying things like _"It's your dog blood. You only feel loyal to one person."_

How Miroku could get on his nerves sometimes. '_Wait let me rephrase that, most of the time.' _The wind played with his hair, annoying his ears that only flicked to try and remove the hair on it.

Inuyasha's eyes only moved to the side, smelling his father coming out onto the deck to join him. He sighed again knowing that his father was probably going to have 'the talk' with him again. Though when a demon told the tale it wasn't birds and bees; this story was blunt and straight to the point. Having sex here and there, finding 'the one', mating, having a few pups and the end, well until one of you die anyway.

His father stood beside him for a moment before speaking. "Inuyasha,"

'_Here we go…'_

"When did you learn French?"

The question went over Inuyasha's head until he pulled his eyes from the city and looked at his father with his own confused stare.

"I mean, I know that you have an English class." the dog demon said seeing his son's confusion, "But you aren't really passing that class; so for you to just come out of nowhere and start talking in French,"

"I don't know French." The statement stopped Inutaisho in mid-sentence. "And you're right, I am failing English." Again his eyes looked up into the sky. '_Is tonight the new moon?'_

"You must be joking. You were yelling your unknown vocabulary at us a mile a minute." he laughed out.

Inuyasha only repeated himself, "I don't know French." When the hanyo saw his father open his mouth again he cut him off, "Tonight's the night of the new moon, right?"

Inutaisho scowled at his son but shook his head. Inuyasha, relived, sighed in happiness. How he hated the night of the new moon. The one night when the night sky was dark and the one night when Inuyasha turned human.

Again something Sesshoumaru joked about all the time, always succeeding in getting under the hanyo's skin and knowing he couldn't do anything about it. Feeling his father's hand on the back of his head Inuyasha looked over,

"It's next week."

* * *

"Thank you," Kagome said passing the last of her bags to a female vampire demon. Smiling, the demon pushed back a lock of purple hair waving her hand, "not at all, Kagome. Tsukuyomaru is just glad you're seeing things his way." 

Kagome fallowed her up the few stairs into the private jet the demon vampire lord had sent for her. Kagome looked up at the half moon illuminating the sky,

'_Japan…'_

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Okay everyone just so you know I had used a translator for the French so I am not sure if it's completely correct. If not please let me know how to fix it. **_**Plus the next line shows what Inuyasha had said, **_

"I mean we all have dreams it's just that mine was a little real, big deal! The girl wasn't even real! Get over it. I don't even see why you're all interested anyway. And Sesshoumaru, you go see a shrink!"

**Yes everyone I made Kagome the vampire. Only because in all the stories I've every read they always seem to let the male play the vampire role. I love 'out of the box' things so I played Kagome (our main famale character) as the old undead being! Hopefully you will like reading it as much I as I liked writing it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think.**

**-CagedRaven-**

**C.c**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter 2_

A demon with long slivery hair walked down one of the long, dark hallways in his home. All the afternoon sunlight being blocked out by the heavy red curtains hanging in front of the windows, not for himself but for his house guest. Wiping away a trail of red liquid dripping from his chin with his left hand; stopping in front of a wooden door he knocked on it before walking in.

"Kagome?" Though his purple eyes didn't see her he knew where she was. The moving form under the blankets said it all. Brown eyes peeked out at him and he smiled. The woman sat up with a sigh,

"I'm jealous."

Confused, the bat lord closed the distance between them and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why's that?"

"Because you fed and I haven't been able to rid my hunger in a hundred years." again her English accent was heard in her Japanese words. He pitied her once more before remembering why he woke her up to begin with.

"Kagome," She looked up at him, "Shizu wanted to know if you might want some of her food, though I don't think it will do you much good."

Smiling kagome kicked the blankets off her legs and stood up walking to the door,

"Nonsense, I would love to taste your mates cooking."

Kagome closed the door behind her hearing Tsukuyomaru run after her, "Just wait a few moments; let me see if all the shades are drawn before you go down."

Kagome waited in the dark hallway, standing next to a tall vase full of a rare flower she hadn't seen in years. The smell of the mix breed plant was delightful. The purple, round-petal, two toned iris-carnations seemed to glow in the darkness just like the bat demons eyes.

"Miss Kagome?" At the call of her name Kagome turned around to see the little girl she knew as Shiori a half breed bat demon. "What are you doing up here?"

Stopping in front of Kagome Shiori looked up from the red globe in her hands. Her hair looked more of a shade of blue thanks to the darkness, her skin just as tanned as her father, purple eyes that matched the flower Kagome had just been admiring.

Kneeling down to the girls' height Kagome answered Shiori, "Just waiting for your father to give me the okay."

Remembering Kagome couldn't be in the sun Shiori nodded, "I'm waiting for father to start the lessons today!" Seeing Kagome smile only made her blush of embarrassment. She had been so excided about learning to make the barrier with the red orb that she had practically screamed it at her.

"So, you started learning how make the barriers yet?"

Shiori nodded yet again, "I can make a small one but I can't hold it for very long." Shiori looked down into the item in her hands with a small smile on her face.

Knitting her brows, Shiori looked up into Kagome eyes. "How do you know about the orb? Only family knows this."

Kagome stared down at the wood flooring, whispering her next remark, "I met your father when he was learning the same thing many years ago from his own father." Baffled, Shiori almost dropped the globe in her small hands. This woman was alive to see her fathers first few years of life?

"Does that answer your question?" Again Kagome smiled, this time sadness was seen in her honey eyes.

"Okay Kagome, all the curtains are closed," Standing Kagome walked down the rest of the hallway, turning to look back at the bat demon princess, "Coming?"

----------------------

"Oh, lady Shizu; your cooking is simply wonderful!"

"Oh my, Kagome, I'm glad you enjoyed it." the black haired woman replied. She was the human who bore Shiori into this world, giving the little demi-demon her human blood.

"If you want some blood there's some in the freezer." walking to the door frame Shizu added as a second thought, "Just heat it up in the microwave before you eat it."

Kagome lost her warm smile. Blood was what she wanted but not just anyone's blood. It seems Tsukuyomaru hadn't told Shizu who she really was. Maybe it was for the best that she thinks of her as a bat demon and not just a damned being whose soul was sold. Her thoughts lead her down a memory she wish would disappear forever. _'Father, how I despised you so.'_

"Tonight I'll look for you. If I don't find you, I'll look again tomorrow. Over and over again until I find you, my beloved." her voice was carried on a stray wind blowing in through an open window far from her. Walking out of the area in silence, leaving the room empty; the only sounds were of her faint footsteps walking farther away.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, the sound of chairs scratching against the blue tiled floor and many foot steps were heard as they walked closer to the exit. With a loud push, the doors swung open. Many students wearing blue and white walked out of the school building.

"Man, finally! I've been waiting for that bell to ring all damn day!" Bankotsu whined, throwing his tan bag over his shoulder. Miroku only nodded, not really paying attention, his blue gaze on a girl a year younger then him.

"Miroku, were you just looking at another girl?" at the sound of the female's voice Miroku paled as a nervous sweat slid down his face. To his right was his girlfriend, Sango Taijiya. Tapping one of her small foot with her hands on her hips, her eyes danced in an angry flame.

Nervously he waved his hands before his chest, "Not at all, Sango, you know you're the only one for me."

"Ha, Miroku you having trouble controlling your woman?" Inuyasha laughed out, his clawed hands deep within the pockets of his jacket to fend off the chill running up and down his back from the Fall air.

Kikyo glared along with Sango, "Women are not property, Inuyasha."

"Back in the day they were, but whatever." Kikyo and Sango looked away and walked ahead of them in disgust.

"What'd I say?" Bankotsu asked, throwing his hands in the air "First they say I don't pay attention then when I do they get mad at me."

A black haired male walked up to him while he winked at Inuyasha, who only scowled. "As my father once said, 'you can never win in a fight against a woman.'" Jankotsu smiled when no one said anything, "But I wouldn't know anything about that."

"I would think not." Kikyo said walking up to the hanyou and pulling him away by his arm. Though she wasn't really the jealous type Kikyo refused to lose her boyfriend to another male. Inuyasha shrugged again continuing to walk with her.

"What's wrong with her?" Jankotsu growled out.

"Don't worry, she must feel threatened by your relationship with Inuyasha." Miroku answered, patting his friend's shoulders.

"Relationship?"

"Ah, friendship; friendship with Inuyasha." the glow in Jankotsu's eyes died out fast. This time Bankotsu was the one to pat his back,

"Don't think about it. One of these days Inuyasha will 'speak the truth.' and tell you how much he loves's you back." he lied; the sarcasm clear in his joking tone.

"You really think so?" hope was back in his heart as he looked from Miroku to Bankotsu.

"Uh," Miroku didn't know what to say, so he lied too, "Yea, I guess."

----------------------

"I should really get going before your mother sees me." he stood up only to be pulled back down.

"Don't be silly. You know my mother never comes home early." her full pink lips covered his before he could protest. When they broke for air he stood again, this time bringing her with him.

"I really should leave. I know how she doesn't like demons-"

"But your not a demon, you have human blood running through you too."

"She won't see the human blood and we both know that. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" leaving through the open window before she would say something else.

Her brown graze fell to the floor when she heard the front door open, "Inuyasha, you smelt her coming, didn't you."

"Girls, I'm home!"

Kikyo could hear her younger sister running down the stairs to greet their mother.

"Kaede how was your day?"

'_I guess I should go down too. After all she is my mother so no I don't hate her just because she dislikes demons but I wish her and Inuyasha would get along better.'

* * *

_

Kagome pulled a black shirt with lace cuffs in the shapes of flowers over her head. She took a ribbon and tied it around her waist in a bow. Pulling on a tan and white plaid shirt that ended at her mid thigh; she heard someone knocking on the door causing her to turn around.

"Yes? Come in."

"Kagome, father told me you were going out tonight. Is this true?" Shiori walked over to Kagome holding out one of the flowers she had seen earlier. Kagome took it in between her fingers and smelled it sweetness.

"Oh yes. You see Shiori," she pulled the little girl into her lap and turned toward the mirror. Shiori's eyes widened, and for a second she felt like she stopped breathing. The only reflection she saw back was her own. The woman whose lap she sat on wasn't there.

"I have something I'm looking for." Kagome placed the flower in her hair on the right side of her head. Not being able to see what she looked like she asked Shiori what she thought about her outfit. The little girl stood up, for a moment forgetting about the missing reflection, and looked Kagome up and down.

"You look so pretty, Kagome." the raven hair woman smiled and stood after she slipped on a pair of black thigh highs to cover her legs from the cool air. She walked over to the door before turning back to Shiori.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning." Kagome walked out with Shiori by her side. The little girl seemed to be glued to her since she's been there; Kagome had forgotten how lovely having a family could be.

"Could I sleep in your room for the night? You know, just until you get back in." Kagome would have answered yes but Tsukuyomaru came at that moment,

"Oh no, Shiori. You've slept just fine in your own bed for years now." he picked his daughter up and leaned her against his hip.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed." his purple eyes landed on Kagome, "And you, wait here until I get back."

Kagome only nodded her smile still on her face. She saw him walk down the long hallway until he turned a corner and she was alone again. Walking up to a long window, Kagome moved the curtain further apart to get a clearer view of the night sky. The half moon was calling to her, making her skin glow with excitement. Maybe tonight she would see him. Maybe tonight, after a hundred years, she would finally be with her beloved again; know his name, his face, his likes and dislikes.

A melody filled her ears when the light of the moon fell on her skin. It was soft and sweet, and she closed her eyes before humming along with the tune that only her ears could only hear. Her and her beloveds. It was another favor from god she thanked. If he heard the moons sweet music she would know it was him. That is why she loved her three fathers; yes even the one that didn't love her back. If it hadn't been for him, '_If it hadn't been for you I would never have known of such places. And for that I am very grateful.' _

"Kagome," Said woman turned around to the face of the bat lord. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you. You know, it would have been fine if she stayed in my room for the night."

"Yes but," Tsukuyomaru pulled out the tie from his hair, letting the locks of his silver hair flow down to the floor; his clawed hand rubbing a sore spot from the band being to tight.

"I don't know who you might bring back."

Kagome didn't understand at first but then it clicked.

"I wouldn't dare bring anyone into your home without you meeting him or her first, your grace."

Tsukuyomaru waved of her formal words. "You really shouldn't let that slip. I don't think anyone says that anymore."

"Oh, you're probably right. Sometimes the words just pass my lips without my knowing." her cheeks pink only making her moon washed skin seem paler. Again her accent wasn't hidden nor did she seem to want it to be. It may be hard to hide it seeing that's how she talked since she was able to speak.

"Well, I better be off. I'll see you before sunrise; don't forget I need someone to let me back in." Kagome winked before she walked out the glass doors and onto the stone balcony slipping on the black and white sneakers she had left there before. She jumped up, showing off the shorts she had on under her skirt, before landing on the ground with her knees in her chest. Waving one last time she walked off in hopes of meeting her beloved.

Tsukuyomaru watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore and he closed the balcony doors. Though she wasn't his daughter and she was much, much older then him he saw her as just that. A daughter. Maybe it was her looks or maybe it was the crush he had on her long, long ago and his demon blood wanting to protect her in a different way, but he still wanted to help her find her happiness. Thought he hated his own father he thanked him for meeting Kagome that day, over two hundred years ago.

* * *

"Come on Inuyasha! It's been a week. Let us take you out."

"But it's a school night." the hanyo stated flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"Hey, I won't tell if you won't." his father said walking into the family room.

With a big huff Inuyasha stood up dropping the magazine on the table before him. "Fine; let me just get a different shirt on."

-----------------------

Inuyasha looked around the dim setting of the new club. A few lights flashed to the beat of the techno song. Hips moved together and some apart, others tried to talk over the music while holding glasses of drinks. Jakotsu's eyes flashed from right to left, toward all the males dancing near each other, his eyes landing on one person.

"Oh god, I can't believe _he's _here."

"Who?" Miroku looked in the direction Jakotsu just turned from.

"My ex-boyfriend, that's who! I can't let him see me." Jakotsu slipped in between a large group, disappearing from there sight.

"You guy's better not have brought me to a gay club…" Inuyasha growled out stopping in front of the bar and ordering a 'Sex on the beach' while showing him a fake ID.

"Oh of course not. That was just pure coincidence." Bankotsu answered, his eyes glued to a female demon a few years older then him, or she looked it anyway.

"Sure, thanks" Inuyasha sipped the drink and paid the bartender who walked off to helped another person get a drink.

"Lets go get lucky."

Bankotsu danced up to the twenty two year old demoness who danced right back, grinding her hips against him. Miroku only smirked looking back at Inuyasha.

"Just remember not too drink to much this time."

"Yea, yea."

Miroku looked over all the crowd of women, mentally picking the ones he would give his number to.

"And you don't forget you have a girlfriend."

Miroku scowled then after a few moments smirked evilly. He _could_ give _any_ number…

As if reading his mind Inuyasha glared adding, "You did that before. It didn't work."

"Oh come on, Inuyasha, Forget abut Kikyo for one night and just get laid."

Inuyasha drowned the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the counter behind him; walking away from Miroku with an indifferent expression. Miroku sighed and went to find Jakotsu.

-----------------------------------

"When are we leaving?"

Two hours had passed, making it a little past midnight, since they got there and Inuyasha had his share of dancing with the unknown. He was sitting at a table sitting across from him was Jakotsu; both had empty glasses once filled with a beverage.

"Inuyasha, your supposed to have the demon blood and you're tired already?" Jakotsu asked, his chin resting in the palm of his hands.

"I won't be tired in the morning but you will. Plus don't we have an exam in math," Inuyasha looked down at his cellular phone's clock. "Today?"

"What?" Jakotsu jumped up pushing through the crowd and pulling Miroku out.

"What, what's the matter?"

"Inuyasha said we have a test in math later! I didn't know, I didn't study!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku ignored the spaz and talked to one another,

"We have a test?" Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, let's go after Bankotsu gets back."

Inuyasha looked around the crowd of people and demons still in the club,

"Where is he?"

Miroku grinned pointing at a back room behind the bartenders counter.

"He's still back there?"

"I could take you back there if you want, Inuyasha." Jakotsu batted his eyelashes.

"No thanks." Inuyasha looked away his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment and annoyance.

"Hey look here he comes." Miroku pointed.

"Hey," his hair was a mess and Inuyasha saw that one of his buttons wasn't fastened properly.

"Hey yourself, we have to go." Jakotsu stated, again thinking how he was going to study for the exam.

"I'll call you." The demonness said as she passed by Bankotsu holding out a piece of paper he had scribbled his name and number on. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

---------------------------------

"You know that's really disgusting. You're passing around germs."

"Relax Inuyasha, it's not like I have AIDS."

"You don't but maybe she did. HIV can affect demons just as bad as humans."

"Really? I didn't know that." Bankotsu Sarcastically said.

"Whatever, I'm going." Inuyasha mumbled something else under his breath before leaping up onto a rooftop and running off.

"What… did; what the hell was that?" Jakotsu looked over at Miroku who only shrugged.

"That was French; my cousin from the US learned to speak it." Bankotsu said looking up at the sky. The sky was a little lighter, more of a dark blue than black; showing the sun would come up in a few hours.

"You have family in America?" Jakotsu asked walking across a street.

"Yup, French was an elective for her."

Miroku was about to ask a question, until his gaze landed on a female walking toward them.

"Is that Kikyo?" Jakotsu asked after following Miroku's stare.

"No, this is someone different."

* * *

Kagome turned the next corner, gathering her surroundings. It's been a while since she had seen Japan; it has changed much over the years. Kagome's brown eyes saw the group of three young men ahead of her. She smiled and closed her eyes as she continued to walk. These boys were around the same age her beloved should have been.

"Excuse me," the male followed her seeing how she didn't stop. This one was human, Kagome thought.

"May I ask your name-"

"Do you hear it?" Kagome stopped and looked at him, the question reflecting in her eyes with already lost hope.

"Hear…what?"

Kagome looked down at the ground with a small smile on her face, "No I would have guessed not." she continued to walk a few steps then looked back at him,

"Kagome Rhice."

Miroku looked back up with a questionable look.

"My name, you asked; It's Kagome Rhice."

"Miroku Houshi." he noticed her English accent; pointing at his chest with his thumb as he said his name. Hearing Bankotsu clear his throat he added there names as well.

"Miroku, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. What lovely names you three have. Maybe I'll see you around." Kagome continued to walk the rest of the side walk, the moon's lullaby still filling her red ears. It was getting a little colder out, and the sun would be up in a few hours. Maybe in an hour or so she would head back to Tsukuyomaru's home for the daylight hours. Tomorrow she would look again.

----------------------------------

"Oh," Kagome fell onto the ground after colliding into a solid being. "I am sorry. I was not looking were I was headed." Kagome took the large hand offered to her, his skin was almost as pale was her own. _'This one is a demon.'_ Kagome said to herself, examining his small golden eyes. She also saw his long silver hair that glowed in the moonlight above them; framing his face.

"You're not from around here are you?" his voice was full and soft at the same time; she had to ask, though she feared she already knew the answer.

She shook her head but before he could say anything else she asked, "Do you hear it?"

"Hear it?" Sesshoumaru thought he heard that question before, "No I don't hear anything."

Kagome smiled again before thanking him and walking on, leaving a trail of her scent behind her with her name.

The smell he knew as the forest, thick but pleasant, a river flowing in between the land also there. But that wasn't the only reason he remembered it, he had smelled it once before; there was one smell for every human or demon so he had to assume he met her once before. Maybe it had been when he was very young, so young he had imprinted her scent when he saw her. He truly didn't remember. _'I'll have to ask father.'

* * *

_

TBC…

* * *

Okay, I know this one is a little shorter than the first, but there's a good reason for that. I wanted to write from Inuyasha's view [not P.O.V. on something but it would be too long for this so I put it in the next chapter.

Already seeing how long this is going to be it's a good thing I didn't make it a one-shot after all… .

Thanks for reading and please review; tell me what you think ('-')

Oh, plus **I don't own Inuyasha **just thought I should throw that out there.

-CagedRaven-


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood's Broth**

_-CagedRaven-_

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter3 _

The night air was cool and as he jumped from building top to building topthewind rushing past only made him colder. Slowing down his run by a few steps when his sneakers landed on the top of a library, he lied down on the cool surface to look up at the half moon in the sky. Soon there would be no moon in the sky to watch for one night and that was a nigh Inuyasha could wait for. His dream was to be a full demon, how he would reach that goal he didn't know but one day he hoped to.

Closing his eyes lazily Inuyasha heard a soothing tune flute through his ears like the night of his wet dream. With one more look at the half moon his amber eyes shut, _'Just for a minute' _he told himself, _'Then I have to get…back home…_'

A flute's melody sung softly, but this time a little louder then before, in his dreams, a guitar playing along with it. Sometimes the songs of birds would come in and out. Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound of water flowing. Again he was lying down, not on a bed but on the hard forest floor, having the perfect view of her bathing but this time in a river. Again thoughts filled his mind of what they had just done. And again he was very hard; this time he waited for her to come out and join him on the ground near the river. This time he had a better look around and he was indeed in a forest. He had camped there with…others, if he remembered right.

'_Wait; remembered? This was only a dream, right? What was there to remember?' _

His mind dimmed when he saw her walking toward them; _'Wait, whose __**we**__?' _

God, his head felt like it was going to burst along with his brain, it felt like there was someone else talking with his mouth in a different langue (the odd thing was that he may have understood it), he moved his hand up to her pale hips, kissed her red lips with his mouth while looking into her big honey brown eyes.

'_What…?'_ Inuyasha looked closely at the reflection in her eyes of the man below her_. 'That's not me! That is not me!' _

Inuyasha wanted to run, scream bloody murder if he could but he couldn't move his body. None of his limbs wanted to move the way he told them too. He heard the other male speak again, calling the woman's name.

"Vous devez avoir faim à ce jour, Kagome ; alimentation." Said woman's eyes bleed into a deep red, her canines grew a few inches and slightly more pointed as she lowered her teeth to his neck. With a wince of what he thought was pain Inuyasha could feel the blood leaving his body as his heart slowly started to pump faster. Inuyasha held his breath and closed his eyes trying to suppress his own growls, _'What if she hears me? She not human, a blind man could see that!' _

"Alimenter sur mon sang, parce que ce peut être la dernière fois." Kagome stopped to look down at her lover. Inuyasha could see the worry laced in her now normal colored eyes.

"Mais… si je vis, vous jouerez cette chanson pour moi encore?" Kagome nodded, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

Inuyasha understood what they where saying. Something about eating blood and being the last time; a song, he wanted to hear, a song she had played. The hanyo could hear the sadness in the male's voice before he had brought Kagome's lips back down to his. When Kagome pulled away she whispered a name that made Inuyasha sit up with a start, opening his eyes to the real world around him.

"John?" Inuyasha looked around the roof top he had still been on top of, almost forgetting where he had truly been. It was still cold and the dream still fresh on his mind.

"Who the hell is John?" Inuyasha yelled into the wind; jumping up and running back to his house when he saw lights come on from neighboring houses near by. He thanked god he was too freaked out to orgasm out in the open from the dream this time.

He remembered the face he saw looking back at him through the reflection of her eyes, his short light brown hair framing is face, those wide brown eyes looking up at her without the innocent shine. His slightly tanned skin, rosy from the heated relations they had just shared; and to top it all of that male was a human.

Inuyasha stopped in front of his window and slipped in, looking at the clock on his nightstand before throwing his shoes in a corner along with his shirt and jeans. He slipped under his blanket and closing his eyes but was unable to fall asleep. The music still played in his head, becoming a little louder when he looked at the disappearing moon. The sun would be up soon, and hopeful that dream would vanish along with the moon.

----------------------------------------

"What did she look like?" Inutaisho asked his eldest son around a mouthful of scrambled eggs he didn't ask for. _"It's good for your fur,"_ she had said. Maybe he didn't care! He looked toward Sesshoumaru's plate which was clean and sighed. Sesshoumaru drank from his cup of tea and placed it back down.

"She wasn't that tall but had long black hair, straight. This really pale skin and these big brown eyes."

"She sounds like a looker," Rin added in after swallowing her toast. "Wait, isn't that Kikyo you were just describing?"

"No it wasn't Inuyasha's girlfriend, but yes, she was quiet beautiful; her scent, memorable. Which is why I asked if you knew of her. I do remember her scent from before," Sesshoumaru went into further detail of the scent, waiting for his father to remember something.

Inutaisho thought for awhile trying to find the answer his son seeks.

"No, I can't say I do."

Just then Inuyasha walked in, rubbing his eyes, with Izayoi pushing his shoulders slightly.

"Really Inuyasha, you normally don't sleep in this late," She placed a plate full of eggs, toast and ham in front of him.

"Eggs, again?"

"It'll help your fur shine."

"I don't have fur," Inuyasha stated as he stood up and stole his sister's bowl of cereal, passing her the plate of eggs after taking the meat off the plate.

"Hey!"

Izayoi looked around wondering why they all couldn't be like Sesshoumaru and just eat the eggs.

"So, what was her name?" Izayoi asked, sitting at the table across from Rin.

The hanyo looked through the refrigerator and pulled out a container of juice,

"Whose name?"

"Sesshoumaru's mystery woman," the great dog demon answered with a smirk. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes.

"Kagome Rhice."

The sound of glass shattering had everyone turning to look at Inuyasha's back. The purple liquid dripped off the counter landing in the puddle around his bare feet, so**a**king the ends of his pants.

Inuyasha spun around fast, "What?"

"You know her?" Izayoi walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him out of the mess before he cut his foot.

Inuyasha looked down at the floor then up to his brother.

"She looks kind of like Kikyo, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded, lifting one of his silver eyebrows.

"Just stay away from her, she's an odd demon."

Sesshoumaru nodded again, "Yes, I saw that too. She asked if I could 'hear it'."

"Hear what?" Rin asked finishing the rest of her drink and the eggs Inuyasha had given her.

"I had no idea; I didn't hear anything at the time."

"Maybe she meant the music?" Inuyasha mumbled aloud picking up the pieces of glass. Cutting his finger on one piece, he licked the blood that spilled out of the small cut. _'That right, she fed on blood, too…'_

"What music?"

Inuyasha looked up with his amber eyes at his mother who was mopping up the juice. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, they would think he was crazier then they already did.

"Ah, nothing; I'm going to go change," he stood back up and walked up the steps to his room, closing the door behind him, forgetting all about his breakfast.

* * *

Kagome lay under her blankets dreaming of what her love might look like. What he might not believe when she found him, what he might have already seen. Kagome knew that it could take her awhile to find one person in Japan but she wouldn't stop looking. She had done it for five hundred years now, what was one more.

Her eyes fluttered open when she smelled Shiori walk in. Kagome moved the blankets away from her face and looked into the eyes of the seven year old girl in her red and blue school uniform.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Kagome moved forward and kissed Shiori on her forehead.

"Have a wonderful day, princess," the little demi demon flushed and smiled, waving goodbye before closing the door after herself.

Kagome pulled the covers back over her head, returning to her memories of the past.

'_John Pierre Louis; that was the name of my last beloved; the year, nineteen-fourteen. The rules of reincarnation were that approximately every hundred years a soul lived in a new body. Your soul would block the events that happened to you in your past life, or try to anyway. The one who made up this law knew the truth behind it all.' _

Kagome sat up quickly, realization hitting her as she remembered Shiori's school uniform. If her beloved was eighteen… in Japan… he would be going to school too! Leaping out of her bed and running out the door she called for the bat demon's mate; her skin burning when she pasted the morning sun.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Shizu asked running toward Kagome but first pulling the red curtain closed and examining the boils on Kagome's arms and legs. Kagome winced when Shizu lightly touched the sore.

"Let's put some ice on this."

"Please, I'll be fine; they'll just hurt for a while. May I ask," Kagome shuttered and stopped for a few seconds then restarted her question, "Do you know some of the high schools out here?"

"High schools?" Kagome nodded, waiting for the woman's answer. "Yes, I think there's about two near us. Why this all of a sudden?"

"I think I may have found what I was looking for…" Kagome thanked her again after hearing the names and walked into her room, sitting behind a desk and pulling out a sheet of paper that had a few notes already written on it.

Writing in script with a long, blue inked pen, Kagome read aloud one of the high school names, "Nishi high will be my first stop. I'll look around its area too. Then the next school and its surroundings," **s**he looked up into the mirror, getting a perfect view of her bed and wall behind her in the reflection. She couldn't see herself grin or her hand resting under her chin; but she didn't need her reflection to know the gut feeling she felt. Her beloved was close; she could all but taste his blood.

Kagome looked down to her red skin, the sun was a killer. '_That was very foolish of me, I guess. I should have waited. After all, I still have to wait don't I?' _

Kagome turned to the door when it creaked open. There was Shizu offering her a cup of milk with honey. Kagome smiled and thanked her.

"A cup of milk and a dash of honey will help the nerves," Shizu said, handing over the cup while holding her own.

Kagome noticed the woman's black hair was in a braid today, ending at her shoulder blades. Her white and blue robes looked beautiful on her, making her dark eyes look even darker.

"If someone were to bathe in milk with a bit of honey it would help more," Kagome stated with a smile. "Have you ever tired it?"

Shizu shook her head while swallowing down her milk mixture, "I never thought about it."

"You should one of these days. It makes your skin so soft and smooth. Your skin would be so delicate that every woman would be envious," Kagome took a long sip from the warm drink. The white china tea cup she drank from lined with gold.

"Kagome… How did you meet Tsukuyomaru?" Shizu asked.

"Ah, that is a long story," Kagome placed her half empty cup down and sat back in her chair.

"But I shall tell you anyway. It was maybe fifty years ago, or somewhere around then, I met his father, at the time Tsukuyomaru was only maybe," Kagome tried to remember about the age the bat lord might have been. "Uh, Maybe only a few years old. His father wanted me to marry Tsukuyomaru when he got older."

Shizu's eyes lowered, "But you couldn't because forty years later I become his mate."

"No, no I could have married him way before you were even born. But I only saw him as a friend. My heart only belongs to one person and I will love him no matter who he is or what he does."

Kagome smiled just thinking about her love. Shizu sighed and excused herself from the room. Leaning on Kagome's bedroom door before she continued to walk down the dark hallway into her own room, she closed the door after herself. She laid down on her white silk sheets and looked at nothing in general.

"His father accepted her," she spat out, "He hated me, even when he was dieing he thought I was a no good whore. He didn't even want to see our child."

* * *

"You know I saw a girl down by the club last night after you left."

"Really; was she good looking?"

They whispered back and forth to each other as they hid behind a text book; the male teacher writing something from a book on the black board in front of the class.

Nodding, Miroku paused, waiting for the teacher to turn back around before continuing.

"She looked like Kikiyo but just a little older-"

Inuyasha hushed him when the teacher turned back around, lifting a brow and continuing to write notes on the board while he explained them.

"She asked me if I could hear something, don't ask," Miroku added in seeing Inuyasha's questioned look. "But her name was Kag-"

"Kagome Rhice, right?" the hanyo cut in, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, yea, that was the name. Did you see her too?" Miroku ignored the person poking at his elbow.

"No, Sesshoumaru did though."

The bell rung loudly and everyone stood up after packing away their books and papers. The girl sitting next to Miroku passed a yellow piece of paper to both Miroku and Inuyasha.

After reading the paper Inuyasha walked up their teacher who only laced his fingers together, seeing Miroku following in tow.

"You both are getting detention for talking in my class for the fifth time this week," he answered before they could ask.

"What; you can't be serious!" Inuyasha roared; the paper in his hand crumpled into a ball.

"Oh, I'm very serious, Takahashi. You will stay after school and… and…"

Miroku dropped his shoulders; the man didn't even know what he was going to make them do yet. What kind of teacher is this? Miroku looked down at the floor when he heard dripping. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the crimson droplets falling from Inuyasha's hand. _'It should be healing, not bleeding…'_

"I can't stay tonight, how about tomorrow?" _'Damn, of all the nights,' _

"This is not a vacation, Takahashi. Just tell your friends," He looked at Miroku then back at Inuyasha, "Well, the rest of them, that you'll see them another day."

"But-"

"Go on; get to your next class. I'll see you two later."

Inuyasha bared his fangs but grabbed his bag and walked out the classroom. Glancing down at his hand in aggravation, the cut he gave himself still refused to close. Crimson blood still flowed out, a little slower though. Another sign that tonight was the night of the new moon.

"Hey," Inuyasha felt Miroku's hand on is shoulder. "Is everything alright with you today?"

The hanyo nodded; lying to the one friend he thought he could tell anything. Every time the new moon showed Inuyasha swore to himself that he would tell Miroku. Every time he got the chance he never did.

"I guess I'll see you later in detention," Inuyasha said and waved to the raven haired teen before going to his next class.

'_I'm going to have to find some kind of way to hide this…'_

---------------------------

Having come up with nothing and the minutes ticking away faster and faster Inuyasha decided on calling his father; who didn't answer his phone. _'That ass…'_

The final bell rang for the day as other teens pushed their way out of the building. Some saying their goodbyes while others just left in groups. Kikyo left with a group of her own friends after kissing Inuyasha good-bye. The hanyo signed when his teacher pointed inside his room. The hanyo greeted Miroku with a nod of his head and sat down a seat away. Luckily they weren't the only two in the room, or maybe that was worse… Inuyasha couldn't make up his mind.

"Well I found something for you all to do."

A groan was heard coming from all six students, the seventh one only smiled. Inuyasha gathered that the damn cat demon chose to be her instead of being forced like the rest of them. _'Damn suck up'_.

"I'm going to give you a quiz, right here and now. You may not use your notes or talk," he passed the sheets of paper up the rows and continued to talk. There was one problem though…

"Toki," Inuyasha whispered out to the girl sitting next to him. She looked over, a bored expression glued to her face as she chewed on the end of her pen.

"What class does Katsuda-sensei teach, anyway?"

She looked at him in shock, the pen slipping from between her fingers and landing on her desk. The class was boring, sure, but at least she knew what class it was that was boring!

"History, you sap!"

"Miss Haseg, I thought I said no talking," Katsuda said from behind his own desk.

Toki glared at the old man before picking up her pen and filling out the answer key to the questions she thought she knew.

Inuyasha sighed to himself, there was too much already on his mind. This useless quiz wasn't helping! He beat his pen on the back of his hand nervously wondering what the deal with this Kagome Rhice was. What was with the song that it seemed he could only hear? And most of all who the fuck was John? Then of course the new moon/human problem.

"Takahashi, please stop tapping your pen."

The hanyo didn't even look up but stopped and started thinking of a way to answer the questions in front of him. His answer, Miroku.

Slipping out his phone and texting Miroku with fast fingers before the teacher saw, hopefully the flirt had his phone on vibrate.

Thankfully Inuyasha didn't hear Miroku's phone ring so he guessed it was on vibration. Miroku texted him back,

'I don't even no wat I'm doing.'

Inuyasha sighed was put his phone back in his pocket, _'Well so much for that.'_

Inuyasha started to fill in the first few answers on his bubble sheet not even looking on the paper that had the questions.

"Inuyasha," The hanyo looked to his right, Toki huffing at his left, "If you need an answer I could give it to you." How he hated this cat demon…but he didn't really have much of a choice.

Inuyasha leaned over to look at her answer key and filled in the right answers for the ones he guessed wrong. Checking each box to make sure he got them all before thanking her and pulling out his phone again.

About five minutes later Miroku thanked him for the answers and the three of them sat in the silence. With it being quite again, Inuyasha's mind went from one thing to another over and over again. He wanted to see this Kagome, see what she could tell him. He didn't know if she really could tell him anything but he had a feeling that most of the answers lie with her.

Inuyasha looked over to Toki at his left. She was asking for the answers and he showed them to her. Hopefully they were right. For all he knew that teacher's pet could have given him false answers. _'Well I guess I'll find out later.'_

------------------

An hour passed and the same answers with a few changes had been passed to all six students in the room, not counting the cat demon. Everyone sat back; some looked out the window at the heavy gray clouds, others drew on tables or the paper still in front of them. Katsuda looked at his watch on his wrist and thought the hour was good enough.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure your all done by now," He said as he stood up, "Pass the tests forward."

There was a sigh of happiness and the room seemed to buzz with life again. They all hoped this meant they could go home, Inuyasha most of all. His amber eyes landed on the clock on the wall, it read ten after five o'clock. Seeing as how the cat demon kept looking out the window with fear it was going to rain soon. If it rained then the night sky would come faster and since it was Fall, nighttime came faster anyway. '_Damn it, I'm screwed…'_

"You may leave when I have your papers,"

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha, who was still looking out the window.

"You want to walk home together?"

"Ah, I have to drop something off for my mother. I'll see you tomorrow though," He lied.

Miroku nodded and said his good byes to the other six, ignoring the cat demon who huffed as she walked out the room.

-------

Inuyasha looked up at the sky again, and then down at his watch before walking down the rest of the side walk. He wasn't going to make it. The rain was falling fast, soaking him to the bone. His body shivered only telling him that the hour of his human form was coming faster and faster. He wasn't able to hear as well, his eyesight wasn't as sharp. Thinking fast he walked into an alley, waiting for the rest of the changes to take place.

After about twenty minutes, his hair changed from silver to black, still keeping its length. His amber eyes went to brown and his long claws to short finger nails. His canine fangs were now human teeth, the dog ears on top of his head changed to human ears on the side of his head. This was what he hated the most about himself, the night of the new moon… It always made him human.

Walking back out the alleyway he continued on his way home, hiding his face in hopes that no one would recognize him; as an outsider it only looked like a person trying to hide from the rain.

When it rained no one was really out, only a few people and demons here and there. Some stores were already closed and others still had customers walking in and out with bags full of items they needed or wanted.

One store was always closed; all the lights but one, always turned off; though the sign on the front door said welcome. A music store that once sold guitars, violins, keyboards and pianos, plus others musical instruments Inuyasha couldn't name. From the window, a person passing could see one light shine down on a black grand piano with a bench sitting in front of the white and black keys in the far back corner. A music book sat in its holder, waiting from the song it showed to be played.

Inuyasha always walked past this store, never thinking anything of it. Today he backtracked and looked through the window again, slightly hoping whatever he saw was just his imagination. Nope, it wasn't him. There, on the bench sat the very girl he couldn't get out of his thoughts. She was playing a song on the grand piano. She had her eyes closed so Inuyasha guessed she was playing from memory and not from the book that was there.

Sure, he wanted to ask this woman questions, but now that he saw her in person he didn't know what to do. He turned away from the widow and walked back down the block. No, tonight wasn't the best of nights to talk to a demon he didn't know. Inuyasha stopped in mid step; but on the other hand, what if he doesn't see her ever again? Then tonight would be the only time to go and talk to her, find out who she really is, and why she's in his dreams.

Going with his gut, he walked closer to the music store and up to the wooden door, twisting the golden knob, to his surprise finding it was unlocked. Inuyasha looked around once more up and down the block and across the street. Seeing no one around, he walked in and closed the door softly behind himself. _'Thank god there are no bells above the door.'_ He thought to himself as he looked over at her once more. She wasn't wet from the rain so she must have been there for a while. As he walked closer, he noted the ends of her hair dripped water, showing she had been rained on and she had opened her eyes a little, a smile on her face.

She knew he was there.

"Hello…" Her voice was just like in his dreams, soft and with a touch of an English accent. She didn't stop her fingers from playing a song that was starting to sound very familiar to him. When she looked at him with her big brown eyes he knew it was her. There was a pull in his heart to go over to her, but instead he waited.

"Your Kagome Rhice…right?" she nodded and went back to looking at fingers as she moved with the song; a song that Inuyasha couldn't remember the name to.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi," why did he give his real name? What if he needed to get away from her? It was bad enough he was human right now but he had to give her his real name too. _'And what the fuck is the name of this song?'_ Inuyasha yelled in his head as he walked over to her placed his hand over hers causing her to stop, and causing his own happiness.

"If you wish to know what the song's title is," it was like she had read his mind; could she read his mind? "It was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata._"

Kagome knew this human was her beloved; her heart had stopped beating, a sure sign that it was him. And only he would know the answer to this question.

"Inuyasha," He looked down into her eyes. "Can you hear it?"

The quietness made her ears ring after a while so she started to play _Moonlight Sonata_ again from the beginning when he moved his hand; waiting for his answer.

"No," she continued to play and closed her eyes on a sigh, "But, I have."

A smile graced her lips, "That happens to be the right answer."

Standing and walking out of the light over the grand piano and away from the window, Kagome moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and breathing in his scent. Inuyasha tensed, he new this woman wasn't human.

"Inuyasha… What a lovely name…" she thought out loud. She could feel his muscles relax to her touch and looked back up at him.

"You have questions, I'm sure," Inuyasha nodded, placing his hands on her shoulders. A tingling feeling shot down her spine making her blush, he blush as well and removed his hands. Kagome sat down on an empty chair and patted the one next to her. Inuyasha walked over and slipped off his bag before sitting. She didn't say anything else so he thought it was fine to just jump into his questions.

"Why are you in my dreams?" he saw her smile again as she answered.

"You're having dreams about me?" he nodded, "What kind of dreams?"

The teen looked away from her, his face a cherry red.

"Ah, _those_ kinds of dreams, I see."

"Why are you in them; why am I able to understand French in these dreams? Why were you with some other guy but … it was me?" she placed a finger on his lips, his eyes locking with hers.

"Inuyasha, those were not dreams," she felt along his cheek and started to lean in slowly, he moved back some, feeling uncomfortable.

"Then what were they?" he asked, her gaze still locked on his eyes.

"Memories…" she answered, dropping her hand away from his face.

Inuyasha tried to settle his racing heart, powered by fear and excitement. His thumb moved back and forth across his fingers, having a life of its own under all the stress.

Inuyasha pulled his eyes away from hers. "What's with the song?" Inuyasha breathed out. Kagome moved in her seat and continued to answer his question.

"It's another way I know it will be you. For you see, the moon is the speaker, without the moon in the night sky you will not be able to hear it," she looked at the piano she had been playing, "Just like this moonless night. That is why I said you answered it right."

Inuyasha nodded to himself, more questions flew into his head. But one he had to ask. He would get to it later. For now his mind swam through the dreams and stopped at a spot.

"You drink other's blood," it came out as a statement; he knew it was true if these dreams were in fact memories, whose memory was a different story.

"I only can drink one's blood."

The way she looked at him, he knew the answer. It was all too clear. There was more then one kind of hunger in her brown orbs, but both shined brightly.

"Why me?"

"You were the first person to have every given it to me by choice."

Inuyasha looked down at the floor, "I don't remember doing that."

"You did," she patted his hand, nostalgically thinking about that day, "While you confessed your love to me, and I to you."

The teen winced when she tugged on his black hair, "You don't have to think about it. One day it will all come back to you."

They were in silence again, their ears ringed from the silence in the room again until Inuyasha asked another question. "Who was-"

"John?" She had cut him off, already knowing the next question. Every time she met a new reincarnation the beginning of their meeting was pretty much the same.

"You are John's reincarnation, Inuyasha. He lived about a hundred years ago," Inuyasha unzipped his wet coat and placed it on the back of the chair. This was a mouthful of information that he didn't even know was true. She could be lying to him right now. What if she was just a bat demon that made him believe everything she said and just wanted to drink his blood? But if that was true, then why would she waste so much time and energy in just tasting his blood? But what if it wasn't a lie and she was really telling the truth? That would mean she hadn't eaten in about a hundred years. _'That's some diet…'_

Inuyasha opened the first few buttons on his shirt, catching Kagome's attention. "Well you must be hungry now," Kagome didn't say anything, only looked at his bare long neck. "Kagome?" She looked up to his face and he grinned shyly. She hadn't heard a word he had asked her.

"Do you want it?"

"No," Kagome looked away. "Not there," she took hold of his hand and pulled back the long sleeve.

"I'll take it from here."

Inuyasha nodded and saw how her eyes bled into red and her fangs grew, just like his dream, memory, he didn't know what to call it anymore. He felt her breath over his skin and winced when her teeth punctured his wrist veins. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, it actually felt enjoyable. He heard her swallowing down his blood slowly, and felt his heart beat a little faster with every mouthful she took.

Kagome had closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of his sweet, thick blood. She made sure she watched for any change in his crimson blood's flow, which was a sign she would need to stop. Under her lips she felt his heart beat hammering beneath his flesh. He didn't smell of fear so it was probably just the loss of blood causing his heart to beat rapidly.

Now was as good a time as any to ask the question, "Will I see you again; after tonight?"

"Mm-hmm," of course she would; but Inuyasha was worried over all the happiness her answer brought him.

She couldn't take his blood from his neck, it would be too intimate. He didn't know her like that, yet. Though the blood there was always the best, it was so close to the heart. That was why she had bit Souta there a while back. But with her beloved she would take it slow. More so because of the scent of another woman was on him.

Kagome licked the wound closed; something in her saliva helping heal cuts. Hewatched as his skin closed in fast forward speed.

"It may hurt for a few days," she told him in a low voice. He was rubbing his wrist softly with his thumb as he cradled his hand into his chest.

When she looked back up to his face he smirked and wiped away his blood running down to her chin. She only smiled back, making sure there was nothing left on her face.

Saying Inuyasha was tired would be an understatement; he was exhausted. He leaned his back on the chair and relaxed his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"If you wish I could wake you up later."

She sounded like she was under. He felt her fingers gliding through his black silky hair, succeeding in helping him fall asleep. Inuyasha weakly nodded, surrendering his consciousness; both not knowing that eyes looked down at them

* * *

TBC

* * *

Just to let you know the song I was listening to Dean Everson, _emerald sea_ so you get a feel on what the song Inuyasha hears. It's really good, and helps me think.

**Read: **

This is what Inuyasha (John) said in French

"Vous devez avoir faim à ce jour, Kagome ; alimentation." (**You must be hungry by now, Kagome; feed)**.Said woman's eyes bleed into a deep red, her canines grew a few inches and slightly more pointed as she lowered her teeth to his neck. With a wince of what he thought was pain Inuyasha could feel the blood leaving his body as his heart slowly started to pump faster. Inuyasha held his breath and closed his eyes trying to suppress his own growls, _'What if she hears me? She not human, a blind man could see that!' _

"Alimenter sur mon sang, parce que ce peut être la dernière fois." **(Feed on my blood, for it may be the last time.)** Kagome stopped to look down at her lover. Inuyasha could see the worry laced in her now normal colored eyes.

"Mais… si je vis, vous jouerez cette chanson pour moi encore?" **(But… if I do live, will you play that song for me again?)** Kagome nodded, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

-CagedRaven-


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"What a day!"

Rin stretched her arms over her head and let gravity win as they fell back to her sides. Her black hair was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of her neck hidden under the hood pulled over her head. The rain didn't seem like it was going to stop, it was soaking through her jeans and now even her shoes, making her socks wet. _'Well at least I'm home,' _with a sigh she walked up the driveway and pulled her keys out of her coat pocket. The door swung open before she could get her key in the door knob.

"Do you know where Inuyasha is?" again she sighed and pushed passed her father to get inside.

"Hello to you too**," **she threw her jacket into a closet, not bothering to hang it up, "And no I don't know where he is."

Inutaisho growled to himself and walked away from his daughter.

"Whatever," Rin slipped off her shoes and wet socks, rolled up the hem of her jeans and walked up the steps.

Running into Sesshoumaru on the stairs case she asked, "What's up with him?"

Sesshoumaru didn't need to ask to understand what she meant; after all he did it to him too.

"Tonight is the new moon."

A silent 'Oh' left her mouth as she walked passed him then stopped, turning back around to face Sesshoumaru.

"So what? All that happens is he turns human for one night. I'm human all the time and he doesn't worry about me."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, "Is that jealously, Rin?"

His younger step sister glared at him for pointing out the one emotion she hoped didn't shine through.

"No," she lied.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Rin. He did it for all of us, even me when I was younger," his last part came out annoyed, "And he still does it for you."

Walking down the last few steps he turned into another room and Rin couldn't see him anymore. Why did he always make her feel so stupid? Of course her father would worry over Inuyasha; on the night of the new moon Inuyasha always came home right on the dot. And it being fall, night came sooner; the rain didn't help either, only succeeding in keeping the sky dark. The rain also washed away scents so her father couldn't find Inuyasha with his nose tonight either. Though they lived in the twenty-first century, half-demons were still hated by some demons and humans. Every day in the news at least one or two half demons died due to hatecrimes.

Rin sighed once more before walking down the hallway and into her room. She stripped off her wet clothes and put on a plain white night shirt that ended at her mid thigh. She walked into her private bath and blew-dry her hair before walking back down the stairs and sitting in the kitchen with her mother and Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe he stayed at a friend's house?"

Izayoi shook her head, "I don't think so, plus I know he would have called."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and he looked at the clock. It was ten; Inuyasha got out of school at four. He must have been at a friend's house; Rin wouldn't believe it any other way.

"I'll call Miroku and see if he's there," Rin walked out the kitchen and up the stairs, straight to Inuyasha's bedroom to get Miroku's number.

To say the least Inuyasha's room was messy. Clothes were thrown haphazardly about his room and his bed was no better. Rin was just happy it didn't smell, she should probably thank his demon nose for that. Stepping over shoes that were supposes to be in the entryway; she walked over to his desk and opened the first drawer. She had always looked through his things, so finding his address book was a no-brainer. Flipping through the empty pages her smirk turned into a scowl. _All_ the pages were blank… Throwing the book back and slamming the draw closed, she walked around and over things before closing his door behind herself

He was most likely using his cell phone, like all the other teens his age, for an address book. Hell, even she did it, but seeing as how he had the damn book she guessed it would be her best bet. Well, so much for calling Miroku. She walked down to her own room and pulled out a fresh pair of sweats and pulled them on; picking up her car keys before walking back down to the kitchen.

"I'll drive over to Miroku's and see if Inuyasha's there. If not I'll ask Miroku to call his other friends and Kikyo."

"No, save your gas, I'll go over," Inutaisho stated, leaving no room for questions as he hurriedly jumped out of the window and into the rain.

Izayoi walked over to it and closed it some, trying to stop at least some of the rain that was coming in. Maybe her love would find their youngest child. It was Inuyasha's weakest night, the night of the new moon, and she was really worried.

"Rin are you hungry?" said girl sat next to her older brother and played with the ends of his hair, shaking her head.

"I ate before I left," Izayoi nodded and looked toward Sesshoumaru.

Sensing that she needed something to do to get her mind to relax, he nodded. Izayoi rolled up her selves and pulled out her best pots and pans. Rin looked back to Sesshoumaru and whispered out, "Wow…"

Sesshoumaru ignored her and pulled his hair out of her fingers. If they didn't find Inuyasha by tonight then he knew Izayoi would call the police department first thing in the morning; that is if she even slept.

------------------------

Izayoi sat down in the living room with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Both Rin and Sesshoumaru were full; he had forced Rin to eat. Izayoi was still waiting for her husband's return. Rin was reading through some of her notes and taking new ones for a final she had in two days while sitting next to her mother. Sesshoumaru was reading the longest book Izayoi had even seen, and she was loosely braiding Rin's hair.

The door opened and everyone looked up, Izayoi walked over to the front door leaving Rin's sight around the corner but not Sesshoumaru's smell.

"Inuyasha's with father," he stated and hid his face behind his book again. The smell of the rain water was heavy on them, filling Sesshoumaru's nose.

Rin stood up and walked around the wall just as her mother had, not finding it odd that Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care.

"Guess where I found him," Inutaisho said, annoyance clear in his voice.

Rin noticed that it was still raining from how wet her step father was because he had placed his jacket over Inuyasha's head. She couldn't help but giggle when Inutaisho shook off the water like a real dog would. Izayoi was holding Inuyasha in an embrace with both arms around him, not caring she was getting wet by his clothes. Inuyasha pulled the fabric off his head and let it drop on the floor.

"Where was he?" Izayoi asked.

"He was in the park near his school,"

"All day; what were you doing there?" Rin whispered to Inuyasha when he walked away from his parents; they were talking as if he wasn't there anyway so he might as well help them out.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha, walking to the living room to see Sesshoumaru looking at him over his book, his golden eyes shining with laughter. The teen knew what his brother was laughing at, his humanness. Inuyasha flipped him off and went straight for the stairs.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Izayoi yelled at him; Inuyasha really wasn't in the mood for any of them. His head felt heavy and his heart felt like he had ran a ten mile marathon, every move he made was more difficult than normal. He just wanted to lie down and sleep into the next day. Damn, if he had been a half-demon when Kagome had taken his blood then it would have been replaced by now.

"Just," he thought for a moment then waved off whatever he was going to say. He couldn't tell them anything, no not yet. He needed to find out if it was all true first, and then give them the answers they were looking for.

"I'm going to bed," he stated, climbing up the steps with Rin behind him, headingstraight into her own room, her papers in her arms.

"But-" Izayoi turned around at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. Inutaisho shook his head, "Just let him go," he whispered.

Sesshoumaru watched them go into the kitchen, and could hear them talk.

'_Inuyasha seems to be acting strange?' _Sesshoumaru repeated his father words in his head, sarcastically adding '_When did he figure that out…'

* * *

_

"Tsukuyomaru!" Kagome ran through the yard and stopped in front of a kitchen window. Said demon put down a cup of heated blood and looked out.

"Kagome, hold on I'll let you in," he noticed her wide smile before she disappeared to run back to the front.

Tsukuyomaru opened the door, "Please, come in," Kagome thanked him and walked through the doorway.

"I found him!" Tsukuyomaru didn't even have the chance to close the door before Kagome jumped on him, hugging her arms around his neck.

"What…?"

"I found my beloved; he found me in a closed music store and-" He moved his arms around her to close the front door, not hearing his daughter and wife coming down the steps.

"Wait how did you get into the building if no was there to invite you in?"

"Oh, the sign said welcome…"

Shizu look down at them in the close embrace with jealously. Her daughter, Shiori, only saw two good friends. Shiori looked up at her mother and asked if she could go down and greet Kagome, Shizu nodded yes. Watching her daughter run down the stairs happily tugged at her heart, she was even jealous over the love Shiori had for the demoness.

"Hello Shiori," Kagome said, picking up the little girl and hugging her next. Tsukuyomaru looked up to the top of the stairs, he could feel the jealously rolling of Shizu and hoped Kagome didn't pay it any mind.

"Kagome, would you mind taking Shiori to bed?"

"Not at all," Kagome answered the demon lord and walked around him toward the stairs.

"Can I sleep with Miss Kagome tonight, father?" Kagome placed the girl on the floor. She walked on the balls of her feet, keeping the rest of her bare feet off the cold floor.

"No Shiori, you have school in the morning," Shiori whined but walked when her father pointed up the steps. Shiori still held Kagome's hand, telling both her parents good night.

When he heard both bedroom doors close he was standing next to his mate, and embraced her in a tight hug.

"You have no need to be jealous."

"But your father-"

"Is dead," Tsukuyomaru stated, holding her tighter. "I never cared much of what he had to say. Why start now?"

Now he just made her feel low. She moved her face into his chest and inhaled his smell, trying to forget everything that bothered her today.

"How old was Kagome when he asked her to marry you?" it hadn't worked.

"Ah, it was about fifty years ago, about… 557?" Shizu's eyes widened and she pushed out of her husband's grip.

"You told me a demon couldn't live that long."

"Kagome… is a hard case-"

"Then you lied to me?" Shizu yelled.

"No, I didn't mean to anyway. I just thought it would be easier if you and Shiori, if both of you thought she was one of the clan."

"Well then what the hell is she, Tsukuyomaru?" she whispered out.

He didn't say anything for long time; so long Shizu thought he wouldn't answer until he finally did.

"A damned being," Tsukuyomaru said as he walked back down the stairs with Shizu following after him. He forgot all about the cup of blood he had heated up, which was now cold again…

"What do you mean, a damned being?"

"Kagome once told me what her father had told her, he was in love with a woman he couldn't have. Her father loved dark magic and used it to cut a deal with the devil himself. Selling the soul of his first born child so that he could have this woman's heart, but in doing so he cursed Kagome's life. That is how she came to be both demon and human and yet neither at the same time. She said the devil, her true father, called her being 'The Vampire'."

He took the cup back out the microwave and gulped down the hot liquid, it was as warm as if he had gotten it straight from the person himself. He placed the empty cup in the sink; washing out the last few drops he couldn't get.

"So is that why she couldn't walk in the sun, just like in the stories?" She couldn't believe vampires really were real. It was just a nighttime story for demons and humans. Believing that some kind of being could outlive time itself without a soul was just not possible, right? Sure, some demons lived long but the most was three hundred years, not five or six hundred.

"She has to be some kind of demon, vampire's live on other's blood. I haven't seen that girl drink a drop of-"

"She does live off someone, but only this one person's blood may she feed on. She calls him her beloved."

Shizu didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent and let all his words sink in. Was it really that easy to become an immortal? Living through the years and seeing all your loved ones die one by one around you. That was not a fate Shizu wished for anyone.

* * *

Kagome looked up into the empty sky through her open window. This was the fastest she had ever found her beloved. It didn't surprise her that he offered her blood on their first encounter. It was always her beloved's way of checking something, what it was she didn't figure out yet.

But it was his blood that puzzled her deeply. There was something off about it, besides the alcohol she tasted running through it, that didn't bother her. The next time they meet she would have to ask if he had a circulation disease, like Sickle-Cell Anemia or Leukemia even. Hopefully it was just her taste buds.

Kagome wasn't tired and tried to find something to do, settling for a pen and some paper to write on. She put her headphones in her ears and played one of her favorite songs on the phone's highest volume as she wrote. Soon the first paper was full of thoughts and questions she wrote to herself. Questions she could answer about her inner most feelings. When the next few papers were full and nothing more could fit on it she ripped it up into tiny pieces, so no one could read it, and throw them into the trash. Whenever she had a lot on her mind she always did this. And when it didn't work, like tonight, she would see her father's.

Kagome walked out her room and down the steps, knowing that Tsukuyomaru was still down there. She walked into the kitchen and stopped short, turning back around with her face in her hands, her pale skin a little pink.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you I was going out."

Before any of them could say anything she run away from the scene; Shizu, embarrassed beyond reason, run a hand through her lose black and pulled her sweater closed in front of her chest; glaring down at Tsukuyomaru when he chuckled on her stomach.

"That wasn't funny, Tsukuyomaru," she said in a low voice, trying to push him away so she could get out of the chair.

"Just be happy it was Kagome and not Shiori," he said with another laugh and kissed her on the lips.

"Why don't we go up to the bedroom?" Tsukuyomaru said in between his next kiss.

"It's to far…"

He picked her up like an infant and ran out the kitchen leaping onto the landing of the second floor to his bedroom and kicked open the door.

"No it's not,"

* * *

"Inuyasha," the hanyo looked over to see Miroku walking toward the table. He sat down next to him, pushing Bankotsu over without care.

"Where were you last night? Your father came to my house and everything-"

Inuyasha lifted a brow, "Nowhere really," realizing he wasn't going to add anything else, Miroku talked over the crowed cafeteria again.

"You had to be doing something for your father to run _all_ the way to my house last night."

Inuyasha sighed, drinking the last of his soda as he looked the other way. Miroku didn't seem like he was going to drop it and Inuyasha didn't want to answer, He didn't tell his family, why tell Miroku?

"Well, well, well," everyone at the table looked over to the sound of Kouga's voice.

"What do we have here?"

"Fuck off, Kouga," the hanyo waved the demon off. Kouga smirked, sitting at the table uninvited, his pack of wolf demons doing the same.

"Ah, no hard feeling Inuyasha. After all I did show your girlfriend a good time last night at Amyame's."

Inuyasha growled, bearing his fangs.

"Yea, said all three of us would have to do it again sometime," Kouga stood, blocking Inuyasha's punch, hearing everyone in the cafeteria yell out 'Fight, fight' over and over again.

Blinded by anger, Inuyasha kept throwing punches at the wolf demon, landing few hits. Kouga wiped away the trail of blood off his lower lip and grinned. Both heard teachers pushing through the crowd around them, both of them didn't care.

------------------------

"Inuyasha, why would you even fall for that?" Inuyasha winced as Kikyo yelled in his ear putting ice on his bruised cheek.

"I wasn't thinking. It was all instinct."

"What makes me the most upset is that he would even say something like that!"

Kikyo yelled out inside a classroom where the hanyo waited for a teacher to come back.

"Look Kikyo, I'll get him later."

"I'll get him myself!" Kikyo slammed the door behind herself. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the time on his phone, placing the bag of ice down on a desk. About three more classes and he could go home.

* * *

Not being able to find the person she was looking for the other night, Kagome was hoping he would keep his promise about tonight.

Kagome waited under a tree in the park, a street lamp not to far away from her. It seemed a little foggy out to her, but Kagome ignored it, humming a song that was stuck in her head as her body moved back and forth on her feet. Her legs were chilled underneath her pants and her arms too, but she knew she would be warm soon.

"Father always kept it warm."

Kagome turned to the sound of foot steps and smiled when the person in a black robe stopped in front of her. She took hold of the boney hand extended out to her.

"Thank you, bother."

The figure in a black robe nodded and lifted up his scythe, making a portal for Kagome and himself to walk through.

'_This Inuyasha, his personality seemed like it was going to be a lot like the very first, Benjamin.'_

_-----------------------_

"Dear brother, it's been so long," Kagome embraced him tightly; the skeleton's hand she had been holding now covered in muscles and flesh. Pulling back Kagome looked into the young man's face. His purple gaze was filled with pride and warmth.

"…Hakudoshi,"

Though they weren't blood related they both looked to the devil as their father and God as another father. Hakudoshi was the Grim reaper, his whole being sold by a wish made with dark magic. They were almost the same, and yet so different.

"Where is father?" Kagome asked after kissing him on the cheek. The white haired reaper looked through the purple fog; Kagome knew both the dark and light forces were around.

"Over there…" Kagome followed his pointing finger through the thick air. Yes, she saw them both.

"Will you join me?" her voice seemed to echo in the large space.

"I can not; they both want to talk to you… alone," Kagome lifted her black brow and turned toward their two fathers.

"Well, best not to keep them waiting."

Waving good-bye to Hakudoshi, Kagome walked through the thinning fog lacing the air. It smelled of nothing but ash and flames, the ocean and trees.

When she saw a figure through the smoke, Kagome ran towards it, "Father!"

His eyes were red, his hair short and blonde; Kagome wrapped her arms around the devil himself, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his neck.

Clad in velvet blacks and reds against his pale skin, Hades looked over to God. Kagome hugged the great lion sitting beside Hades. His eyes a lighter shade of amber then Inuyasha's, blending in with his mane.

"Kagome,"

The little vampire looked up to the devil, "Yes?"

"I've heard you've found him again."

Kagome brightened, "Yes, his name is Inuyasha Takahashi, and his very sweet."

The lion changed into a giant horse, hiding the changes behind a ray of light, standing over Kagome.

"Lucifer," the horse spoke into their minds, his loud booming voice quieting them both. The devil growled under his breath at the sound of his old name. His golden eyes landing on Kagome.

"Yes, father?"

"Don't you forget about what started this all…" The animal rubbed his nose into her hair, "And don't forget his promise to you."

Kagome patted the stallion's head, looking from its golden eyes to the Devil's red ones. They both cared so much for her, and she, them.

"Don't worry, I'll never forget," Kagome let her own words sink in, playing with a charm on her bracelet. "I can't forget, it's my only purpose…"

* * *

TBC…

* * *

AGES 

()Shizu- 32

Tsukuyomaru- 50's (doesn't look like it)

Shiori- 7

()Inuyasha- 18

Rin- 20

Sesshoumaru- 25's

Izayoi- late 40's (looks a few years younger)

Inutaisho- 65's (doesn't look like it)

()Kagome- 607

_Just thought_ I should put the ages somewhere for my readers; and I know this one is short but again it's for a good reason.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Going into Kagome's past._

Personally I can't wait to start explaining some things.

Thanks for Reading and please _Review_!

-CagedRaven-

P.S. Yes, I did repost this chapter. please reread it because some new lines are important. Thank you.

-CagedRaven-


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_1400's_

The clean air was warm, the night sky was bright with stars, and the green fields were lush and miles long. A tall man looked across his land once more before heading in. Tonight was the night; he would get the woman that stole his beating heart. The man walked into his dark stone home, lighting one candle to help see his way. He stepped into the largest room in his home, lighting the rest of candles on the floor with the first flame. Throwing off his shoes, he stepped into the pentagram he had drawn earlier out of ink and ash. Kneeling down, he called upon all things dark, having given up on the light long ago; he called upon the flames that surrounded him on the candles.

"I call upon all this that is misunderstood; thy darkness is feared when it is I that knows darkness is just as good as the light…"

Yes, this man truly believed the lines he just read aloud. The pages he learned it from he didn't need, having read it so much he could tell someone anything written within its text.

The once lovely fields outside were now blowing harshly in the wind, the horses that were once resting whined and kicked there powerful legs in fear of what was coming.

This man was calling the devil.

The candles blew out and the man looked up to see crimson red eyes glowing above him. The devil walked up to him, his short blonde hair only succeeding in making his skin seem paler than it normally was. The black fabric something this man had never seen.

"Why do you call me here?" The devil looked around the room, it was small to him.

"I ask you, please, to grant one wish I have,"

"Every wish has a price," his voice was strong and deep.

"I'll pay anything, anything to have the love of my life in my arms."

The man couldn't see the grin on the devil's face as his spoke his next words, "Prefect, then what is your wish?"

The man still didn't dare to stand before the devil; instead he continued to kneel; not even second-guessing his actions.

"I wish for my love to love me in return, to marry me, to become my children's mother."

Not needing to ask who the woman was, for he already knew, the devil shook his head as his grin grew wider, "This woman you seek is already married, and can bare no child."

The man lowered his head in the darkened room; he hadn't known the reason as to why she didn't carry.

"But," The devil kneeled down to the farmers face, holding underneath his chin, "I will grant it."

The farmer brightened, not paying any mind to the devil's expression he had just seen.

"But first, the price of your wishes, the soul of your first born will do for your first wish. Your second will be your freedom. When death comes for you, you will come down into hell and stay there until the end."

The devil laughed to himself, "You see, your first born will be paying for your happiness, and you will be paying for your children to be born so that you can have this happiness."

The man nodded, not even rethinking it over. Here was everything he had ever wanted being held out to him on silver. Of course he would take it. He signed the contract handed to him in blood and watched as his finger print changed into his signature.

The devil rolled up the paper with a flick of his wrist, "Give it seven sun sets, and your dreams will come true."

The devil stood, and walked back into the darkness leaving nothing behind; not even the truth, this woman already loved him.

-----------------------------------------

With every hour that passed, it felt like another day to the farmer. But by the fourth day the woman's husband had died and by the seventh she was remarried. Rumors flooded the town; 'she killed her husband', and 'they were working together', no one knew what to believe.

Nine months later more rumors spread, 'the god's blessed them' and so on. She had given birth to baby girl, who she named Kagome. The little blessing was odd from the start, she wouldn't drink her mother's milk, she had thick black hair and two of her teeth were already grown in.

The farmer knew he would have to tell his wife, this baby was not human.

He told her that night he had called upon help for his new wife to bare a child. The god's had answered it, but the price was the child's soul. He hadn't told her the truth, but she did not know it, she believed it to be true.

"I'm happy to be able to carry. We will not tell anyone that our child is inhuman, and figure out what will fill her belly."

Later that night when his wife was sleeping and the baby quiet, he walked back into the largest room in the house and drew another pentagram with ash and ink. He called upon the darkness again but this time in search for answers.

"Feed the infant blood," The Devil spoke, and left just as fast as he came.

The farmer walked out into the night, a knife in hand, took a sheep by its wool and slit its throat.

-------------

After he had wrung out as much blood as he could from the sheep's meat he got his crying daughter and offered her the bowl. Kagome drank the crimson liquid greedily, spilling most of it out the bowl her father still held. Soon, he promised himself, he would perfect it.

"What is that you are feeding our child?" he looked over to see his wife holding a candle, her expression one of shock and disgust.

"The god's told me to feed her blood," the farmer's wife wondered to herself for a moment and walked over to her husband and child. The infant was covered in crimson from his sloppy hands and the outfit she had sown together was now trash.

"Where did you get this blood from?"

"_Our _morning meal."

His wife didn't even want to think about it but knew that if she didn't cook the meat now it wouldn't be good in the morning.

"Give me Kagome; you go and fill up the cauldron with water and I'll cook the meat when you get back."

He nodded to her and handed over their baby and the empty bowl, grabbed two buckets and left their warm home.

* * *

Five years had pasted and Kagome was now five years of age. Unlike some of the other kids her age she stayed inside during the day and went out to play and do her chores at night. No one knew really what was going on inside their home up on the hill but all knew to stay far away from it.

Kagome would look down at the stone homes in envy. She wanted to be like everyone else, she wanted to play in the sunlight and sleep with the moon. She asked one question everyday, "What am I?"

When she asked her parents this same question they had told her she was human, just a little different. She was fine with the answer, believed it to be true. Demons lived in a different land in these days so her being a demon (Of that kind) didn't come to mind. Kagome's black hair and pale skin had her standing out in the land of brown hair and tan skin from the sun.

Though a lot of people didn't see her, Kagome was the talk of the town; so much so that a rich family's son wanted to meet her.

Benjamin Dockler, age six, was part of an old rich family and had way too much time on his hands. His mother passed away giving birth to him and his father lived somewhere else, working with herbs and helping the ill.

One night, during the full moon, he sunk out of his home and headed for the hill. He crawled up on his belly, his white night shirt getting muddy, through the grass, weeds and flowers. He peeked over a large rock and heard her giggled laughter. Then he saw her glowing skin in the bright light of the moon. He laughed lightly when she almost fell, tripping over uneven earth. She laughed at herself, falling over and looked up at the stars. The grass wasn't too high so he could still see her.

Soon she sat up with a start; she held a rose with petals that matched coal. She smiled and picked another from the ground. Benjamin had never seen a black rose before, and crawled a little closer to examine it. Before he knew it she had spotted him and he saw the roses growing from the ground, like weeds, only around her.

"I've never seen black roses before, well besides the ones that are dead," he told her as he took hold of the one she offered.

Kagome giggled again, "Neither have I."

This was one night that Kagome actually felt normal; as far as she was concerned, he was her first friend.

Almost every night since then he always came by, it was something for both of them to look forward to. But Kagome's envy didn't die as fast as their friendship had started. As he talked about the day time and the way the sun shone in the summer, her envy and curiosity only grew.

----------------

Time seemed to pass by them quickly and they both grew over the years; Kagome was now sixteen years old and Benjamin seventeen. Their friendship was now more like teasing to Kagome, but at the same time she felt there was something else that was different. What exactly, she didn't know.

The animal's blood wasn't keeping her full like it use to and Kagome had come to realize that she might not be able to bare children. Her mother had once brought up the subjects of what woman went through; Kagome still didn't understand; she most likely wouldn't be able to carry or hopefully she was just very late.

Most girls her age were already married or getting there and Kagome was still lonely. It made her feel like the black sheep, but the only male her age she talked too was Benjamin; though a husband and wife didn't have to be close in age to be married.

--------------

It was snowing this night, hard. The farmer was snowed in at the neighbor's house after helping them fix a hole in their roof; mother and daughter were in one bedroom with a log still burning, buried under the quilts. Kagome patted her stomach as it growled with hunger; her mother stopped stitching together fabric to look over at her daughter. She knew that the sheep's and pig's blood wasn't doing anything for Kagome nowadays but her husband refused to tell her what the god's had told him this time. She thought maybe he hadn't spoken to them at all. Kagome didn't even know and he told her everything.

"Mama," Kagome looked at her mother. "I'm still hungry, very much so…"

"I know," The snow was so very high tonight, and still falling. She couldn't tell Kagome to go out to the barn.

"I wish to eat something."

"I know," she cupped Kagome's face. Kagome took the opportunity and held her mother's hands behind her back. Ignoring her mother's screams, she got ready to bite down on her mother's neck.

This was something new to Kagome; she had never drunk a human's blood before. Question after question ran through her head as her teeth were mere inches away from her mother's flesh. What would it taste like? Would it keep her full longer? Is an animal's blood and human's blood different or the same?

The farmer's wife cried out in pain when Kagome's fangs pierced her flesh. Kagome's red eyes half lidded as she drank her mother's bitter crimson liquid. It tasted just as the sheep's had, but thicker and there was something else in it, too. She continued to drink faster and faster as time lazed by them.

"Kagome," She didn't hear her mother calling her, all she heard in her ears was her mother's heart beating hard against her rib cage. It wasn't anything new; the sheep always did it too.

"Kagome, stop!"

Again she didn't hear her mother; but soon Kagome pulled away from her mother noticing that there wasn't anything left for her to drink.

The farmer's wife lay in her bed whiter then the quilts around them; her form all dried up and her eyes bulging out as they stared up at the roof. Kagome looked away, seeing the expression far too many times on the animals. Sitting in silence with only the sounds of the fire creaking, tears started to roll down her eyes as realization came that she had killed her mother. She tripped over her own feet in a mad run to get out of the bed, she backed up to the furthest wall and let go of small sounds and her fresh tears. Kagome slid down the wall and slowly tried to rock away her tears, only letting more fall down as she though about the empty house she was in, the empty home with a corpse of her mother in the bed.

"What am I…?"

-----------------------------

Kagome wiped the sweat off her forehead as she scrubbed the floor, wincing some when she touched the black and blue bump her father had just giving her. It was the only one that didn't heal yet but it was getting there. Kagome stood to her feet when she heard him walking back into the kitchen for the hundredth time. Ever since he came back home he had beat her every time he saw his wife's lifeless body. He would come back and beat her until all her pale skin was bruised. By the time he came back to throw her into walls and beat her senseless, Kagome was mostly healed.

"You damned child," Kagome lowered her gaze further to the floor. "I can't believe you killed my wife, your own mother!"

The room was silent, the farmer saying nothing and Kagome too scared to as she listened to the ringing in her ears.

"Good night, Kagome."

She hurried past her father knowing that she was to be expected to go to her room and stay there until he thought it was a lesson learned. Kagome closed the door lightly behind herself, sitting down on her hard wooden chair to look at her closed window. Her room was always the darkest in the home, but today she wished for nothing but light.

Kagome turned around at the calls of a bird singing; it sat on her dark wooden desk, balancing on her ink. Its feathers were a beautiful shade of white that seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Where did you come from?"

---------------------

"Please, I beg you; bring me back my wife in my daughter's place."

He kneeled down again before the devil in the largest room in his home. The devil did not seem pleased and instead looked at his clawed fingers. '_This man was never happy was he?' _the Devil thought on a sigh.

"Please, I wish to have my wife back…"

"What you ask of me is unforgivable; are you not happy with your first wish that I granted?" His red eyes flared with angry quickly, only to die down just as fast. He looked up with only his eyes, a grin placed on his smooth features. "This is most fascinating…"

The farmer opened his mouth to question but the devil spoke first, "To bring back a soul to its body a soul must be given up in return. Your daughter has no soul to give me, I already have it," he held a chain loosely by his claw and showed the mortal the spherical object hanging on by the gold. Its honey coloring matched Kagome's eyes perfectly and the light moving inside of it, he wondered if it was her soul.

"Plus," the farm looked back toward his face when the jewel was placed back under his clothes. "You still owe me before you make another."

---------------------------

"Oh, you're gorgeous, so sweet too." Kagome patted the bird's head lightly as she looked down at it happily.

"You look like one of the birds Benjamin once told me about; what did he call you? A…a… a dove, that was it."

The bird began to sing again, stopping when she talked once more. "How did you get in here? My window is closed and it's too cold outside for doves now, isn't it?"

Again the bird started to sing while Kagome listened to its sweet music. It flapped its wings but didn't fly; Kagome hummed along with it and paused to take a breath. Kagome almost fell backwards off the chair when she thought she understood the birds chirping.

"I thought you just said something…" The bird continued its singing and Kagome thought she was going crazy.

"A … gift?" the dove landed on Kagome's finger and almost seemed to nod. Kagome looked into the birds little eyes, just as she was told, as a soft voice filled her head.

"To your beating heart I give you something new, a gift. With this treasure you will find the one person that will love you no matter what. When your heart stops, that is your sign; your true love is nearby."

Kagome watched as the dove flew out of her covered window and into the sun that she couldn't stand in. A hand lightly placed over her heart as she remembered the words it spoke.

"My heart … will stop…?"

Kagome's eyes widened when the screams of her father could be heard echoing throughout the house. Without thinking she ran down the steps; Kagome covered her ears at the sound of her father's screams and closed her eyes to block the sight.

"What are you doing to him?" Kagome screamed over her father. The blood dripping out of the farmer's new wound in his stomach. The devil looked at her tear stained face.

"Ah, Kagome. I've waited sixteen years to finally have met you…"

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Present Day

* * *

* * *

"It was then that I met both of you and Hakudoshi for the first time; and you gave me my place," Kagome looked toward the Devil. "Vampire."

Kagome continued, "A year after that I knew I was falling for Benjamin. My heart would skip a beat whenever he would come by, sometimes it would completely stop. I don't know if he felt the same in those days but sooner or later the feeling was mutual.

"When we both confessed our love we had gotten ourselves into a bit of a mess. Falling down an old well and having no way of getting back out, since it was night time and all. By morning I had told him everything and he helped block the sun away from me. Benjamin even offered me some of his blood. We got out in the end but that was the day my heart stopped completely."

Kagome sighed to herself, almost forgetting they were there. She took a few steps and turned back around.

"But the reason I came was to ask you, God, a question."

The stallion nodded its head for her to continue.

"Can my heart beat when I'm around him?"

The devil unfolded his arms, "Why the sudden change?"

Kagome blushed slightly, "I just want it to."

The stallion nodded again, "I will make it happen."

"Thank you, both of you," Kagome smiled, hugged them both again and turned to leave back through the dark portal. Before she stepped through it the devil stopped her, "Kagome, listen well, this Inuyasha you speak of is a little different-"

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it, I'm going to see him tonight, it's a surprise." Kagome winked and walked through the portal waving good bye one last time.

* * *

Inuyasha walked two steps before stopping again. How he hated waiting in lines… Miroku stood beside him in a dark blue shirt and dark jeans. Inuyasha sighed again before taking the next few steps, fixing his red sweater that was a few sizes too big for him.

"I heard this club was worth the wait," Miroku said to him as he looked ahead of the line to see how many more people were before them. It was only them two out tonight; the others didn't feel like going. Though Inuyasha didn't feel like going to a club, he took the chance to see if he could see Kagome again.

'_I hope so,'_ Inuyasha thought, stepping through the club's doors. It was packed in the brightly lit place; there were more humans then demons this time. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened when the scent of forest and river water filled his nose.

'_Kagome…?' _He looked around, not seeing her in the surrounding area, _'is she here? She must be...'

* * *

_

TBC

* * *

Sorry it's short again but I thought it would be a great stop, plus I haven't updated in a while …

Also remember _John_ is from France and _Benjamin_ is the one from the 1400's (Don't mind that because I haven't really come up with were he lives yet…)

-CagedRaven-


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Kagome sighed as she placed an empty glass down for the bartender to take, that sake was strong and just what she needed. It had been a long night, seeing two of her fathers and hunting down her beloved was starting to get to her. This had been the fifth club she had been in so far. Kagome remembered the taste of alcohol in his blood that she guessed her best bet was a club or bar.

The worst of it all was that the male demons wouldn't stop talking to her; didn't they sense her aggravation? Something else that annoyed her was one female human in general on the dance floor.

"Hey beautiful."

Kagome stopped her growling, getting a good look at the hanyo sitting next to her.

"Your still alive?" she asked, boredom dripping off her words as she talked over the music, absently sipping her fresh cup of sake.

"Ah, I've missed your sense of humor," he held up one finger for a bottle of beer.

Kagome looked over noting the years have been kind to him. He looked the same as he did all those years ago, from his long black locks to his small red eyes. He wore dark denim and a long sleeved black shirt, blending in with the darkness he loved so much.

"Why are you here, Naraku?" Kagome sighed out, drowning down the last of her glass.

"I saw you the other night."

She lifted her brow, "When was this?"

"In the music store; playing _Moonlight sonata_ and all."

Kagome saw the strong emotion of jealousy glowing in his red eyes and rolled her own, "That was long ago."

"Only forty years," Naraku cut in, showing her a silver chain with a hanging pentagram.

Her thin brows lowered, she had wondered what had happened to that necklace, "I thought I told you to take what was your and leave the rest."

"Ah, but I do need something to remember you by, after all," he said, slipping it back under his shirt. It was fine; she didn't want it back anyway.

"What we had was fate, Kagome. I can live just as long as you and you could help me conquer this wretched world."

Sighing again, Kagome looked away from the dancing human to him. He was at it again. Didn't he understand that they never had anything? She didn't want to rule the world. She didn't want to be with him.

"By eating the flesh of other demons, your hourglass gets filled again; that's how it works right?" she had seen him do it once, that was one of the reason she left. After all what was stopping him from doing the same to her?

"Yes, that's how it works. But you would never be alone again. And even though you said you hated me then I'm sure your feelings have changed-"

"There's no paper long enough, in the world, to properly explain how much I hate you."

Naraku smiled as he shook he head, "That's one of the things I loved about you." Drinking the last of his beer, he stood and waved to her, "I'll see you around, even if you don't see me," disappearing into the crowd.

She glared at his disappearing back; turning her gaze back to the human she had been staring down. Her long black hair tied back moved back and forth as she moved with the music blasting through the surround sound. Kagome put her short glass down and walked over to the girl who looked like her mirror image.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Miroku promised almost all the girls a dance. They would look at him next and the hanyo would shake his head and walk away. His nose was picking up Kagome's scent; the only problem was that it smelt like it was coming from everywhere. Not to mention the club was fairly large.

"Hey, Inuyasha," the hanyo looked over to where Miroku was pointing. "Does that look like Sango to you?"

Inuyasha tilted his head a bit and sniffed the air, "Yup, it is her," and Kikyo was with her. Oh the irony. The hanyo tried to pinpoint Kikyo's scent, having the same trouble he did with Kagome's. His brows lowered in concentration as his nose lifted slightly. Why did it seem like there scents were mixing? His amber eyes shot open as he his thoughts became clear, they were close together.

"Miroku, if you run into Kikyo tell her I wasn't with you, or I left, or something."

"Oh… okay…" Miroku watched Inuyasha walk through the crowd. _'Did, they have a fight…?' _

The hanyo pushed past couples dancing and groups looking for the bar, following his nose toward the two girls he didn't want near each other. Why, he wasn't too sure with himself but it felt right to wish they would never meet. Kagome's smell was stronger than Kikyo's, sometimes blocking it out completely even though they were so close.

He saw them both. Kagome was dancing with alone, moving fluidly in her short black, red, and tan dress. Kikyo was dancing with Ayame just as smoothly. As the songs blended together to switch to the next, Inuyasha continued to push through the crowd. He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her with him, surprised to not hear her curse him out. He pulled her into a bathroom filled with empty stalls.

"I knew you were here!" Kagome happily said, holding her hands in front of her chest. She opened her big brown eyes, blinking quietly until her eyes zeroed in on the ears atop his head.

"I meant to tell you-"

"How adorable!" rubbing his ears as she stood on her tip-toes, Kagome looked down at the hanyo's face as she rubbed his ears. His face was slightly red with embarrassment that she had found 'the' spot. Her scent still filled his nose and head, he wanted to tell her to stop but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't push her arms away, though he didn't try. All Inuyasha wanted to do was stay in empty bathroom he had forget they were in.

Soon he felt her hands leave his ears and opened his amber eyes. She smiled at him as every thing started to make sense.

"So you don't have a blood disease, you're just a demon."

Inuyasha lowered one of his thick brows but nodded. "Half."

Now it was her turn to be confused. "Half demon?"

He nodded and continued, "That's how I was able to be a human when you first saw me," Kagome nodded, walking around him oncemore. Inuyasha followed her with his eyes.

"Its fine with me, you look even cuter now. Must be the ears."

"You think," asked Inuyasha as he looked at himself in the mirror over the sinks. He didn't know about cute but he knew his strength was better.

"Yup. You've never been a half demon before or a whole demon for that matter."

She looked at the way his silver locks shined in the artificial light, wondering how much of a difference the sun would make.

"So, who do you take after?" he tried to look at her through the reflection, but saw nothing and turned around, admiring her beauty and how the abyss in her brown eyes didn't show its core.

"Both I guess,"

"But which of your parents is the demon?" now she toyed with his hair, and by the gods he hoped he could keep himself in check. Her scent was so strong. He knew what he wanted to do to her, and by her smell he knew she wanted it too.

"My father."

It came out on a sigh, he hadn't meant it to. And when he had gotten mere inches from her face he didn't know. God, he just wanted to kiss her, did he have the nerve? He could see her eyes half lidded just as his own, and her lips slightly parted, wondering, waiting. He closed the gap; slowly bring his arms around her waist as his lips kissed her own softly. The hanyo could feel her hands hold onto his chest, seeking, searching. The kiss had become deeper and his ears picked up the sounds coming from deep in her throat. God he wanted more!

Forcing her back toward the sink's counter he lifted her onto it holding right under her bottom. It was his turn to moan at the feel of her soft flesh under her thin dress. He had slipped his tongue inside her mouth, feeling over her teeth and the two fangs that had bitten him once before. Her body shivered at his touches. She knew it was going fast but she didn't know if maybe it had something to do with being a half demon. She didn't know nor did she want to. If this was the pace he wanted to go at she was more then happy to change her plans.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, she took in a breath and moaned it out along side him. Kagome laced her fingers through his long hair at the base of his head, slightly moving him closer to herself.

God, he was so hard, just like in that dream. No, she called it a memory, is that why this felt so right?

His clawed fingers moved over her bare neck and his teeth skimmed down her cheek and chin resting his forehead in the nape of her neck. The smell of her wetness filled the air along with his own arousal, his mind couldn't take it. It was all new to him, yet his instincts told him he was doing it all right.

His demon blood boiled with lustful cravings, his human blood, steady and calm- insisting that it was wrong to Kikyo, and Kagome as well. _'So Miroku was wrong in blaming my demon blood before...'_

And now he wished he had listened to what his father had spoken of before. He opened his eyes, looking down at her pale silky skin. Her neck wore no necklaces and her dress was slipping off her shoulders from his maddened hands. Her legs hadn't moved nor did he want them to. He ran his thumb over the nape of her neck again, continually as if contemplating what he wanted to do.

Kagome's hands slid down his chest, gripping onto the end of his shirt and her eyes staring down at her hands. She didn't understand why he stopped, what he was thinking about or maybe the thought of his girlfriend came to mind. That high school human on the dance floor. She smelt of him, and he had of her. But now only Kagome's smell was mixed with his. She had been told many a times that her scent was strong and overpowering compared to others. It was clean, not jazzed up with soaps and sprays, maybe even from an older world.

Kagome's fingers tightened on his shirt as she tilted her head over to the side to give him more room with her neck. She could feel his hot breath dancing over her pale skin. If this was his demon blood, she loved it.

He wanted to claim her for his own. Make her scent mix with his scent. Never live another day without the other. His free hand worked its way up to her scalp tugging on her raven locks to expose more of her naked flesh. His mouth hovered as all reason left him and he bared his fangs.

"Inuyasha?"

The two looked toward the entrance.

"Kikyo," he knew it was her, Kikyo's scent was something he would always remember, and the reason he didn't say anything else was because he knew what it looked like. It was exactly as it looked.

Kagome removed her hold on him, brushed her hair back with her fingers and slid off the counter when Inuyasha moved back.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Kikyo could feel the tears rolling up her throat but pushed them down; she would not be the broken one.

"Kikyo it was-"

"You better not say anything to me right now," Kikyo told him after she got a good look the woman with him. So he couldn't have her and got himself an older one that looked just like her?

"Who the hell is that?"

Kikyo pointed at Kagome, who growled right back.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome kissed him on the cheek, overlooking Kikyo's sneer.

"Oh, and Inuyasha," she paused at the door, "Tomorrow's going to rain."

Leaving with the door slamming behind her, Kagome walked back through the crowd of hot, sweaty dancers to the exit.

* * *

The morning was just as she had said it was going to be: rainy. The sky was dark with heavy clouds hiding the sun's rays. Inuyasha dressed himself in the dark this morning, his demon eyes helping him see the color of his uniform and were his books were in the cluttered mess on his floor. He picked up his text book, letting everything else fall to the floor without care and threw it into his bag.

He looked around for his other book, finding it under an old bag of chips in the corner.

"Wow, I really need to clean..."

He said this almost every morning, only taking action when his mother told him to do it. It was just something he always planned to do but never 'had the time'. But he didn't let it get too bad. He looked around one last time, closing his eyes to the mess he left behind. _'Well, maybe today wasn't the best day to say something like that...'  
_  
Walking down the steps to the living room, the hanyo threw his bag onto an empty chair and walked into the kitchen. His father wasn't down, or better yet he wasn't home. Inuyasha remembered Inutaisho saying he had set up an early meeting in the morning instead of late at night after work for his employees.

"What can I get for you this morning, Inuyasha?" his mother asked, leaning her elbows on a counter top. The hanyo shrugged his shoulders, sitting in one of the chairs.

"How about a nice piece of fish with a bowl of rice on the side?" again he shrugged, absently flipping through pages of a magazine someone had left on the table.

"Rin and Sesshoumaru are upstairs getting ready for work and school. They both already ate."

Inuyasha nodded at her small talk while still turning page after page. The sound and the smell of the fish frying filled Inuyasha's senses just as Kagome's had the night before. He thought back to when Kagome had left the club, Kikyo didn't want to talk to him, Sango was the same and Miroku just wanted to know every dirty detail. He wouldn't be surprised if Kikyo went through great lengths just to stay away from him. He didn't hear the words 'were breaking up' but could see it was on the tip of her tongue and the worst part of it all was that he didn't feel like he cared.

Izayoi placed a small plate of the fish she had finished cooking down in front of him with a big bowel of rice.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome. Listen, I'm going to go upstairs and change into some cozy clothes to go shopping in. Just put your things in the sink when you're done. The dishwasher was finally fixed."

She left on that note, he heard her walk up the stairs. After the next two bites, Inuyasha wondered if he should have just asked for ramen instead.

* * *

It was different, he thought, to be called out on something you did the previous night in front of a whole crowd of students that went to your school; and then to have they very person you were 'talking' about show up in a green and white school uniform that was clearly too small for her in length.

"You do know that this school wears blue and white uniforms, right?"

Kagome nodded as he pulled her off to the side of the yard.

"But doesn't it look cute on me?"

He had seen before how the first few buttons of her shirt were undone because of her bust but that didn't stop him from looking again. His demon blood steamed at the sight of her cleavage and her thighs. His human blood threw caution to the wind but his conscience told him to wait. Time was a factor and first he would have to see what was going on between him and Kikyo. _'I guess I could always  
end it... but the question is do I want to?'  
_  
"Inuyasha?" she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

She smiled and turned away looking at him over her shoulder, "I'll take that as a yes. But let me go, your girlfriend seems pissed,"

Kagome looked around the building were the girl had been and there she still was talking with two other girls she seemed to be really close with.

"Plus I have to get back before the sun comes out, if it does." She walked over to him and pressed her lips to his quickly, before he could understand, placing her finger over his lips.

"Meet me later in the park, even if it rains," she waited until he nodded to remove her finger, jumping onto roof after roof and leaving him in awe.

* * *

In the halls, in the classrooms, even in the teachers lounge the conversation everyone was talking about was Inuyasha and the girl from another school. How they met in a club, how Kikyo caught them in the middle of 'doing something' and how he met her again at the school. The story was changed slightly by each person that told it, changing from club to restaurant and so on. But a lot of people knew, or thought they knew, the reasons why he was so into this unknown woman.  
1. She was older  
2. She looked like Kikyo  
3. He wanted sex and couldn't get it from Kikyo so he went to this woman  
And 4. Because she looked like Kikyo, than he wouldn't have any trouble doing her.

Inuyasha was tired of the looks, the rumors, and the glares coming from Kikyo's friends. It had only been a day and everyone knew. He didn't understand how people came up with their own reasons because they didn't know anything to begin with. On top of that he wished everyone would stop saying he only liked Kagome because she looks somewhat like Kikyo, or maybe he should say that the other way around- Kikyo looked like Kagome (seeing as how Kagome was the older).

"Inuyasha, your first time cheating and you have to do it when Kikyo's around? What's wrong with you?" Miroku jokingly slapped his shoulder as they pushed through the crowded hallway to get to their next class.

"I wasn't cheating," he saw Miroku raise an eyebrow and huffed.

"Okay, I guess you can call it that. But it didn't feel that way." _'Or did it?'_

Now he couldn't remember his feelings of that night, all he remembered was just really wanting Kagome and not just for that night. Inuyasha had never felt that with Kikyo and the hanyo knew it wasn't just the sex he knew Kagome would have given him, it was something deeper. Maybe it was fate and/or the soul in his being. He didn't care what it was exactly, he just knew he wanted to explore it. And yet, at the same time he wanted to stay with Kikyo and prove that he still held her close to his heart. He didn't know what to do.

They walked into the full classroom the teacher tapped her watch, "Your late."

"Sorry."

* * *

The day's time moved so slow for the silver haired hanyo, but at last it was over. He waved good bye to all his friends, tried to talk to Kikyo again only to have Sango yell at him like an Amazon about Kikyo's rights (rights to what he did know). The sun hadn't come out all day and the rain drops kept stopping and going. His heart leaped when he reached the park.

He walked around the land, watching as other students used the park as a short cut, the others that would study in its full green fields in the spring and summer were long gone, the winter's bitter cold having driven them off long ago. He turned away from the wet, dead grass and continued to walk around. It wasn't too far from his school but it wasn't too close. He knew this park very well, knew where all the exits were, where a family of birds lived in the tree tops, he had even planted a tree here when he was younger with his father. He paused when he saw a pink umbrella and the woman under it standing on the bridge and looking out to the lake. He walked over to her, knowing it was Kagome.

She heard footsteps walking over, turning her brown eyes over to the first sound she had heard in a while besides the rain. She smiled and tilted her umbrella back so she could see his face, he did the same.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Hey Kagome."

-------------

She said she wanted to show him something, whatever it was she wouldn't tell and they were walking to it so he guessed it wasn't too far. They had left the park awhile ago, the rain was still falling and the sun was still hidden behind clouds. He noticed Kagome had the tendency to keep looking up at the sky, it seemed more out of habit, and Inuyasha thought it had something to do with the sun.

"Here it is!"

Inuyasha looked up at a short red building that looked to be only three floors.

"A home?"

"Building, my own apartment. Before I was living with a friend and I just wanted to get my own place." _'Defiantly after yesterday,'_ Kagome thought, walking up the few steps to the door.

"Come on, I want you to see inside."

Inuyasha didn't feel right about it, but followed her anyway. He watched her pull out a few keys and open the heavy gray door. After closing their umbrella's he followed her up a flight of stairs and to the front door of her apartment so she could unlock that door as well.

"There we go."

She stepped inside and slipped off her brown shoes, Inuyasha doing the same.

"Let me take your coat."

He shrugged it off and handed it to her, watching Kagome put it in the closet with her own. The place was nice, two bedrooms a bathroom and a nice sized kitchen. The living room, the room he was in now, had two small couches and a television near the table.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Inuyasha turned around, the apartment fit her nicely, he thought.

"Uh, no. I'm good."

"Okay," it was oddly quiet in the house so Kagome turned on the television and sat on her knees near the table, Inuyasha sat on a sofa.

"I had wanted you to know where I was just in case you ever wanted to see me," Kagome said as she found a channel and absently braided her hair over her shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded, looking down at her back, the way her neck tried to hide behind her thick locks of hair, the way her feet peeked out from under her green skirt that was too short.

His blood became hot again, his face flushed when she looked back at him.

"I'm going to have a cup of tea, do you want some?"

Not trusting his voice, Inuyasha shook his head and watched her walk out into the kitchen. _'That was close,'_ he thought as he ran a hand down his face. He heard her filling up something and open the microwave door, the clicking of buttons and the hum as it started to heat up her water.

He looked down at his wrist, remembering _he_ was her source of food. She walked back with a mug of hot tea and sat back down in front of the short table about five minutes later.

"You know you haven't drank my blood in a while,"

Kagome thought back to their last time, the first time, "No, I guess I haven't. But its okay, I'm not hungry yet. You're blood keeps me full longer."

He moved to the floor with her, not paying attention to the television (though he never was). Kagome blew off the steam of her tea and took a sip, her eyes closed at the slightest touch of his hand on hers as he guided the mug back to the table.

His demon blood was at it again, this time his human mind forgot all about the day's events. He wanted her, and she him- that much was clear in his dulled mind. He kissed her cheek and moved to her lips, dragging his lips on her skin. He could taste the tea on her, it was sweet but not over done, it tasted like green tea. His hands ran up her arms and down her torso, resting on her hips. He could fell her hands snake their way up and around his neck, and the sounds of her heavy breathing through her nose mix with his. He pulled away for air and pulled her right back in. He wanted more, so much more!

His claws unknowingly sliced through the material of her shirt and he all but died at the softness of her skin. He freed one hand and played with her hair, loosening the braid she had tied it in.

Slowly he leaned her back onto her floor and looked down at the beauty under him; her eyes were heavy and filled with excitement. Her breasts, still held in her black undergarment, rose with every breath she took as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt. After removing his shirt, he continued his kisses on her lips, moving to her cheek and behind her ear. She pulled him down to her by the waist of his pants and wrapped her legs around him tightly.

She made sounds his ears had never heard before, sounds he wanted no other male to hear, sounds just for him. He moved down to the nape of her neck and without any thought bared his fangs and claimed her as his own.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Wow, that is really mean of me, but it was such a good end! Wondering what will happen next? Lol, me too! But don't worry I'll come up with something good.

Thanks for reading and those of you that reviewed, I thank you even more (along with the readers that fav-ed it.)

Happy Holidays

-CagedRaven-

_P.S._ **About Chapter 5**

Ben is the very first person;John is the reincarnation before Inuyasha. It's kind of like Inuyasha is going backwards while Kagome is remembering from start (Ben) to Inuyasha.

A few didn't seem to understand that so… yea that's what was going on in there.

Night!


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7 

He smelt blood, tasted it too. It was thin and tasted of iron. Her breathing had changed; it was short and sounded as if it was trying to hide the bit of pain that filled her.

What had he done?

He let go of her skin, looked down at the bleeding bite mark he had given her out of pure instinct. Again, he wished he would have listened to his father more. Inutaisho had told him once, when he was semi listening, that his mind would be slower then his actions. He hadn't believed him, now he did.

Kagome looked up; her face was still the same, filled with wonder and anticipation. It was too late to go over what he had done and think of the 'what if's'. Right now, in the present, he needed to finish his mark on her scent and body. No, _had _made it seem like there was no other way.

He wanted to, greatly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered on her skin. He leaned over, rolling his tongue over her new wound before going back to her face and taking her lips. She cupped his face, her legs around his hips had fallen and his naked skin missed her warmth.

"Its okay," she told him, kissing him again and took hold of one of his hands, bringing it to her breast, "It's okay," she repeated.

She sighed at his touches, feeling his claws dance down her half naked body. She burned were he touched and ached were he didn't.

He wanted her naked, physically and mentally. He wanted to know what made her tick, what she wanted, what she needed, he wanted to know it all. He tried to think sensibly, he _needed_ to, but he couldn't when he removed her bra.

"Oh my god," he lowered his face to her chest, listening to her dancing heart underneath her flesh. "I thought you said your heart stopped when you were around me."

Kagome played with his silver ears on top of his head, "I asked father to change it for me."

"Your father, huh?"

He heard her breathe in sharply when he touched one of her breast**s**. He lifted his head some, letting his long hair fall were it pleased, and brought her flesh into his waiting mouth. She shuddered, he liked the response, and fondled her other one. He peeked up and watched her give an inaudible scream of joy and pleasure.

Her hands had found his belt, throwing it off to the side and working on the button next.

Their pace became more rushed, more needy, like a hunger as time passed. Inuyasha's demon blood had full control over his body, turning his eyes a tint of red around the normal amber. He removed her last article of clothing, tossing it without care. Now she was nude, and soon to be truly his. Her pale skin glinted in the light above them, her eye lids heavy with need. Many times she had tried to turn him over but he wouldn't have that. He craved her flesh, her cries, her taste and couldn't get enough.

She had worked his pants off, trying again to lead their dance only to feel the vibrating of his throat telling her to get back in place.

He couldn't take it anymore; his need for her was overpowering all of his senses. He entered her swiftly, violently, and took her over the edge of reason. She went with him, clinging to him with her nails and arms. He kissed her one last time before they both collapsed into each others arms.

-----

His eyes lazily opened to the dark setting of the room. He felt warm and satisfied. In his arms was the woman he claimed, he still couldn't believe he did that. Turning over on his back he ran a hand down his face and sighed. He would have to tell her what that bite meant; though he had a feeling she wouldn't care. He felt her move closer to him, seeking his body heat in her sleep.

He looked up at the ceiling, remembering the lights were on before. _'Maybe she turned them off.' _He sighed again, closing his eyes to the room, his mind blank and his flesh still warm. The mixed smell of sex and blood was still in the air, both thick. His eyes landed on her neck again, her blood was dry and caked onto her skin and his fingers, he saw. She threw her leg over his and laid her head on chest, murmuring something in her slumber. Inuyasha wrapped her in his arms, pulling her naked body over his own. He kissed his mark again, smelling his scent linger on her skin as hers did the same on his. It was all he had imagined and more.

----------

"Uh, oh there it is," Kagome said walking to the chair which held his belt. She handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, are you sure you can't stay?" Kagome asked, helping him button his shirt.

The hanyo shook his head "No, I need to go home," He looked at her body, her legs naked and her form hidden under the large shirt she wore. Her hair was a mess from his needy hands. He threw on the jacket that went to his uniform.

"And you're sure you're not hungry?"

"No, I'm good for now," she smiled, "But thank you."

God he loved her accent, it was different, but it was something that seemed to just blend in with her.

"Alright, you have my number?"

She waved the piece of paper, "Got it."

He smiled and picked up his bag, walking to the front to put on his shoes. He was too lazy to tie them, so he decided to just slip them on his. Kagome gave him his coat and umbrella, watching as he put it on.

"I'll see you around Inuyasha," she said, planting a kiss on his lips. "But next time I get to be on top," she saw some color heat up his face and she comprehended it all.

"That was your first time?"

"I've got to go,"

"Aw it was! I was your first, how adorable," she smiled and pressed her hands together, watching as his face turned redder.

"Its no big deal,"

"Oh, but it is," he lowered a brow when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck. "Let me show you how good you made me feel."

Her lips danced around his, "…Ne pas me taquiner, compagnon."

"So, I'm your mate, am I?" she tried to push off his jacket, "Is that what the bite meant?"

"...Yea, sorry," he looked off to the side, pulling up his coat again. Kagome cupped his face, pulling his eyes toward her.

"Don't apologize, I've always been yours, one day I'm sure you'll feel the same," she said as she sighed, sensing his complex feelings of wanting to stay and yet needing to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome asked, looking up at his face while rubbing the back of her leg with her other foot.

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow," he opened the door and took two steps before she stopped him again.

"What time should I meet you?"

He grinned, peering over his shoulder, "I'll come to you."

* * *

'_Thank god no one is home,_' Inuyasha thought, stepping out of the shower. He had taken a long, hot bath to wash away the smell of sex that had still lingered on his skin. He felt bad doing it because he loved their scents intertwined, but at the same time he needed to find the right moment to tell his parents.

Inuyasha towel dried his silver mane, making sure to be gentle with his ears. He threw the towel over his shoulders and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. He popped a cup of water into the microwave and pulled out a cup of instant noodles.

Thinking on how to bring up the events of his day, Inuyasha sarcastically rehearsed his plan, pouring the hot water into the noodles.

"Hey dad, how was your day? Oh mine, well I mated with a woman I hardly know."

"What?" the hanyo had almost burned his hand at the voice. He turned around; Sesshoumaru stood there, shock not clearly written on his face as it was in his voice.

"God, don't do that to people! When did you get in?" Inuyasha asked, facing back to his noodles.

"Don't change the subject. What did you just say?"

"When did you get in," he growled out, hoping Sesshoumaru would drop it.

"You mated with a girl you don't even know? Wow, your life sucks," Sesshoumaru said, noting Inuyasha's slightly wet hair.

"Yea, yea, just don't tell dad alright. I don't want to hear it tonight."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, walking over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. "Well your life can't be too bad. You used protection right?"

The hanyo choked on the noodles in his mouth, Sesshoumaru took that as a no.

"You know what, I was wrong. Your life really does suck," Sesshoumaru sipped down his tall glass of water, walking past Inuyasha.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do...?"

"Tell dad, by the way here's your chance."

Inutaisho walked in through the front door, pausing when he passed the kitchen doorway, finding it a little odd that they seemed to be talking.

"Hey you two, what are you doing?"

"Eating,"

"Talking,"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gave to different answers but Inutaisho thought nothing of it, seeing as you could do these things at the same time.

When the dog lord went up to his room, Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, "I can't tell him as soon as he walks through the door!"

"He may be able to hear you now," Sesshoumaru said leaving the hanyo to his troubled mind.

"Shit,"

-------

Inuyasha sat behind his laptop, claws sounding on the keys as he typed up a report he forgot about. His amber eyes moved with the words as he wrote the damn essay that was due. He peeked at the time in the corner of the screen. Getting a good stretch in, he heard a well needed crack. He stood and walked to the bathroom.

After drying his hands, he flopped back in front of the screen ready to write another page. He really needed to stop waiting till the last minute to do these things...

"Japanese would be lovely,"

Inuyasha turned to see Rin.

"What is with you and Sesshoumaru acting like damn ninjas...?" he sarcastically asked.

"Your just not paying attention, but aren't you suppose to do this paper in Japanese?" Rin asked, sitting at the end of his bed and looking out the window at the beautiful full moon.

"No, this is for English."

"Then why is it in French?"

The hanyo stopped typing in mid sentence to reread his words. In deed, it was in French. He groaned, feeling the need to just throw the laptop out the widow, eventhough he knew he couldn't blame it this time. Instead of blaming it on his computer he blamed it on the moon, and the song playing in his head. It seemed to only stop when he was around Kagome.

"You know what; I'm just not going to do it. That was a waste of two hours I could have been sleeping," he slammed it shut and flopped down on his bed face first. Rin stared at him for a few moments and peeked out the door before talking.

"Sesshoumaru told me, you know, about the girl..." she heard Inuyasha sigh and curse under his breath.

"You need to tell Kikyo, as well as mom and dad. I won't do it, and I'll make sure Sesshoumaru at least tries to keep his mouth closed, but I'm sure he will." Inuyasha didn't say anything nor move to face her.

"You don't think she's pregnant, do you?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Is she human?"

The hanyo was quiet for a while, so long in fact that she thought he wouldn't answer.

"No, she isn't human."

Rin absently played with a string on his blanket, "Did she clam you?"

He looked at his wrist were she had bitten him on their first encounter. "Yea,"

"So, when am I going to meet my new sister?"

He finally looked at her, "After I tell the old man."

"And mom."

"And mom," he agreed, closing his eyes and letting the soft melody coming off of the moon fill his head. He longed to share the night with his new mate again. Maybe once Rin left he'd go back.

He felt her playing with his ears again, and flicked them in annoyance. Why almost every female liked them he didn't know.

"Rin, stop that," he sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Fine, just wanted to talk to you and say good night,"

"Good night," he waved to her as she walked out the door, closing it after herself.

Inuyasha lay in his brightly lit room, his face pressed deep in his blankets. He really didn't want a kid, not at eighteen. Plus he still needed to tell everyone, excluding Sesshoumaru and Rin, and they'd want to see her, he was sure. He was fine with the later; if she could only drink his blood they would meet her sooner or later, after all. But to have to tell Kikyo that he went behind her back, slept with the same girl she caught him with the night before, and was mated to her. That was a whole different matter. He couldn't forget her mother and how she had told Kikyo that demons were no good, he wanted to prove her wrong but maybe she was right.

The moon's soft flute music helped him stop his thoughts and drift off into another world, not bothering to turn off the lights.

Inuyasha skipped breakfast, he wasn't that hungry. Neither did he want to sit at the table with Sesshoumaru and Rin, who knew his secret, and his mother and father, who didn't.

* * *

He took his time getting dressed, ignoring the finer details like his hair. At the knock on his door, the dog hanyo walked through the mess to open it.

"Guess what Inuyasha, we're going shopping!"

Inuyasha lowered his brows, "I don't need to go shopping, Rin."

"Well to bad, you can watch me try on clothes. Father said we're _all _going."

"I have school today; I can't just skip to go shopping!"

"Now you can," Rin looked around, "Plus then you haveanother chance to tell them."

"But I had things planed today,"

"Well you'll just have to do them another day," she walked away, quoting the time they were going to leave.

He let out a frustrated sigh and slammed his door close, so much for cutting his classes to meet Kagome.

He unbuttoned his white shirt while he peeked out the window. It was going to be a very cold day again. Maybe if he was lucky he could find a way to sneak away from them and go to her. Just thinking about Kagome got his blood heated, his mind racing with the question of what she really was and who the true John was from his dreams/memories. He also needed to find away to stop his thoughts from going to French and staying in Japanese.

He pulled on some thick red sweats and walked down the steps, closing his bedroom door behind himself.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha nodded after slipping on his white sneakers and coat.

"We're taking the car?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, Rin and your mother want to," Inutaisho said, getting in on the passenger side.

Izayoi always drove, no one trusted the great dog lord in the driver's seat. He just didn't seem like he knew what he was doing. Running was his forte.

Inuyasha could feel that it was going to be along day.

The ride went pretty quick, as it usually did. The hanyo had taken out his cell phone and text messaged Miroku and Bankotsu back and fourth until he got out of the car.

The main reason they were at the mall, supposedly, was because Rin needed a suit for a job interview. Why everyone needed to come was beyond him, even Sesshoumaru didn't seem interested, though he never did.

"Let's go to that store first and see if they have my size," Rin said, pointing to the directory board.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch for the tenth time that morning, then the exit doors. Inuyasha guessed he was trying to find a way out of this too. _'I'll have to keep track off him, if he does leave when they don't notice I'll leave with him.'  
_  
"Come on you two!" Rin called waving them over, "I want you to tell me how they look, too."

Inuyasha sighed, glancing over to Sesshoumaru before following after them. He truly didn't like shopping, much less with his odd family.

----------

It had been two hours, and she still did not find one damn suite. Was he missing something? He must have been because Sesshoumaru managed his great escape without anyone seeing him, damn him to hell. The hanyo yawned, ignoring his growling stomach which protested not being fed.

His phone vibrated again in his coat pocket, probably Miroku answering him back. Nope, it was Jakotsu.

- I heard that my baby wasn't feeling to we'll today, should I come over? -  
  
Inuyasha glared at the text message, responding back plain and simple.

- No -  
  
"Let's go into this store next, Rin, you should find something nice in here," Izayoi said, walking into the store.

"I hope so; I have yet to find 'the suite'. Do you think it's just me?"

"Yes," Inuyasha whispered out, Inutaisho jabbed him in the chest.

"Be nice to your sister, its hard to find a suite."

What was so hard about it, Inuyasha would like to know. Sure she was a girl and had more choices then him, but two hours of this? It was over doing it. His phone went off again and he sat on a bench outside the store.

"An incoming call...from Kikyo?" he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha; I heard you weren't in class today..." she must have been on break or something; she would never call inside a classroom or skip a class just to call him.

"Uh, are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," he didn't know what to tell her. It would be better if he told her everything in person, right?

"It must be all this out of season rain we've been getting that got you sick. Even now it's raining."

"Really? I can't see it from where I am."

"Yup, and the sun disappeared, it's really ugly out."

She was talking as though everything was fine between them again, the hanyo noticed. Like the last few days had never happened.

"Yea, well I'm just glad I don't have to be out in it," he lied to her, "You know how I hate rainy days."

It was quiet on both ends for a while. They seemed to not really have anything to say to the other.

"Inuyasha, who is that girl...?"

Great, now she put him in a position where he would tell her everything anyway. Maybe it was better this way, getting all the information out and off his chest.

"Kikyo, I've got to tell you something-"

"Oh I've got to get back to class, talk to you later!"

----

Kikyo sighed as she hung up on her lie. Why did she ask him that? This girl was no one; if her boyfriend just wanted to get some action she would have to make herself available.

----

Inuyasha flipped his phone shut and stuffed it back in his pocket. He would have to tell her.

"Inuyasha, come on; were going to get something to eat!" Rin called out, holding a long bag that held her newly purchased suit. He smiled as he told them to go on ahead, pointing to his vibrating phone. They told him where they would be and left to go to the restaurant.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked, looking into store windows he passed.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you."

It was Kikyo again.

"Its okay," he said, playing the voice of being sick. He didn't really know why, seeing as he told everyone else he was at the mall.

"It's just that, I don't know how to handle it. I asked Sango, seeing how Miroku does stupid things like this all the time and she still stays with him. But I don't think I can be as strong as she is Inuyasha. I'm trying; I mean it was only that one time, right?"

"Yea,"

"So, just don't ever do it again," she said, hanging up on him again, even after such an odd conversation. Why did she have to go and say something like that right when he was going to explain the new relationship he had with Kagome?

He put the phone back away and started back to the restaurant that he knew his family was at. He stopped abruptly as an all too familiar scent filled his nose.

"Merde..."

* * *

TBC

* * *

CagedRaven 

---

Inuyasha's words in French:

**Beginning** ("...Don't tease me, mate.")

**Ending** ("Shit...")

---

**AN: **well I hope that was good. Tell me what you think

Thanks again for reading and please _**review **_

-CagedRaven-

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood's Broth**

_-CagedRaven-_

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter eight _

It was as clear as day, Kagome was in the mall. The hanyo tried sniffed the air again as he turned right around the next corner. He remembered Kikyo saying the sun wasn't out thanks to the rain, so Kagome must have been able to come out. But really, what were the odds she would go to the mall, this mall? Inuyasha thought his luck was slipping.

_'There she is,'_ Inuyasha thought, running a hand threw his hair. It was easier to find her this time then at the club, focusing on his scent that came off her. She had on a brown woven sweater that went over her shoulders, with straight legged dark denim jeans. On her feet she wore beige rain boots, a little wet from the rain. He smirked as he walked over,

"Hello Inuyasha," she smiled, paying for the bag of clothes on the counter.

"Hello, Kagome,"

-----

They walked out the store together, Inuyasha following her to her next stop. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yea, well my father thought it would be a great day for all of us to forget about our lives and help Rin, my older sister, go shopping."

He shook his head, remembering he was supposed to meet them in the restaurant but he wanted to get away. _'Hmm, maybe I'll just get something from a fast food place...'_

"Your family's here?" her brown eyes danced with stars. "I would love to meet them."

The hanyo thought about the screen, the worst only coming to mind. "Ah, sure. But Kagome can I ask you a question?"

She nodded sensing his nervousness, peeking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Uh, are you on the pill?" he whispered, hoping no demon with good hearing was around them.

"Pill?" a blank expression on her face as she blinked a few times. "Oh, _the _pill. No, I don't use those things," Kagome sighed, looking into windows absently as they pas**s**ed them by. He began to say something else but she cut in.

"I don't need those things. I can't... carry, anyway."

He heard the sorrow deep within her words and wondered how many times his soul had asked the same thing. The joy he felt in his heart quickly died out in puzzlement over how many times she had wanted a child.

"Kagome,"

"Its okay, I'll be fine."

She smiled when his stomach growled loudly out of no where, offering to make him a plate of food herself.

"You can cook?" the hanyo asked, following her to the exit. She jokingly hit him with her bag.

"Of course I cook, I've had to cook before."

"Just asking, you know the whole blood drinking thing I didn't know you actually cooked."

"I guessed you knew, when you were over I asked if you wanted anything. Wasn't that proof right there?" she pointed out, opening up her umbrella and walking to her home.

"I forgot about that..."

"You were too busy trying to get into my pants," Kagome answered for him, looking for cars before she crossed the street. He blushed, following her every step of the way.

"That...might be true but you should know it was the demon blood."

She frowned, "Does that mean that you didn't really mean it?"

Damn, he really knew how to put his foot in his mouth. "No, I did,"

He forgot what he was trying to get across and just dropped it, continuing to walk beside her to her apartment. He had so many questions, and if he was lucky, all day to find the answers. The first thing he needed to know, just to satisfy his curiosity, was what she was.

"Kagome," he saw her looked over, "I know you're not human, but what kind of demon are you?" He was thinking some sort of bat demon but as far as he knew, no demon could live as long as she said she had.

"I'm neither of those things," she climbed up the small stair case to her building, looking over her shoulder as she unlocked the handle. "I'm a vampire."

* * *

He rolled over onto his back, his breathing labored. His chest rose and fell, the smells of paint and ink filling his nose, with her body over him. She linked her arms around his body, her long brown hair semi covering them.

It had been a while, this relationship. He had never known if the word 'love' was true, which was why he saw her. She had said she didn't believe in it either. As much as he wanted to keep their relationship as it was, he thought it was changing. Unlike his father and mother's he could never say those three words, it just wasn't in him.

Her ears flopped, as they usually did, and her tail rung the small bell that hung on it. She wasn't a half breed, like his step bother, but still held the characteristics of one. He often wondered if it was his attraction for meat that started what they now shared.

"Cielia, why do you always want to cuddle?"

She pouted, pushing into his warmth more just because of what he said. "Because I want to."

He sighed, looking up to her ceiling. The only reason they had met was because she was at an art gallery, of course he didn't know it was hers until after he bought a painting.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered as he trailed a hand down her mahogany skin. "When are you going to give me your hair?"

It was a joke, though sometimes she seemed to really mean it. "Your hair is long enough... for a cow."

It was true; most cow demons had short hair and the woman, big breasts. But Cielia here was the opposite; she had long hair and smaller breast then the others. Sesshoumaru usually went for the neat, big breast woman but this time he found something in a cow demon with small breast and almost no hips. To say the least he wondered about it himself.

"Do you think it's weird that we've been together? I mean if we were animals you might be having me for dinner from a can."

He nodded, not finding it odd where her questions seemed to just pop out from. "A little, yes, but it's a crazy world, I've seen odder."

"Hmm yea, I guess that's true."

His fingers found the small horns on top of her head. The smell of rain was over powered by the heater she liked to keep on all the time during the winter. A drawing lay lifelessly on the side blowing lightly with the small wind coming in from an unfixed window, thus the heater was needed. She may have been a little messy but he'd been in here so many times that even he saw the method to the madness.

"Sesshoumaru, when are you free?"

He lifted a brow, "Why do you ask?"

"My family wants to see you again," She said, straddling his waist. "And I wish to meet yours."

She did this on purpose, kissing his neck and the warmth now on his abdomen. If she was going to cause him turmoil he would do the same to her. She was wet, he knew, when his hand found her she grew even wetter.

"I think it's a great idea," he said, feeling her ragged breaths on his skin as his fingers moved inside her.

"When are you free?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to answer. "How about next week? I'll see your family; you'll see mine; that sound good?"

She let out a joyful scream as her orgasm ripped through her. Her fingers gripped his shoulder muscles, her face close to his chest.

"Yea, I think it's a good idea too," he grinned, rolling over so that now she was under him. "A really good idea,"

* * *

"A vampire...?" Inuyasha repeated, playing with his plate of curry. "You mean like the stories?"

"Uh, not really." Kagome answered, sitting down with her own plate. "Well," she rethought her answer. "I guess so. Depends on the story."

He took another bite, "I get the whole blood thing, the sun part still flies over my head, but how are you able to eat 'normal' food if you survive off my blood?"

"Well, you drink liquor even though your body doesn't need it, so think of it as the same thing. Just that I can't get drunk off the food," she smiled, spooning curry to her mouth.

He shrugged his shoulders, "But what about the sun and moon? I mean, isn't the moon's light just the sun's rays anyway?"

She thought about it for a minute; that was true, wasn't it? It was as though she was walking in the sun light all this time without even knowing it.

"You're right, but I think it's because the moon just reflects the sun's rays, so it doesn't burn my skin."

The hanyo finished up his plate of curry, drinking it down with a glass of ice cold water.

"Uh, what about the whole 'no reflection' thing, I saw that when we were at the club. That's the same as the vamp stories."

She nodded, "It's because I don't have a soul," she spooned him some more food out of the pot before sitting back down to finish her own.

"So, who has it?"

"My father,"

He wanted to laugh but saw she was serious.

"Why would your father need your soul?"

She swallowed her mouthful before talking again. "It's a long story, but my real father gave it away to the one I call father now."

"Whose that?" he asked around a mouthful of rice.

"The Devil."

He almost choked; he never thought that two words could freeze the whole world. "The...Devil?"

She nodded, not paying attention to the shock on his face as she got up to wash her plate. "Yup, The Devil is my father; he gave me my place in the world. Just as God gave me my purpose," she tested the water, letting the water grow warmer before scrubbing the food off the dishes.

"You."

His right ear flicked as he held the spoon in his mouth. He heard of a daddy's little girl but having to compete with The Devil himself, well, in short, that seemed a little nerve racking.

"Have you ever met them?" he asked when the water stopped. "Like, in person?"

"Oh yes, many times," flopping down beside him, her brown eyes glowed with joy and stars. "The Devil is mighty tall, with blonde hair and red eyes. He seems to like to wear black a lot."

Inuyasha tried to picture it, "And God?"

"God is always something different whenever I see him. Like last time he was a stallion."

"But he's male?"

"No," she pointed, "God is neither male nor female. I just use a male pro-noun."

He looked at her, dropping his spoon on the empty plate. "So, you don't know what he looks like, have no idea what sex he is, but you've seen him many times...?"

"Yes," she nodded, taking his plate over to the sink to wash.

The hanyo watched her movements; they were just like any woman's, human or demon. Her hips moved from side to side as she walked, she was light on her feet too, he remembered. Sometimes it was hard to hear her steps, they were so light. Her scent, like the summer in a rain forest. It was hard, he thought, to believe that a fairy tale was true. To believe that a being neither human nor demon could pass off as both.

He knew she needed his blood, and that he was more then willing to give it to her. He knew she wanted to be with him, and a part of him wanted the same thing. But a different part of him, the smallest part, asked if it was only because of his soul, and maybe it wasn't his real feeling at all.

"Kagome..." he whispered, when she walked into the room.

"You're a vampire," she nodded, kneeing down next to him.

"But you don't drink anyone's blood," he saw her move closer, so close he could see the mating mark he'd left behind. "No one's blood, but my blood."

"Yes," her lashes fanned open, revealing her red eyes. It didn't bother him, he had seen it before. "No one's but yours will fill me."

Her lips pressed against his lightly, holding onto his lower lip between her teeth. "Tonight I thirst for it," she kissed his chin, "For your blood," her teeth skimmed over his neck as her fingers pulled at his shirt, "For your body."

He held her hands, found her lips with his own. "There's nothing else I would love to give you, but today I can only offer my blood."

Her red eyes glanced up at his amber, "Why can't you?"

"I haven't told my parents yet, and I've told you their home today. All I need is for them to find out on their own," Kagome grinned when he rolled his eyes.

"You haven't told them yet? One is demon, your father you told me. He would be able to smell me on you."

Inuyasha nodded; pretty surprised she wasn't taking it badly. She knew that face, her grin grew into a smile.

"You have done this so many times, I understand. Not the scent thing but not wanting your parents to find out at first. Maybe it has something to do with my age...?" She thought aloud, picking the spot she wanted to taste his blood from.

"How old are you?" he asked, never really bothering to ask before.

She slid his shirt away from his neck, placing feather soft touches over his skin. They were intimate now and he had bitten her, for a different reason but it was still a bite. He didn't move an inch as she moved closer. His heart stayed at the same rate. He looked straight ahead, at the wall she guessed, waiting for her answer.

"Six hundred and seven years old," her voice floated over his skin before her fangs pierced his flesh. He felt a small sting before it was washed away. They sat on the floor, her in his lap as he leaned up against a wall. His hand had found its way up to the back of her head as his blood was being swallowed, it clearly being heard by his ears.

"Six hundred, huh? Wow you're old," she bit him harder, he smiled, "It's the truth, you are old." He should have guessed she was like any other woman, no matter what they are you just don't call her old. Even if she was the oldest being he had ever seen.

Time passed slowly, the clock ticking away in the kitchen filling the empty void. She sighed over his skin, cupping his cheek to catch his lips with hers. "Your blood is different, thicker, and sweeter. It will hold me longer with smaller portions."

"It all tastes the same to me," he grinned, tasting it on her lips.

Kagome smiled, "Your blood was always sweeter then others."

She licked the bite until it healed and fixed his shirt. "Promises me next time we see each other I get to be on top."

He grinned, his cheeks flushed a little. "Sure," he kissed her deeply. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Sesshoumaru fixed his shirt after pulling up his pants. His golden eyes watched Cielia pull her hair back in a messy bun. She put in her gold hoops, and slipped her shirt over her head, catching him staring at her.

"What?" She smiled, buttoning her jeans.

"Nothing," he zipped up his sweater. Unlike Inuyasha, he didn't care if her scent was still on him.

"Well it must have been something, you were staring at me," she walked over to him and laced her fingers around his hips.

"There is one thing,"

"There, you see. I knew there was something," she smiled wider.

"We never really made a day to see each other's families."

"I guess you're right. We were... in the middle of something," **s**he thought aloud, walking to a calendar she kept on the wall.

"How about sometime next week; I'll be free, what about you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "For dinner, at my house. My father will be home then."

"Alright then, and what time do you want to come over to my house?"

He thought as he pulled on his shoes, "Dinner too, I could meet you after work."

"Great! This will make my sisters so happy. You know, they really like you."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "It's not your sisters that worry me, but your mother."

"Aw, really? She told me she really liked you too."

* * *

"Where are we going daddy?" Shiori asked, holding her father's hand as they walked through his building.

"You said you were hungry, Shiori. We're getting you something to eat," the bat lord answered.

She nodded, turning down the next corner that her father guided her to.

"Can I press the button, daddy, please?" he smiled and nodded. Shiori let go of his hand to press the button that made the elevator come down.

---------

"So, how's the item going?"

"Great sir, were expecting it to be completed soon."

"Perfect, call me when it's done."

Tsukuyomaru walked out the laboratory with his daughter. It was going as planned, soon the fabric would be done and it would make the perfect gift to Kagome.

"Daddy, what's the 'item'?"

He smiled down at his daughter; he planned to leave the company to her when he died. "It's for Kagome, a magic fabric that will protect her from her weakness."

She thought long and hard, "The mirror?"

The bat lord chuckled, "No, no not the mirror, but the sun."

* * *

It was getting colder and colder out, Inuyasha thought. Soon snow would fall and he would have to shovel. How he hated shoveling, it was so boring and they expected him to do it every year. Rin had to sweep the blossom petals in mid spring and Sesshoumaru... well he managed to get away with doing nothing at all. Izayoi did the leaves at the end of fall.

What Inutaisho did, well Inuyasha thought his job was to bring in a paycheck from his company, eat, and then sleep. Often Inuyasha wished he could switch places with his father.

"Inuyasha,"

The hanyo turned to see his brother walking up to him. He lifted a brow at the scent he smelled rolling off Sesshoumaru.

"What have you been up to; painting?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but looked at Inuyasha the same why the hanyo had looked at him.

"And what were you up to, fighting again?"

Inuyasha blinked confusedly, "Fighting?"

"I smell your blood," He stated, ruling out fighting.

_'Oh right, thank god the smell of my blood can block out her scent...' _Inuyasha thought.

"No, I wasn't fighting. Just hanging out with friends," Inuyasha frowned, that didn't answer the reason why Sesshoumaru would smell blood...

"And Miroku tripped me and I bite my tongue. That must be what you smell," he added.

Sesshoumaru left the conversation, it was clear Inuyasha didn't want to tell the truth. But more so Sesshoumaru didn't want Inuyasha to question the paint smell. _'Plus_,' Sesshoumaru thought, _'I don't want to get in the habit of talking to him to__o__ much.'  
_  
The**y** reached the front door; both silently glad Inutaisho didn't throw it open and demand a reason for them leaving earlier in the day. It was quiet, the lights were still on and Inuyasha smelled the food his mother was cooking. Something with beef, rice, and vegetables coated the air. A human would have been able to smell it just as well as a demon.

"We're back!" Inuyasha called out, slipping his shoes off. Sesshoumaru had already taken off his shoes and climbed up the steps to his room.

"Okay, dinner will be done in a few," Rin called out.

Inuyasha flattened his ears, Rin was cooking? Rin couldn't cook! He walked out into the area where all the wonderful aromas filled his senses. At least it smelled edible this time...

"Rin, what are you doing?" he asked lightly.

She was chopping up something green and throwing it into a pan. "Use your nose, Inuyasha, I'm cooking," her tone meant she was rolling her eyes behind her back.

"... I think I'll eat noodles tonight," he walked into the kitchen and pulled down a cup of instant noodles.

"Stop joking around! I followed ma's instructions down to the 'T' and you're going to eat it! We're all going to eat it," **s**he pointed the knife at him, threatening her point and Inuyasha was forced to replace his favorite meal back in the cabinet.

"Come on, it's the least you could do after leaving me alone _them_."

"Sesshoumaru left too, why not yell at him?"

"Because he's older then me and stronger." She smiled, still cutting the vegetables.

"I'm stronger then you too!"

"Yea, yea, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Inuyasha growled at her and left, climbing up the stair**s** and closing his bedroom door after himself. He sat in his computer chair, spinning around in circles until he came up with some kind of why to tell his parents tonight. He had to; it was too much work trying to keep a secret from his mother and father when it revolved around sex. Speaking of sex, Inuyasha thought Sesshoumaru had a girlfriend or something. Why else would he go through great lengths to hide his scent with paint?

...or maybe it was a new hobby? Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to his bed. He fell on it and within minutes, fell into a deep slumber.

------------------

He watched as a skillful hand held a paintbrush within a man's fingers. The paint brush danced over the paper, using rainbow inspired colors and everything in-between to create life. He remembered this hand, remembered the voice talking to him as he sat next to a mirror.

He tried to look up into the man's face, but a cloud of fog blocked his view. Instead he continued to watch the man's painting hand, crafting something beautiful.

-----------------------

"Diner's ready!"

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and looked around his bedroom. It was all a dream...?

"Inuyasha, diner's ready!"

Rin's voice could be the starting of a migraine when a person just woke up. He sighed and sat up, waiting for his head to stop spinning before walked down the steps.

--------------

"Rin, this looks great!"

"Thanks mom. Inuyasha, thanks for joining us."

The hanyo sarcastically answered, "You're welcome."

The food wasn't too bad, it wasn't what Inuyasha had wanted but beggars can't be choosers. The painting hand returned to his thoughts, he knew it was the hand of a male. But he didn't know any men that painted. Was it another memory? He would have to call Kagome or just wait till he saw her again.

"Stop playing with your food, Inuyasha."

The hanyo looked over to his mother then down at his plate, it seems he was just moving the food around.

"Sorry..." he whispered and continued to eat as he thought about the painting hand. It relaxed him, It sparked interest; he wanted to know what the man was painting. Also, he wanted to know why he was sitting so close to a mirror...

"Sesshoumaru... do you know any guy that paints?" Inuyasha asked out of no where, remembering the smell of paint that lingered on his brother before.

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, "... No."

"Hum," Inuyasha went back to eating, not seeing his families' eyes glued on him.

"Um, why the sudden interest in paint, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked him.

"It's not sudden, mom," Inuyasha said as he stood up and put his empty plate down in the sink. "I've always like paintings."

He walked back up to his room, leaving them in silence. "Is it me or has Inuyasha been acting really, really weird these last few weeks? It all started with him talking in French and now he likes art?" Rin pointed out.

"Maybe his just trying to impress Kikyo or something?" Inutaisho wondered out loud.

"Yea, Kikyo my ass," Rin whispered under her breath and Sesshoumaru glared at her. She looked up at her parents who looked back at her in question.

"Uh... who wants to do the dishes since I cooked?"

Inutaisho lowered his brows, _'Is Inuyasha not dating Kikyo anymore?'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh no, don't try and change the subject, Rin. What did you say before?" Izayoi asked.

"Yea, cooking ... my ass...?" it didn't even make sense.

The more Rin tried to change her words the more they knew she was trying to hide something.

"Come on Rin, it can't be that bad!" Izayoi said.

Rin bit her bottom lip, "You have to ask Inuyasha," she left it at that and wouldn't tell them anything else; cursing the day she learned how to talk.

-----------------

'_It's okay,_' Inuyasha thought; he wanted to tell them anyway...

"Rin said you had something to tell us," Inutaisho said, sitting at the kitchen table with his son and wife. They both seemed focused on only one thing, Inuyasha.

"I do."

The reason he was waiting was because he didn't know how to tell them everything. It was a lot to remember, to rethink about. Maybe he didn't have to tell them _everything._

Inuyasha sighed and put his hands on the table. "It has nothing to do with Kikyo-"

"Oh thank god, I thought you were going to tell me she was pregnant or something!" Izayoi breathed out.

"No... nothing like that..." Inuyasha looked at the time then back at his parents. They were still waiting; his mother seemed less tense then before.

"I... I mated Kagome Rhice."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Well I thought it was a nice stop, hope you all had great holiday's and happy new years!

R&R!

-CagedRaven-


	9. Chapter 9

**Blood's Broth**

_-CagedRaven-_

Summary- 

(A vampire story) What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

It stayed quiet for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of the second hand ticking away. With every sixty seconds that passed the air seemed to get thicker and thicker between the parents and child, until one spoke.

"What...?" Inutaisho whispered out

"Kagome Rhice, who**'**s this?" Izayoi asked, seeming to completely miss the most important part.

"Sesshoumaru had mentioned her before," replied Inutaisho to his wife, "When did you even meet her?"

"Uh... a few weeks ago, on the night of the new moon..."

"That long ago...?" Izayoi murmured to herself. "What about Kikyo?"

"What about her?" the hanyo asked, boredom dripping off his words.

"What about your relationship with her?" this was not like Inuyasha at all, Inutaisho thought. His mood had changed to quickly, his words more annoyed and short.

Inuyasha huffed, getting to his feet, "You know, Rin had said something close to that but I don't really see a reason why I should tell her anything. I mean there was never really a _we_." He walked to the doorway, and added before they could say anything, "But I still should tell her, shouldn't I?" the hanyo answered his own question with a nod and left his speechless parents alone.

"He mated... with some unknown demon... that could be any number of years older then him...?"

Inutaisho looked over to his mate; did it all finally sink in? She had grabbed his hand.

"Inutaisho, we have to meet her. See if she's good enough."

The dog lord sighed, lacing his fingers with hers. "It's not that easy. They can be the only ones to change it."

"But what if she's behind Inuyasha's odd behavior? What do we do then; continue to let it go on?"

Inutaisho nodded, bringing his lips close to her angry ones. "Don't worry, he's our son right? She must be good, and we'll meet her."

"Soon."

"Soon," he repeated, getting to his feet with her and walking into the living room.

-----------

Inuyasha sat behind his laptop screen, looking through the web for anything that might help him remember something. He cupped his cheek, boredom starting to set in, while his right hand moved the mouse as he clicked on random icons on art. He heard a knock on the door and knew it was Rin from the smell of her lotions and soap.

She closed the door after herself and tiptoed over to him, lying on his bed. "How did it go?"

The hanyo shrugged his tired shoulders without turning around to look at her. "I guess fine. I told them the truth and mom seemed to brush it off, she was just happy I didn't get Kikyo pregnant. Go figure the logic."

Rin closed her eyes and pressed he face deeper into his pillow. She may not have any demon blood but she love the scent of her brothers. The way it lingered over their clothes and beds, the way their rooms were filled with their personality. The way their hair moved and shined in the wind and sun. She could hear Inuyasha clicking away and scrolling down pages, along with the sounds of his friends signing on and off the internet.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha clicked again, followed by some more typing. "Rin, do you think I should wait to tell Kikyo in person or just tell her online?"

Rin flashed her brown eyes open, "No, wait until you see her in person!" she fanned her arms, saving him from the biggest mistake he could make. He nodded and continued to type, Rin closed her eyes again and hugged his pillow tighter. She was about to drift off in sleep when his cell phone rang. He huffed before lazily getting up and walking over to his night stand.

"Rin, you better not be fallin' asleep in my bed again," she nodded slightly in her semi-conscious state. "Oh come on Rin," he mumbled as he answered the call.

"Hey Kikyo."

"Inuyasha," her voice sounded happy. "What did you want to tell me?"

The hanyo huffed, "I told you I would tell you tomorrow, Kikyo."

"...Oh, okay. I understand," her joy filled voice went to a depressed one. "See you then."

She hung up before he could reply. Inuyasha stared dumbfounded before sitting back in front of his computer screen. _'Kikyo had logged off...'

* * *

_

Kikyo fell face first into her mattress after shutting off her internet link. Her cell phone lie forgotten next to the keyboard. She felt empty, lonely, and transparent all at the same time. If anyone walked in now, like her mother or sister, they would see it all. Every pitiful emotion she felt.

Kikyo thought she knew what his words meant. He wanted to talk to her in person. It had to mean something important, like a break up or something... _'…Unless I'm taking it too hard.'_ Kikyo thought to herself, _'Maybe it's something that he has to show me or wants to give me.'_ She smiled and sat up, hugging her pillow to her chest. _'Maybe I can really take our relationship to the next level...'  
_  
"Kikyo," there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Kaede asked.

"Yes."

Kikyo put down her pillow and fixed her shirt hurriedly before the door opened. Kaede held one of her favorite books; it only had a few pages in it.

"I wanted to know..." Kaede paused and looked at the floor, "Can you read this to me?"

Kikyo sighed but waved her over, "Again? You must know each line in here by now, Kaede."

The little girl pouted, "No I don't."

"Whatever," Kikyo smiled, opened the book to the first page and Kaede sat next to her. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

"Rin..."

Inuyasha poked at his sister's back for the tenth time. Why had she fallen asleep in his bed anyways? Its not like he was ready to go to bed yet but he would like to know if he would be able to sleep in it when he was ready. He walked over to his window and looked up at the moon. The same soft song played in his mind like it did every night the moon was out. _'Tonight's a full moon_,' Inuyasha thought, _'Yesterday it was too...'_

"Inuyasha," said hanyo looked toward his bedroom door to see his father. He waved the hanyo into the hallway.

"You know you weren't getting off that easy,"

Inuyasha sighed.

--------------

An annoying beeping rang through his silver dog ears, signaling that the morning had come. The hanyo growled as he leaned over to press the snooze button, falling back into unconsciousness without moving his hand. His mind drifted into a dream he remembered. That same hand painting, the same mirror he was sitting next to. The same way his short  
black hair hung heavily around his face, the brown shirt he loved to wear with his white pants. His reflection smiled at him, and he smiled back. Confusion overwhelmed his brain as the beeping sound rung again, this time fully waking him up.

He let his amber eyes adjust to his surrounding before getting up. He rubbed a clawed hand down his face, breathing out a breath and throwing the blankets back. It was going to be a long day.

He tried to remember the pervious night as he picked out clothes (his required blue and white school uniform) to take a shower. He remembered caring Rin to her bedroom after the 'chat' he had with his father. It was more of parent against child but maybe it was just him...

He remembered lying in his bed and watching some unknown television show before he must have fallen asleep on it. The hanyo walked into the bathroom, again looking up at the skylight, before closing the door and preparing the water for his shower. His recollection of his dream came forward as he looked at himself undress in the mirror. He saw the same reflection in his dream, the way the man's voice filled his human ears as he explained something about his painting, the time he looked into the looking glass and saw there was nothing but another person. It was no mirror but a twin instead, how he knew what he looked like to begin with Inuyasha didn't know but he just knew.

The warm water slid down his naked body, washing away the sleepiness and drowning his dream for the time being. He would think about it later, after all it must have been one of those memories Kagome had talked about, but right now he was really hungry.

Inuyasha washed the rest of the soap suds off his body, continuing his morning routine of getting dressed and going down to get breakfast. It smelt heavenly, the fresh baked bread sat on the unattended counter just waiting to be sampled. Inuyasha was practically drooling over it when his mother walked in, pulling it away.

"This isn't for us."

The hanyo crossed his arms, "You hardly make it and then you want to give it away."

Izayoi smiled sympathetically, "I'll make some more when I get to meet your new girlfriend," slipping on her oven mitts Izayoi placed the hot bread pan on a different counter.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my mate."

Tossing the oven mittens to the side Izayoi sighed, "Same difference."

Inuyasha pulled down a mug and filled it with water, he had been craving ramen since he went to bed it seemed. He placed the filled mug in the microwave and pressed start, watching it spin for a few seconds before getting the cup of noodles.

"So who's the loaf of bread for?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"One of my friends, she's pregnant and was craving some of my bread so I made it for her."

Still upset she hadn't made any for them; he pulled out the hot water and poured it over the noodles.

"Ramen, again? Don't you want something more nutritious?"

Inuyasha shook his head and covered the Styrofoam cup to keep the heat in. There was nothing wrong with eating noodles for breakfast; hell, if he could he would live off of it. But that would be too much of a dream come true for his horrible life, though was it him or did it seem like it was starting to get a little better?

The hanyo watched as his mother carefully slid the bread out of the pan and sliced the golden bread evenly, and with gentle hands placing each perfect slice back into a new pan. _'No,'_ he thought. _'Life sucks just as much as it normally does.'_ He shook his silver covered head and pulled back the cover, taking in the scent of beef ramen. Somehow, the very thing he wanted didn't seem to cut it anymore.

-----------------

Inuyasha hadn't planned to come down this way this morning but it seemed it was the way his feet wanted to go. He walked up the few steps to the main door of the small red apartment building and rung the door bell to the second floor tenet. On the third ring he was buzzed through without even having to talk into the intercom. He walked up the flight of stairs to her door and twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked. Inuyasha frowned, hoping she didn't always leave it this way.

"Kagome?" the hanyo called out her name in the dark apartment, all of the morning light was blocked out and all the lamps were off. _'She still must have been sleeping...'_

"Back here, Inuyasha."

He followed her voice to the bedroom, which was just as dark as the rest of her home, and saw her lying under the covers. He couldn't see her too well in the dark, after all he was just half dog demon, so he flick on a light (why he didn't to begin with he didn't know) and grinned when she hid her face under the covers.

"Sorry, but you need to keep a night light on or something so I can really see you." He laughed out, sitting on her bed near her feet.

"I like the darkness."

"You should try a coffin, just like in the stories," Inuyasha smiled as he played with her blanket covered toes.

"I did once, claustrophobia set in..."

"You actually slept in a coffin?" Inuyasha turned around to look at her covered body. The blankets were so thick he couldn't see the outline of her body but only the lumps. Placing his bag on the floor Inuyasha crawled over to the top and slipped under the blue covers. _'It was a nice change from the cold morning air outside,'_ he thought and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his solid chest. She smelled wonderful, like she always did, 'Wait_ a minute...'_ the hanyo breathed in her scent again. "What the hell...?" bolting up Inuyasha threw back the covers and moved the shirt from her neck. There was nothing wrong, but that was the problem.

"Where's my mark?" he whispered.

Kagome leaned on her elbows and tried to look down at her bare neck. She sighed, "I thought this may happen." She saw he seemed perturbed, "My skin heals pretty quickly. I was surprised your bite mark lasted this long, actually."

Inuyasha remembered the conversation he had with his father the night before. "But …it should last."

"I'm not a demon, Inuyasha, nor a human. My body is different even though I seem the same. Besides," Kagome pushed him down onto the mattress, ignoring her painfully pounding heart.

"I guess we will just have to do it again..."

"I guess so," he grinned "Since I told my parents and everything, they want to meet you."

Kagome smiled, "Really? I can't wait."

Inuyasha could tell by the change in her breathing that something was amiss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but..." she paused, planting a kiss on his lips. "This is what I wanted, Inuyasha."

His amber eyes slid down her body, noting her heavy breathing, the way the light shined on her was perfect. "If I could paint, this would be the picture I'd want to do."

Kagome hesitated in her touches and looked deep into his eyes, smiling. "Really?" She traced his lower lip lightly with her thumb. "What about this pose do you like?"

_'De ja vu?'_ the hanyo guessed, _'it seems like I've had this conversation before...'_ pushing his thoughts away he continued to take her everlasting beauty in.

"The way your ivory skin is flushed, the way I can clearly see the lust in your eyes. The light shinning down on your black silky hair, I can go on for hours." He laughed out, letting her hair slip out of his fingers.

Kagome laid her head on his chest, playing with the zipper on his blazer. "Inuyasha, today I have to go to my father. It seems my idea wasn't one of my best. So maybe tomorrow, if it's okay with you?"

"... Sure, but why do you need to go-"

"My heart," Kagome sat up and placed his hand over the beating organ. "It's become to painful for me to bear. It was foolish of me to think this could make me feel human, when all it does is remind me I'm not."

Inuyasha didn't know how to comfort her; he didn't know what words he could say to erase her sadness. So he embraced her tightly and stayed like that until the wetness on his shirt stopped.

* * *

_'Inuyasha, you're late...'  
_  
Miroku sighed, watching birds play in the sun outside. It always seemed a little calmer without the hanyo, and that's what annoyed the womanizing teen the most. _'For god's_ _sake even birds are singing, I thought shit like that only happened in movies!'_

"Houshi, give me the answer to number-"

"Sorry I'm late," Inuyasha stormed into the classroom, taking his seat. The bewildered teacher nodded and marked it down.

"Number seventeen, Miroku- hey wait! Why the hell are you late Inuyasha?" she threw a piece of chalk at his head.

"Well Mrs. Hatti," he rubbed the spot the chalk hit, "I was a little busy this morning." The entire demon group laughed knowing he was with some other woman, after all Kagome's scent was very strong. The teacher, being human, just tried to quiet them all down.

"I don't get it..." Miroku mumbled.

The hanyo smirked, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Kikyo waved to her friends before leaving the other girls. Inuyasha had asked her to meet him under 'the tree' during the lunch period when they passed each other in the halls. She giggled with excitement that was the place were there whole relationship first started. It was the perfect place to tell him she was ready for the next step.

Kikyo walked up to the tree, feeling its rough trunk. It was a pretty old tree; its once full green leaves were now mostly gone, save for the few that still hung on. The birds that used to live in its branches had migrated to a different, warmer land. So what made her feel happy in the cold winter, when everything else had died?

"Kikyo,"

'_Not him..._' she thought. "Well if it isn't Kouga of the wolf clan, what do you want?"

"Well, I've got some news for you."

She looked him up and down, crossing her arms across her chest. "News you say, don't you mean gossip? For a male demon you sure like to talk about others a lot."

Kouga slammed his hands beside her shoulders, pinning her to the tree. He laughed lowly, "You know wolves, we always want to group together. Tear apart anything that looks like a meal."

Not intimidated Kikyo glared him down the best she could, seeing as how he was taller. "So it's the thrill of the hunt?"

"You could say that," standing up tall, Kouga shoved his hands in his pockets to fight the cold.

Failing to fight her curiously she gave in, "If it's new news then why didn't Ayame tell me, or even Sango? They're two of my closest friends..."

He shrugged, "They probably didn't want to worry you, but I-"

"Want the thrill of the hunt?" Kikyo cut in, seeing his grinning face. "Hurry up and tell me..."

"It seems Inuyasha has been seeing some other woman. Her scent is very strong on his person, so you can image what they've been doing."

Kikyo's mind ventured back to the club, when she had **c**aught the hanyo with her mirror image. What had Sango said? "Once a cheater, always a cheater?" But than again maybe she wasn't the best person to get relationship advice from, or maybe she was... Kikyo didn't know anymore. _'Wait, how do I know he__**'**__s telling the truth...?'_

"I don't believe you, Kouga. You've always used me as bait to bother Inuyasha before, how do I know this is not the same?" Kikyo glared, hoping she was right.

"Heh, believe what you want to believe,"

There it was, that sly smirk fairy tales always made a wolf wear. The question was is this smirk of truth or one of deist.

"Kouga-" Kikyo stopped short, Inuyasha stood behind the wolf demon, his amber eyes showing no emotions. Kikyo could see the very words about to spill out of his mouth.

* * *

The night air was colder then the afternoon's, the weatherman had said it may snow overnight. Kagome looked through her clothes for something warm to wear; she would have to wait for her brother again so she could speak with her fathers. It was very troublesome. If only she could find a way to go without the help of Hakudoshi…

'_It's hopeless! If I can't find a way after all these years then what makes me think I will now…?'_

Giving into defeat, Kagome tugged on a pair of dark jeans and one of her warmest sweaters.

"Hakudoshi better be on time…" she growled out, shoving on socks and shoes.

---------------

Kagome waited on the side of the random building Hakudoshi had told her to wait at. Its off-white brick walls and flat roofing looked bright even at the dead of night. The light orange glow of the street lamps made her silhouette much bigger because of its angle. She felt like the last child getting picked up from school, though she had never experienced it. He was late, again. Kagome never understood why he would always quote a time and never follow through.

The vampire threw her head back, gazing up at the starless sky. Though no one could see them anymore (thanks to all the light being used on Earth) she made a wish that her beloved would remember all those forgotten memories fast. The one he was remembering now, the fastest.

She squealed when a boney hand landed on her shoulder, almost jumping two feet away until she recognized whoit was. "I have to tell you not to do that, you know it frightens me!"

"There's not much I can do there; you weren't listening when I was calling you," his empty voice echoed. He grabbed her hand, ignoring her huffs and babble and took her into the portal just as he had before.

Once through the darkness, his humanoid appearance returned and Kagome could easily see the annoyance on his features. She could only guess what had happened earlier that day to put such a foul look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Hakudoshi; even if you were late… again."

Just like any brother he waved her off, muttering something along the lines as "No problem," under his breath. Kagome smiled, it must not have been his day. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked through the purple fog that still held the same scent of flames and ash, the ocean and trees. It was a smell she had always remembered, right down to her childhood all those years ago.

--------------

"Well, at least that didn't take too long," Kagome sighed out, walking down the empty street. "On top of it, father gave me the answer on how to make Inuyasha's bite mark last longer than a couple of weeks."

Smiling to herself, she jumped up to a window, using it as a ladder to reach the roof. Beside it being cold, it was a perfect night; especially now that her heart had stopped its painful beating. She looked up into the nearly black sky again, this time not looking for stars, but looking at the half moon. The song that drifted into her ears was getting softer; the moonless night would show itself soon.

'_I'm not ready to go home just yet…'_

Thinking back to the little music store she had first met Inuyasha in, Kagome headed in its direction.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Jakotsu whined out, throwing his arms around the hanyo's neck. "Is it true that you broke up with Kikyo yesterday just to be with me?"

Inuyasha pushed him away, "No, I broke up with Kikyo yesterday to be with someone else."

Jakotsu ran into his own corner of the world crying fake tears, "How could you do that when I've been waiting all this time just for you?"

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not gay!"

Bankotsu's laugher rang loudly in the background, Miroku's right along side him.

The hanyo pulled his fingers through his long silver hair; man did he have a headache and on top of all that, Kikyo's friends were all out to get him. What the hell was up with woman, both human and demon? Did they have to get involved with everyone's problems? A relieved breath rushed from his lungs when he remembered it was the weekend; he wouldn't have to see any of them for at least two days. But the quickly moving time was a double edged sword, with every hour that pasted he was closer and closer to the date Kagome would meet his strange family.

"I'm gonna go you guys," the hanyo called over his shoulder.

"Oh wait," Bankotsu held his shoulder, "What are to doing over the weekend?"

Inuyasha looked up at the sky in thought, returning his gaze with an answer. "Sleep…"

His three friends, lost in confusion, didn't understand his smiling face. "You're going to sleep for two days?"

"Well, a little of this and that in between but mostly sleeping, yup." He continued to walk away, waving over his shoulder. He grinned, happy that they didn't understand. After all they didn't need to know very thing that went on in his life, and what he did with who.

----------

"I'm going to get you a key…" Kagome moaned, flopping back into her mattress.

"It's not my fault you're always sleeping," he muttered, throwing his coat and bag on the floor carelessly. He eyed the woman before him dressed in only a tank top and panties.

"I'm nocturnal," Kagome said into her comforter.

She couldn't see Inuyasha grin, but felt the mattress sink in under his weight. She could feel his hot breath on the skin of her neck before he fully kissed it. Dragging his tongue up behind her ear, he turned her over; his lips falling softly on hers. Kagome joined the kiss instantly, parting her lips and giving him access. Their tongues didn't fight, she didn't want to be in control - she wanted to be controlled, dominated by the man she loved.

She moved how he wanted, cried out in full ecstasy with his every touch. She couldn't believe they still had their clothes on. As if reading her mind the hanyo pushed her shirt out of his way so his mouth could have more of her skin to play with. His clawed hands moved under her arching, pushing her closer to himself. He loved her screams of pleasure, the way they filled his ears, the pure need he gave to her- and her to him. The hanyo looked at her flushed face while pulling her leg closer to his mouth, licking the inside of her thigh. Kagome's hazed brown eyes watched him, her body shivered with every stroke of his wet muscle. Amber met brown as they locked lips again, his hands moving her underwear out of the way.

They broke the passionate kiss long enough to remove his shirts, again to remove everything else. When he entered her, the hanyo marked her again; biting down on her flawless skin to leave his symbol one more time.

"Inuyasha,"

Her voice broke the silence; almost sounding foreign to his keen senses. Neither had said a word until now.

"Your blood,"

So fill of passion the hanyo didn't understand her words, but didn't dare stop his thrusting to ask. It wasn't as rushed as his first time; he wanted to take her slower, watch the way her face changed with each new height as she almost reached her limitation. The hanyo saw her throw back her head; her last song had been sung. After a few more movements he followed her in the after glow.

They both laid there, only the sound of their lungs working hard and his heartbeat pounding against her soundless chest. After collecting some much needed air, they whispered words of affection to each other, their lips finding the others anxiously.

"Your blood; that will slow down the healing of this bite you gave to me."

"Really," he looked down at her, "What do I have to do?"

"I'll do it."

She bit down on his hand, drawing his crimson blood, "Put it on the mark; your blood will seep into it and for as long as possible stop the bite from healing over. I don't really understand it myself; usually the blood of my beloved would heal me faster if I was hurt. But my father said it would work."

Inuyasha did as he was told, "Which father was this?" he smiled, catching her lips before she could answer.

"The Devil," they kissed again, a smacking sound echoed when their lips parted, again, and again, and again.

"I want you again," Inuyasha muttered in between kisses.

"Then take me."

* * *

Sitting alone in a café, Kikyo sipped her coffee and continued to read down a page. Required reading for a class really, because if she had something else to do on her free Friday afternoon she would gladly be doing that instead of reading this boring book. Covering her yawning mouth behind her hand, she gulped down the last few sips before getting up and leaving the crowded shop, making sure to throw out her cup.

It was getting really cold; the sun looked like it had a few hours before it would set. Kikyo walked down the block, past a few people she didn't care to know and decided on going to her favorite spot; in a park, under the cherry tree. Though the blossoms would have already been blown off by now it was the ideal spot for her; _'Just for an hour, seeing as it's cold and everything,'_ Kikyo thought, a smile grazing her lips.

She climbed up the old cement steps into the park and turned left, knowing exactly were to go from memory. The closer she got, the happier she felt inside. She didn't understand it herself, but this one tree just always seemed to brighten up her day; and there it was. Its tall naked branches reaching up toward the sky, and the thick rough trunk she could never fully hug. Yes, this was her tree.

She climbed up the small hill it sat upon; she patted its bark, inwardly praying to it before she sat on the soil its roots buried under. She sighed, contentment filling her up and wrapping her up in an ignorant blanket. For she didn't know the grinning, red eyed man sitting on the other side.

* * *

"Wow, is it me or did the weekend just fly?" Bankotsu whined, walking up to the school building.

"No it's not just you; my weekend went just as fast." Miroku sighed, rethinking over the way Sango was acting around him. If it had anything to do with Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship (well break up, now) she would have to realize sooner or later it was none of their concern. He remembered Sango had told him on their way to school that Kikyo didn't feel well today, _'Wonder what it is…?'_

"Well, I listened to Inuyasha and only got out of my bed for food or bathroom reasons!" Jakotsu declared happily, not noticing the other two shacking there heads.

Inuyasha walked up to his three friends, waving hello but only adding nods in their conversation. Getting frustrated with his lack of speaking, Miroku hit the hanyo over the head.

"Why won't you say anything?"

"You didn't have to hit me over the head!"

"My, Inuyasha looked like he was in deep thought just now," Jakotsu cupped his cheeks in his hands. "About what?"

His amber eyes glared as he moved to the side, out of Jakotsu's reach. "None of your business."

The truth was he was nervous. It was Monday, and tonight was when Kagome would be coming over. He had told her the way (realizing he never had before) and even told her his parents thought she was a demon; so talking about 'beloved's' and being six hundred and seven years old was completely out of the question. She seemed to gather it all and looked more excited then the first time he had told her. All the hanyo had to do was remind himself that his mate wasn't the only female coming over (Sesshoumaru was found out by Inutaisho).

Sighing again, completely forgetting his friends were there, he drifted farther into his thoughts.

Kagome jumped off the roof, landing on the next and so on. She read the paper in her hands for the hundredth time that night, but she just didn't want to get lost. Her legs sprung her to the far right, evading another roof hopper. It was times like this she felt most like an animal, and this was her jungle.

Her brown heels tapped on the roofing tile as she ran across, hoping not to bother the people living inside. Her black coat flared behind her as she moved at a fast speed, showing off her figure under the rust colored shirt and dark jeans she wore. Again, her eyes darted to the paper she held, _'This is it!'_

Landing soundlessly at the doorstep, she ran her fingers through her hair to calm it back down. After catching her breath, she pressed the doorbell and heard it go off through the door. She heard the footsteps with her sharp hearing, the turning of the locks, saw the door move back.

"Good evening," she bowed with respect. "Thank you for having me over."

* * *

TBC…

* * *

I just wanted to apologize for such a long wait. I've been having a lot of things on my mind and I think it caused a huge writers block. So long story short, I'll try and get the next out sometime soon.

And Of Course: Tell me what you think about his chapter.

-CagedRaven-


	10. Chapter 10

**Blood's Broth**

_-CagedRaven-_

Summary- 

(A vampire story) What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

"… Kikyo…?"

Brown eyes looked questionably down at the person bowing before her.

"Actually, it's Kagome," she straightened up, giggling softly at the mistake behind her hand. "Kagome Rhice."

'_Well, this was something new,'_ Rin thought to herself, opening the door wider to make room for the visitor… that just stood there smiling…

She lifted a brow wondering what the woman was waiting for, "Um, you can come in…"

"Thank you…"

"Rin Takahashi," said girl smiled, closing the front door behind her. She waited for Kagome's jacket and asked if she wanted slippers after she took off her heels.

"No thanks, I'll be just fine."

'_English__ She has an English accent,'_ Rin thought, as she showed Kagome into the living room. Rin watched her in pure amassment, she looked a lot like Kikyo but there were still major points that made the difference between them noticeable at second glance. The first major point would have to be their hair; though both had the same black silk hair, Kagome's was more full and heavy looking then Kikyo's. Second, the obvious air of mystery that seemed to surround her brother's mate. What was it that made the hanyo pick her? Again she was sucked into her venturing thoughts… Rin's brows raised in amazement as Kagome seemed to walk the roundabout way to the sofa., bypassing the same mirrors all the other female visitor's loved to look into just because they were so odd looking.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pouted, "Your dog ears are gone again."

The hanyo, sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed, sighed in frustration, "Yea,"

He had been so caught up in the idea of her coming over that he completely forgot the moonless night was tonight. It didn't matter that much anyway, Kagome already knew his secret, but Sesshoumaru's girlfriend didn't and that's what was bothering him the most.

Kagome flopped down next to him and ruffled his head, "Its okay, you're just as cute like this as you are with the ears."

Rin watched the couple from afar, how her brother pushed her hand away and the way Kagome would just smile. It was clear that they had been spending a lot of time together. Rin just hoped that Sesshoumaru wouldn't ask her a lot of questions; she remembered back to when he had mentioned this Kagome Rhice, Inuyasha had known her then too. Rin looked toward the kitchen when her mother came walking out, wiping her hands on a towel. Kagome stood, introducing herself to the woman.

"Hello, sorry I wasn't able to answer the door," the older looking woman said, extending her hand, "I'm Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi Takahashi."

Kagome shook Izayoi's hand happily as they both exchanged smiles, "It's a pleasure."

'_Inuyasha looks a lot like his mother,' _Kagome looked over to his sister, _'Rin has some similarities but not much, seeing as how she's human she must have a different father. But she could be like Inuyasha and change into a human…'_

"I'll leave you three, I need to go back and check the food."

"I'll help you," Rin said, tailing behind her mother and leaving the two behind. Kagome sat back down next to her beloved, her senses taking in all the smells of the house. One scent caught her attention; she remembered it from before, when she was looking for her beloved she had run into this same smell. Kagome looked over to her now human lover; he still seemed agitated over something.

Catching him off guard she pulled him into her chest, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Blushing while trying to escape her hold, Inuyasha huffed, "My father; I told you he's going to be intimidating-"

"I've been around all sorts of people and demons in my life time; none can be as intimidating as my fathers."

'_I guess that must be true…'_ Inuyasha thought, finally freeing himself. Kagome turned around eyeing the silver haired demon behind them and waved.

"Hello,"

Inuyasha followed her gaze spotting his father, "Dad, when did you get there?"

Inutaisho raised a brow, having heard the last of their conversation. "About two minutes ago."

Kagome introduced herself again and he mirrored her actions. Kagome mentally reminded herself that Inutaisho was the one who gave Inuyasha his tasty demon blood. She also pulled all the information her lover had given to her to the front of her mind to all his predicted questions.

Kagome's eyes took in his features, a habit of hers, noting the purple lines on his cheeks. She knew she had seen it before but couldn't place it. _'Perfect, now it's going to bother me…'_ she pouted to herself, completely lost in her own thoughts.

'_I smell death on this girl…'_ The demon lord tried to pinpoint the scent of blood on her, smelling Inuyasha's but dismissed it as nothing else but her marking him. _'Then she must have been around a corpse. I wonder if Inuyasha smelt it before tonight; most likely not with the moon disappearing and taking his demon genes along with it.'_

"So, Kagome, what kind of demon are you?"

'_So he was going to jump right into questions, Inuyasha did say he would…' _Kagome thought while sitting back into the soft chair, she crossed her legs at the knee and threw one hand over her lap. Kagome could sense Inuyasha's disapproval at her pose, after all body langue was one of the first things dogs went by but she would be damned (no pun intended) if she would let some baby talk down to her. That's exactly what Inutaisho was to her, a baby in years; he was only sixty-five, Kagome six hundred and seven.

"I'm a bat demon," Kagome answered, adding in as an after thought, "sir."

"A bat demon, huh?"

Kagome had a feeling it was a trick question, the way his eyes stayed glued to hers showing close to no emotion. She knew his stare was one of a dog waiting for the other to look away, giving the first dominance over the space, or in his case, his home. Kagome's question was why did he see her as a threat? Kagome glanced over to her beloved, wondering if he saw the same thing she did, hiding her questioning eyes behind a smile. _'You can have your home, Inutaisho, but I will have your son.'_

"Dad, Ma asked if you could-" Rin paused, literally sensing the tension in the air. When Inutaisho looked her way she pointed into the kitchen, "Uh, mom wants you…" Inutaisho slowly nodded, following after her and leaving the two by themselves once more.

Kagome looked over into Inuyasha's now brown eyes, "Well, that was odd."

"My dad is pretty sharp," Inuyasha whispered, hoping his father couldn't hear him. "He may not be as old as you and act a little childish sometimes; but even so, his nose is something hard to trick." Inuyasha stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Let's go outside real quick."

"Sure they won't think I stole you away?" Kagome grinned, following after him.

"Older then father…?" standing in the threshold was Sesshoumaru, listening to his brother's conversation.

"Sesshoumaru, you're late!" Rin exclaimed, playfully pointing in his face. "Where were you? Actually, how did you get in?"

"My window," his answered her last question, ignoring the other.

"Window…?" Rin followed behind her order brother as he walked to the side window that looked out to the front. She pulled her newly acquired apron off and tossed it to the side; peeking at the couple behind the curtain. "So, where's your girlfriend?" she whispered.

"Cielia had to cancel; she had a buyer at the last minute."

Rin nodded, recalling the lifestyle of the demon that caught her brother's attention. "Someone wants to buy a painting?"

"Sounds that way."

Rin sighed, stepping away from the window, "With everyone being in a relationship, maybe I should find a boyfriend myself."

"Don't be silly, Rin. You don't need one." She noticed his eyes had never left the two standing outside; his ears may have been listening in on their every word. Rin could tell by his farcical expression that something was getting under his skin.

"Father's calling you, Rin."

Sesshoumaru watched Rin's reflection on the glass of the window exit the room; he wandered in his own thoughts while it was quiet. Why did Inuyasha seek out the very demon he had told them all to say away from? Why did he seem to act cold to his family while with her he acted normally? But most importantly, why did this woman smell of death and the hanyo's blood? These were the question's he wanted answered, but the one he needed to know was why he remembered her scent from along ago…

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho watched first son step away from the window, "It seems as though we are on the same page."

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome sat on the concrete ground, pulling her beloved down with her. "I just remembered something important you should know."

He was all ears now, "What is it?"

"Now I know where I've seen your father's marks from, they were on the face of a young demon-"

"My brother, half brother; a while back he told me you ran into him."

"Oh, he was your brother?" a silence over took them until she broke it, "Then I believe it just became even more troublesome."

Lifting his black brow, Inuyasha looked over to her, "What do you mean?"

She tapped her heel as she colleted her thoughts. "I knew his mother… and him when he was very young."

Inuyasha was at a lost for words, his wide eyes looked to her face for some kind of sign that she was lying- anything! Her not looking him in the eye was the sure sign that it was true. He fell backwards, releasing his breath in a huff of hot air; it was just his luck. Sooner or later Sesshoumaru would remember her scent from his past and put two and two together…

"Did you look the same back then too?" he saw her head nod from behind. Sitting back up, Inuyasha pulled her over to him softly, "Its okay, rarely dog demons remember anything from early years of life. So far he seems to only remember your scent, and because it's only that you should be okay. Just stick with the plan."

Kagome nodded again, her cheeks tinted with a bit of pink from the cold. _'When he talks of plans it reminds me of Ryo…'

* * *

_

"So your woman was a no-show, huh Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha joked, taking a large slice of his mother's homemade bread. The table was full with many different dishes, each of their plates once hidden beneath the food.

"No, she got mixed up in another job, but hopes to see you all soon."

Ignoring their conversation, Izayoi talked with Kagome, "I made so much because I didn't know what you liked, and Inuyasha was no help either."

Kagome smiled, "It's fine; I can eat any human meal."

Izayoi lifted a brow but didn't question it; Inutaisho took it as his chance to mentally probe her mind. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

The two brothers quieted down, the uneasy feeling coming from the great dog demon set the mood in the room; Rin and Izayoi looked back and forth nervously.

Smiling once more, Kagome giggled behind a hand. "I told you already, I'm a bat demon so my main source of nutrition is blood."

"Is that why you're with Inuyasha; to feed off him?" Anger welled up inside the dog demon but also inside Rin.

"When did this become an interrogation? I thought we were just having dinner!"

"That changed after I found out she was a bat demon and wreaked of death, as well as my son's blood."

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, "…Death, Kagome you didn't-"

"No, no I couldn't possibly-" Kagome thought back to recent matters she dealt with, "… my brother… Hakudoshi." Playing the part she let a few tears roll down her cheeks, "He always seems to be getting me in trouble." Wiping away her tears with a napkin, Kagome stood slowly, "I deeply apologize for the smell, Inuyasha never told me it was still on my person. He passed away a few days ago, so now it's just me, my father and uncle." She let more of her tears fall.

Rin got up and escorted her out of the kitchen, yelling over her shoulder, "Are you happy now?"

Izayoi excused herself, deciding she could be more of some help to the crying female then to the three males.

"Inuyasha," the hanyo looked over to his father, "Anything else you want to tell me before I look like more of a jackass?"

"Sorry dad, I didn't even know she had a brother, let alone know someone had died."

Inutaisho shook his head, looking over to Sesshoumaru then back to Inuyasha when he started to talk, "Look, there's one thing I know you shouldn't bring up, kids. She can't have any." Inuyasha stood and left the room, going after his new mate.

Both full demons sat at the table, still filled with plates and utensils. The demon lord sighed, sitting back in his chair. "You know, Sesshoumaru, they left us to clean up the table," Inutaisho stood and started staking plates, bringing them over to the sink to rinse off and placed in the washer machine. Sesshoumaru followed suit.

"You know she never gave an answer to why she smelt of Inuyasha's blood."

"She's obviously feeding off of him, and the way they both looked I guess he's giving it to her willingly." He stated, placing a plate on the top shelf in the machine.

Sesshoumaru nodded, it made sense. If someone cared for someone else and this person needed something the first could give, they would give it up. "Do you know how old she is?" Sesshoumaru asked, passing his father another glass.

"I was about to ask when she turned on the water works."

"I heard she suppose to be older then you…"

* * *

Inuyasha sat on in his computer chair, twirling around and stopping right before he got to dizzy. His mother had offered her the bathroom, and so now she was neck deep in the tub. At least the night was almost over, he hopped. Judging by how his mother looked, Kagome was going to spend the night; he still wasn't to clear on the idea but guessed it was fine. _'I just wished she would have told me she was in mourning…'_

"Inuyasha,"

Said boy looked to the door way were Kagome stood, wearing a pair of Rin's pajamas. They seemed a size too small for her, but confirmed her staying the night. "Kagome."

"Can I sleep with you…?"

Smirking, the hanyo waved her to the bed, lucky he had cleaned out his room before hand. "You're nocturnal, and can't walk in the sun; I'll have to come up with some way of letting you stay all day until tomorrow night."

Kagome closed the door, walking over to her beloved's bed, "How come you never told me your brother died? Why didn't I know you even had a brother to start with?"

Kagome smiled, "Because I don't but do, and he's been dead a long time ago." It took the teen some time before understanding what she had said.

"So you're not blood related?" she nodded, "And has been dead for years?" she nodded again, falling back into his bed and breathed in his scent off his blankets. "So those tears were fake, and what about the death scent my father smelt?"

"It was from my brother, Hakudoshi, the grim reaper. I never told you this; it feels like I have…"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I think I would have remembered that your brother was the grim reaper." Tired of whispering, Inuyasha changed the subject. "So, what do you think of my family?" the hanyo softly laughed out.

"They we're sweet, even though your father didn't seem to like me very much."

"If you say so," Inuyasha turned on his laptop, the hum of the machine started as he waited for the welcome screen to show. Kagome looked about his room, noticing the window and looking out it to the empty sky. No music would fill her ears tonight, but even if the moon was out she wouldn't hear it with Inuyasha being so close by.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do about the sun?"

* * *

An orange glow came over the horizon showing the signs of morning. A mother peeked in on her son after getting no reply; he was sleeping in his bed. The room was a little bit darker then usual and the two were hidden underneath the covers; a soft smiled shinned on her face as she closed the door silently.

"You're going to let him sleep in?"

Knowing that her husband was behind her she shook her head, "No, I'm going to let him stay home. You said yourself he stayed up late with her."

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. They had been talking all throughout the night, but unfortunately a little too softly that he couldn't make out what was being said. He guessed she couldn't sleep, seeing as how Inuyasha could fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

His wife started the short walk to the stairs, "I'll leave them a note for when they wake up."

* * *

"It's been three days now; how long are you planning to keep her in there?" a woman said, her voice echoing in the large room. Its walls and high ceilings painted a dark gray, bouncing the little light that filled the room. In the center sat a man in a leather chair, one of his legs thrown over the other and his left hand lazily held under his chin. The fire's glow reflected off his demon eyes and in his ears the voice he had just heard. Rethinking the past few days' events over and over to make sure other thing would go to plan.

How he easily convinced the young woman that her lover had been deceived, how she could help. The look in her eyes told him she would help at all costs the poor fool that had fallen for the Devil's daughter.

"Not for to much longer, Kagura, not for to much longer. After all she wanted to stay in there all on her own." A sly smile traced the demon's lips as he absently bit the nail of his finger.

-------------

It was dark, but the woman hidden within the darkness didn't care. Her whole life seemed to be surrounded in it. Her mother warned her about going out with demons, falling in love with them. But she didn't listen, believing that her mother was wrong and that her family's history with demons was all wrong. That it wouldn't happen to her…

'_But it did…'_ she cried out in her mind. All the tales of the past Yuuhi were indeed just tales when in truth it was real. If any Yuuhi would fell in love with a demon that demon would betray them in the end. Then the Yuuhi would try and go on, live life to the fullest that they can; failing because they couldn't give their child the love they needed when they should have. _'It happened to ma too, that's why she told me to stay away from them, and why she's always at work…'_

She stood up from her place on the floor, and glared into the darkness. "That won't be my story's ending!"

-------------

He turned his head to the sound of a door opening, the wandering woman about the room stopped to turn to her also.

"I am ready; what do I have to do."

His smiled turned into a smirk; it was all falling into his plan. "Kill Kagome Rhice."

* * *

"I can't believe it was that easy," absently scratching the back of his head, the hanyo put the note back on the kitchen table. They had been up all night, mostly because Kagome was used to it, talking about close to nothing.

He walked over to the window, wincing when the sun's rays hit his amber eyes. This too seemed like a long forgotten memory to him. He tried to remember it, where he was, when it had been. He ran a hand down his face in defeat; maybe it would come back to him some other day. Another matter was his dream last night; he wanted something very much in this dream. So much he was willing to kill anyone who got in his way, even Kagome. No, Kagome was the one person that had this item. Whatever it was the hanyo didn't like the evil feeling that filled him even time the mysterious object crossed his mind. It was clear to the hanyo now that it wasn't a dream but a memory of a man name Ryo Tokahara.

The first dream made sense now too, Ryo was a twin and that's why it seemed as though he was looking into a mirror. The part of the painter though still left the hanyo puzzled. _'What am I doing?'_ Inuyasha shook the thoughts out of his head, focusing fully on what he wanted to eat. Opening the cabinet widely his eyes watered in happiness, Ramen. It was going to be a beautiful day.

After all the steps to his morning feast were over Inuyasha sat happily down at the kitchen table and began to eat h**i**s noodles. _'Yup, today was going to be wonderful.'_ He didn't know how hungry he was until he had reached the bottom of the cup. He threw it in the trash and decided on making another. The hanyo watched clouds drift across the sky as he waited for his water to boil, trying to keep his mind clear of all the thoughts that plagued his mind before. The man he once was (if Kagome was right about reincarnations) Ryo Tokahara was indeed having thoughts of killing Kagome.

He poured the hot water into his cup of noodles and covered it, keeping all of the steam in. Inuyasha had to wait for it to be ready so he kept himself busy by flipping through a magazine someone had left behind. He wasn't reading it, or looking at the pictures in it, against his will his mind still traveled and drifted back and forth from his dreams to the present. Why someone like Kagome could even be born and most importantly why she was sure to fall in love with him. The hanyo understood he had the soul of her first lover, but was it only because of this soul under all his flesh and bones that she loved him?

"Inuyasha," he turned to the stairs, watching her sit in the shadows of the landing. "Can you close out the sunlight?"

"Right, sorry," he said, shutting the curtains one by one until all the windows in the room blocked out the sun. Her unheard footsteps brought her closer to his side. "I thought you would still be sleeping."

"I also thought I would sleep in longer, but waking up in a room that smelt of my beloved only made me hungry." She drew his face near her own, touched her lips to his neck where she heard and felt his blood pulsing under his flesh. Taking a taste of his skin with her tongue before she bit down roughly, ignoring his wince and the trail of crimson liquid that leak out between her lips.

"Not so hard next time, that really hurt." His amber eyes looked off to his right as the smell of his own blood filled his nose. "I'll have to open the windows so dad and Sesshoumaru don't smell this in the house. Maybe if I'm lucky it's windy outside."

Kagome didn't answer him like she normally would; instead it felt like she was taking more of his blood than usual. "Kagome," again she didn't listen, and he could feel the wet stain on his shirt growing. "Kagome, your making a bigger mess than normal-"

Her blood stained lips covered his just as hungry as her appetite, her fingers slide under his lose shirt feeling up his warm skin. He broke their passionate kiss, inhaling the sexual tension in the air. "Kagome-"

"I'm sorry, I had the strangest dream and-" he pulled her in for another heated kiss.

"Up stairs, my room."

A longing smile sneaked its way across her profile; it weakened when she noticed his blood still streaming down his neck. She was so lost in her desire she forgot to close the wound. "Inuyasha let me close that before it gets too bad."

The doorbell chimed before he could respond, "If I wasn't here no one would be able to answer it anyway."

"But what if it's a demon and can smell your blood?" Kagome mentally cursed herself for not being cleaner about the whole matter.

"It's not," the hanyo sniffed the air, smelling passed the scents in the room they were in. "It's Kikyo; but why would she come here?" he walked over to the door, already sensing an odd aura coming from her. He was having second thoughts on opening the door.

Kagome accompanied him, whispering to him after licking her bite on him closed, "Its fine, Inuyasha, open the door. I will wait over there in the other room; this aura is something I would like to keep away from." The bell chimed again; Inuyasha waited until Kagome was away to open the door. "Kikyo," he tired to sound surprised. The hanyo let his ex in, having no idea how she found out he was home to begin with.

"Inuyasha, what happened to your shirt?" her brown eyes zeroed in on the fresh blood stain.

"Oh, this? Nothing really, I had cut myself scratching to hard…" he nodded, trying to believe in his own story. Kikyo raised a brow, her eyes wandered around the house after staying fixed on him for some time. Inuyasha thought she looked as if she was in search for something.

"How'd you know I was here?"

Her brown eyes went back to him, "To tell the truth I guessed. You've been absent so much this year, it feels, so I guessed maybe you were home today too."

Inuyasha shoved his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants, watching her every move around the living room. "Why are you here?"

"No reason, really; I just wanted to see you," Kikyo smirked, "And I know your 'girlfriend' is in the other room so you can come out." Glaring Kikyo down, Kagome walked around the corner, staying on the other side of the room from Inuyasha. "Just as I thought, it was you that pulled his heart away from me." She turned her back to them secretly pulling something out of her bag.

"I just want you to know one thing," she turned around pointing a gun full of holy bullets at Kagome, "You brought this on yourself." The sound of the bullet shouting off and blowing straight through Kagome echoed throughout the house. Kagome's body flew back a few spaces before heavily falling to the floor. Her blood was already starting to pool around her unmoving body.

The hanyo ran over to her, helplessly trying to find signs of life, "What have you done?"

Kikyo let the empty bullet shell fall to the floor, "I sent the devil's daughter back home where she belongs."

Inuyasha shook his head, how had she found out about that? How was she able to hurt his mate when she had lived for so long? "What did you shoot her with?" he yelled at Kikyo, ignoring his bloody hands.

"A holy bullet one of my assisters made. I was told she wasn't too good in archery so she came up with this. I thought it would be better to bring then arrows-"

The hanyo looked her straight in the eyes, his own red with anger as all his demon blood took control of his emotions, and the thought of losing his mate the center of it all. "You bitch."

* * *

TBC…

* * *

I have to repeat that my translations are coming from a site. I, myself, really don't speak any of the languages I will be forced to use in this story. If they are wrong, I apologize.

I know its shortest chapter but don't worry, I'll try and make the next one longer. Please review.

-CagedRaven-


	11. Chapter 11

**Blood's Broth**

_-CagedRaven-_

Summary-

(A vampire story) What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

Kikyo didn't understand.. She saved him from years of unhappiness. She killed Satan's daughter in one blow just for him and in return he hated her for it? It was clear that the departed beast lying stone cold on the floor had weaved her web deep in his mind somewhere. She didn't want to hurt the hanyo, but she would have to remove _its _evil hand out of his thoughts by force.

Inuyasha's red eyes glared and his fangs showed as he growled down the woman he thought he once knew. She never wanted to kill a person but that didn't matter now, her reasoning meant nothing to him. All that was clear was that his mate was killed right before his eyes, and all he did was stand there! He was more pissed off with himself then Kikyo but if she hadn't come by none of this would have happened.

He watched as she put the gun down and raised her hands a little as if he was a cop telling her to drop the weapon. She even kicked it over to him. "Why did you come all the way to my house just to kill her? How did you even now she was here?" he was yelling again, trying to hold himself back from killing Kikyo where she stood.

"I told you, I came to save you. How I knew she was here, I didn't. I took a guess that you wouldn't be home alone. When I came in I sensed her off aura and knew exactly where she was."

The hanyo growled again, Kikyo looked at his shirt again in disgust. "You were feeding it." At his looked of surprise she smirked. "Yes that's right, I know a lot about your mate." She couldn't help spitting out her last word. "A friend of mine knows all about her too, in fact h**e** is the one that told me. I don't know if you know him, he goes by the name of Naraku."

"No, I've never heard of him." It was getting more difficult for him to stop himself. He had unknowingly walked over to her and was right in front of her now. All he wanted was to string her little neck, watch the light leave her eyes as death claimed her. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Kagome's brother bringing his sister's murderer down to hell.

"You should meet him sometime," Kikyo smiled, dismissing his chuckle, and finally letting her arms drop.

"Whoever he is he seems to have made you crazy, Kikyo." No, maybe it's just the first time he's seen it. It would explain her odd choices in friends seeing as how they were all weird to him. But who was this Naraku, and how did he know so much about Kagome? They must have met before, that was clear to the hanyo, and maybe once had been close friends until he brainwashed Kikyo into killing the vampire.

_'It was just too strange to begin with and then things had to get stranger,'_ Inuyasha thought, his anger slowly turning into remorse. He couldn't hurt Kikyo because she was just brainwashed; he wanted to hunt down that Naraku and make him pay for what he did to Kagome. The hanyo knew that the low life was really all behind this.

"Inuyasha, don't worry. Soon everything will be back to normal and you won't feel as if anything has…" Kikyo gasped, her eyes glued to whatever was behind the hanyo, "Changed…"

Inuyasha followed her eyes, landing on glaring Kagome. The iris of her eyes that were once brown were now white and her skin seemed even pale**r** than usual. But that wasn't the worst part…

"It's alive…" Kikyo whispered into her hand as she stepped backwards, trying to get as much space between them even though they were far apart.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's red eyes turned back to their amber shade, he watch the vampire walk gradually over to their side of the room. He was more than happy that she was alive but in her condition… "Maybe you should lay down-"

"That was entirely uncalled for."

"Kagome," he tried once more to get his mate to relax.

"Look at me, Inuyasha, just look at me. I'm dripping with my own blood, and my skin is brunt."

Unsure, the hanyo nodded, "And there seems to be something wrong with your stomach…"

Creasing her brows, she looked down and gasped. "Oh- I, I have a hole in my stomach…" Inuyasha nodded dumbly again, he could see straight through her to the vase she stood in front of. "I have a hole in my stomach!" she yelled, focusing on Kikyo.

"Yea and your still alive," Kikyo pointed out dryly. "So he was right, you're not normal."

"Define normal." Kagome laughed, "A human walking into a demon's home thriving for blood isn't what I would call normal, or sane for that matter."

"Normal is a life cycle; being born, living life and then death is in the life cycle every organism encountered. Except you, you continue to live even after many around you have fallen. How many years has it been, Kagome?"

"Yes, I believe that would be normal, to die; even though humans have always believed (or wanted to believe in) everlasting beauty, living forever, a fountain of youth." Slightly throwing her head back as she laughed, Kagome continued. "Yet I give you the true meaning behind it all and you run in fear or attack me as if I was some beast. I'll have you know, what I am is still what many people wish to become. One way or another they will reach that goal, why else do you think Naraku wants me dead?"

Kagome's colorless eyes landed on the quite hanyo whose ears absorbed everything that was said. It was true that he had really believed Kagome to be dead, and his reaction to the situation pleased her. Ryo Tokahara was one person while he was another.

"Kikyo, go home." Inuyasha pointed her in the direction of the front door, "If you leave quietly and I don't hear you talking about this at school tomorrow, I might let you get away with this."

"But Inuyasha-" Kagome walked over to him, standing on his left side while eyeing Kikyo.

"Go home,"

Kikyo walked over to them, soulfully looking up to meet amber eyes. "I'll save you one day, Inuyasha."

Kagome made sure to stay away from the sunlight that seeped inside when the hanyo let Kikyo out, closing the door behind her. "Why don't you lie down now? I have to find a way to get your body back to normal-"

"I thought Kikyo already made it clear I wasn't normal to begin with." Kagome smiled and pulled him into a hug, "And she was right." She bit down on his neck the second time that morning, drinking down his blood less messily then before. Because it was the second time, Kagome had to be careful. His heart was already trying to pump the blood she didnt take around faster now she was taking more.

"Again?" Inuyasha focused his line of sight on a random plant his mother cared for. She didn't answer again, too busy on making a meal out of his blood. The hanyo noticed his version blurred a little and quickly fixed. "I just remembered what we were going to do before all the drama with Kikyo. I guess that'll have to wait, huh?"

Kagome could feel her stomach slowly heal the hole through it with every taste of his blood. She would have to stop soon though, his heart was pounding, and his body seemed a little heavy to him by his stance. After a good nap he'd be as good as new.

Kagome licked the bite until it stopped bleeding, her newfound brown eyes watching him as she helped Inuyasha sit down on a chair close by. Kagome pulled a pillow under his heavy head, smiling brightly when he looked up at her. His fingers found her black locks, bringing them to his lips. "You always smell so good." But right now she smelled better than good, she smelled of candy-coated sin. Maybe it had something to do with his own scent that radiated off her, or perhaps she was much more pleasant to smell then the blood that still filled the air.

"You're talking like your drunk. Take a nap to regain your energy." Pulling her hair out of his weak hold, she threw a cover over him. Before she could move the hanyo kicked it off.

"I don't need a blanket, the heat's still on and it'll just make me hot."

"Well it won't be on for awhile, I have to open the windows remember?" she asked, pulling it up higher this time.

"Just watch the sunlight, Kagome."

The vampire nodded and walked over to the window in the living room; she pulled down her shelves and hoped for the best. She winced when the sun light hit her pale fingers when she pushed the window open, but it could have been worse, she supposed.

"You know what I just remembered?" Inuyasha said, half sleeping. "I forgot all about my ramen…"

Kagome amusingly looked down at the sleep-talking hanyo while she continued to open any window in the house that would open. Their house was pretty big, and built really well. Kagome had always dreamed of living in a home like this, but that was a dream she thought would never come true. It wasn't because of money, she had enough of that after all the years, it was because she didn't want to live in such a large home and be all by herself. Beside the fact that she never knew where her beloved would pop up next, an apartment was better to live in. 

After opening the windows Kagome soaked her hurting fingers in cool water from the sink of the bathroom. She found her eyes glued to the mirror that she couldn't see her reflection in. She sighed, pulling her hands out of the crystal water. "I really should clean the living room floor also."

_

* * *

_

Naraku sat back in his chair, placing his pen back down on the desk that sat before him. This letter would have to do. He would wait until Kikyo came back confirming Kagome's death and then give this letter to Kagura, telling her what to do. He wanted the vampire's dead body for dinner, and most importantly he wanted what was behind her right eye.

"Kanna," a little girl with the face of a doll walked out of the shadows toward him. "Give this letter to Kagura." He liked Kanna; she always listened and never talked back like Kagura would. The small girl took the letter and slipped it in her pocket. Her naturally white hair and coal colored eyes with pearl white skin made her look like a ghost. She bowed before exiting the room. Naraku rested his hand under his chin, letting a corrupted smile reach all the up to his eyes. Tonight was the night the world would fall into the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but laugh aloud at the thought of the devil's daughter holding the key to the end of the world. It was so unconcealed. But the hard part was killing her to get this key.

"Naraku, Kikyo couldn't kill her…" Kanna whispered out in her hollow voice. Naraku let his smile fall; if her one out of every few weaknesses didn't work in his favor what could kill her? He thought with the help of Kikyo and her pure powers he could finally get on with his plan.

He flicked his wrist, sending hundreds of golden insects flying out of a small tan hive he kept on his desk at all times. Kanna nodded at his gaze and opened one of the windows in his office; the cool wind almost blowing the white flowers out of her hair.

Naraku's fingers found the pentagram charm around his neck again, toying with it as he looked through the eyes of the saimyosho he'd just sent off via Kanna's mirror. It was a very special mirror, having the ability to take any human's or demon's soul depending on how weak spirited they were. Unfortunately it did nothing to Kagome, seeing as how she didn't have a soul… though it held her greatest weakness, her reflection.

The saimyosho separated into smaller groups, some traveling out of the country of Japan into North Korea, South Korea and deeper into the countries passed that and above. Others went overseas into Canada, the United States, and then Brazil leaving one of the insects behind in every new city the group came upon. He used their keen senses trying to locate the strongest and oldest demons in all the country. His body was weakening and the time for a replacement was coming near. With his wish to devour Kagome gone, it was time to time to look for someone new.

Kanna's mirror flashed it different places in the world as the view changed to a different saimyosho. Each narrowing down its search in a matter of moments to a couple of demons and one or two humans, Naraku always ignored the humans and half demons. One of his wasps in Japan narrowed his search down to a handful. Kagome being at the top of its list, Naraku glared at the mirror Kanna held and waved away her picture. The image of two dog demons with long silver hair and golden eyes came next but he waved them away also, they weren't old enough to carry out what he needed. The age he needed a demon to be was at least over a hundred, so for his insects to think of them must have been because they were strong.

"A different country, Kanna." She nodded, looking down into the glass as it glowed before changing location. Naraku recognized the buildings as soon as he saw them, Russia. His eyes narrowed at the looking glass when he realized this saimyosho only had its sights on one demon at the country's boarder (closer to China and North Korea). A male no more the age of sixteen, his long brown bangs covering most of his face and as he walked around the corner Naraku noted the back of his hair was short. He wore an orange shirt under a black coat with mock fur around the hood. His pigment was nearly white, perhaps from the cold, and when the wind blew his hair along with snowflakes Naraku saw the lavender-gray irises of his eyes. Naraku couldn't lie, this boy was handsome.

The half demon became more intrigued when the sixteen year old stopped a young girl on the street, he couldn't hear what they were saying but body langue told Naraku he was asking her a question. Next thing he saw was them walking together back down the block the teen had come from. Again body langue showed signs of a conversation going on.

_'Why would this one kid make my saimyosho so interested in him?' _Naraku thought, his eyes fixed to the mirror still being held in-between the quiet Kanna's hands. The teen pointed his finger down an ally way, following behind the young girl as she smiled, holding onto her purse. Naraku shook his head, why would a human female walk down an alleyway?

He could see the anger in her eyes being born as she see spotted a wall up ahead, it was a dead end. She turned around and glared at him, pointing to the stone wall as she talked to him. Naraku focused on the teen, the boy was grinning. Naraku blinked and missed when the sixteen year old pinned her to that stone wall, her unheard cry of pain when his fangs slid into her skin and muscle – into the veins of her neck.

Naraku watched in astonishment as the girl's face morphed from one of anger and pain into one of pleasure and ecstasy. He was now sitting on the edge on his seat as the teen barrowed his head further into her neck. The girl rested her head on the wall behind her giving him more room and her fisted hands tugged at his brown hair. Naraku noted as time passed it was evident that they weren't making out; her fingers loosened their hold and her eyes glazed over. The teenager pulled away from her, letting her fall lifelessly to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"There's something odd about this one…" he murmured into his hand. He continued watching as the boy licked his fingers once, then his red eyes that had been a wonderful mix of lavender and gray looked past the wasp's eyes and to Naraku himself – blood dripping from his lips and rolling down his chin, neck and chest. _'So he knew I was watching?' _Naraku watched as his blood coated lips moved, forming words he didn't care to read and then the image flick out showing that the young demon had killed his insect.

Naraku sat back in his chair, smiling at what he had witnessed. Any person would say that that was a bat demon who refused to live in the modern world where one could buy their food at a hospital if needed. But Naraku knew better, that was a vampire.

* * *

It was finally done. They had completed the magic object that could help the one person it had been made for. The bat demon lord held the dark cloak away from him, looking it over a final time. It had been hard to test but they had found ways with human food like ice cream and just plain ice. The ice cream that was under the cloak did not melt like the one under the sun, stating the cloak removed all heat and sun rays off the item under it. It was something like an African cheetah and the black lines running down its face.

"Good work," He said to the scientist, folding up the black fabric and placing it in a box.

"Thank you, sir."

Tsukuyomaru picked up the flat box, resting it under his arm as he walked out the laboratory in his work building. He thought of mailing it to her since he never knew when a good time to go over to her apartment was. He nodded to himself, mailing was the better option.

Shoving food down his throat, the hanyo looked up at the vampire he made his own as she stood near the stove waiting for water to boil. They had closed some of the windows since before and the house was now the Antarctic, or just as cold. Kagome did a good job on getting most of the smell of blood out by cleaning the floors when the hanyo was sleeping and was working on the rest with the boiling pot of water she just put a pinch of salt in.

* * *

She hummed as she looked through the cabinets pulling down a small bottle of oil and a bag of rice. "Jasmine rice has such a pleasant aroma and will help some." 

The hanyo nodded, filling his mouth with more of his freshly made noodles. She turned the water as she slowly added in the rice, adding the oil in after. "What about fish? That has a strong smell too…"

"If it's there go ahead and make it." Inuyasha answered, filling his bowel with more of the noodles she had made.

Kagome watched him eat a whole pot by himself, shaking her head softly. "I hope you don't get sick from eating too much."

"I've eaten more than this before-"

They both turned to the door when the bell chimed for the second time that day, and then at each other. Inuyasha got up to answer it, signaling for Kagome to stay where she was. As he reached the door he knew who it was and relaxed at the familiar scent.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he opened the front door, "You cutting class?"

Miroku smiled and half waved, "Yea, it was just so boring today." He walked inside, taking off his coat and shoes while Inuyasha locked the door. Miroku let his bag floor to the floor, "Besides, I wanted to know how sick you were today and give you the notes for the classes I was in."

Inuyasha greatly took the notebook his friend offered, both of them walking into the living room.

Miroku felt a shudder run up his spine as they entered the large room. "Man, its cold in here... and dark…" It was pretty odd for Inuyasha's home to be so cold.

"Sorry about that, just trying to get the germs out, my mother's idea. Um, and the sun light was giving me a headache."

Miroku nodded, lifting a brow when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. Inuyasha could feel his burning gaze on the back of his head, "Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, just ate myself actually." Miroku said, flopping down on the sofa, "So who's in the kitchen?"

Inuyasha could feel the sweat rolling down the back of his neck despite the freezing air that hit his skin. Miroku wanted to meet Kagome; Miroku had made that clear when he spoke about meeting her on the street so long ago. Inuyasha had never told them that Kagome was his new girl and the human male sitting in his living only thought it was a onetime thing in the club a while back – if he even thought that much. Scratching his neck Inuyasha pulled himself together,_ 'Why am I nervous? Miroku is my best friend that has a girlfriend of his own, even though he seems to forget sometimes… And Kagome is my mate. I should introduce them.' _

"Hold on a minute, I'll get her."

Miroku lifted another brow; he thought it was his sister or mother…

---------

Kagome tasted the edge of the knife on her finger, happy with the result of her blood running from the tip of her thumb. "Oh damn it," Blood was the last thing she needed to spill…

Running the sharp metal blade down the yellowtail fish on the cutting board, it went through smoothly and that's what she wanted. Kagome wiped her hands off on her apron after cutting the fish meat and hid her face in a cook book she found, reading the next thing she would need.

_Buridaikon Recipe_

**_INGREDIENTS:_**

_4 buri (yellowtail) fillets _

_1 lb daikon radish _

_1 chunk fresh ginger root _

_4 tbsp soy sauce _

_1 tbsp sake _

_2 tsp sugar _

_3 tbsp mirin_

**_PREPARATION:_**

_Pour boiled water over buri and drain. Peel daikon radish and cut into medium chunks. Slice ginger root. Put about 3 cups of water in a pan and simmer daikon with ginger slices. Add buri, soy sauce, sugar, sake, and mirin in the pan. Simmer on low heat until soften. _

_Makes 4 servings_

Kagome frowned, was four enough? Counting on her fingers with names attached to each digit, she shook her head. Sure the numbers added up for the Takahashi family but what if they wanted more? She would make it twice instead of adding onto the ingredients already being prepared so that way she knew she was making it right. Nodding to herself, Kagome opened the refrigerator again to pull out more things._ 'I'll leave some money before I go, seeing as how I'm using a lot of their things.'_

Plus she already knew what she wanted to make them for dessert, Ichigo Daifuku. She blushed remembering how good they were,_ 'Maybe I can take one when they're done.'_

"Kagome," She turned to the hanyo's voice, holding the knife over a radish. "Can you come here?"

"Sure, let me just finish cutting these and I'll be right there." A thought ran through her head making her call Inuyasha back, "Can you go to the store and buy some dried anko power, rice flour, and strawberries?"

Inuyasha raised his brows, blinking his eyes in surprise. "What for?"

She giggled, waving the sharp knife in front of her face, "It's a secret."

"Fine," the hanyo gave in, "Hopefully no one from school will see me." Inuyasha walked back to Miroku, playfully kicking him in the leg.

"I have to go to the store, want to come?"

The raven haired boy shrugged, "Can I go say hi first?"

"Be my guest."

Miroku turned into the kitchen, shocked to see her. He pointed at her in hysteria as she continued to chop things, not knowing he was there or just ignoring him. She turned back to the cookbook, rereading over the list to make sure she had everything while peeking her eyes over at the still pointing boy.

"You know pointing is rude."

Miroku immediately dropped his arm, straightened his face into a more calm expression. "I didn't know you were here or else I would have come to greet you sooner." He bowed once quickly, coming back up to see the back of her head she as she added the radishes and ginger to the pan with water. Miroku almost cried when Inuyasha pulled him out of the kitchen and soon out the door.

Kagome sighed after hearing the door close, "I hate it when guys try to flirt with me."

* * *

Kagura hovered over building**s** and weaved her way around skyscrapers as she let the cold wind pull the feather she rode on any which way it wanted. Her red eyes were closed, her black bangs moved around her forehead and her smooth skin relaxed under the sun's light. 

Though her peace was short lived, "What do you want?"

An annoying saimyosho buzzed around her as though it was trying to tell her something. Kagura glared at it, her eyes piercing through its body. She wished she could kill with just a look of her eyes…

She sat up on the white feather and controlled the wind to move it in the direction the insect was going. Even if the bug wasn't there she would have known where to go, into that same little building Naraku didn't want to leave. She hated the colorless walls; as a wind demon she wanted to always be on the move, see different things, new colors in the world. But Naraku still held her heart, literally; it was in a jar he kept with him at all times. And with that heart Naraku could kill her anytime he saw fit.

She landed on the roof top gently, shrinking her feather down back to its original size and slipped it in her short pony tail. She spotted the roofs door and walked inside through it, walking all the way down to his office.

"You wanted me?"

The half demon put down a book he had been flipping through, not caring if he lost the page. "Yes, Kagura, I did." He dryly answered, lifting a glass of wine to his lip for a taste. It was bitter, just the way he like his wine.

Kagura waited for him to finish impatiently. She watched as he rested the glass on a ceramic costar to protect the wooden desk and one of his hands absently ran through his thick mane of hair.

"Kagura,"

_'Finally,' _she thought, shuffling her feet.

"In Russia there's a boy," He tossed a picture over to her that Kanna's mirror had made. "Find him and bring him to me, alive."

Kagura knew better to ask when his eyes looked the way they did and simply took the order just as it was, leaving immediately.

Naraku evilly smiled to himself, toying with the pentagram charm around his neck again. Soon he would have almost everything he needed. All that was left was object behind Kagome's right eye, and then the world.

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha returned from the store holding a few bags with Miroku right beside him. Kagome beamed when she saw everything she asked for.

"Do you know how hard it is to find strawberries this time of year?" the hanyo yelled as she walked into the kitchen with the bags, continuing to ignore them both.

She smiled, cleaning off the red fruit in water as she looked back in the book. It had been so long, too long, since she tried to make Ichigo daifuku.

**_INGREDIENTS:_**

_1 cup shiratama-ko (rice flour) _

_1/4 cup sugar _

_2/3 cup water _

_For filling _

_1/3 cup water & 1/2 cup sugar & 1/4 cup dried anko powder _

_or 1/2 cup premade anko (bean paste) _

_6 strawberries _

_katakuriko starch for dusting_

**_PREPARATION:_**

_Heat 1/3 cup of water and 1/2 cup of sugar in a pan. Add 1/4 cup of anko powder in the pan and stir well. Set aside. Wash strawberries and remove the calyxes. Wrap a strawberry with about a spoonful of anko and rounds to make a ball. Make 6 balls. Put 2/3 cup of water and 1/4 cup of sugar in a heat-resistant bowl and mix well. Add shiratama-ko flour in the bowl and mix well. Put the bowl in microwave and heat the dough for two minutes. Stir the dough. Heat the dough in microwave until the dough inflates. Stir the mochi quickly. Dust a flat pan with some katakuri-ko starch. Also, dust hands with some katakuri-ko. Remove the hot mochi from the bowl to the pan by hands. Dust hands with more katakuri-ko starch and divide the mochi into 6 pieces by hands. The mochi is hot and sticky, so be careful not to burn your hands. Make 6 flat and round mochi. Put a piece of strawberry and anko filling on a mochi and wrap it by stretching mochi. Rounds the daifuku. Repeat the process to make more daifuku cakes.Makes 6 daifuku cakes._

_-----------------_

Miroku sighed, sitting down again with Inuyasha doing the same. The sun light was still being blocked and the lights were turned on. The windows were still open even though the only scent Inuyasha could smell was Kagome's cooking. It felt relaxing; the house was filled with no tension but the aroma's of different foods. Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time his mind was so at peace; even with the crazy morning theyhad. 

Miroku sat forward, picking up the remote to the television off the coffee table. There was nothing on but he flipped through the channels, hoping something good would appear.

"Miroku, how are you and Sango going?"

Inuyasha saw the romantic look in his eyes and knew right away everything was fine.

"Sango's fine, still hangs out with Kikyo just not with me around."

"How come?"

"Cause you're my best friend, Inuyasha. I find it odd when we just walk pa**s**t each other in the halls." Inuyasha looked at him blankly, "Seriously, the only reason I even knew who she was was because of you."

Inuyasha thought for a minute, his golden eyes watching the guide on the screen. "That's not true, Sango was always her friend."

"That's right," Miroku nodded, still looking through the channels. "Sango's friend, and if you hadn't laid eyes on her she would have continued being Sango's friend." Pausing for a minute Miroku continued, "You know I don't even look at Sango's friends or my friend's girls."

"I don't know, you always come close…"

Miroku glared at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's serious face, "Exactly as it sounded."

------------------------------

Kagome heard there laughter as she rolled the sweets in her powered hands. Maybe she had the wrong impression of this Miroku, in the company of Inuyasha he acted different then when she had first met him on that night with the over two.

She looked over to her finished cakes, a smile gracing her lips. She turned to the clock, surprised at how the day had flown away. Soon she would be able to go home. She wasn't surprised at the tugged of unhappiness she felt when the thought came; she didn't really want to go back to living by herself. A home full of life was what she had always wanted, and also one of the things she couldn't have all thanks to a wish one man had made about her future.

_

* * *

TBC…__

* * *

_

Just so everyone is clear (and I don't get in trouble) the part where Kikyo blows a whole throw Kagome, I got that from one of my favorite old movies Death Becomes Her. It's not too old and you can watch it on youtube.

Also this new vampire is an OC (I couldn't think of anyone in the show to play the part…) tell me what you think of him so far even though you don't really know anything about him, but if you think really hard something's are very clear. If you can't come up with anything and you think I'm just saying that, don't worry I'll point these things out in the next chapter.

Plus, those recipes are real if anyone is interested.

I know this chapter is a little on the short side too but I was happy with it. _(Review please)_

-CagedRaven-


	12. Chapter 12

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

Kagura flew over tall buildings with colorful tops painted in different shades of red, green and touches of gold. She would have loved to look around but couldn't afford to. She had a job to do in a limited amount of time. Even though Naraku never quoted the hours he was giving her, Kagura knew the time that she was given was slowly expiring. If she didn't make it back in time… well, she didn't know what he would do exactly because she always made it back in time. 

She moved her feather right, circling over a small city on the border of Russia. It didn't take her that long to get to the spot Kanna said the kid was at. The wind was blowing nicely today even if it was cold air, it still helped coming from behind. 

Looking up and down all the streets and corners of the city, Kagura sighed in annoyance. How did Naraku expect her to find one kid in a cold, snowing city? When it was cold out, and every person in the world knew that Russia was cold, people tend to cover every part of their body. 

She continued to search the city, ignoring the one or two people that saw her in the sky. She toyed with a paper fan she always carried around; it was as much her safety blanket as her weapon of choice. A wind demon only needed to make more wind to kill. 

When she was just about to give up and head back to Japan, something caught her eye. In the back of a building were two demons. One, she could tell right away was a snow leopard demon. His dusty gray hair was thick and short. Through his light jacket she could see the muscle of his arms, and his legs were no different. She knew demons of the snow leopard clan were very much used to the cold weather, just like the real animal itself, so it wasn't something she found odd when she saw his jacket was unzipped. 

Tension laced the air thickly, all coming from the larger demon. The teenager sat on what looked like an old empty box. His legs swung back and forth as he absently played with a lighter's switch. Kagura confirmed his appearance, knowing the kid was the one Naraku was looking for. But she wouldn't go down now and confront him; he was already in the middle of something. 

Luckily, Kagura knew more than a bit of the Russian language and was able to overhear their conversation. The snow leopard demon was angrily yelling about a missing girl, a friend of his. How she conveniently went missing in that afternoon and how he found her dead body in the ally way; the smell of blood thick, and the scent on her just as clear. 

Kagura watched closely, trying to hear the more quiet voice of the younger male. All she saw was a grin spread across his lips as they moved, forming words she couldn't hear. Whatever they were, the leopard demon grabbed him by the collar and slammed his smaller body into the wall of the building. The lighter landed on the snow covered ground, but his grin never vanished as the other demon growled in his face. Again they started to talk, threatening the other Kagura thought as she lowered her feather in an attempt to listen. 

The teen grinned wider, shaking his head like a parent disappointed in a child, "Вы демоны никогда не будете учить._(You demons will never learn.)_" 

Kagura lifted an eyebrow, what had he mean 'demons'; wasn't he just a demon as well? 

With movement barely seen by the naked eye, the teen had horribly marred off the leopard's arm which held his collar. He placed his feet on the ground, slowly and intimidating as he brought the blood coated hand closer to his mouth. 

The leopard demon held onto his empty shoulder, wincing as the pain laced through him. "Черт возьми, когда сделали вы…? (_What __the hell- when did you…?_)" 

"Я всегда detested кровь через вену мужчины. Она никогда не пробовала как сладостной как женщины," (_I have always detested the blood running through a male's vein. It never tasted as sweet as female's,_) Both Kagura and the leopard demon watched as his lavender-gray eyes mixed with crimson "только отчаянные времена вызывают для отчаянных измерений (_but desperate times calls for desperate_ _measures_.)" 

The older male growled, showing his fangs while looking out from under his brow. He convinced himself that the kid just had speed on his side but the leopard clan had a great amount of speed as well. He would make it, so what he got a little hurt; he'd make it through. "Я убью вас в 5 MINUTах плоско для вы сделали к мне (_I'll kill you in five minutes flat for what you did to me.)" _

Kagura watched as blood was spilled as the two fought, still sitting on her floating feather in the sky. All she needed was popcorn or something it would be just like a movie. She wondered where all the citizens were and why they hadn't come running to the back of the building. 

A scream of pain cut short filled the air, Kagura smirked. The kid had won in under five minutes, twisting the demons neck until it cracked. The body fell lifelessly to the concrete with a sickening smack; flicking the blood off his hands the teen picked up his lighter. He pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket, selected one and lit it. Kagura lowered her feather further and touched her feet to the snow, "Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" 

He eyed her, blowing out a cloud of smoke, "Aren't you too old to be a stalker?" 

She let her feather shrink down to size and placed it back in her hair, "You understand Japanese. That's great; it takes me a while to speak Russian." She played with her fan as she babbled; completely ignoring the fact that he disrespected her. "First I have to think about what I want to say then I have to word it differently-" 

"What do you want?" He asked, blowing more gray smoke in her direction. He sat back down on the empty box, swinging his legs as if the demon's body wasn't on the floor. 

She closed her fan; that was a strange sight. One minute ago he was killing another, the next he was swinging his legs like a child while smoking a cigarette. He was a very strange kid and Kagura had a feeling she knew why. 

"I came for someone else actually, he was interested in you." 

"Ah, so _he_ was the one following me around earlier." Flicking the butt away from him into the snow, he stood, shoving his dirty hands in his pockets. "Sorry but I can't help you or your friend." 

Kagura didn't want to know what would happen if she went back to Japan without him, Naraku would surely have her head. So she followed the teen, muttering to herself about the time limit. She didn't know how much longer she may have but hoped it was enough to convince the adolescent to come with her. She sighed, "Why couldn't he just stick with the plan and Kagome?" 

The teen looked over his shoulder, stopping his walk around the building. That name, it brought back memories he wish he could forget. Just at the thought of the woman, his eyes turned blood red again. "This Kagome you mentioned, does your friend know her?" 

Kagura lifted a brow, "Yea, he does. Can't get his thoughts away from her." 

The teen turned towards her, a hungry grin coming back to him. He was used to this empty feeling, he was always hungry. "So what if I do go and meet with your friend, what then?" 

Kagura shrugged her shoulders, "He never tells me his whole plan, so I wouldn't know what would happen after that." She answered blandly. 

He could hear the heartbeat of a woman close by. She was walking briskly, causing the beating organ to tease him even more. Grinding his teeth, he looked back over to the Kagura. "Wait here, I'll be right back. Then I'll go with you to Japan." 

Kagura watched him walk away; how did he know she was taking him to Japan? She never let it slip, did she? Throwing her hands in the air the wind demon sighed, "Of course he knew, I was talking in Japanese." 

------------------ 

Snow was still falling and the sky was black making the white on the ground made it seem brighter. When he returned, his shirt and coat were stained with crimson and he made no sign of hiding it. Kagura heard him mumble something about still being hungry but didn't ask about it. He had been gone for a while chasing down 'food' but his eyes still held their red shade. 

Kagura pulled out her white feather, enlarging it with her demonic powers. She climbed on and waited for him. The teen eyed the feather but didn't move any closer to it. "You don't expect me to get on that, do you?" 

The wind demon rolled her eyes, "Yes I do, and I have a feeling were already behind schedule." 

"What schedule…?" He asked, hesitantly climbing onto the feather. Kagura shook her head, muttering under her breath. Using the wind to move them, she guided the feather to Japan. 

"By the way, what's your name?" Kagura called over her shoulder to the teen behind her. His eyes were back to their lavender-gray complexion, looking down at the people, demons, and the wonderful architecture of Russia. 

He smirked, "You've been looking for me and don't even know my name?" He couldn't stop laughing at her stupidity. "It's Choukichi." 

"Lasting luck, huh?" 

He had always thought it was pretty ironic for his name to mean luck; he had yet to experience what the word truly meant. 

* * *

It was quite and lonely, the leaky showerhead making ripples in the filled tub was the only sound heard. All by herself just as she didn't desire; she stepped out the warm bath water. Water laced her pale skin and dark hair as she grabbed a robe to shield her body from the cold air.

It was a cold night; the weather man had said there was a chance it would snow. The moon was out, she noted, maybe she would go out. 

----------------- 

She sat in a café, her black hair tied back at the nape of her neck and her brown orbs watching the small crowed of people either reading, writing, or just drinking a cup full of caffeine. It was peaceful, light music coated the air and the many different voices spoke here and there. She liked this small café; she would definitely come here again. 

Her brown eyes looked up to the person standing in front of her; she rolled them and picked up her cup of tea. 

"May I?" 

"No," 

"Thank you." He sat down at her table with a fresh cup of coffee and a small pile of papers. She eyed them, spotting a few words at a time but didn't think too hard on it. It was nothing really, just a bunch of papers to make him look like a college student or something. 

"Kagome, I came to see if you would join me again," he whispered, hoping not to be overheard. 

"Oh really Naraku, after you tried to kill me, you want me to join you," the vampire sarcastically said, spinning her tea around absently. 

"I only told her information, I did not brainwash her." Naraku took a sip, testing the coffee's heat, and then continued, "She simply followed what she already believed. I've known you to do the very same thing." 

She glared at him, "Yes, I have… why are you still here Naraku, I told you no." 

He smiled, finishing his cup. He stood with his cup and papers, saying one last thing before he left. "Oh, just enjoying my coffee but I also wanted to wish you… luck. With your beloved and all that, you know." 

Kagome frowned her brows in puzzlement, watching his steps toward the exit where he threw out his cup and unneeded papers. She shook her head, why had he emphasized 'luck'? What did it mean? She turned around, tapping on the female sitting behind her. "Can I borrow a pen and some paper?" 

The blonde handed it to her with a smile, turning back to her table and friends after Kagome thanked her. On the top she wrote the word _luck_ in big, bold letters. It was getting under her skin. What had Naraku meant by that one simple word…? She wrote down all the words related with luck, how anyone could or would use it. She stopped when the page was full of her handwriting; nothing, she couldn't think of anything. 

* * *

"Chameleons," the female teacher talked loud to be heard in the back of the class, holding the small green animal in her hands that she was discussing. "Vary in size and body structure, with its total length approximately one inch. Like this little guy, to thirty-one inches in a male _Furcifer oustaleti_; I hope you are all taking notes." 

Inuyasha toyed with the pen in his hands, his daydreaming mind on anything but his science teacher. She went on, giving information about her new classroom pet, "Chameleons have a long tail that is able to curl up," She pointing to it after placing it back on its artificial tree branch. "It is used to balance on tree limbs and sometimes as a weapon. Its tail is almost like a fifth leg." 

Waking up from his own world, the hanyo listened to her words as the bell was minutes away from chiming. 

"All Chameleon species are able to change their skin color. Changing color is an expression of physical and physiological condition of the lizard. The color also plays a part in communication." The class oh-ed and ah-ed as the small creature blended in with its tank. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he felt like he was in grade school again. 

The bell rang and his science teacher quickly yelled out pages in a text book she wanted to be done. Inuyasha made it his priority to be one of the first out of her class. None of his close friends were in that class and besides, the teacher was insane. 

He walked into his homeroom where Miroku was already sitting and talking with another guy. During this day the raven haired boy was lucky because he didn't have to switch classes. "Hey Miroku," 

"Hey Inuyasha, did you hear?" 

Said boy shook his head. 

"Were getting a new classmate today; man I hope it's a chick." 

"And I hope when Sango kills you it will be quick and painless," the hanyo teased, sitting in his seat when the teacher entered the classroom. Miroku smirked and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Okay class…" with many failed attempts the man finally settled his classroom. Inuyasha remembered why this class was so easy to fall asleep in, the man sounded so bland and dry when he gave notes. "We have a new student today, you can come in now." 

Miroku crossed his fingers and closed his eyes when the door opened, praying for the new comer to be a female. "Hey, you can open your eyes now," the hanyo laughed, "It's safe." 

His dark blue eyes glanced to the front of the classroom, surprised to see a female. "My luck is getting better, no?" 

"Hello," She grabbed everyone's attention, she sounded very annoyed and had her arms crossed. Her short black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, her red eyes matching her red lips and blending nicely with her slightly tanned skin. "My name is Kagura." 

The class was silent for a few moments waiting for the rest until the teacher asked her for a last name. She nearly bit his head off, "I don't have a surname. I have no need for something such as that to tie me down, I am the wind and go where it takes me." 

Inuyasha barely contained his laugher as he whispered over to his friend, "Maybe you should be more specific when making a wish." 

Miroku shared the hanyo's chuckles, "She should become an actress if she could come up with lines like that right off the top of her head." 

The hanyo looked back over to her, the happiness leaving his amber eyes as they zeroed in on her neck. She had it covered with bandages but he smelled the blood. It was fairly new, this wound, but why did it seem like he was the only one that could smell it, see it? Inuyasha looked at all the other demons in the class; their faces showed no signs of it, instead they were more worried if she was going to sit near someone else instead of them. 

"Takahashi, raise your hand. You can sit by him." 

_'Oh wasn't that just perfect,' _he thought, lowering his hand with a frown. She walked by other desks until she reached the empty one behind him. _'That scent… '_ his eyes widened, _'It was old, just like Kagome's but it wasn't hers. It smelt more of blood and burning wood.'_

Unfortunately his actions didn't go unseen. Kagura saw his eyes look, his nose twitch. Only the beloved of a vampire could see, smell the strange aura surrounding one who was bitten without the title of 'beloved'. Kagura remembered, it had been when she was bringing him to Japan. 

_------------_

_They were still floating, now over Japan. They hadn't really been talking, Kagura was controlling the movement and he was looking down at the tiny people. Kagura spotted the building Naraku had taken a liking to and gently landed them on it. She drained the feather of her demonic powers when they were off it, slipping it back in her hair. That was when she noticed his eyes were red again, matching the dry blood stains still on his person. _

_"What's wrong with you?" _

_His eyes slowly moved to hers, "I'm hungry." _

_His eyes had been too intense for her liking. He was planning something and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. Before she could say anything he had grabbed her and slammed his fangs into her neck. _

_It was painful, she remembered, and a little shell shocking. She couldn't do anything and could f**ee**l her blood leaving fast. Those were her last thoughts before she passed out. _

_She awoke up in the same spot on the roof. He sat next to her smoking a cigarette while watching the empty streets. "Why didn't I hear your heartbeat like all the others?" _

_He knew she was awake; she sat up slowly, leaning her heavy head on the bars around the edge. "My 'friend' has it for safe keeping." She said sarcastically. _

-------------

He hadn't closed the wound his fangs caused, nor did he ever apologize for his rudeness. Kagura didn't make a big deal out of it; she had bigger things to worry about at the time. They were late; she could see it in Naraku's eyes. 

She wouldn't forget what he had said about Choukichi though. Naraku couldn't use his body to make his all the more better. The teen was dying from the inside out. That was why he was always hungry and could never satisfy his thirst for blood, he either didn't have a beloved to drink it from or he refused to drink their blood. 

Kagura sighed, all that work she did finding him and Naraku calls him useless behind his back. She sighed again, forgetting she was in a classroom; the poor kid was starving to death. 

* * *

"I hope you know how much you have interrupted my day," the demon looked across the desk at the older demon. "Father." 

The parent waved off his son's words, "Nonsense, it's lunch time. You should stop working through your breaks and rest that brain of yours." 

Sesshoumaru laced his fingers together over his desk, "Unlike you, I take my job very serious-" 

"Too seriously!" the dog lord stood, pacing around his son's office while he spoke. "You don't talk to me anymore…" Sesshoumaru blinked, confusion taking over his mind when his father looked at him like he was really hurt. 

"…Sorry…?" 

* * *

The day had gone pretty fast, the moon was out and tiny snowflakes fell from the heavens to cover the dirty asphalt. Many still roamed the streets, either going home or going out for some unknown reason, but the snow kept the rest inside their warm homes. It was cold out, as it usually was whenever it snowed. The pure white of it brought back ugly memories of the night when everything had started. The night she killed her mother… 

Kagome refused to watch the featherlike flakes fall and slowly pile up, instead choosing to hide from the world behind someone else's words. The book was about three hundred pages so it wasn't that long, and she was close to finishing it. The romance novel was just like all the others, the couple would marry in the end, possibly have a child or the woman would just be pregnant. They never told the true fights one went through just to keep that love going forever. 

Sick of reading how someone else's life was so perfect, Kagome closed the book, giving up two chapters before the final page. Why did she always do this to herself, th**e**se books –just like everything else- only reminded her of how different she was. A lot of parents tell their offspring that different was good, but that was a lie, really. Different was good, but to a point. Even in a world as crazy and un-expecting as earth, there were still things classified as _normal_. A vampire wasn't one of them. 

Kagome tried to shake the negative thoughts out of her head, but they always floated but to the front of her mind. She sighed, standing from her chair and walking into her bedroom where she fell into the mattress. She could still smell Inuyasha**'s** scent in the fabrics; she smiled and closed her eyes at the thought of her own love story. 

* * *

The hanyo lay in his bed, his mind fading into a dream world filled with blood, fire, screams, and so much pain. His plan had gone wrong, horribly so. His other self had died in an exploded building, his father had left him all alone, and worst of all he had hurt her. Kagome shook her head, tears running down her blood and dirt stained cheeks. It was all out now; she knew he had wanted her dead from the very mention of the blessed trinket. 

The jewel of four souls resided behind that right eye of hers. 

Inuyasha awoke with a start, the jewel… of four souls, he had heard of it once or twice. If Kagome did have it, if she did have it, would he become just as insane as Ryo to try and take it? The hanyo didn't like the feeling of uncertainty that filled him, or the feeling of not being himself. It all started with these weird dreams with John and now Ryo; what was next? He was already losing who he really was, his personality, so what could be next…? 

* * *

Tonight was just like that night, just as cold, just as wet, and just as white. He remembered sitting in the snow covered street, its whiteness was painted with crimson red along with himself. He remembered being unbearably hungry, just as he was now. His insides slowly devouring themselves even though he had just eaten; his eyes glanced at the bodies on the ground. He couldn't remember what happened… and that's what scared him the most. 

No, that was a lie, what scared him the most was the pure animal need he felt when seeing their blood splattered on the snow. The hunger got worse when the smell of it filled his senses and the dirty taste of it **_was_** on his tongue when he greedily drank it down. That was what scared him. 

He remembered trying to run away before someone saw him in the sea of blood. He remembered barely making it before he heard people screaming at the sight before them. He hid behind a wall; his face in his knees as tears came falling down. He remembered wondering why this had always happened to him, why his parents had to die when he was born... Had his new mother seen what he truly was? Why the God hated him so much he couldn't even step into a church…? 

A woman had followed his bloody footprints, spotting him covered in the same red liquid. He remembered feeling terrified, his fingers lost within his thick mane of hair. But this woman brought him into a tight embrace, whispering to him that everything would be okay. It was clear she didn't know it had been him that caused the bloodshed; he didn't have courage to tell her the truth, so he continued with the lie. Many believed it had been the work of demons, claiming he was the only survivor. 

He remembered the war this lie had started, demons killing humans and humans killing demons. All the blood running down the streets, how much he wanted it, just to taste it again. He remembered losing control that night too; hunting down anything that moved. It became clear to everyone what was true and what had been false. Unfortunately it was discovered too late. He killed many humans that night, some demons, and was badly hurt himself. He wasn't worried though, he knew his young body would heal quickly. 

He felt hot tears rolled down his pale, bloodstained cheeks. His face close to the snow and his unmoving body had cuts so deep one could see bone. He remembered trying to move, stopping when he heard footsteps. It was a woman, her dress was a dark blue and it wasn't dirty, he recalled, so she hadn't been in the war zone. Her brown eyes held pity, his own, anger. He remembered hating that woman from first glance; he hated her when she brought him back to her town and into her home. He hated her even more when he found out she was a demon, but then she offered him blood like she knew all about his problems. He didn't take it, didn't even look at it in fear he would want it. 

He lived with that demon for a while, her constantly trying to offer him a cup of the deep red liquid. He always refused it, turning up his nose at it and her signs of affection. He didn't want anyone's love, he didn't deserve it. 

He remembered, a year later, it was snowing again. His tenth birthday was drawing near, and nothing had change in the female demon's household. He continued to show no emotion, he continued to ignore the warm cup she offered him twice a day, and he continued to pretend to be human. That very lie was his downfall in this town. 

He remembered walking to the big lake when the sky was dusk, how his skin burned from small rays of sunlight still seen. He ignored it, it was just another reminder he wasn't who he wished he was. Just as the lake was, he had no reflection to watch. Why him, he thought over and over again, every day. Why did he have to be this evil child? He clutched his stomach in pain, the unsatisfied hunger he possessed trying to take over again. He recalled falling to his knees and into the snow covered grass, the dirt collecting under his finger nails while he gritted his teeth, holding back the howl of pain… and then the world went back. 

It was just as before, the white and red colors that hunted his dreams turning them into nightmares. The screams of humans and demons as he tasted one drop of blood at a time. It was all him, it was all him. He stood in the middle of the town the female demon had brought him to, the main street was covered in snow and that coated with the deep, warm, red liquid he knew was blood. His hands were stained with the same dirty broth every living thing held. 

He was scared and ran to the only one who ever showed him such kindness, even after knowing what he truly was. His fear grew as the blood trail went up to her home, pas**t** the front door, and into her kitchen where her body lay. Tears rolled down his cheeks, chanting he was sorry over and over again to her lifeless form. He shook uncontrollably, his lavender–gray eyes still running over with tears. He remembered sitting outside the house, coated in different scents of blood. He dried his face, stood and decided to go far away from every living thing. 

He would live alone, he thought on the night he burned down the town, he would make it somewhere else were this hunger wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. He couldn't help but laugh at that thought; he had hurt so many people since then. It was much later that his life had changed forever. 

Tonight Choukichi sat in a park, smoking his cigarette while his mind ventured from memory to ugly memory. His sixteen year old body protested against any movement if it wasn't for food, so he watched the snow fall genteelly to the ground like a feather. 

"I knew I could find that scent easily," 

Choukichi let his cigarette fall to the floor, his newly found grin glued to his face. Pushing his pain aside, he stood, glaring at the male before him. _'This is prefect,'_ he thought, _'It was absolutely perfect.' _He was so hungry; he didn't care if it was a male or female anymore. Choukichi could hear the male's heart pumping, the wonderful sound of his blood moving around his veins. He could all but taste the bitterness on his tongue. 

With those thoughts, his wonderful eyes revealed a new shade, a red that seemed to glow in the darkest night. The other male didn't step away, he stood where he was with his hands still in coat pockets, and his hair that matched the snow so well didn't stand on end. His amber eyes had held the same pity as that female demon that had helped him out all those years ago, and he hated it just as much. 

"You're hungry even though you fed earlier?" 

Choukichi scowled, "What do you know, half-breed?" 

"Kagura is in my class," he said, waving off the insult. "She carried your scent. She is your beloved right?" 

Choukichi laughed at the thought of someone loving him, the evil child without a soul. He pulled out another cigarette, not offering the other male one, and breathed out a cloud of smoke after lighting it. "I don't have a beloved; she never returned my feelings when I tried," his red eyes looked into amber ones, "But you must be Kagome's. What's your name?" 

"Inuyasha Takahashi," 

He nodded, flicking the cigarette away. "I'll remember that, it'll be easier to kill you that way." 

Inuyasha lowered his brows, "What do you have against me?" Inuyasha didn't even blink, but never saw the others movements. He was standing right before him, his red eyes staring up into his amber. He grinned, flashing big fangs that waited to be buried into flesh. The hanyo could smell all the blood on his person, but could also sense the air of unhappiness and tension surrounding the vampire. 

"You, I have really nothing against you, I suppose. But," He breathed in the scent Inuyasha carried, "That vampire, I do hold something against her." And just like that he was gone, no name given or any other information. The teenage looking vampire was gone, and Inuyasha knew deep down he needed to talk to Kagome. 

----------------- 

Inuyasha walked through the snow; it was really starting to pile up, he pulled out his cell phone. He would call his mate, making it easier for himself then walking all the way back to her home. The hanyo heard the rings, waiting for her to pick up. He knew she was awake. 

"Hello Inuyasha." He could all but see the smile on her face. 

"Hello Kagome." 

* * *

TBC... 

* * *

Translations from site, if they're wrongI apologize. Speaking of which, I'm trying a new approach to the translations. Instead of them being all the way at the end of the chapter I'll just type it up in (_Italics_) so its easy reading. 

The information on chameleons I got off Wikipedia though I wish I really had one. There's just something about chameleons I find fascinating. I just can't do the bugs (one of the main reason I don't have it), I fear they would get out and hop all about my room. And I'm sorry for it being short, but tell me what you think. R&R 

-CagedRaven- 


	13. Chapter 13

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

"You say he was looking for me?"

"Yup, he looked pretty determined too." The hanyo replied into the phone, ignoring the puffs of hot air escaping from his mouth. Maybe if he was lucky the snow fall would close the school.

"Kagome?" her side of the line had gone quite but he could still hear her breathing. Something about the other vampire's presence bothered her, perhaps she knew of his death threat. He wanted to ask more but it wasn't his business, after all he wouldn't have known any of this if he had stayed in his bed.

"I'll be fine. Like me, he can't be out in the sunlight. Plus if he looks sixteen, like you say, then his body is weak…"

Inuyasha waited for her to continue, realizing shortly after that she had said all wanted to. "Does that have something to do with his hunger, too?"

"… Partly, because Choukichi's body is weak his hunger is at its worst. Also, because he hasn't a beloved, his wounds aren't healing."

"I didn't smell his own blood on him," he stated, looking up and down the street before crossing.

"His wound is mental." Kagome sighed, "Ever since childhood." She could hear him moving from his breathing, "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Ah," the hanyo stopped in the middle of the empty sidewalk. "I was going home. Why, you want me to?"

"Yea, I'll be waiting." Kagome smiled, ending the call.

--

Inuyasha was very cold by the time he reached Kagome's apartment but he knew it wouldn't last too long, judging by her voice. As soon as she opened the door she was on him. Her legs were around his hips and her busy hands were taking off his coat, working their way under his shirt. Her lips separated from his so they could catch their breath before jumping right back in.

Inuyasha pushed all his questions to the back for later and held her slender form close, her back hidden behind a thin dress he didn't care too much for at the moment. His mouth fought back against hers, her hands were busy pushing at his shirt as they stumbled to the bedroom, dropping a few items of clothing as they went.

Thinking to slow down pace, he laid her down onto the bed, softly kissing her cheeks and chin before making his way down her neck. The front of her white dress was halfway fastened with buttons; he undid them slowly and her gasps echoed in the room as his tongue danced down her warm flesh. When she arched her back, the hanyo worked his hands under her to loosen the top half of her body from the garment. She helped him with her arms and lifted a little to pull it all the way off and winding up in a heap on the floor.

The vampire murmured his name as his hands glided over her skin to her breast. Inuyasha's amber eyes watched her body jump under his, he wanted to taste every inch of her and watch her true self come alive once more.

Kagome clutched the sheets as his tongue moved lower in its journey over her body. He circled her bellybutton and chuckled when she flinched.

"Sensitive skin?"

"I'm ticklish around there…" She managed to breathe out as she felt his hand snaking down to the elastic band of her underwear. She saw his amber eyes watching her as he moved closer to her face where he kissed his mate passionately. She watched him too; the way his eyes held confidence mixed with other emotions, but she lost it when his hand touched another part of her body with sensitive skin.

The vampire moan away from his mouth, closing her legs around his fingers as best she could. She wished he would just remove her underwear and the rest of his clothes while he was at it. Her mind was pulled away from thinking at all as he pushed a finger inside of her.

Inuyasha grinned, her hands were so white from gripping the sheets and her eyes held small tear drops from the pure pleasure she was feeling. He bit her lower lip playfully, his right hand still working her below. His left hand held under her back as her hips rocked in time with his fingers and her voice sang to the heavens as she reachedher climax.

Kagome's chest rose and fell in rhythm, her brown eyes focused on his smiling amber orbs. The hanyo removed his fingers and grinned, happy he reached his goal. He planted a kiss on her swollen lips before sliding off the last of her garments and standing to take off his own.

She was barely aware of anything at the moment, having fallen from cloud nine her eyes felt heavy.

"Don't fall asleep on me, mate, not yet." He whispered.

"I'm not," she began as she felt him enter her, "Trying to." She wrapped her arms around his body, holding him as tightly as her heavy arms could during the time that her lover rocked her into the world she had just left, this time taking himself with her.

--

Inuyasha was still inside her and still on top of her with his head buried in her dark mane of hair. She could feel his steady breathing, but knew he wasn't sleeping.

His heart still hammered, she could feel it underneath his flesh, dancing away to a tone it only knew. It played a song to Kagome, one of life and a sign of love. The vampire sighed in contentment, shifting slightly under him. The simple gesture alone had the hanyo opening his eyes, fighting against the haze that tried to control his mind, willing it to sleep.

Their eyes met again, both showing signs of fatigue, but they both still kissed deeply. The smacking sound when they separated was a bonus and slowly started to excite the hanyo again. _'Kagome always looks different when we have sex,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, just gazing down at her beauty. _'She always losses her control but keeps __her__ mysterious side.'_

"Kagome," he looked down at his mate mark. It was still there for now and her body carried his scent well, just as his did her own.

"Yes?" Her voice was thick and rough, making him want her again just at its sound. She looked his way again after closing them briefly.

As quickly as the questions of early come rushing to his mind the hanyo pushed them back. It would ruin their peaceful moment of just being together, the time he could pass watching her heavy eyes fight sleep and the feel of her nails running down his back while she stretched under him like a cat seeking warmth from a source.

"I'll ask you later," he began to move inside her again, watching as she came back to life again under his ministrations. "When we wake up again."

Just as the words came out of his mouth, Kagome flipped him over and continued what he was doing, "I had told you once before, I wanted to be on top." She bent down and kissed him, talking right over his lips. "So I could show you how good you make me feel…"

* * *

Today would go slow, just as the day before and the day before that. It was strange that sometimes the clock moved too fast and other times it moved too slowly. But that's how life was for every living thing, time was something no one could keep up with, it was that simple, whether it moved too quickly for you or you too fast for it.

Today time was leaving Inuyasha in the dust. He had fallen asleep in all his classes because of the night before. The hanyo was finally starting to understand the old saying of 'curiosity killed the cat.' If he hadn't gone out and found that new vampire, he wouldn't have called Kagome and if he hadn't called Kagome… well, maybe it all turned out for the best…

He hid his yawn behind the back of his hand before resting his chin on it, trying to keep himself awake. The night, or morning, had been worth it, he would never do it differently, no matter how many classes he fell asleep in.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at the sudden contact with his desk, whispering under his breath in pain while he held the red spot on his forehead. That was the fifth time that day he's done this. He wouldn't be surprised if it turned into a burse.

"Takahashi, were you just sleeping in my classroom again?"

The stupid history teacher, Katsuda-sensei, was like a hawk today. Or maybe Inuyasha was just too tired to notice he was making it painfully obvious.

"Not trying to, but your class is just so boring," the hanyo yawned.

'_These kids and they're smart talk, always throwing things in my face…'_ Katsuda glared at Inuyasha from the front of the class. He cleared his throat and continued to read information from the text book he was holding.

"So what's gotten into you?" Miroku whispered to his friend, "Or have you gotten into _something_?"

The hanyo gave a sleepy smirk, "I stayed with Kagome last night and did everything but sleep."

"No way, you can just stop by her house anytime you want?" Miroku was envious, Sango's father was a scary man.

"Yea, she lives alone."

"Who's that talking?" Katsuda eyed the half awake hanyo and Miroku. He cleared his throat and began again. "The stone was said to be powerful and was even said to be able to grant a wish to whoever had it, does anyone know its name?"

"It was a jewel, not a stone."

The whole class turned to Inuyasha, "Oh and how did you get that information, Takahashi?" Katsuda inquired.

"My… grandfather told me about it, the jewel of four souls." Inuyasha didn't even know his late grandfathers, but it was better then telling the class it was in his past like he was almost about to.

"That would make sense, I suppose, the name I mean. Had your grandfather ever come in contact with the jewel?"

"…No. It was a fairy tale, after all."

Miroku didn't like the way his best friend was acting; it wasn't like him at all. The grin that crawled on his face after the teacher dropped the conversation, even the simple signs of his body langue had changed as well. That wasn't his friend, for that spilt second it was someone he had never seen before.

--

"Inuyasha, are you sure you're alright?" Jakotsu whined, hugging the hanyo's arm tightly.

"Yes, I'm just sleepy," he pulled his arm free and sat at his desk. Today they decided to stay in a classroom for lunch. The others talked and ate while Inuyasha took a nap, stating he wasn't hungry, which was something else that was new.

Miroku peeked down at the hanyo seeing him truly asleep, "Have you guys noticed Inuyasha's been acting a little strange lately?"

"…A little. He hasn't really been hanging out with us as much." Jakotsu said, sipping his juice.

Bankotsu nodded, thinking back to the gym class they had shared. "Yup, he's acting differently. But if you've noticed, so has Kikyo. I mean, it all started when they broke up…"

"Kikyo hasn't been in for the last few days either." Miroku commented, thinking out loud.

"She's just in another class."

Jakotsu looked back and forth between the two of them, the air was getting too tense and heavy for him. "Maybe he's acting this way because he knows he's falling for me and is playing hard to get!"

Miroku and Bankotsu didn't know what to say to that, they throw their heads back and cried in laughter.

--

School was over, finally. The hanyo walked passed random humans and demons he saw almost everyday, but never talked to.

The hanyo was on his way to his beloved. Last night was fun, as well as the other weeks were in their deepening relationship, but the hanyo thought it was about time they made some time for each other in the outside world. The hard part was she couldn't go outside when the sun was still up, and that was the best time for him to show her off to the world under his arm.

"Oh well," he sighed, walking through the snow in the park. "I should just be thankful that Ryo has been in the back of my mind lately."

His past self had problems, mostly revolving around Kagome and that jewel. It was about time from Inuyasha to ask Kagome about the man he had once been, and why his mind started to lose its stability.

--

"You got that from who?"

"Tsukuyomaru," Kagome fanned out the black cloak and pulled it over her shoulders. "He's a good, old friend of mine, a bat demon."

The hanyo pouted, "I still don't like the idea of any male giving my mate a random gift." He had to admit though; it looked cute on her, like a dark little red riding hood.

The vampire smiled, turning around in it. "None the less, how do I look?" she asked, not being able to see her self in the mirror.

"Looks fine," he answered, "But does it work?"

"I highly doubt Tsukuyomaru would give me something that wouldn't work." Kagome told Inuyasha, trying to hide her nervousness of truly testing it out. "So it only looked 'fine' on me?"

"It looked good," he watched her move over to him, a familiar grin touching her lips.

"Just 'good'?" Kagome lightly pressed her lips to his, pulling away slowly.

"I'm not going to use better words on something I didn't get for you myself." Inuyasha avoided her next kiss, "We don't have time for that, I want to take you out tonight."

"What about school?"

The hanyo smiled, handing Kagome her shoes. "If you won't tell, I won't."

* * *

Not meaning to, he rammed her back into a wall. The heated kiss they shared separated only for him to pull off her second layer of shirts; he was surprised to see another shirt.

"Why do you have so many clothes on today? It's like your teasing me."

Her already red face turned a little deeper in shade, "It was cold out today and I didn't want to be cold."

His amber eyes looked down into her brown, "Are you cold now?"

"Just a little bit," she smiled, bringing his lips back down to hers. "But I'm sure you can change that, right Sesshoumaru?"

The dog demon nibbled on her bottom lip, "Yea, I can fix that."

Cielia grew excited as he raised her arms over her head, his tongue toying with hers but never giving her the dominant role. It had been a while since they had shared each other's company, with her profession and his own job, they barely had time to spend together. Her feelings for him were venturing further into a territory she once thought she would never feel because it did not exist. Her body told her it was lust; all she wanted was skin to skin contact. Her heart, no matter how cliché, was telling her it was something more.

Sesshoumaru freed her of her last shirt layer, holding her arms again. One of his skilled hands ran down her warm chocolate skin. The cow demon moaned his name when he slipped a hand under her bra, enjoying her sensitive skin.

She arched into his touches, loving the feel of his hands on her small chest. Sesshoumaru took hold of her lips again, pushing his tongue into her moist cavern. It had been far too long for him; he wanted everything at once, but also wanted it in pieces. He wanted to devour her, but also savor her taste. His mind wasn't thinking and his hands had a life of their own, either way it seemed they both were enjoying it.

Sesshoumaru let her arms fall with gravity, pulling her smaller body closer to his lager one and away from the wall. Her arms reached for him, searching a map of skin her fingers knew all too well. The dog demon removed her bra fully, lowering his mouth onto her flesh. It burned, the fire coursing through her burned all the way from her head to her toes making her dizzy with arousal.

Never letting go of her form, he moved over a couple of spaces and tipped Cielia back onto the bed that was now behind her. Her back was pressed deep into the blankets and sheets, almost like a cloud. Her lover, the strong wind blowing her in the direction of insanity.

In the semi-dark room, Sesshoumaru could see her heavy lidded eyes, her red cheeks and the sweat sliding down her body. He smirked, "I guess that little bit of action warmed you up."

Cielia would have responded but his hands were snaking their way to her pants buckle and she could already hear his complaint.

Complain he did when he removed her jeans, revealing stocking. "Are you kidding me?"

"I had to keep my legs warm t-" he cut her off, kissing her hungrily to get his point across. Thigh-highs would have been better, more classy and easier to get in her underwear with. Yet here he was, still with the demon that found ways to get away with things that others couldn't have.

Not caring about the stocking's wellbeing, he roughly pulled them down her legs, causing rips and tares with his claws. Cielia was too lost to the world to reregister the sound as something bad, but decided to pay him back as she pulled his shirt off, doing the same. Sesshoumaru didn't care about the shirt now lying beside her hand and instead focused his attention on her bare legs. He brought it to his mouth and licked the inside of her thigh, loving her moans and the way she watched him in the dark, trying to anticipate his next move. Cielia pulled her arms closer to her naked chest and face, trying to hold back more of her embarrassing calls of approval. Sesshoumaru saw this and so he moved closer to her center, having removed her underwear with the stockings, and prepared for his name to be sung by the demon underneath him. But that wasn't all he'd do; after all, she was his drug and he wanted to get high…

* * *

Choukichi watched people and demons walking through the city. Since his arrival he had seen the same faces, passing the building Naraku made his home, going to their own destinations.

One face always caught his eye, her smooth skin and large brown eyes. The way her lips pouted when the cars ignored her in the street or when others walking with her would bump into her. The woman's long black hair was normally out, but today she had it up in a ponytail. Choukichi grinned; he liked it better this way, now he could see her slender neck.

He could already hear this woman's heart beating; her hair style had nothing to do with it. How many times it fluttered a minute, the silent flow of her blood moving under her skin; the way that a being's life revolved around the internal clock called a heart was simply amazing.

But what the most amazing part was that he knew the scent she carried on her body. It wasn't too strong, so he knew he wasn't a lover, and it was mixed with a few others so he knew the scent's owner was just a family member.

Naraku watched, amused, at the other male in his company. He was hungry for blood and was feeding off whoever he could find. Naraku guessed that if this boy was indeed as old as Kagome, then he new where the stories of vampires had come from.

Choukichi's lavender-gray eyes stayed that glowing red color and his fangs, always waiting to sink into his next victim. His skin was as pale as Kagome's and the glare Naraku was receiving was even more piercing.

"What do you what?"

"Nothing at the moment," the half demon said smoothly as he walked over to him. Choukichi stood in the window and watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. The small rays of sunshine burned him, but he was used to it. He was used to alarger pain always coursing through him that the small burns felt like nothing. Also, because it was the setting sun, it didn't harm his skin as badly as the afternoon's.

"Then tell me why you told that demoness to bring me here?"

Naraku smirked, patting him on the head while ignoring his growls, before walking down the gray painted hallway. Choukichi muttered under his breath and shook his head. _'Those young demons would never learn to be kind to their older and more powerful elders; the half breeds need the most work.' _

"Choukichi,"

He looked to the right and saw the little emotionless girl dressed in white. He had tired her blood too, so bland and cold the thought to try again never crossed his mind.

"Hm?"

Kanna stared at him, her eyes blank, "Never mind, it is too late."

"What's too late?" Kanna shook her head, refusing to tell him what lied in store for him. Mentally she started to count down his minutes, seconds until he would fall into darkness, and the vampire standing before her would finally find a way to cure his hunger.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Sorry about all the splitting scenes, my mind was all over the place - and I tried to make it deal more with the couples, seeing as I have been leaving that at the back of my mind for the last few weeks.

Hope you all liked this chapter and please remember to review and tell me your thoughts. You can even tell me what you would like to see more of in the story, as it would help me later down the road in pleasing you, the readers, and keep you interested in my story.

-CagedRaven-


	14. Chapter 14

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen _

Something was wrong; the polluted oxygen all around them was dripping with the vile stench of blood. This was not the idea Inuyasha thought of when he suggested going out on a date. They ran out of the movie theater, hearing people screaming and the fast paced steps going to the danger instead of away from it like most.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed this small group, the danger was further away and the scent only flowed this way because of the wind. Now all they had to do was follow it. Kagome feared deep inside she already knew the being behind the havoc.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome where so focused in their own deep thoughts that the thought of other demons gathering in the area didn't come to mind, even Inuyasha's father and brother, plus the bat demon clan that loved the scent that stained the air.

* * *

It was bitter, strong, and tasted of iron on his tongue. This one's blood wouldn't fill him, nor break him from the spell he always fell under after too long a wait. But knowing these facts did not stop him from taking large amounts of the woman's blood because his mind was shaded to reality.

He could feel the heat rolling off flames behind him, but didn't notice the handful of bodies lying there as well. Many hoped they where still alive but doubted it. The smell of blood was too heavy, so the demon standing before them must have already made his kill.

Choukichi could hear the woman crying but he couldn't understand it was for help; he knew to hold on tighter every time she tried to push away, instinctively. He could hear the crowed of onlookers but didn't understand they watched him slowly kill the woman in anger.

What the vampire did understand was the bullet shot in his forehead. He let the woman fall heavily to the ground, not caring if she was alive or dead. His vision was clouded by his own blood flowing into his eyes and making him see red. Small shocks of high powered electricity ran from the bullet in his forehead down to the rest of his limbs, his mouth opened wide in pain letting all viewers see the large fangs he hid behind his lips.

It amazed the office**r**s that the small demon was able to take down so many in such a small amount of time. Luckily the fellow citizens noticed his wrong doings soon, calling the officials before it got out of hand. The boy was strong for his body to be able to take so much charged energy.

The bullets were specially made for demons, using the victim's own brain waves to render it unconscious. It could go on for as long as the demon stood and was a danger to the others. It was only to be aim for the head and under the flesh, or it wouldn't work, and once the demon fell the officers had to remove it; brain activity might cause it to start up again. One shot usually fixed their problems with the uncooperative demon but the stronger the demon the more shots they would need to use.

It amazed the officer who shot Choukichi that one bullet wasn't enough. They had classified him as a currently unknown bat demon and had called the closest lord over to see if he recognized him. Unfortunately he had yet to arrive, but his underlings were around (something else the officer didn't like, they only came because of the blood.)

Who was on the officer's side was the great dog demon and one of his sons; they too came because of the blood. What they both didn't tell the other onlookers was the old scent radiating off the demon's body under all the blood reminded them of another.

The young bat demon standing in the middle of the flames screamed in pain as his muscles violently spasmed and his body begged him to get rid of the pain, so he did. A few moments after he slowly understood what was causing it, in his hazed mind, he reached up and removed the small bullet, tossing it to the ground.

The officers wasted no time in firing another but they didn't know Choukichi learned fast. As soon as the echo of the shot filled his ears he moved, heading straight for the shooters and running his enlarged claws straight through two of them, cleanly cutting them in half.

The dog demons hid their shocked faces better then the others standing around, never backing away like the ones standing behind them. They were ready to fight if they had to, ready to kill if needed.

The young bat demon licked the blood off his claws, grinning at the sour taste that filled his senses. It was so good, but not what he was looking for, though it would have to do. Male or female, his taste buds didn't know the difference at this point. All he knew was he wanted more of the crimson liquid.

He reached down and coated his hand in the blood spilled from his latest victims, drinking down the small drops that dripped on his tongue.

"I said stand still!" the chief yelled out, aiming his gun at Choukichi. He paid no mind to the officers, the crowed, nor the new groups walking closer to the area.

A large hand pushed the chief's gun down, walking closer to the young bat demon. It was the lord of the demon clan finally showing up. Tsukuyomaru looked over the other male, he didn't recognize him but the old scent reminded him of Kagome. His mind drifted off in wonder, could the demon before him truly be a vampire?

Tsukuyomaru eyed his weapon of choice, his enlarged claws. That was something else he couldn't go on, after all the years he couldn't say he'd ever seen Kagome attack wholeheartedly. Either way, the being before him wanted one thing, blood, and Kagome had given him some long ago. Tsukuyomaru remember the vampire warning him many years before hand that if something like this came to pass to use her blood, but only then and to never let another drink it. She never told him what would happen if any other demon tasted her blood, the side effects and the thought of sampling it himself crossed his mind. But he had heeded her warnings and focused more on her trust in him to do as he was told. Something inside him told Tsukuyomaru that it was time to open the package and draw the being closer to him, using her blood as bait.

The clan leader pierced the package holding about two quarts of Kagome's blood. Even before the deep colored liquid could touch the asphalt, the scent of blood, dripping with sin, filled the air heavily. Tsukuyomaru paid no mind to it, ignoring the crowed behind him clearly wondering who the blood belong to. He lied to himself when the scent filled his nose, he insisted he didn't want it, but he did, he would just remember her warning.

Choukichi dropped the body on the ground; he faced the bat lord and what was in his hands. The blood, he wanted it, he slowly started to remember it was _that_ blood his mouth watered for. It was only that blood his mind could live freely for.

The younger male walked up to Tsukuyomaru and drank it right from the bag in his hands. Other bat demons that had gathered there were envious of the boy that was able to drink the blood their leader offered. It was obvious the blood belonged to an old sinner, and that's what made it more exciting, wanted.

Tsukuyomaru glanced at his underlings, a glance that told them not to do anything if they wanted to live; they listened to his unspoken words and dismissed any further thoughts on the blood.

"Tsukuyomaru,"

Still holding the quart of blood, he turned to the sound of his name. The great dog lord crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the two bat demons at once.

"You should take better care of your clan, and not let an incident like this happen again."

As the words left his mouth, Inutaisho didn't believe himself. The air around the two bat demons was tensed, as if one didn't know the other but knew someone held an answer to some question they both had.

"Tsukuyomaru, I wasn't expecting to see you here." A woman giggled, not bothering to excuse herself for interrupting the lords' conversation. "Here to clean up a mess?"

"Kagome," the vampire smiled at both Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru before walking closer to Choukichi and running a hand lightly down his hair. The bag was almost empty but she knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to herself nor Inuyasha.

The hanyo watched her pet the other vampire's head, a little annoyed she was paying another male attention but also because the one she stood next to seemed to have wanted her life when they had first spoken. Sesshoumaru interrupted his thoughts, asking him if he had known the bat demon because Kagome seemed to. The hanyo shock his head after a pause, looking from his brother to his father then back to his mate. He couldn't tell his family the truth, that the two young looking bodies we're really very old and empty of a soul, not yet anyway.

The last of the quart Tsukuyomaru held was gone; and it caused unimaginable pain to race through Choukichi's body. Kagome held him close to her, ignoring his cries of agony.

"It's a good thing I got here when I did, Tsukuyomaru, I forgot to mention what you would have to do after, didn't I?"

Choukichi's knees buckled under him but Kagome helped him land genteelly, sitting next to him and trying to help him relax as much as he could under the pain. His stomach wanted to get rid of her blood but every time it came up, Choukichi, pausing in between his screams, would swallow it back down.

The officers still standing by watched him on the ground as some talked with Tsukuyomaru. He had stated he didn't know the boy but advised them to talk with Kagome when they could. Inutaisho heard all their words, secretively wondering how his son's mate and the young bat demon tied in together.

* * *

"Class, we have new student today," The teacher called out, trying to obtain everyone's attention. "The second time this month, really. He's so smart they allow him to skip grades but placed him here in this average class so it wouldn't be too much of a shock for him."

All the students glared at the teacher, "What do you mean average?"

Completely dismissing the remarks, he allowed the student to enter.

The boy was short, his sun-kissed brown hair complimented his wide green eyes and his hands were pretty tiny. Grudging from the thick tan tail and small, pawed feet, he was a fox demon. He stood on a stool to be seen by the whole class and to be able to write his name on the board like he had done in his previous grade.

"Hello, I am Shippo Higa, I am eleven years old and-"

"That's great, Shippo, can you please sit next to Sato in the front." He pointed, lightly pushing the small demon to the desk. Shippo paid it no mind that he was cut off, already suspecting to be the smartest person in the room.

--

Classes went by quickly, or so Inuyasha thought. Maybe it was because the new, bright student was in the class and able to hold the teachers interest and vise versa. Even as the idea of days flying because of this kid filled the hanyo with joy he also resented the fact that an eleven year old was in his class and seemed to be passing with higher grades than him, and it was only the first day.

Lunch was the period they shared now, and just like with Kagura Inuyasha shared the whole day with Shippo. They sat in the classroom again, watching life freeze with the cold winter weather out the window.

"Did you hear the news last night? A bat demon went blood crazy yesterday, killing four humans and five demons."

The hanyo glanced to the fox demon talking with the girls in the class who all thought he was adorable. He could just see Miroku slowly dieing inside.

"Yea, I heard about that. The officers were both demon right, the ones he killed. Were they counted with the five?"

Shippo shook his head, "Nope, the nine from before were all sucked dry of their blood, the officers were sliced in two."

"Amazing; and I heard he looked young too. They used _the_ bullets on him but he just plucked it out and kept going."

Shippo nodded, sipping his juice box and swallowing down a mouthful the rice his mother had packed for him. "But don't you find it strange…?"

At their puzzled looks he continued, "What I mean is no one but his supposed older sister knew who he was, not even her clan leader knew she had a sister. I find that pretty odd-"

"Shippo, where did you hear that from; no newspaper has mentioned that?"

"I was there with my father when it happened, we were in the crowed," he answered. "But the whole thing reminds me of stories my parents once told me of; vampires."

Inuyasha swore the fox looked at him when he spoke of the creatures. Maybe Shippo knew something, or maybe the hanyo was just paranoid?

"Vampires; yea, you're still young. I haven't heard of those fairy tales in such a long time." A girl laughed, eating her own lunch.

Shippo, again, paid no mind to his older classmates. He was younger and thus his mind more open to fantasy and the unknown, while they wanted to live in a world filled with facts and black and white. He may have been smarter, but Shippo still saw the world in color.

But to find the colors to paint a clearer picture he would have to find the artist.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the park, heading for Kagome's apartment. The temperature was low and the ground still had snow covering most of it. People and demons walked pas**t** him, going to their destinations. What he didn't know was he was being followed.

The man walked several feet behind him, hiding his face from the cold wind. He was tall and dressed in a long brown rain coat, an old western styled hat that came down to his brow line causing his face to hide in the shadows. This man watched the hanyo's every move and walked around a corner when Inuyasha stopped, waiting for the light to change.

There was a pop, followed by a cloud of smoke, and there stood a fox demon. Shippo smirked, looking back around the building at his fellow classmate. He was so smart, fooling him by changing his appearance and scent with his fox magic. The hanyo didn't pay any attention to travelers around, and that, Shippo thought, was one of his weaknesses.

Pulling out a small green leaf, Shippo placed it on his forehead and changed his looks once again, this time into a young female in a school uniform under her coat. He thought the scent of flowers would be appropriate for a young woman and hid his own under the fragrance. Shippo continued to fallow Inuyasha, as the hanyo slowly made his way closer to Kagome's living space.

The little fox knew, from having been there, that the scent of the female bat demon from last night (who he suspected was a Vampire as well as the male) was on the eighteen year old. So if he shadowed the hanyo, Inuyasha would bring him closer to the female, and if the female knew the male (claiming he was her brother) then he could find answers.

Inuyasha stopped in front of a building, walked up a few steps and stepped inside, closing the door after him. Shippo sighed, getting into a building only meant he would have to make himself smaller. The fox, never stopping, walked down the rest of the block and rounded the corner. He let his magic fall and placed a new one that turned him into a kitten, there were so many stray cats in Japan no one would pay mind to him and hid his scent with a cat's normal smell. He ran back up the block, pretending to interested in other homes and claimed into the one Inuyasha had walked into, through an open window. He was lucky enough that someone was home and chased him out through the front door.

Once out of harms ways, he tracked his classmate's scent up the stairs and to a door. Shippo could hear their voices, if he tried hard enough, and pawed at the door. He didn't worry about what they might say, but hoped the female would open the door. After all, all he had to do was cry for attention and her motherly instincts would kick in to care for him. Then once he got all the information he needed, he would run away from here and go back home to get the truth out about vampire's really existing.

It was all going to plan, the female, like he had hoped opened the door and invited him in. He later found out her name was Kagome, and her scent was even better on her own flesh and bones then on the hanyo. When she held him close to her, after feeding him, he felt like he was in the most wonderful world only reachable in dreams but he had to wake up or his magic would fall and along with it, his plan.

"He's sleeping in the back," Kagome answered Inuyasha, petting the kittens head.

"That's good, I guess, but why is he still here?"

"He's sick, Inuyasha, and my blood is the only thing that can help him."

Inuyasha voice Shippo's thoughts, "It looked like it was hurting much more then helping."

Kagome paused her pets on Shippo's head, looking at the curtain covered windows (something else Shippo noted). "We are not suppose to drink each other's blood, no matter what, for those reasons exactly. It's the greatest sin."

"Then why did you give it to him?"

Somewhere along the way Shippo ended up in Inuyasha's hands on the floor, being played with. Shippo didn't like it too much but could not blow his cover.

"There was nothing else I could do, either that or watch him kill half the city just to fill his hunger… for I am his beloved,"

Inuyasha's head shot up, eyeing her face and seeing she wasn't lying. "What?"

"But," she continued "I couldn't give his feeling back, I was in love with you."

Shippo looked back and forth between the two, having freed himself from the hanyo's hands. There was something he didn't understand, what did she mean by 'beloved' and why did Inuyasha have such a reaction?

"Was it around Benjamin's time?" he all but whispered out.

"No, about two hundred years after that; maybe a few more years."

'_Who was Benjamin, and where did the name come from? Plus, what did she mean by two hundred years after; how old was she?'_ Shippo thought, his tail moving behind him in frustration.

Kagome continued again, seeing Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything. "I had told him the truth behind beings like ourselves, not being able to share blood and, in a sense, being related. I told him to find a beloved, one that was really alive and someone that, as years passed, he would love even more." Her eyes landed on the door separating the two rooms. "His heart is still beating and he wanted my blood more then the fresh one's he had spilled, I can see even after all these years he didn't listen to me."

"…Because his heart is beating?" Inuyasha asked, sitting across from her.

"Yes, when I was looking for you my heart would beat, telling me you were alive and eighteen. Since I haven't died and he doesn't have to wait for my age his heart will forever beat, until he finds a new beloved."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding her. Shippo sat behind them, understanding nothing. What did a heart beat have to do with anything? Didn't everyone have one?

"So you're going to keep him here, for the time being?"

"Yes, the officers told me to keep an eye on him, I guess because I'm the only one who was able to hold him down. If he did it again, they told me they wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

There was a moment of silence; Shippo guessed the words were heavy on their minds. When officers said they wouldn't hesitate for a demon that meant the law held nothing for them anymore and they could kill the demon anyway they wanted.

Shippo blinked in confusion when they started to laugh, grabbing their stomachs in pain from laughing too hard and almost rolling off the sofa. Kagome brushed away tears and tried to quiet the hanyo down, not wanting to wake up the demon in the back.

"Kill him, that's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Inuyasha cried behind his hands.

"Yes, killing a vampire is pretty hard work."

His eyes shot up, vampire, it was true! They were vampires, and the hanyo was, in some way, involved. Once he put two and two together (about the windows and her home having no mirrors) he stretched and sneakily walked over to the door. It was left a bit open; he looked back at the chuckling pair, catching the eye of Kagome before he ran out the door.

Had she known he wasn't a cat all along, did she even know at all? Shippo couldn't say for sure and waited until he was far away from the house to let his fox magic fall. He decided on keeping the information to himself, at least until he knew for sure the female vampire didn't know who he was under the cat spell.

* * *

Finally it was the last day of the week; they would be school free for two days and that meant time with Kagome for Inuyasha. Well, it would have meant time with her if his friends hadn't insisted on him hanging out with them. The hanyo sighed but agreed all the same. They would probably just go to another club again. After that, he would replace his mark on his mate, more so because now she was in a house with a male that loved her.

* * *

TBC…

Again sorry about it being short, but I'm going away for a week and wanted to get the chapter out. Tell me what you think in reviews and I'll get started on the next chapter

I entered Shippo, finally, and made him smart. I wanted a change on the whole idea of him being a child (well, thinking like one) and went with the flow of his parents still being alive. I like how my ideas came out on paper, so far, but still tell me what you think.

-CagedRaven-


	15. Chapter 15

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter 15_

"…Eleven."

It was dark in the room the two sat in; one grew used to living in darkness and the other craved the light. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his fingers laced tightly together. Finally he was how he was suppose to be, his brown hair grew a little longer and his hands looked bigger. When he stood before, he was a little bit taller then the woman standing next to him.

It was still strange to him how a little drop of her blood could change so much, now he looked nineteen instead of sixteen and his growling stomach was no more. His taste buds were satisfied for now, but since he lived with the deadly sin of gluttony, not for long. The taste for blood would come again, soon, but this time he could control it better. His lack of control is what had him sitting in the dark, talking to a woman he believed would one day feel the same way he did.

"The officers only spotted nine whose blood was gone, are you counting the two-"

"No," he cut in, "There were eleven, not including the officers."

"Then where did the other two dead bodies go?" She questioned, eyeing his slightly bent head.

He didn't respond, not knowing the answer anyway, but he was sure, even through the fogged mind he had, that there had been eleven beings he killed for food only. He could hear screams of pain echo in his brain, feel bodies grow limp in his tight hold, taste the fear in the air and in his victim's veins. It was a memory he would, or could, never forget. Just as all the other times he lost control, they were all the same. Along with cries of distress, the feeling of muscles moving under his skin told him he was smiling, no, perhaps laughing.

He felt nothing now about all the drama he had caused; it was easier for him to push the guilt away then wallow in it.

"Don't leave the house," She stood suddenly, grabbing a sweater and heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

"To see father."

* * *

"Damn it!" he cursed, pounding his fists on the floor. His anger was short lived when a sudden pain on the back of his head demanded his attention.

"Shippo, I know you're around teenagers and all but I know I didn't just hear you swear!"

Shippo gritted his teeth and, just for his own happiness, cursed his mother out in his head before heading up to his room, ignoring his mother with every step. After slamming the door shut, he cursed his own stupidity.

"Why didn't I record it?" he yelled, pulling out his hair angrily. "No one will believe me if I say that those two are really vampires! God, why am I so stupid?"

Shippo flopped down on his computer chair, absently circling around in it before thinking over his failed plan again. If only he had given himself more time to rethink every step, this wouldn't have happened. He would have remembered the recorder and taped the woman (or female vampire) spilling her guts about her and the male's true identity. But that was his own fault, and now he wondered, and worried, if the female had seen through his fox magic.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick…" he thought aloud as he stopped spinning by grabbing the desk. That wasn't enough to stop his nausea; quickly he removed himself from the chair and lay down in his red covered bed, praying his stomach would settle.

"I'll do it again, in a different order this time," Shippo continued plotting after a few deep breaths, "I'll tape her confession too, then everyone will see that vampires are real."

He ignored the knocking on his bedroom door, his mother demanding he unlock the door. It was all proof that he was smarter then everyone, Shippo laughed. Who gave an eleven year old a lock on their door and didn't expect them to use it? Really, he was the smartest he, himself, knew. Shippo couldn't help laughing aloud, not caring if his mother heard.

* * *

He shouldn't have worked so hard. If he hadn't, he would have been home already, in bed perhaps, in deep slumber. But no, here he was, still walking to his destination and with every passing minute, getting colder and colder, though he would never tell a soul. He stopped suddenly, a scent filling his nose he knew all too well mixed with another. It was coming from the west, and so he followed it.

The darkness of the streets was illuminated by lampposts on the edge of the sidewalks he pounded. The latter scent was engulfing the first, but why? It confused him (something else he would never admit aloud); the female had looked perfectly fine the pervious day.

He stopped mid-step, blocking himself off behind a building, seeing the being he was just thinking about. She stood alone, or seemed to be alone, conversing with another who he could not use his eyes to see but his nose.

She talked quickly and quietly, he could hardly hear her words – only picking up a few here and there. She nodded, her eyes to the floor, and then she looked up, a glow of hope in her eyes. There was surely someone there and she wasn't crazy…right? Yes, there had to be, he could smell the dark, dirty scent of death just dripping off the unseen body.

Though, he must not have been the only one who smelled something or someone, before the female vanished right before his amber eyes in a cloud of black smoke, her brown orbs looked his way with a shrewd smile gracing her lips.

What did the hanyo know of this woman? Was it enough information…?

* * *

It was always the same whenever she walked into the space where both her fathers met her. But this time the blond haired, red eyed devil sat in a large, dark wood throne. The smirk on his face telling her he already knew why she had come. She didn't feel special that one of her parents was the devil; on the other hand their relationship was odd. Sometimes he acted like a loving human father, caring for her and helping her with problems she needed to overcome. The other times he was the reason she needed the help to begin with, having fun in throwing unneeded stress into her life.

She had heard from God that once his eyes held a shade of blue inspired by the sea, and his skin, the glow of the sun. She smiled, perhaps one day he would return to from where he fell.

She glanced around, God wasn't here this time.

"He couldn't make it."

"I see; I came to talk to you, so it's fine."

The Devil rested his chin in the palm of his hand; his smirk grew a bit wider. "Oh? Have I done something to not please you?"

She didn't answer, there was no point to. She would just tell her side and then leave after a few questions. He was in that state of mind to get her skin; she couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her siblings stating he liked her best.

"Why did Choukichi come after me again? I thought you were going to help him after the last attack he had."

The Devil lazily tapped his cheek, "Did I say that?" Kagome nodded her head once, her eyes never leaving his face. "I must have forgotten, you know how fast time can fly in-between his hunger pains." He chuckled out.

"And because of that reason I thought you would handle it quickly."

The devil apologized halfheartedly, "You do now that on your way here eyes followed you, right?"

"Yes, and I hope you won't change the subject again."

"We're still on that topic? I thought it was solved." He sighed, throwing his left leg over the right and crossing his arms.

"No, you still have to solve it. Choukichi needs a beloved-"

"And he picked you just as you picked Benjamin and stayed with him throughout all of his rebirths."

Kagome shook her head, "We picked each other, Choukichi and I will never be together because I don't feel the same way, plus the impact a vampire's blood on its own kind. You should know, you made us the way we are."

Kagome knew he made it so they would be alone and hungry for a hundred years until their beloveds were, again, found and willing to give a part of themselves away for a being they thought a myth. If a vampire and a vampire truly felt the same way about the other, then the sins they had to pay for would never have been paid.

Choukichi's soulless body was always hungry and as fate would have it, he would be the one to not have a true beloved to help him through it. Kagome had held the sin of lust, her biological parents wanted each other by all means, and so, she always found some reason to be wanted. Then there were the five who Kagome hadn't seen in awhile, though one would be on their way soon, she was sure, their beloved always seemed to be around her own.

"Yes, it's true. I'll see what I can do for him, just for you."

Kagome didn't like the way he said it but took what she could get, bowed her head again before she turned around to leave.

"Oh, before you go, Choukichi was right about the eleven bodies. To find out about the other two, seek out the answer as to why he came into Japan."

Her brow lifted but she didn't ask, "I'll do so, thank you, father."

* * *

"It was a little dry, but good all the same." He flexed his fists, making sure all his digits were perfectly fine. "It did the job of prolonging my aging body."

His red orbs glanced to the side, eying the females watching him – one was more focused then the other.

"Kagura," the female demon's eyes glanced up to his face, into the eyes that matched her own. "I'm going out; watch your sister while I'm gone."

Kagura didn't hide her surprise; it had been a long time since he left the dark painted walls of this building.

She watched him walk out the door through the window- he walked down the block. She continued to watch him until his shadow wasn't seen anymore.

He was up to something, that was all the female demon could think over and over. Her imagination played cruel tricks on her, showing her different versions of his new plan, whatever it could be. Kagura didn't care who the pain she thought this new plan was for but she was tired of being used as a tool. She wanted to be the reason why petals blew off a flower, the reason why leaves liked to dance on the branches of trees, the reason why beings were afraid of tornadoes! She was one with the wind, as the wind was one with her. The female demon refused to believe she could be controlled, especially by the likes of this demon-eating bastard.

She cursed him under her breath before walking away from the window.

"Kanna," she looked to the pale younger demon, rethinking the conversation she was about to start. There was no doubt in her mind that the little demoness wouldn't answer her back, much less care what she was going to say.

"...Never mind..."

It was going to a long night with only her thoughts keeping her company. So far they remained on the young looking boy she had fetched from Russia.

* * *

He felt the familiar pounding inside his head, the dizziness from standing and/or moving in the seemingly small space. He glanced to his right; he knew it was his friend and he seemed to be just a little bit better then himself at the moment, but he wasn't too sure. All the colors blended in with each other. He was drunk, again. When it got this bad his father would reprimand him, but only because his mother would be able to smell the liquor rolling off his person.

"Yup," Miroku smirked, taking the half empty glass out of the hanyo's hand. "You're drunk."

Jakotsu smiled, patting his right hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Aren't you happy you came out with us? It's been _so _long since we were able to do this."

"What are you so happy about? You're in the same boat - just as drunk as him." Bankotsu stated. Miroku nodded, adding that Bankotsu and himself were the only two that didn't overdo it.

Suddenly Inuyasha stood, "I'll be back," he slurred, "I want to ... I have an inspiration to..." it was a simple word but he couldn't bring himself to say it, simply because he knew it wasn't himself that wanted to. It was Ryo Tokahara again, and his love for art. He wanted to make the hanyo paint but Inuyasha wouldn't give in. At least not now when he was around friends that had no idea what his mind was going through. Hell, _he_ didn't even fully understand it at the moment, he was so jacked up.

"You want to...?" Miroku waved his hand, waiting for the rest of his friend's sentence.

"Never mind." He sat back down, signaling for another drink to the bartender.

"Oh, no, no, no. You've had enough for one night, maybe even two." Bankotsu laughed, removing the hanyo from the stool and walking him to the front door after paying for his last drink. Miroku watched Jakotsu gulp down his remaining glass, they too were leaving.

It wasn't hard to spot the two standing off to the side, Inuyasha leaning against the buildings stone wall. Jakotsu blushed, finding the drunken hanyo even more appealing then the angry one. His face was touched with a light shade of pink and his legs could barely keep him standing, oh yea, Jakotsu saw a sex god. Unfortunately, he also knew from past experiences that no amount of alcohol would convince Inuyasha that Jakotsu was a girl. He cursed his bad luck.

"You want me to walk you home?" Miroku asked his best friend, walking closer to him.

"No, I can make it on my own."

He shook his head; he was going to walk the hanyo home no matter the outcome of Inuyasha's answer. Miroku couldn't just leave him to head back on his own in this crazy world, next thing he'd know he'd get a call from the police asking if they recognized the body.

"I'll walk you," he turned to Bankotsu, ignoring the muttering hanyo, asking if he'd take care of Jakotsu. He nodded and after saying their goodbyes, they headed home in different directions.

--

It was colder then he remembered, well it was hard to remember anything at the moment, but it was cold. The wind was moving and small flakes of snow fell from the dark sky only to melt once it hit the ground. It was a night the hanyo wished to be with his mate, deep under the covers and sharing each other's body heat. Maybe it was dog demon blood running in his veins but he loved it most when he could smell nothing else but her thick, forest scent around him.

"... paint?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, why had Miroku brought that up?

"That's what you said, you wanted to paint. When did that hobby start?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground, had he been so deep in his mind that he didn't hear the words coming out of his own mouth? Was it possibly even? He shook his head, quickly regretting it as his stomach contents flew up to his throat.

"It didn't," he managed to say after swallowing it back down. "It isn't."

Miroku shrugged, putting his cold hands in his coat pockets. Though he seemed to brush off the topic, he didn't. The hanyo had been acting strange and he would find out why sooner or later.

"Inuyasha...?"

Both males looked to the side where a woman stood. Miroku quickly saw it to be Kagome, but Inuyasha took a little bit of time to place her voice and face. Her scent was covered by something that smelled of ash and, to his unhappiness, that male, Choukichi.

"Is he drunk?" she smiled, looking between Miroku and her lover. The raven haired teen nodded, confirming her guess.

Inuyasha, completely forgetting his friend standing there, grabbed Kagome and embraced her, resting his heavy head in the cool curve of her neck. "I ... I want to..." he stopped himself again, biting his lower lip in frustration. "Tell me all about Ryo."

Kagome patted his back, told Miroku she would bring him to her house and left the confused teen by himself, wondering who Ryo was.

--

"Tell me-"

"I will," she whispered, placing him on the couch before returning to the door where Choukichi stood, locking her front door. She thanked him and walked back to the hanyo, finishing her conversation.

"When you'll remember it I'll definitely tell you all you want to know." She smiled again, sitting next to him and letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not a five year old; you don't have to say it like that."

She nodded, running her fingers through his silver locks. Choukichi watched the scene before him, jealously quickly overrunning his mind. Remembering that she had done the same to himself not too long ago helped fight the ill feelings back down.

"Do you want to lie in bed?"

The hanyo's heavy amber eyes opened slowly, just realizing they had closed. "...What?"

Kagome repeated her question, "No thanks, it probably reeks of that bastard."

Choukichi flipped him off, mumbling under his breath how much the hanyo smelled worse.

"Choukichi," Kagome looked back at the vampire, "Could you leave us for a couple of hours?"

He knew what the real question was, could she trust him to walk the streets after he had just killed others. None the less, he agreed, not wanting to get on her bad side (or anymore than he already was).

Deep inside he knew the reasons why she wanted him to leave, the scent of lust and hormones were thick in the air, but it didn't bother him, not this time, because he had a woman in mind that he just had to sample.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen, having just taken a warm bath to fight away the cold. He had to meditate on what he had just seen not too long ago. Inuyasha's mate, Kagome Rhice, just had a conversation with Death.

Through her whispered voice he could only assume some of her words, not enough to form a sentence but, through the event itself, he claimed her to be even more suspicious then he previously believed. How could she talk with Death? It seemed like something right out of a story book from his youth.

There was something he was overlooking about that female and his younger brother, something small but he had a feeling it would finish the puzzle that was Kagome Rhice. Whatever it was, he hoped to find it quickly for his peace of mind, it had nothing to do with his half brother.

"Speaking of siblings..." Sesshoumaru looked at the clock on the stove, it was late and Rin wasn't home yet. Should it be something else he should wonder about...?

No matter, she was a grown woman and could take care of herself. Rin had most likely called her mother, informing her of her whereabouts. If Sesshoumaru wanted to know where his younger sibling was, he could just ask... if they where there. Those two always left at the drop of a hat, sometimes it felt like they were teenagers instead of the head of the family. At the same time, he could understand why they were always leaving, it was hard to have a relationship with your mate when you had two - well, one and a half - demons who knew the scent to sex.

He stopped midway in his thoughts at the sound of the front door opening. Whoever it was, was trying to do so as quietly as possibly, and making Sesshoumaru believe it was Rin. It was indeed her, but her scent was off, he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't the liquor he smelled that bothered him, it was under that. No, he cursed, someone had stolen her sweet infant scent and replaced it with blood, and for reasons unknown to him, it pissed him off.

--

Rin closed the front door gently, hoping her chances of running into anyone were slim. She was shocked to find Sesshoumaru standing in the kitchen, mostly because he wasn't doing anything but looking at her. None the less, she waved, telling him she would be up stairs in her room.

Climbing up fast, Rin closed the door after herself. She took out the tie she used to loosely gather up her hair and threw her sweater over the chair in the corner of her room. She walked in front of her mirror, stopping to look at her flushed face from the cold air outside. Rin gazed into her own eyes, pondering if there was a difference in the glow from this morning. Her body, was there a difference in how it moved when she walked?

She wondered if anyone would be able to look at her and tell she had been touched by a man.

Rin blushed deeper, remembering the whole event of her night. She had been at a club with her friends, partying after school and happy finals were done with. She was drinking the drinks her friends bought, seeing as how she was under age by one year, and living it up the most she could.

That was when she spotted him, his two-toned eyes looking back at her.

_'One life to live, right?'_ she thought, repeating what one of hers told her before.

Somewhere after a couple of dances and, with the help of her older friends, glasses of alcohol, Rin found her way in a hotel room. It seemed stupid at the time, hell, it looked even stupider now, but she saw comfort in his arms.

It wasn't the smartest thing to do; having a one night stand with someone she had just met in less then two hours before they rolled in the bed together, and especially for her first time. But at the same time no one could make her feel bad about this night, it was the best time of her life. She found that the romance novels she lived by weren't telling the truth, there was so much more joy in the act between couples - even if it was for one night.

Plus Rin hadn't completely lost her mind, she knew to take a shower after, so her demon family members wouldn't smell anything. She knew that when he whispered to her that he couldn't wait to see her again it was, most likely, a lie.

Rin's eyes slowly widened as she saw crimson blood running down her leg, a bite wound on her inner thigh were blood was bleeding freely. And she also knew that she had just become a meal for a demon...

* * *

TBC…

* * *

I have to apologize for the long (or it left long to me) update yet again. I was reading some fanfic's myself and lost track of the time. It takes me awhile to get back in the groove of my own story because when I write an Inuyasha story I refuse to read other peoples Inuyasha stories (for the most part). It steals my thought pattern and makes me think up a whole different story and such. So long story short, it also took me longer because I had to finish the story I was reading and then reread some old chapters of Blood's Broth.

--

Lol, I made Shippo a little full of himself, ne? Don't did me wrong, I was only trying to make him play the part. Think of this way, if a child at a young age was smarter then children his own age, he might feel special. If that same child was smarter then 'children' (teenagers) older than him; he might feel more then special, maybe even perfect. Further more, if a child was smarter than their own parents, the child might feel his parents were inferior to himself, and so I tried to get that point across.

--

Uh-oh, Sesshoumaru may have found out more about Kagome and her secrets. But is that truly a bad thing…? Maybe…. Don't know yet.

I wrote the whole first scene without their names to give it more of a suspenseful feel to it and thought you would be able to tell just who the characters are. Kagome had done the same thing to Shippo when he used his magic to hide himself and Sesshoumaru, well, he mentions Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru is the only character that's emotionally detached (if I remember correctly) from everyone but can still manage to have a relationship.

--

Rin, Rin, Rin… that's about all I can say myself. It was something I knew I wanted to add in from the beginning (of the story I mean) and, what can I say? I did. Lol.

--

Well, I hope you liked this chapter and it didn't come out to be as long as I had hoped but everyone's happy, right?

Please review and tell me what you think,

-CagedRaven-


	16. Chapter 16

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

Chapter 16

It must have still been night, it was dark and cold. He didn't remember ever getting home. Did he get home? Was he home now...? No matter how hard he tired to think through his faded mind about the night before, he couldn't remember...

His head pounded and the thought to just use his nose hadn't crossed his mind. He rolled over onto his other side, burying his head deeper into the pillow. It was... different, warm and soft. If he was home like he hoped, then this was not his pillow. Perhaps he had fallen asleep in some else's bed? Then why hadn't they kicked him out...?

A grunt escaped his throat as he raised his head and looked down at what he thought to be a pillow. The hanyo blinked away his dizziness, seeing the beautiful, pale skin he knew to only belong to one person, his mate.

Her skin was something he swore no other soul would ever see. Its pale shade could only be kissed by the moon's light. The hanyo rested his head back onto her form, breathing in her scent as his eyes rested on the far wall.

The small movements of her body beneath him reminded him of his youth. His mother had held him to her chest at night, the sound of her beating heart and lungs pulling in air rocked him to sleep. The simple memory with his mother had now changed with the replacement of his mate. The pose was interment, needy, and full want.

This time, as he closed his eyes to the darkness of the room, his ears heard her breathing. Her hollow chest echoed because of what she was, a vampire.

--

He woke for the second time, the room still shaded in darkness. He was too lazy to read the numbers glowing from the digital clock. Slim fingers ran through his silver locks in a gentle rhythm, finding a spot he unknowingly leaned into. When she stopped, the hanyo looked up into her brown eyes. They whispered soft greeting words to each other, followed by a kiss.

Their lips lingered, the kiss growing deeper. The vampire let a sound escape her lips as they parted. She leaned forward again, linking her mouth with his. He felt everything. The way she moved under him, her finger grabbing his hair and shoulder blades. The hanyo felt her mouth angle over his, her teeth and fangs nipping at his bottom lip, her tongue caressing and seducing. They parted once more, their panting filling the room and their scents becoming thickin the air.

The moonlight sneaking passed the shades touched her face, around her honey eyes and lips. A perfect painting.

Just at the thought of paint, Ryo Tokahara invaded his mind. He needed answers; it was enough of beating around the bush on the topic. The hanyo ran a finger over the dry blood his mate wore. Sometime between his sleeping, he had marked her again.

"Kagome," he started, never taking his eyes off hers, "Who was Ryo Tokahara?"

She had sensed the seriousness in his voice when he called her name. She knew the subject would come soon, but it didn't change the fact that it ruined the mood they were building.

Kagome scowled for a moment then sighed. It was a difficult story for her, a hard time in her life. Taking a deep breath, Kagome began the story of Ryo...

"Ryo Tokahara, his brother, Daki, were identical twins. They were the sons of an artist living in the 1700's of Japan. I have never met their mother, she passed back in the two's youth, you see, way before I had ever met them." Kagome looked away from the hanyo's eyes, instead watching a breeze play with the curtain.

"Both boys idolized their father and loved his work. Ryo could sit for hours until his father's painting was finished, but he couldn't do one thing, paint himself. He would often grow upset because his father and brother were naturally talented and his own hands wouldn't work his imagination.

"I had always believed, since the day I first met Ryo, he was a little unstable, mentally. His father, brother, and many others would agree to my statement if I had ever asked aloud. But through all the knowledge of his mental stability, others followed his every word, plan and plot to _'gain respect'_. I was no better, he was my mate and I followed, secretly telling myself I could help him get better.

"Sometime after that, I told him of an item I had that could help him. Ryo wanted it for his next big plan and demand I give it to him. I refused. He didn't mention it much after that, I suspected it was the only reason he kept me around. I knew deep down he cared little to nothing for me, but he was my mate and I loved him." Kagome paused, Inuyasha could see the conversation was tough for her, and hated Ryo for it, but he had to know.

"Well," she breathed out, "With or with out the jewel I still refused to give him, Ryo's plan came alive. He and his large group of followers set fires, watching as all the homes and small building burned to ashes. It was at that moment every thing went horribly wrong. Daki, Ryo's only brother, was inside one of the homes. He had been burned alive before anyone could get to him. Ryo, who had just lost his father, was all alone, completely blinding himself to my presence.

"In the end I believe he grew tired of asking me for the jewel, grew tired of being alone, and committed suicide."

The hanyo waited, seeing if she would add anymore but he guess not, there was nothing more final then death. She looked back up into his amber eyes with an attempted smile and Inuyasha thought it best to change the topic for her.

"Later today, would you go on a date with me?"

"Later today the sun will up and the moon will disappear at night."

Yes, it was the night of the new moon. The hanyo could already feel his demon blood reacting to it.

"So use that thing your friend gave you, what's his name." Inuyasha stated. "We can go out and come back before night falls."

"Tsukuyomaru, and that cape is for emergencies only."

With a sigh, Inuyasha gave up. She was determined to say no. "Fine, but we will have to go on more then just the last one. That date wasn't even a date at the end, you remember?"

Kagome nodded, their date had been horribly messed up by her brother. "Another night, Inuyasha, we will go out."

* * *

A light glow of the soon to come sunrise lit up the sky as many still slept in their beds. Birds that could take the cold winter air started to sing softly and wake up others. The night air continued to get into homes by any little crack.

The silent happiness that was being born outside did not reach inside a woman's room, where tears and voiceless regret pounded in her mind.

She continued to abuse herself with trashy names and buried herself further under the covers. She claimed the romance novels she lived by told nothing but lies and her friends were not real friends at all. She blamed everyone for her mistake, the demon, herself, and the room most of all.

She wept quietly, letting her mind drown in her sorrow. Her eyes would be red in the morning, her stomach upset and she wouldn't feel like eating, but she would force a smile for her family and not push her problems onto them. They wouldn't have to know, she told herself, they didn't have to know. Life would go on and no one would know how she shed these tears this morning...

* * *

The sun shined in his tired green eyes as his hand slammed down on the alarm clock ringing in his ears painfully. Almost forgetting the reasons he had set the alarm for so early the night before, Shippo pulled himself out of his semi awake state to continue his morning routine so he could get to more serious matters.

Throwing the covers back with a yawn, Shippo stood onto his little pawed feet, taking a deep stretch before unlocking his bedroom door and going to the bathroom. He noticed his parent's room, down the hall, the door was still closed and it was quite. They were still asleep, he suspected, which was fine.

He washed his hands and face after he was done, standing on a stool to reach the sink. He grabbed a tie and loosely bundled his hair in a ponytail. Before he started his business, he had to get something to eat.

Making his way down the stairs and fixing himself a slice of toast and a cup of juice, Shippo climbed back up with his plate and cup. Sitting in front of his desk after closing his door, the fox demon questioned ways he could record the vampire's conversations without them knowing. He jotted down ideas, but before all that he needed a different way to get inside. Last time he used his fox magic and followed the hanyo he suspected from his class. It worked perfectly, but he didn't need to find the vampire's whereabouts and more, he knew where she lived. The real problem was getting inside and recording their conversations, and hopefully confession, without the female vampire knowing he was there. Shippo had a feeling she had known the last time he went in as a cat.

Either way, a small recorder can hide under a tag or something, all he had to do was mask his scent like he did last time and change his outer appearance and he would be famous, making his greatest discovery, no, the worlds!

"Vampires, huh?"

Shippo quietly faced the voice, seeing his father reading his notes over his shoulder. The little fox demon flipped the book over fast and wondered how he didn't hear him coming. Shippo's father had always been one to know everything his son would be up to, or so it always seemed. It bothered Shippo to no end.

Instead of questioning Shippo further, his father only smiled. His son was indeed still a child.

"So your going on a myth hunt?"

"It's not a myth, they really are out there, I even know where they live!"

Now he frowned, "I hope you're not bothering anyone in their home, Shippo, or getting into trouble."

In times like these, where no one would believe him, Shippo lied. His father didn't have to know he was risking his life just to get the facts out. "No, I'm just doing research; asking questions, going online, that kind of stuff."

"Ah, I see." He knew his son was lying, but didn't press any further. It wasn't the reason he was here to begin with. "Your mother told me what you did last night..."

'_Of course she did, she doesn't know what do other then that_,' Shippo thought with a growl. But he couldn't say that, not to his father; the demon was much bigger then he was. "I didn't mean to, it just slipped out!"

"Closing the door and locking it, then laughing at your mother on the other side are mistakes?" his father questioned sarcastically.

'_She must not have mentioned how it started_,' Shippo thought, 'Just_ keep going with it._'_  
_  
"Yea, you see-"

His father cut him off, "No, I don't, and I don't really want to hear it." He sighed, "Your mother's up, go apologize to her," he then looked down at the plate that once held Shippo's toast. He knew it couldn't have been a real breakfast, "And we'll have some breakfast."

"Yes sir." Shippo walked out his room and down the hall, knocking before entering.

His father flipped the pad back over, reading his son's notes and looking at his little cartooned images of what a vampire looked like. A smile tugged on his lips again, yes, his son was still a child under all those brains.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ok, I'm going to try something new here, make my chapters shorter. Now don't worry, it will be shorter but I will update at least once every two weeks. After losing my whole chapter 16 on my laptop, it really had me wondering 'what if this happened again?'

It's much easier to remember what happened in a few pages in stead of 12 to 15 pages.

Thanks for reading and understanding,  
CagedRaven


	17. Chapter 17

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyahsa

Summary- 

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Kagura, do you know how to kill an immortal being? Someone who doesn't even have a heart beat or a soul to pass over?" Naraku asked, his voice low and not hiding the fact he already knew the answers.

"I don't know, Naraku. How do you kill someone who sounds like their already dead?"

"Its really easy, all one has to do is get rid of the body. Since the soul isn't there and there's no heart beat you must simply make the shell break." He grinned, "And that is preciously what I am going to do."

Kagura looked over to her younger sister, Kanna, who stood beside her, holding her mirror in her two hands like always, her face the same as always. Kanna didn't seem like she knew anything, but then again she never was one to wear her emotions on her sleeves.

"Which one do you mean, the female or the male you had me bring from Russia?"

"Choukichi went back to Russia, he said something about coming here being a waste of his time. I know he tasted her sinful blood. His appearance changed." Naraku thought aloud.

"Is that what her blood can do? Naraku, is that the reason why you-"

"Don't be stupid, Kagura." Naraku snarled, "Her blood affected him in that particular way because she was his beloved. He would die slowly from lack of nutrients and his physical shape started to look younger and younger then he actually was - or should have been, seeing how Kagome has stopped aging all together." He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily and turning to face the two female demons before him. "I want her because of the fact that she doesn't age, I won't have to hunt down my next 'meal' for years or possibly ever again.

"Vampires, the devil's greatest mistake."

Kagura opened her fan absentmindedly, waving air into her face even though the room was cool. "Do you have a master plan to corner her?"

He looked over to Kanna, his gaze telling her exactly what he wanted, ignoring Kagura's question. She focused her demonic energy on the small, round looking glass; her lifeless eyes peering into the reflection until in morphed into the sleeping vampire and her lover. Kanna faced the mirror to Naraku again, letting him see the two sleeping. The half demon licked his lips, grinning at the site before him. Maybe he would torture her, kill her beloved right before her eyes and have her beg for her own life after a long and painful time has passed.

He laughed aloud, never letting his burning crimson eyes leave their sleeping forms. Yes, he would come up with a very bloody and sick ending for both of them. Kagura started to laugh with him, sarcastically.

He continued to watch them as his mind ventured into dark and bloody ideas. Hangings, burning alive, starving to death, leaving them in dark rooms with only the sound of dripping water to keep them company until they went insane! It all depended weather or not he wanted them to die quickly or have a slow and painful death. Well, it wouldn't really be 'them', just her lover because those tactics would, most likely, do nothing to her.

Kagura watched as Naraku's brain moved a mile a minute under his scull. He was coming up with strange ideas, she could see it in his eyes. Kagura moved her eyes back to the mirror, almost throwing up her last meal. Watch she saw was only someone with a heart could understand and contain. Naraku was without a heart too for his evil grin soon turned into a scowl as he waved the image away. Kanna then let the mirror soon reflect her master's face again.

An idea hit the hanyo quickly. "Kanna, you will watch the two and when the lover leaves, inform me." Kanna neither asked why nor nodded, she simply turned the mirror in her pale hands to face herself and brought the image of the two back. Kagura, who found herself lucky this time, smiled. Her poor younger sister had to watch the vampire and that dog hanyo having sex.

"Kagura," continued Naraku, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You will wait outside the apartment and follow her lover and find out important information that I can use against him."

"What?" Kagura shouted, sapping her fan closed. "You want me to breath in all that hormone stained air?" The scent, if strong enough, could leak outside or they may just have a window open.

"Get going, Kagura." He grinned.

Kagura cursed him in the only safe spot she could, her mind. "Yes, Naraku." Kagura all but growled out. She walked over the window and pulled out a feather from her hair piece. It enlarged once thrown out the window and she climbed aboard, wishing it had been Kanna who had to do the leg work instead.

* * *

He sighed as the sun fought with his blinds trying to invade his room, and with every passing minute it won. He had remembered late that night before he had off from work because the weekend still had one more day. He could catch up with his personal life and perhaps even see his lover.

He hadn't bothered to set his alarm clock but still couldn't sleep in. He sat up, pushing his silver hair out his face, and winced when the sunlight hit his amber eyes. He stretched deeply before standing up and walking to the bathroom for an early morning shower.

He let the warm water beat his pale skin, work it's way through his thick, long locks and he closed his eyes, enjoying the steam thickening the air. There was nothing better then being able to take time and enjoy the small things in life.

He towel dried his body and hair, wrapped it around his waist and went straight for his room. He pulled on a pair of clothes and walked out the door. He had an idea of how today would turn out. In the very end he would be ruining someone else's day while enjoying the rest of his own.

He passed people and demons talking, some looked like couples others were just friends or didn't know the person nor demon standing next to themselves. Many stopped to gaze at his beautiful, ivory skin and long silky hair but his amber eyes never wondered to them, he was too focused.

"Sesshoumaru!" He paused, turned around and faced the one he was going to go see. "What are doing here?" she giggled, shuffling the shopping bags in her hands. Sesshoumaru could smell it was paint.

"Walking."

She wrinkled her eyebrows but her smile never left, "I know you're walking, it was just a figure of speech." She shook her head, got a strong hold on her bags and looked him in the eyes. "You know, lately I've been feeling like you have been avoiding me..."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, instead he waited for her to continue.

"... Um, this is acquired..." Cielia said, finding the ground very interesting. "Is everything okay?"

'No,' he thought, 'everything is not fine.' His thoughts the last few weeks have been going into corners of his mind he didn't even know he had. Whenever he thought of her his stomach clutched and his heart stopped. These were emotions he feared he could name... and because of that,

"I don't think _this_," he waved his finger between themselves, "Is working out."

* * *

He moaned and his body trembled, his eyes strained to focus. He wasn't sure how they ended up on the floor with his back against a wall or how she got in control, but he knew one thing, it felt so good. Her wet mouth and the rush he felt when her teeth slid across it dangerously.

He was panting hard, his hooded eyes watched the top of her head while her face was in his lap. He placed a hand in her black locks, trying his best to not break but to make the pace faster.

His knees pulled into his chest and his legs wide apart gave her more than enough room. Her pace quickened and to his shock so did his need to release. '_Its coming_,' he thought, gritting his teeth and his eyes shutting. His grip tightened on the back of her head. '_Its coming!_'

Just as fast as the feeling came, it went. Her mouth let go of his lower half and kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping into his mouth, letting him taste himself. He growled at her, her unfinished business demanded attention. '_If she continues to tease me I'll soon have to take the matter into my own hands, literally_.' He thought as he extended his legs.

As if reading his thoughts she crawled into his lap, "Now, I must tell you not to touch me," she whispered, lowering herself slowly until it was all in. "For when you touch me things never go as I wanted them to." She watched his amber eyes on his flushed face as she started to move. All the hurried feelings he felt before returned in less than an instant and he quickly gripped her hips, needing more of a thrust.

But she grasped his arms and pinned them to the wall behind them. "Didn't you hear me from before?" she asked, lacing her fingers with his as she still pushed them up against the wall. Her bouncing became faster in his lap and, after a moment or two, her head rolled from side to side as she felt great pleasure.

He didn't try to fight her hands nor did he fight for control this time. It was building up again and it was coming soon. He panted again, taking in as deep a breath he could. His hips tried to move under her subconsciously but whenever it did she would cut into the back of his hand with her nails without knowing it, it was just from holding his hand so tight.

"Its coming," he breathed out in between pants and a moan that almost sounded like he was winning. No sooner then the words came out of his mouth had he spilled his seed into her. The warm liquid in between her thighs didn't stop her from reaching her own breaking point a few moments later. She crashed her body against his, letting their hands fall with gravity on either side of them. They both were breathing hard, his back still leaning against the wall and her naked body in his lap. He was still inside her.

His eyes traveled down to her sweat covered body, her ear pressed against his chest, her eyes closed as she caught her breath. He ran a hand through her hair once and let it rest on her hip, his muscles were tried and his lungs still fought for air.

"Kagome," he paused, his breathing becoming lighter as more time passed. After a minute passed she didn't know if he was going to say anything else. "...My back hurts."

She looked up into his face, smiling. "That's because your knees gave out and you slid to the floor."

The hanyo blushed, knowing what she said was true. His brain still tried to think of something to say, but what could he say to that? Nothing would restore his pride after hearing he got weak at the knees. So Inuyasha just looked away from her, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about," she playfully slapped his chest. "I find it sexy."

Somehow Inuyasha felt like the female in the relationship...

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Okay, I fixed it up!

I had to write it under Wordpad, my computer (a different one I was using because my laptop is still dead) crashed. I know I have no luck with computers at all; so long story short, I rewrote it. And since its under Wordpad I couldnt see how many pages it was. Sorry if it's shorter, I really didnt mean it to be.

And finally Third; please, please review!I've only been getting one to two reviews lately and its making me pretty sad.

Besides all that I hope you like it and I'm working on Chapter 18 now so, yeah, Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

He stayed much longer then he should have. The day flew to quickly and it was already dark out. The sky was heavy and the moon had disappeared. His body went through its normal changes and he smelled lightly of his own blood to any demon that pasted him.

He would have stayed the night again but he didn't have a change of clothes and had school the following day.

His thoughts ventured into the past, Ryo, and what Kagome had said about him. With most of the facts about the man given he wondered if he would soon recall other things about someone else. He wonder who else his soul had been and if the adventure was almost over. He didn't know if it was indeed great knowing how he was in a different lifetime or a cruse having their memories and sometimes even feelings implanted in his brain. His mix feelings filled him; the hanyo wondered if anyone would understand. If there were more vampires then maybe they followed the same 'beloved' law, if anyone could call it that. If this held true then maybe there was someone who could understand, he just hadn't met them yet and maybe he never would.

The dim glow of the street lamps lit his way instead of the stars tonight. His nose, not as sensitive and his hearing just as keen as a normal human being. But one thing that he felt right now was a pair of ears watching him, following him, digging deep into his every soul and making sure not to lose him. He pushed through his thick thoughts and focused on trying to shack the person off. But judging from the intensity of the stare he guessed it was a demon. Silently Inuyasha hoped it wasn't anyone from school, if he was really lucky there would be no way it could be Kouga.

He turned the next corner instead of going straight, taking him off track to get home. Instead he walked into a twenty-four hour market, looking through some the aisles until he found the ramen. It was something he had to buy for himself anyway but it was also helping him try and get away him his new stalker. After waiting on a short line he paid for the soup and started walking again. The eyes were still there, there gaze felt like it never blinked. It was annoying but at the same time he couldn't do anything, he was a weak human.

The hanyo didn't want the being knowing he knew they were there. So he never slowed down, stopped, or peered over his shoulder. He continued as if nothing was wrong, but inside his mind was moving. It was a challenge, he reminded himself, like a hunter playing with its prey. Letting the weak think they had a chance before he sneaked. It was something his father had taught Sesshoumaru and himself at young ages. Even in his human state he felt like he had the upper hand, all he need to do was think a little bit differently. Let the enemy believe what they wanted to until he used there power against them.

So he let his stalker be, let the being do what they wanted. And then in a flash, he disappeared right before their eyes...

* * *

It surprised her, no, she was astounded her when she saw him leave the apartment. He looked like someone else but she knew it was him. His scent she picked up in the classroom was a tad bit different but it was still his scent. The half dog demon was nothing more the a human.

Kagura followed her orders, watching him on his way home. Staying high above him and far enough behind without losing him. It wasn't very hard, the boy smelled of blood. Most likely the vampire had had her meal before he left.

She watched him enter a supermarket, a few minutes later he walked out with a bag in hand. He ignored the other night time walkers, she noted, as they eased past him. Her red eyes shadowed his long, black hair until he turned another corner. She raced over, pulling herself higher into the cool night sky to see over and/or around a building, but he was gone. Kagura cursed under her breath, staying in the middle of the cornered street looking back and forth on her swaying white feather. After a couple of peeks she cursed again. How could she have lost him? He was right there! Slapping her thigh in frustration she guided her feather back to Naraku's whereabouts. At the very least she could tell him the half demon was a human. If she had her way she wouldn't tell him anything, it could be her extra card in the near future. But to insure he didn't crush her jared heart right before her eyes - a slow, painful, death - for losing sight of him she needed to. To save herself.

She thought of her younger, less rebellious sister. What Naraku would be looking at through her mirror. What could the vampire be up to after her lover left her side...? Suddenly her breath caught in her throat - What was it like to have a lover?

Kagura glared at the air in front of her; her thoughts were betraying her. A lover? She laughed; it was something everyone wanted but her. She didn't need another person nor demon to touch her, to express feelings for her, to make her feel complete. Those were all useless; a lover for Kagura was like an elephant holding onto a finch's leg. She would never be able to spread her wings and fly.

Its bad enough now... Naraku was the one stopping her from really being one with the raging winds.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Kagura landed on the roof of the building Naraku stayed in, as she always did. She headed start for the stair case, placing the feather back in her hairpiece. As she walk into the room Kanna, she saw, was still holding the mirror. Naraku across the room holding his head in a hand lazily with a grin on his face.

"Good, your back."

"Yeah," she didn't know if she should just come out and tell him or only spit it out when he brought it up. When his red eyes shifted over her own she decided wait.

With a quick glance at Kagura, Naraku turned back to the mirror Kanna was holding. The vampire was up, walking around her home with a large cup of tea. She settled in a chair in her living room and continued to watch the television in front of her. A few minutes passed before the vampire turned off her television and finished her tea.

Her brown eyes turned red and slid over to a corner of her roof were Kanna's mirror was watching from.

"I thought eyes were on me..." she hissed, "Naraku."

Kagura was surprised, no one knew when Kanna's mirror was watching them. The question was for how long did she notice?

"Kagome, we meet again-"

She cut him off, her eyes still a glowing red. "How much energy are you using just to see me? If your forusing that poor little girl again I advise you to stop her. She just might kill herself."

Kagura looked away from the small, round mirror and up to her sister. Kanna was indeed looking drained, her pale see was growing paler and her dark eyes were slowly starting to close. Her demonic energy was close to nothing and Kagura wonder why.

Kagome saw Kagura's confusion and continued, "Her view comes from a mirror, an item man made that I can not be seen through. But with the help of demon's and their powers, they can see me."

Naraku sat up in his chair, "Kagome, you sure do know close to everything, don't you."

"When one has lived as long as I have you tend to pick things up on the way." She smiled, but I didn't stay for long. "How long have you been watching, Naraku?"

"Long enough"

"That's funny," her eyes faded back to brown "I thought the very same thing."

Soon the image started to blur and Kanna fell to her knees, panting. Naraku sat back in annoyance and Kagura watched the mirror splintered into pieces. Kanna let herself fall fully onto the floor, her breath still as if she ran for her life.

"So, she was right about Kanna, huh?" Kagura said, opening her fan and waving the air in her face.

Naraku glared at the wind demon, once more resting his head in his hand. "It would seem so."

* * *

"I'm home." Inuyasha called out. The house was bright from the lights and it smelled of fresh back cookies, a scent he didn't need his dog nose for. He helped himself self to one of the big ones.

"Inuyasha, did you wash your hands at least?" his mother yelled as she walked into to the kitchen.

He stuffed the sweet into his mouth and walked over to the sink to do as his mother said. She sighed behind him, "Your a human again. I wish you didn't have to do through this."

"Its fine, I've been this way for eight-teen years now." Inuyasha said through a mouth full of cookie.

He wished his mother would stop saying that every time. It was bad enough he felt depressed when he looked in the mirror. He sighed, picking up a glass and filling it with water to drink. There wasn't a day he wonder why he was only half. Weather it be a demon or a human he wished he was whole.

"I'm going to bed, get ready for school and all that" he finished lamely.

"Don't forget to take a shower." his mother called after him.

He did, a quick and short one. He stayed far away from Sesshoumaru, he wasn't in the mood to be teased, and Rin stayed far away from all of them, locking herself in her bedroom.

Before he knew it he was in bed, snug under the covers watching the dark, empty sky grow darker. He drifted off to sleep with a stray thought of the demon following him on his way home. He wondered who the being could be... and if he knew them.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Again I'm sorry about the shortness, if you read my last note at the bottom of chapter 17 you would understand... hopefully.

Sadly summers almost over and school is beginning unless school has already started for other readers. I'd have to say the idea of school starting again doesn't bother me as it usually would. I've been depressed lately (almost all summer) and maybe school will help that, or make it worst.

I hope you all have had a much better summer then I did.

Thanks for reading and please review

CagedRaven


	19. Chapter 19

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

A hand full of days has passed. The winter weather seemed to allow spring a few days to shine until it swallowed it up again. Sick weather, that was what her mother had called it all those years ago...

The time of day and how low the thermometer would fall had nothing to do with her preplanned schedule. She had things to do, family to see. It would be the first in a long time that her father cared to see all his 'children' in one night. For reasons unknown to her the conversation had to be face to face. Most of the time he would just send letters or have Death tell them. It seemed to be really important, after all he opened the way for all of them across the world to come back... home, if she could call it that.

All she had to remember was their birth names were no longer their names. A sin was instead their title to bare. When it was just the Devil and herself it was different but in front of all the others, tension filled the air and if their father said one of their birth names the group would soon alienate that one. So to be safe none of them said the others name, only their sinful title.

She walked through the same fog, stopping right before her father's empty throne and beside one of her siblings. Envy, the poor girl, was still mentally unstable she saw. The three hundred year old had multiple personality disorder, always creating a new persona when her life didn't seem right. She once told Kagome that '_they_' were helping her. Kagome , not knowing what to say, nodded and smiled, telling Envy she would help too. It was too bad the girl stopped talking to her soon after.

Soon they others came in, one by one. Choukichi- no, Gluttony stepped through the fog, his eyes never sweeping past her own. Greed, coming in soon after him. He was a strange one... so afraid of aging he called the Devil and asked to live forever. Their father granted him his wish with a twist, turning him into a vampire. He was somewhere in his five hundreds. Another thing about Greed was he had more than one beloved. Kagome wondered what number he was up to on.

Walking in together was Pride, fifty years old with the face of a teenager, and Sloth, had to be about two hundred now. The two males waved the clouds of smoke away.

The only one missing was Anger, for good reasons. The youngest and last vampire was only two years of age, already causing great troubles for her parents who were so foolish.

"Ah, Lust. I had a feeling you would be one of the first one's here." Sloth said with an air of annoyance. "Being father's favorite and all."

"I see your all still singing that same old tune." Kagome sighed, looking into everyone's faces. The only of looking off into the fog was Gluttony.

"But of course," Envy shouted, "father never wants to communicate with us, its only you, always!"

"Maybe if you gave it a try once in a while he would, Envy." Kagome said. There was no reason for her to shout at her, Envy never believed in talking with father. She really did believe 'they', the other persona's, could help.

"Don't talk down to her!" Pride yelled, his hands fisted and eyes changing to red.

"Clam down," she huffed out. "No ones talking down to anyone."

Sloth yawned and turned away, deciding it better to talk with the quite Gluttony. It actually surprised him that Gluttony wasn't taking her side, as he usually did. It wasn't a secrete that he was in love with Lust.

Greed's grin held firm to his lips, enjoying the fuss. Maybe he could hype it up some more.

"Lust," Kagome looked over to Greed, seeing his red eyes peer over the rim of his sunglasses. "I bet you know why were here tonight."

"I really have no idea..."

"Sure you don't," he laughed. "Why would father tell you out of all of us?"

She saw the cheap shot coming and easily blocked it. Her brown, gently eyes turning a glowing red in a flash and her nails growing into body long claws to block his own.

"You don't want to upset your older sister, now do you?" Kagome teased, giving him one last chance.

"Why, of course not," his fangs showed as his lips thinned into an insane smile. "I want to kill her!"

"Oh, me too! Me too!" Envy said, jumping for joy, her eyes changing from hazel to red. Soon Pride and even Sloth were also enlarging their claws and baring there fangs. Kagome let her fake smile fall, her eyes looked over to Gluttony, the only one not participating. His eyes stayed glued to the clouds of purple fog like he was waiting for something.

"Give me the jewel, Lust!" Greed yelled, attacking her again. She block it just as easily as the first time. They seemed to have forgotten, with her being the first vampire ever to have come into existence and the amount of years she had compared to theirs, she had much better control over her body and its weapons.

Before she could prove her point a deep voice interrupted their fight.

"Are you fighting again?"

All eyes looked at the tall thrown where the Devil sat, his head resting in his hand. His large red eyes peering down at every last one of them through the blond locks slightly covering his eyes.

More nervous of the Devil's eyes then angry with Kagome, they backed off and let their eyes return to their birth shades and their claws back to nails. Once everyone was in touch with their sanity again instead of jealous rage, Kagome also let her normal face return.

"Gluttony," the Devil called, looking over to him. He turned his gray mixed eyes over the Devil. "I want you to find a real beloved, soon. Do you understand?"

Though his eyes looked pained he nodded. The smell of human blood surrounded him, Kagome realized. She felt guilty, maybe the amount of blood she gave him wasn't enough?

"You can't go around killing every living thing pumping blood, or so it seems." The Devil continued lazily. Kagome gathered God must have said something.

"The reason I have gathered you all here tonight is simple," he said strongly, sitting up straight. "And important. There is a half demon who has found a way to live almost as long as you vampires."

"What?" Pride said, "But I thought humans and demons could never-"

"This half demon also wants what you were just fighting for a few seconds ago." The Devil continued. "The jewel."

"Naraku," Kagome whispered. She never took the demon seriously but if the Devil brought him up then maybe she should start.

The others looked over to her, most with interest and one pair of eyes held concern.

"I will not ask you nor command you to guard her but I will ask you to look out for yourselves. This half demon has already tried to get one of you," he looked over to Gluttony, "but thanks to a problem that one has he couldn't devour him.

"If said demon did, in fact, get to one of you his strength would be unimaginable. So I was told, to tell you, to be on guard... and don't cause anymore problems then your existent does already." He finished.

It was cold, Kagome thought, but true. A vampires purpose was unnecessary and there was a day that went by she didn't hate the man who wished for all the things he did a little over six hundred years ago with his black magic. If he hadn't done that maybe the idea of a vampire would never have come about. Vampires were sinful creatures with unworldly strength and undying, non-aging shells they used for bodies. They lived off the one being who could accept them for the soulless monsters they were. They feed on the closest thing they could get to a soul, blood and vampires were a mystery that would never be solved because they were the best kept secrete from the other living members of the world. Vampires were invisible and that's the way they would remain forever.

* * *

"I can't believe spring is trying to come now-a-days."

"Global warming..."

"You believe that talk?"

"Not much to not believe, man, its fact. Look at the world around you. The government can't control that."

"I guess..."

Inuyasha sat alone, ease dropping on the conversation the little fox kid was having with some non-important human. Their talk only made the true high schooler looked stupider then he already was...

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

He turned to Miroku who was walking over to the lunch table. "...You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry." Miroku smiled sheepishly. "I ran into Sango and... Kikyo," he paused, "She said hello."

The hanyo nodded, not really paying attention.

"Um, Sango also wanted to know if, one of these days, we could all have a study group..."

Again, Inuyasha nodded, slurping up a mouth full of noodles.

"And before I knew she had me say yes, so yea, it'll be just Sango, me, you, Kikyo-" Inuyasha heard that. "Kouga and Ayame."

"What?" he shouted, "Why did you agree to it?"

"Well, Sango can be really scary at times! Please forgive me!" he clasped his hands over his bowed head.

"I'm not going to that, three people I couldn't careless about seeing." The hanyo said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but you have to, don't leave me all by my lonesome!" Miroku begged, tears brimming his eyes.

"You got yourself into this mess, get yourself out!"

Miroku let the fake tears be seen by the half demon, begging him to accompany him. The hanyo simply looked the other way, crossing his arms.

Though Inuyasha ignored his best friend it wasn't all for the same petty reason the human believed it to be for. He felt those same eyes on him, trying with all their might to dig deep into his brain just as they had a few nights ago.

_'At least that narrows it,'_ he thought, _'it can't be Kouga.'_

He still looked away from the tearing Miroku, his golden eyes scanning the room. Sooner or later he would him the demon.

Shippo looked on in amusement, his thoughts on the perfect plan to expose the Vampires unknown world resting in the corner of his brain. Soon, he kept telling himself, trying to keep clam, real soon...

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Yay, chapter 20 next!

Hope you liked it, I'm trying to get this plot moving so its not just a story filled with a bunch of lime and lemons. Anyway, please review and I'll get the next chapter out so soon as possible. Also, Just wanted to mention that my beta has not fixed it yet, I'm still waiting for chapter 18 as well, but if you run into errors let me know and I'll fix them.

**P.S.** I meant to write this before, some may have noticed that I didn't inform the readers on how the other vampires looked. Well, I thought it was not important enough for me to sit there and waste time thinking up character profiles so use your imagination for the time being.

I hope everyone is enjoying school all over again; every student should be back by now, right?

Thank you for reading _Blood's Broth_ and please review.

CagedRaven


	20. Chapter 20

**Blood's Broth**

_-CagedRaven-_

Summary- 

(A vampire story) What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart told her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

_Chapter 20_

"I think you should go, it'll be fun."

Those were the words he didn't want to hear. Inuyasha was betting on Kagome to get anger or jealous, not talk to him like he was a grade school student going to his first sleep over.

"I don't know if I really should. Miroku and Sango, Kouga and Ayame, and then Kikyo and me; it's like they forcing us to get back together!"

Kagome thought for a moment, silently. "Maybe you're thinking too hard into it, love. I saw you all once before, all good friends before I came in and messed it up."

"Kagome,"

She smiled, "No, really. Good friends or not I think you should go. Learn something helpful because I know you haven't been doing your homework as of late. You'll need to pass whatever you can to get out of high school."

Inuyasha was slowly starting to notice there was close to two conversations going on. His, were he was only worried about the obvious pairing Sango made. Hers, were she was only thinking about the studying the group would (if he knew Kouga) never get to. The hanyo sighed and gave up.

"If you really think I should go-"

"I really, _really_ think you should." Kagome cut in.

"Then I guess I will..." He sighed again, filling his mouth with more rice and beef. It was the first bite he really tasted and it tasted so good his eyes were watering.

"How is it, too hot?" Kagome joked, a smile playing at her lips.

"Its great."

"Did you want another plate?"

He looked down, seeing it was the first bite he'd tasted and the last on the plate.

"Yes,"

The vampire smiled wider as she pasted him the plate she didn't touch. "You can have mine; I'm not in the mood for human food tonight."

Inuyasha filled his mouth, "Want blood again?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm just not hungry; enjoy." She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, watching him eat.

The hanyo swallowed, looking back into her liquid brown eyes. "Why not?"

She blinked in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Why aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, well, it's pretty simple really; I'm just not hungry at the moment." She tried to think up a different topic for discussion. "How are your parents these days, Inuyasha?"

"Their fine," he talked around a mouth full, "Everyone seems fine without me there."

She noticed the underline tone in his voice, "What do you mean?"

"Well, since I've last been there I've noticed Rin was trying to hide her depression, badly. Sesshoumaru doesn't smell too much like his chick anymore so I guessed he broke up with her - the smell is taking a little longer to get off him. My father is doing the same old things, his job, and my mother has yet to make that loaf of bread she promised us a while ago... so yeah, if I was there I would just ignored them all. All that said everyone seems to be fine without me there."

Kagome nodded though her thoughts were else where. It seemed his family was going through a rough time and she had come in and stole the hanyo from his home. That one action may have made the house a darker place for the Takahashi family.

"You think Sesshoumaru is single again?"

Inuyasha rose a brow questioningly, "Yeah, that last demon he was dating, her scent isn't in his clothes and stuff as much."

"Hm," she continued to think for a moment, running her fingers through her hair every so often. "What if the night you go to your study group, I go to see him for a few?"

Inuyasha almost choked and fought to clear his throat, "Why?" he all but shouted.

"Well, I thought it would be a good time to get to know him." Kagome smiled.

Was this some way for her to get back at him? Did she really not want him to go to Sango's study group and was trying to tell him so? No, that didn't make any sense. If she truly felt that way then way was she so forceful in making him go in the first place?

"Yeah, I think that's what I'll do." She smiled wider and stood, walking into the kitchen.

He followed after her, leaving his forgotten plate behind. "I don't like this _plan_!"

"Oh, no?" Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha; instead she turned on the water and poured soap on to a sponge and began to wash the dishes.

"Not at all." He growled, "Why can't you think of something else to do?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, what was wrong with seeing Sesshoumaru? She only wanted to say hello. Besides, there were things he saw a while back he shouldn't have seen. Mainly when he saw Kagome having a conversation with Death. It wouldn't do any good if he was telling everyone about that, how would she be able to keep true to what the Devil had said before.

"Fine, Inuyasha. I'll just do something else." She still didn't look at him or relax when he thanked her and walked away. _'That may very well have been a lie…'_

* * *

'_What is this? Why does my whole body cry in unfamiliar pain? I feel like I've been set on fire! Please, someone, please! Put out these roaring flames, I can't take it! My flesh, it's melting!_

'_Why does no one come? Am I unworthy of my own life…?'_

"Inuyasha!" A slap sounded across the room.

The hanyo's golden eyes focused on the other people around him slowly, one face at a time. That's right. He was at this 'study group' thing with his friends. Studying had been far from what they were doing, just like he thought, and they only seemed interested in gossiping. The last thing he heard was, supposedly, a girl was pregnant in school – the father unknown. Judging from there expression he had toned out their conversation and started daydreaming… then why did they have to slap him?

He rubbed his red cheek, wincing at the touch. It had been Kouga who hit him.

"Why'd you do that for?" muttered Inuyasha.

"You were acting all weird; we had to snap you out of it." Ayame said in Kouga's defense.

"Are you okay now?" Kikyo asked, touching her cool hands to his forehead. Inuyasha pulled back in a split second. He nodded and turned to Miroku. His best friend's face looked grim. Was it true than? Was he really at strangely?

He recalled the … it wasn't a dream, more like déjà vu within a dream, if that made sense. It must have been someone else's past, someone Kagome had been with, someone he had once been.

The flames he had never seen burning him alive, a slow and pain full death – he was sure. His vision was a blur of shadows as if he was blind; was his past life blind? Maybe that was why he didn't see the fire…? Maybe that was why Kagome's voice echoed in his head, repeating over and over in a choking sob, _"I only take blood, I can't give it!"_ But then why was Kagome in the fire and what had he needed blood for?

"… Inuyasha?" It was Miroku who pulled him out of his confusing thoughts. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Inuyasha nodded again, "Yeah, but I think I'm heading home early." He stood and walked to get his shoes and coat, trying hard to ignore their eyes glued on the back of his head. "Sorry for worrying you; night." He finished lamely and shut the door behind himself. Not more than two minutes later Miroku texted him,

"_Let me know when you get home."_

Inuyasha didn't reply.

* * *

TBc…

* * *

Hope you liked it, readers! I'm so happy; I finally see I have 100 reviews. There's nothing like seeing three digits numbers, you know, it shows readers really like my story.

Anyway, I'm going to start chapter 21 first thing tomorrow and hopefully I can post that one soon.

Again, I must tell you this chapter is **not beta-ed** yet. I haven't been getting the last ones back also. With school starting again and all that it is hard, believe me. So, as soon as I get all the chapters back I will fix them up and they'll be pretty (grammar wise, anyway).

Last but not least, please _continue reviewing_!

Thanks,

CagedRaven


	21. Chapter 21

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

The house was eerily silent when he entered but so bright it seemed as though all the lights were on. The television wasn't too loud but his sensitive ears could pick up all the words being spoken along with the background music. There was no point in calling out, it was evident his father was in the next room along with his mother. Inutaisho would know it was him. He kicked off his shoes and started up the stairs when the phone began to ring. There was something off about it, like the air in the house had begun to grow heavier. He wondered if he was the only one who felt it.

Izayoi reached for the cordless phone beside her, "Hello?"

His hearing wasn't enough; he needed his eyes to see her face. Why was her breathing becoming labored and her heart beating faster? He walked back to the living room and watched the worry and curiosity fill his father's eyes.

"What; when?" she cried out, covering her mouth as if to hold back sobs.

"I'll be right there." Izayoi hung up and looked at Inutaisho, "A cop found Inuyasha in the middle of the street, passed out and they thought he was on drugs or some kind of hate crime. His at the hospital now, he hasn't woken up yet."

They got to there feet, told him a few things as they through on shoes and jackets and left out the door.

'_Oh, it was just him again…' _ Sesshoumaru thought. He climb up the stairs, passed Rin's closed bedroom door and walked into his own.

* * *

'_It's this heat again, this fire burning my body. I want to scream out, I want to cruse the seven hells – it hurts so badly, but past knowledge of this feeling tells me my voice will do no help. I bottle it up, the pain, the burning fire, the tears I felt brimming my eyes so I won't cause _her_ more pain … Kagome.'_

--

It was like fighting through all the tough forces in the world just to see her son. By the time she set foot on the floor he was on Izayoi was exhausted. Having demons, half or whole, in a hospital is a one out of ten chance simply because they tend to heal fast or very rarely become sick. Because of that fact doctors have little to no knowledge on how a sick demon would react to others, with these simple facts Izayoi thought it would be easy to find Inuyasha. No, it was not. Everyone knew he was in the building but his location seemed to be an unknown. Each person they asked pointed them in a different direction until; finally, they ran into his doctor.

He was on the fifth floor, in his own room, cut off from the rest of the human patients. The bright, colorless room and cool and the only noise that could be heard, even by her human ears, was the IV dripping and Inuyasha's breathing.

Izayoi looked at him carefully while taking in the male doctor's words. He didn't look sick, his cheeks still held there color, the half demon only seemed to be trapped within a deep, well deserved dream. But, it was that one thought that had worried. He was too still; Inuyasha would move around in his slumber, even if it was just a flick of his ears.

"… I must first inform you that I am only allowed to tell you his health details because you are his parents and he is unconscious. His age is eighteen, am I right? So if he wake up and doesn't want you to hear the rest during his stay I can not do anything about it."

Both Izayoi and Inutaisho nodded, with that understood the doctor continued.

"He has a high fever and hasn't woken up yet. Were giving him just fluids for now and a little later we'll try and get some blood work on him." The man looked back and forth between Inutaisho and Izayoi before closing the hanyo's chart and placing it back on the bottom bed post. "If you have any questions just like me know. I'll be back in a little while."

Izayoi thanked him and waited for the heavy door to close behind them before looking at her husband. His face was grave, in deep thought of things she would not know if he wouldn't speak them aloud. He would not have to wonder what was going through her mind, she voiced it all.

"What do you think it could be?"

Inutaisho sighed and looked out the window into the dark sky. He didn't know, there was no point in trying to answer.

After a long moment of silence Izayoi walked over to the faded chair beside the hanyo's bed. She moved his clothes to her lap before sitting down into its green fabric. They had dressed him in a white hospital grown, making him match the pale walls and sheets in the room. If he had opened his eyes and provided the room with their golden hue she was sure it would have made a difference. For now all she had to look at were his closed lids and his long lashes brushing his cheeks.

"I guess we'll have to wait for the blood work." Inutaisho nodded.

It was another moment of silence, the only noise coming from his IV machine and his lungs pulling in air and letting it go. Izayoi broke it once more,

"Do you think we should call his… girlfriend?" the word 'mate' didn't seem to want to roll off her tongue too easily tonight.

"No, we should wait till we know what it is." Inutaisho looked at his wife, his own mate. "There's nothing worst than the fear of losing someone you love. Believe me, that will be the first thought in her head."

Izayoi nodded but hoped it wouldn't come to that. Maybe it was just like the common cold for a human, just that it was attacking her half demon baby. But she also knew that he was right. Every time she had gotten sick Inutaisho had acted like it was her final hours and wouldn't leave her side; and when she was having Inuyasha in the hospital he was more worried about her well being than the child's (almost). She nodded again, her brown eyes half covered. "I understand."

A soft knock on the heavy door caught their attention, in entered a tall fox demon with long golden brown hair and smoldering brown eyes. As soon as he spoke Izayoi recognized him as the officer on the phone.

"Hello, my name is officer Higa. I'm the one who found your son." He shook Inutaisho's hand firmly and smiled over to Izayoi. "The doctor doesn't suspect drugs but if he changes his mind I'll be back. Also, the idea of a half-demon hate crime may still be true, though his body has no bruises or broken bones." He summed up all his thoughts.

"I hope everything turns out alright." And just as quickly he was gone.

Izayoi ran a hand over the hanyo's forehead; his skin was so warm it was no wonder the room he's in was chilled. "Oh Inuyasha, what have you gotten yourself into?"

--

'_I mustn't think about it, if I can will my mind elsewhere maybe than the fire I feel burning my body wont feel as harsh. Maybe soon the flame licking my bones will be extinguished. Maybe I'll be able to see my dear love again… before my time is up…' _

Who was this invading his thoughts? Why were their words mixing with his voice? Was it another past life he heard speaking to him, to her, or to themselves without knowing he could hear? Was is… ? A name; that was what was on the tip of his tongue. But for reasons unknown he could not remember it himself, he needed Kagome.

--

Hours had passed and it was early morning, she would not have known she was sleeping if the door hadn't opened. A female demon doctor came in holding test tubes and needles in hand along with a slip of paper telling her what needed. Before the bat demon started drawing the hanyo's blood she informed both Inutaisho and Izayoi what she was doing and tried to answer questions she wasn't sure the answers to. Once Inutaisho sensed this he stopped, muttering under his breath.

The phlebotomist got a vein quickly and took the right amount of blood the laboratory would need for the tests and left the room in silence.

"I wish you would have woken me up." Izayoi whispered, pulling up the newly acquired through blanket. She suspected Inutaisho had got it for her.

"Time will move no faster even if you were awake."

She closed her eyes, "I guess your right." Thinking for a moment, she peeked at him. He was still standing near the window. "Were standing there all night?"

"No, you just keep catching me here." He grinned.

Izayoi smiled back.

* * *

His blood, it has been split. It was so far away but Kagome knew it was his that fill her senses. Normal questions resurfaced in her mind whenever she smelt his blood and it wasn't by her own doing. Was he hurt? Should she follow after it, and maybe in the process give herself away somehow?

Without a moments hesitation Kagome slipped on shoes and grabbed the black cloak Tsukuyomaru had made for her to bloke out the sun's hurtful rays. As she gripped the front door's handle she stopped. Realization dawned on her, Inuyasha was fine. He had last remembered Tokahara next in line was Folhd.

She let a stray tear run down her cheek in remembrance of Folhd's last day, hour.

After that there was only two more past lives he would have to remember, for Kagome the thought was bittersweet.

* * *

Shippo stared at his father in awe. "Dad, you said Takahashi?"

"Well, that's what his school identification said. Why, do you know him?" his father asked, drinking down his coffee.

"Um, yeah. His in my class…" Shippo couldn't believe his luck! The very one he suspected was in contact with vampires was now within his reach. All he had to do was play the role of a caring classmate, sooner or later the vampire would resurface.

"Can I go see him later?"

Higa eyed his son over the rim of his cup. He wondered what the kid was premeditating. "No, I think you should leave the family be." His wife nodded, silently voicing her opinion.

"But-"

"Drop it, Shippo." Higa said sternly, Shippo closed his mouth as soon as his father spoke. Inside his mind he cursed his father to hell, the little demon eyed his mother, and he cursed her too. They were just like everyone else but soon they would know the truth.

* * *

Izayoi pulled her red comb through her washed hair, trying her best to remove the hospital scent from it. She knew all three demons hated it and poor Inuyasha would want nothing more than to sit in the tub once he woke up.

She and Inutaisho had gone home for a short while to eat, bathe and inform Sesshoumaru and Rin of the news. She would want to return back soon, just in case he did wake up.

Izayoi plugged in the black cored for her drier and slowly pulled it through her hair. She barely contained a sigh of annoyance through the whole ordeal, for if she had her way her hair wouldn't be so long. But because Inutaisho loved it she felt compelled to leave it be and continue to grow.

A half hour later, also her arms in pain, Izayoi's hair was dry and she was rushing out the door. Inutaisho shadowed her, along with Rin and (unwillingly) Sesshoumaru.

They drove back to the hospital as fast as they could with traffic, Izayoi was a little unhappy to find out his condition remained the same. She spoke with the doctor fist before proceeding into his private room. She was more shocked to find a woman already sitting there.

"Kagome," Inutaisho greeted her, there was no uncertainty in his voice.

"Hello again, I'm sorry to have seen you again on such circumstances." Kagome smiled sadly, hiding her eyes behind their lids.

"Have you just arrived?" Rin asked in a whispered voice.

Immediately Kagome picked up the depression leaking off the girl's words, judging from her three family members body language, they weren't as fooled as she believed.

"No," Kagome answered. "I've been here for an hour so far." She unconsciously toyed with the fabric of the cloak sitting in her lap. If it hadn't been for Tsukuyomaru she wouldn't have been able to make it outside her door this morning, and, by the grace of god, it had started to rain. The dark clouds flooded the sky and blocked all the sun's rays from the world, making it look like twilight.

Izayoi sat next to her in another empty chair, "How did you find out that he was in here, honey?"

"A friend told me."

Inutaisho assumed the blood drawer from that morning had told the rest of the clan of bat demons, maybe they were part of the same family?

"I see; has he woken up?"

Kagome shook her head. She was tempted to run her hands over his face again, through his hair even, like she was doing before. But now with his family in the room it could get occurred. From the past she has learned to deal with family members feeling toward her. Their natural reaction was to stay as far as possible and with two of Inuyasha's family members being demons, Kagome was more than sure they felt the sin rolling off herself. It was better, in front of them, that she put some distance between her beloved and her. Though the few feet between felt like miles, she knew the space would close soon enough.

A knock on the door pulled Kagome out of her thoughts, Izayoi's little jump told the vampire it had the same effect on her.

"Hello; oh! New faces. Are you all family?" He asked; pulling open the hanyo's chart Kagome had helped herself to earlier.

"Yes." Inutaisho answered without thought.

"Good, good. I have some good news and bad news regarding his blood work." Once more the doctor paused, his bedside manners kicking in and waiting to see if someone didn't need to now the results. When no one moved he continued.

"First the good, all the test were excellent. His organs are running good and his blood has the right amount of iron in it. Then the bad news, we have no idea what it is he has. Its odd enough that a half demon is here to begin with."

Kagome nodded sarcastically while Izayoi and Rin soaked in the information. Inutaisho still had his arms crossed over his chest and Sesshoumaru looked absently out the window at the rain clouds.

The room was silent for a minute before Kagome spoke, "And you call yourself a doctor."

'_And here it comes…' _Inutaisho thought. Once a mate's life was put into the hands of the unknown their lover fought till the very end for them.

"You're so lucky, _incredibly_ lucky, that I know what pains him." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha and spoke through clutch teeth, "Because if I didn't, God wouldn't have been enough to save you."

That surprised everyone, how did she know when she only had seen him for an hour? From her pissed-off threat Inutaisho believed she had nothing to do with his present situation.

Kagome stood up and pull the sheets back slightly. There on the hanyo's lower neck were the beginnings of a rush as fine as sandpaper. She opened his mouth and revealed his tongue; it was as pink as a strawberry.

"This along with the increasing fever tells me it's Scarlet Fever."

* * *

TBC…

* * *

--

Wow, I can't believe it that only took me a couple of hours. I was on a role! Then I had to stop, damn life…

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it – even with Inuyasha being in a coma – like stake throughout the whole chapter. I will try and start the next chapter immediately, also.

Once more I must inform you that the **chapter is not beta-ed**. Please let me know if you see anything I should fix whether its spelling, grammar, or you just don't under a sentence. _Also, I may start looking for a new beta soon_. If you would like to help me continue my story (I believe, starting with chapter 18) please let me know. O- Mega Lead is a great beta, its just school that got in the way. The main problem here is me. If my writing was better I wouldn't have to worry about a beta.

Thank you for reading and please leave a _review_ to tell me what you thought. I love seeing them in my mailbox, they really make me want to drop everything and please my readers with another chapter.

Thanks again,

CagedRaven


	22. Chapter 22

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the rainy afternoon passed, it left behind humid, heavy air at night fall. Spring was taking over the winter season and before they would be able to count the days of blooming flowers, green trees, and blue skies, the summer heat would will everyone inside where it was cool.

But for now windows opened up, inviting any breeze into the occupants homes. Some had fans running and winter lovers already turned on the air conditioning, as if to fight the warm weather.

The streets were peaceful and lit by there lamps, making the asphalt have an orange glow. A shadow danced over the sidewalk, playing in the lamps light as its owner moved through the air. The shadow flew over buildings, moving as fast as it could through the thick air and pushed its way into an open window. The creature landed on a desk, fluttering its wings and vibrating on the wood.

The young demon, Kanna, walked in and eyed the saimyosho in the dark room. She said nothing but it knew to follow her when she turned to exit. Kanna lead it to Naraku who killed it as soon as it entered the room, only lifting one finger.

That saimyosho had delivered bad news through Kanna's mirror earlier. The female vampire's beloved was in the hospital, if he was ill then his plan wouldn't work. If the half breed was being watched twenty-four seven than how could his plan work? It was a waste of time to dwell on it now…

"Kanna, tell Kagura I demand to see her."

"Yes, Naraku."

The pale, demonic, girl walked away and slowly made her way up stairs to the roof. There was Kagura looking up into the dark sky as the wind played with her hair and clothes.

"Naraku wishes to see you." Kanna whispered in her low, lifeless voice.

"Of course," Kagura frowned, "Whenever I feel at peace he always has something for me to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the very same occurred feel she had been trying to avoid. So thick in the thick she could taste it on her tongue. All the hanyo's family members' eyes were glued to her as the doctor left the room with this new information. But it has happened before, this same scene and so she knew how to cope with it. The only thing that was different was the tall demon standing behind her with a brain as sharp as a whip. It would be quite troublesome for the family to find out about her age when the devil had, not to long ago, told her to stay unknown.

But instead of it being her lover's father to speak first it was his mother,

"How old are you?"

Kagome looked at her and after a moment smiled, "How old do I look?"

"In your twenties, but that's not what I asked." Izayoi said. "You seem older, much older. What you did before, with Inuyasha, it was something my great grandmother would have done. Besides that, you seemed to know exactly where to look."

Kagome sighed and sat back in the chair she had been sitting in. she could lie, she really had no other choice. "Somewhere in the hundreds, I lost count. You see, my parents weren't really into birthdays, I assumed it was pasted down to me."

"In the hundreds? Did Inuyasha know this?" Rin asked.

"Oh, yes. I told him right after he asked me; he was very surprised that I was older then his father." Kagome's lips still held the smile as Inutaisho glared. Age, in the demon world, was sometimes also paired with power.

"You smell much older than a hundred." Sesshoumaru thought aloud, his golden eyes still looking out the window. He couldn't care less of her relationship with his half brother. The only thing he wanted to know was how her scent was familiar to his nose.

"I told you I lost count." Kagome said, running a hand through her hair.

Izayoi said nothing further but her mind tried to put pieces together. When she looked up at her husband he nodded and they walked out the room.

For now it seemed they got some of the few questions they wanted answered. Hopefully they would figure out her age. If they did then she would be forced to tell them the truth of her existence, one that was paired with their son's soul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want you to watch the Takahashi boy Kagome is so in love with." Naraku gave the order to Kagura. "Perhaps, if you even bring him here and Kagome follows, and I get to eat her flesh and get the jewel she holds – you can have your heart in payment. I don't see any reason in keeping you if I get all those things."

Kagura's eyes widened but she soon buried her feelings again. It was a promise he once too many times promised her and him throwing it in there now made no difference.

"I'll watch over him, as you demanded, but I will not kidnap him. And if you get the female vamp with her jewel is only up to your _perfect_ planning."

"Don't you want your heart anymore?" Naraku asked.

"You know I do."

With that the wind demon left his dark room and escaped with piercing red eyes. She may have felt that way about her heart earlier but now her empty chest betrayed her, with hopes in having a heart it fill it.

She flew on her large white feather through the brightening sky until she located the scent Inuyasha's body gave off. He was in a hospital, one of the last places she would have ever thought to look.

He opened his eyes slowly and quickly shut them again, not ready for the bright light to hit them. A name passed through his lips unconsciously as he tried to open his eyes again.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

"Who in the hell are you?" He breathed out in a ruff voice. The hanyo tried to push away the hands.

"I'm Joe Parker, your doctor." He continued to speak but the words were going in and out.

"Is America where you're from?"

The doctor paused, or Inuyasha didn't hear him, "Yes, I'm from America, the state of Texas."

Inuyasha soon lost interest and looked pasted the doctor to other faces – none of which he knew.

"Do they work with you?"

"No," Dr. Parker looked over to the four standing behind him then back to Inuyasha. "You don't remember them?"

"Should I?"

"Yes, actually, you should." The doctor excused himself from the hanyo and walked over to his parents.

"Again, I must tell you I'm a little off on how to treat your son. Please take into consideration that this may be a side effect from the medicine he is on, or his amnesia is due to the fever he had. Either way, if it is from one of these two, the problem will be solved soon."

Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi nodded.

"That's all good, but why is he speaking in English?" Rin asked. She was sitting next to him and trying to have a conversation but with no luck, he didn't understand her.

"I thought maybe you would know…" Dr. Parker said.

"No, it was a class he sucked at." Said Rin, she continued to try and talk to him in Japanese and when he still looked confused she looked over to Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes. He was the only one, besides Inutaisho, who could speak fluidly in English.

With more pleading looks coming from Izayoi, Sesshoumaru gave in, unwillingly. As Sesshoumaru walked over Inuyasha was looking out the window from the bed.

Sesshoumaru sighed, why was this half breed so annoying?

"Inuyasha," he said, beginning his question in English. But the hanyo didn't turn to look at him.

"Half breed," That turned his head, and as Inuyasha did great fear washed over his face. He removed himself from the bed and pulled out the I.V. in the process.

"Ouch!" he grabbed the arm the liquid was being pumped into. Then, as if remembering why he jumped up, looked over to Sesshoumaru than back the Rin.

"Why is there a demon here?" he yelled.

Inutaisho raised a brow, "Because he's your brother-"

"A second one?"

Inuyasha backed himself to a wall, trying to protect himself in the only way his body knew how.

"What are both saying to him? He's scared!" Izayoi walked over to her son and pulled him into a hug while she said soothing words to him. Though he wasn't able to understand them her voice was as soft as silk and lulled him back to calmness.

"Maybe you two should leave the room?" Rin suggested, pointing to Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru left without any fuss and Inutaisho only needed a little pushing.

Once they got the hanyo back into the bed and the I.V. back into his arm Izayoi went to go talk to her husband while Rin stayed in the room. It was odd having a language barrier with her own bother but she managed with what little English she knew from her own high school days.

"I wish the sun would set and night would over take the sky in darkness. If it doesn't soon I fear it won't be much longer until this body rejects these thought of mine. I fear more that I won't be able to see her once more."

Rin heard him speak but didn't understand most of it, all she knew was he wanted night to come soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its short, and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I would tell you exactly why but I doubt you care really. I know, I know. After all I am a reader as well and get just as pissed off when an author doesn't update the story I'm reading, lol.

I hope enjoyed it nonetheless and I'll try and get the next one out faster.

Thanks for reading, please review.

CagedRaven

P.S.

I had written I was looking for a beta in the last chapter, but forget it, O- mega lead is still on it. Though this chapter is not beta-ed either…

Anyhow, thanks for reading (again)!


	23. Chapter 23

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha," Kagome petted the hanyo's head. He was standing in the windowsill half awake and lying his head on top of her lap.

"No, I do not go by that name, my love." He said into her thigh.

"Eric, then." The female vampire smiled, running her fingers through his hair some more.

"Yes,"

It was true, though his looks and voice matched her present beloved the sweet and kindness of Folhd's aura was apparent.

"Why have you returned Eric?" Kagome asked as his eyes looked up into hers. "Are you not happy?"

"Are you; in this time, living with these demons?" The angry dripped off his words heavily.

Kagome hesitated, then smiled and touched the side of his cheeks gently, "Yes, I am. You do not have to worry for my own happiness in a world you do not understand. I have had much time to grow used to it. Besides, the beloved on whose body you over took is a half demon himself." She hushed his lips before he could protest, "He treats me very well, you mustn't worry." She dropped her hands, "Times have changed, Eric. Demons and humans can and are coexisting in this world. Inuyasha is living proof of it being so."

"I still don't like it."

"Please, wouldn't you give him back his body? Inuyasha may wish to see me; I know his family wants to see him when they return."

"You mean that raging pack of dogs and there human slaves?"

Kagome sighed, "That was his mother and sister, father and brother."

Eric waved his hand; he couldn't care less about the situation. "The small information doesn't matter; it's the big picture that's the problem here."

"And what is the 'big picture' Eric?"

"I can't leave you here in a time where demon run wild and may try to kill you! What if this mix breed-" he patted his chest, "What if he is the cause of you're demise? We may never meet again."

"If that should ever come to pass I would thank him," Kagome smiled. "Leaving as long as I have, dreaming of death is something that crosses my mind. And to the second statement, that we may never meet, we aren't really supposed to be having this conversation as we speak. My dear Eric, soon your soul will place Inuyasha before you again. The body will feel a shift in the colors of your aura compared to Inuyasha's and fix the problem it feels. So weather or not you do let him have his own body back Inuyasha will have it returned." Eric grabbed the fabric covering his chest painfully.

"It's happening as we speak, isn't it?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kagome, please."

It must have been painful, both physically and mentally. Eric knew his time had run out but he didn't want to leave again, not when he didn't really spend time with her. All he did was pick apart her new lover, and though she would always say it was the same soul, deep down he felt she was lying.

"Its okay, Eric, don't fight it." Kagome walked over to him and hugged his head to her chest. The tears he shed were full of pain and sadness, as each fell onto her sweater the pain ebbed and the feeling of regret over power the first.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Don't worry about it; relax a little." Kagome said, feeling his muscles tighten up under her hold but he did as he was told. More so because his body felt too heavy for him to control.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome smiled, placing a kiss on top of his forehead. "Remember, this is not a 'good bye' but a new beginning for us to share another 'hello'."

"I'll try to." He moved one last time, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before his hold on the half demon's body fell and was replaced by Inuyasha. Kagome could feel the difference instantly. The kiss was more forceful, deep, and he unknowingly cut her lips with his fangs – he was so lost in his own madness. Once his hands started to travel under her clothes and up her back she pushed him away to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but a hospital is not the place to do this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, it was odd; very, very odd. How could he be better over night; remember everything he had forgotten over night? Was it possible?

"Are you sure you feel better?" Izayoi asked her son. She sat on the side of his bed skinning an apple for him to eat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There was nothing wrong with me to begin with." Inuyasha sighed.

"Nothing's wrong with you? Oh, I can think of one or two things I thought were wrong with you." Izayoi snapped. "Like fainting in the middle of the street for starters, not waking up from some deep sleep, and when you do finally wake up were speaking English and don't know who we are. Now you're fine!"

She popped a piece of the apple into her mouth to quite herself, sighing angrily through her nose.

"I told you I don't remember that, none of it. All I remember was not feeling too well on my way home from Miroku's, that's it's."

A knock at the door interrupted their bickering and Inutaisho walked in. He could feel the tension in the air.

"Inuyasha just started to get his head on straight and you're already trying to bite his ear off?" He asked, joking. Both child and mother paid him no attention.

"If that's true why didn't Miroku walk you home?" Izayoi glared.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I told him not to worry about it." The hanyo picked up a random magazine and flipped through it. He was tired of answering questions.

"He should have worried more, shouldn't he?" She huffed, putting the plate of apple slices on a small table. Inuyasha didn't answer and continued to block her out for the rest of the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Rin said, "what's after sundown?"

Inuyasha hesitated and looked at her before answering, "I don't know, what's after sundown?"

"You had said before that you couldn't wait for the sun to set, or something along those lines. I don't really know, you were talking in English."

"Can't say I remember, sorry."

"It's alright, I was just curious." Rin smiled, "I'll be right back, got to go to the bathroom.

He nodded and waited till she left the room to really let his mind relax. But he couldn't relax; what had he said earlier? Anything to do with the sun must have had something to do with Kagome. It would be the only reason he could think of to have a reason for wishing such a thing.

For the most part it seemed his lost in memory of the exchanged words came in handy. If he didn't remember the conversation than no matter how had they pressed him he wouldn't know how to answer.

---

With his fever gone and lose of memory recovered the doctor saw him all fit to go home by the end of the week. Once the doctor left the room Izayoi went to get something to eat for the hanyo, Rin accompanied her.

"Mom," Rin asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "Hasn't Inuyasha always hated when the sun went down?"

"Yes, for as long as I can remember. Something with his power weakening, it isn't always just the night of the new moon that affects him." Izayoi whispered, she did not want anyone to overhear her. "Why do you ask?"

Rin shook her head, "No reason, it was just something I heard him say that's been bothering me a little."

"Oh, what did he say?"

Rin hesitated, "Uh, something about the sun setting and how he couldn't wake for it. It was when he spoke English; I may have heard him wrong."

"Hmm, that is odd." Izayoi took in the information and would continue to wonder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And what do we have here?"

How could someone have sneaked up on her? She was in the middle of the air!

Kagura turned around in a flash to find herself greeted with red, glowing eyes.

"How long has Naraku ordered you to stay here?" Kagome said, an evil grin playing on her lips. "Oh, don't try to hide it. I can smell his distasteful scent all over you. Its makes me want to vomit it's so putrid."

"How did you know I was here on my feather?" Kagura growled.

"How do you think? I'm sure you saw me go into my beloved's hospital room through the window, and look how high that is."

"But I'm in the middle of the air, vampire!" Kagura yelled.

"I guess you just weren't paying attention then." Kagome's lips moved into a sickening sneer before her body length claws slashed through the air and across Kagura's skin. She would have sliced her in half if she hadn't moved; jumping off the feather she called her own.

Kagura free fell from the sky, holding her bleeding torso as she tried to enlarge another feather with her demonic power. She made it just in time before she landed flat on the roof top of a building.

Kagome watched her from under her black clock, the sun was strong. She would have to kill the demon fast and make sure nothing happened to the dark fabric.

Kagome leaped from the white feather, falling and graceful as a diver into water as she landed on a roof far below.

Kagura watched the vampire across the city building tops, red eyes met red and soon they were mere inches apart as Kagome ran her claws through Kagura's body. Kagura cried in pain as her blood sprayed into the air and fell like rain drops onto the being below them.

Kagome's lips were pulled so far back; her fangs were exposed as she sliced through the female's body once more, again and again until her pieces were nothing but dust. Her claws and hands were drenched in crimson blood and her nose was being affected by it. Her taste buds wanted it but not this one covering her hands, she wanted Inuyasha's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku," Kanna said in her shallow voice. "Kagura, she was hunted down today. I still do not know if she is alive or not."

"Kagome is indeed more like a caged animal than a person. If an outsider steps in without her content she bares her fangs and attacks with her claws. She doesn't even know the different between the hand that's trying to help and the one that's trying to kill her." He laughed. "I wonder which hand she thinks mine to be?"

"Naraku?"

Naraku waved it off, "No matter. Kanna, I think its time for me to complete my plan soon. I believe it is time for my hands to hold the jewel and to devour a vampire's body so that I could live forever just as they do."

Kanna said nothing, her pale fingers held onto her mirror and her non-blinking eyes continued to stare emotionless at him.

"See if Kagome was indeed successful in kill Kagura first. If she is, she may be useful."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah another chapter!

I know, it's short again. you'll have to excuse me for that. Overall I think I did a pretty good job.

Same as always, lately, its not beta-ed and let me know if you see anything wrong that I must, or should, fix. I would like that very much -Smile-!

Let me know what you think, please **_review_**.

I will try and see if I can get a lemon in the next chapter for those of you who want it and last but not least, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! (USA; for those of you who are of age to anyway.). I know it has nothing to do with the story but I thought I'd just throw that in there, lol.

Thanks again for reading,

CagedRaven.


	24. Chapter 24

**Blood's Broth**

By: CagedRaven

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was home; he had been home for a few days now. Today was the first day his mother let him stay in the house by himself for hours. To put it simply, he was enjoying the silence.

The sun peeked into his room from around the blinds and curtains, his window was open a crack to let in the warm outside air. The weather was changing, winter was being chased away and nature was inviting spring.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled over to get the sun out of his eyes but it followed him. Growling under his breath, Inuyasha pulled a pillow over his face and slowly drifted back to sleep. The black darkness his eyes saw was slowly starting to change into another color and another in his dream. Light danced in the darkness and soon the color turned white. Inuyasha wasn't so lost in his sleep anymore; he could feel something on his body, something soft and moist touching his lips. A pleasant scent filling his senses.

"Kagome," He whispered, opening his eyes slowly to get use to the light.

She was lying on top of him in the black cloak she had mentioned once before. Her lips danced like feathers over his while her fingers dug into his shirt's fabric. He looked into her eyes and saw her emotions clearly.

"You're hungry." He said, her red glowing eyes shimmered at the sound of his voice.

"Have you been waiting a long time? Maybe waiting until I was alone?"

Kagome nodded, leaning into his hands as they touched the side of her face.

"I see," he thought about the sun coming through the curtains, "Want to go somewhere else?"

Kagome slid her cheek down his; something that sounded like a moan came from her throat. "No, here is fine."

She let her fangs skin into the flesh of his neck, drinking the blood that flowed freely quickly as the taste flooded her mind. After that female demon's blood was spilt her body craved for his, and now, after a few days, she would finally have it. The sweet, copper taste was like candy to her tongue and it slide down her throat like the best of wine. Kagome felt like she was on a high and she didn't want to come down.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grunted her name, grabbing onto her hips. That was right; she wasn't the only one who needed to feel this good. Kagome let her hold on his neck drop so she could kiss his lips. The taste of his own blood was nasty and bitter but soon his mind blocked it out, getting rid of his other senses and only feeling.

Kagome moved to his cheeks, to his chin, before moving back to his wounded neck and licking it closed. She moved back after making sure the bite was healed, admiring her beloved's body as she shredded his shirt with a mere pull of her fingers. She didn't bother to apologize, he didn't seem to mind. The hanyo was more interested in grinding his hips into hers. Kagome started to move with him, watching his eyes as they were flooded with pure lust.

"You want me." Kagome told the half demon beneath her.

"No," He corrected. "I need you."

Kagome sighed happily and was quickly annoyed when she felt he had ripped her underwear. It was one of her favorite pairs too. She couldn't say too much though, she _had_ messed up his shirt.

Somewhere along the way he had unbuttoned her shirt and pushed down his pants, he was inside her now. They moved together, rocking slowly and quickly picking up speed. Once or twice the sun hit Kagome's skin harshly around her cloak, it burned badly but her wincing had gone unnoticed. Inuyasha was so lost in their dance that all but the feelings of love and lust were unknown to him.

Their mouths mixed sloppily, words of affection exchanged, names were cried out as one hit her climax first and then the other.

They fought hard to even their breathing, soon after the hanyo was nuzzling her neck and leaving behind a new bite mark on his mate as the old one was disappearing. Kagome loved it, the roughness and the sincerity behind it. She brought his lips back to hers, moving her tongue around his. The kiss became heated and soon they started to move their bodies again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama," a little girl called to her mother in the park. "What's that?"

She pointed to a tan object, it moved like it was alive. Her mother didn't pay attention to her daughter, instead talking to a friend over her phone.

"Mama?" The little girl tried again, speaking a little louder. "What is it?"

"I don't know sweetie." She answered her without looking.

The little girl shrugged and bent to poke at the small thing. "Mama!" She screamed.

"Excuse me, Kiyo - Yes, Robin?" Her mother sighed, looking down. The woman was horrified and pulled her daughter up into her arms, "Don't touch it!"

Small and large pieces of the same tan object started to move together and meld into shapes. By the time what liked like a head had formed mother and daughter had run away from the scene.

"Ouch," a female's voice whined.

More pieces grouped together, forming a neck, torso, arms and hands. The being opened its red eyes as it waited for its legs to be completed.

"Kaugra," the being looked over her shoulders to her younger sister. "Naraku says you have failed. He wishes to see you."

"Of course, I was ripped apart because of his plan and now he wants me do another one."

Kanna handed Kagura a new outfit and waited for her to get ready so they could head back.

"I swear the only perk to working under Naraku is having his DNA running through my veins." Kagura growled, tying her yellow belt around her waist. "Okay, where is he?"

Kanna walked on and Kagura followed, used to Kanna's silence.

----

"Ah, you _are_ alive." Naraku said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have had to worry if that dumb bitch hadn't done what she did." She said sarcastically; knowing he would never worry over anyone but himself if the time called for it.

"She didn't even give me a chance to speak before she cut me to pieces; and in the sunlight too!" Kagura said, "I thought you said she could only come out if it was dark."

"Well, for the sunlight part, I haven't a clue, as for the rest you were staking her lover and smelled let me, I'm sure. In truth there was little for you to explain, Kagura. These two things meant I was trying to cause harm to her beloved and like any animal; a living demon, human, _or_ vampire, she stopped you the only way she knew would be the most affective." Naraku grinned, "Too bad it didn't work like she thought it would."

"Or did it?" Kagura wondered aloud. "You always mention how smart she is, maybe she knew I wouldn't really die that way, maybe she wanted it to be a warning for you."

Kagura like him think about that for a few seconds. She loved the way the corners of his mouth fell at her statement. It brought joy to her empty chest to see she could make him as unhappy as he made herself.

"So, what is this new plan you need me for?"

Unfortunately for Kagura the thought of his plan brought a grin back, "Oh, you are not _needed_, more wanted. I want you to do the dirty work for me."

She scowled, "Is that all? I think you can risk a little dirt under your nails from time to time."

"Kill a close friend of her beloved's, that'll send him flying here – tracking your scent, Kagome right on his heels." Naraku's grin grew larger. "Simple; am I right?"

"Surprisingly so…" She watched him from the corner of her eyes before walking out of the room and floating out into the air on her feather, this time keeping watch over her shoulder for any killing vampires that may come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha pulled the blankets over Kagome face with a slight smile and closed the door behind him as he left his room. He felt so stupid; letting her get hurt by the sunlight and not even noticing. Her right thigh, cheek, and hand were painfully red; hopefully it would be gone soon since she drank his blood and all.

"Think I'll go take a shower…"

He walked down the hall, cursing the sun's ray all the way. He stepped into the bathroom, cursing at the skylight above that let natural light in and continued to flick on the light.

"If my reincarnation knows any better it will live somewhere that where there little to no sun." The hanyo mumbled, turning on the water.

After undressing he let the hot water run down his body and through his hair. His mind wandered, wondering about the pain he had felt when everyone said he was sleeping for those few days. Had his past self felt that? Was that burning pain the cause of his death? Inuyasha would have to ask Kagome, and soon. It seemed lately that the memories of his unknown past have been coming faster, and if that pain had anything to do with it, he felt what they had felt.

"What was that?" Inuyasha thought aloud after being jarred from his thoughts. His ears listened passed the flowing water and buzz from the light bulb over the sink. "The front door?"

Was someone home early? He wouldn't put it pass them; it was, after all, his first day being left alone. The hanyo sighed and washed his body, quickly turning off the water and getting dress. He just hoped they wouldn't go in his room and if they did, didn't look under the blankets.

"Who am I kidding, that'll only work if its not father." He didn't even bother thinking of Sesshoumaru coming home just to check on him. "Besides, any of them would have heard the water running."

He opened the door slowly, trying to sniff the air to see who it was. Great it was his father. Inuyasha sighed again and walked over to his room, noticing the room wasn't closed all the way as he had it. "Must be down stairs somewhere." He whispered, looking at the bundle of blankets moving slightly as Kagome breathed under them, lost in sleep. Inuyasha watched for a few more seconds and closed the door without a sound.

'_I hope he didn't see her burns…' _He thought, _'How would I explain that alone with the smell of blood and sex?' _Inuyasha couldn't help but whine, running his hands over his face. _'At least he didn't walk in on it; that would have been occurred.' _

"Dad," He asked, walking down the stairs. "Are you here?"

It was silent, the house's corners mocking him when no one was standing there.

"But… I thought I smelt him."

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen already knowing it to be empty, "Did he leave or was he really here to begin with?" Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion. "I could have sworn he was here, though. I don't think I heard the door opening again… Did I image it from the beginning?"

Shrugging, the hanyo walked back up to his room and lay next to his mate. _'I must have.'_

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked closely at Kagome's face, "Were both cheeks burnt?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was going on here? All he did was look because he smelt her in the room, along with two other things. She was burnt once the sun touched her sleeping face! He didn't know _any _demon that such a thing could happen, not even the bat demon she was suppose to be. Was it a secret the clan's kept? No, he saw many bat demons walking around in the daytime. Was it something that only a few went through? Even if it was true the only way he could find out was if be belong to the clan or knew someone in a bat demon clan who didn't care about keeping secrets. That in its self would be very hard to find.

Inutaisho was back in his office, coming from home. It had only taken him a couple of seconds to run back and forth so no one would know he had been gone, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"Sato!" He called to one of his assistants. The woman entered immediately.

"Yes, sir?" The woman was short and had long brown hair, sometimes she reminded Inutaisho of Rin.

"Are you busy right now?" he asked first.

"No, I just came back from helping Lou a few minutes ago. She needed your help with a document and since I heard you leave out the window, _again,_ I covered for you." Sato smiled.

"Ah," Inutaisho nodded, not too concerned with her remark. "Thank you."

"You should really start using the door more – Ah! - I mean, you're welcome, sir." Sato bowed deeply, ashamed for thinking out load again.

"Its fine, you're right, I should start to use the door." Inutaisho smiled, "I called you in here to see if you would mind looking up something's for me."

"Not at all, what is it?"

"Demons that can't take sunlight, they … burn when it touches them."

"Are you joking?" Sato giggled, "Maybe you've been reading too many fairy tales."

Inutaisho looked at her, "Fairy tales…?"

Sato nodded, "Yup, its funny you mentioned it; my little sister wants me to go get her a new vampire book." He still looked confused. "You have three children and never once read them a fairy tale, Mr. Takahashi? That doesn't look too good - Oh! - sorry…" Sato bowed deeply again.

"It's alright, Sato. Can you get me one or two of those while you're in the bookstore?" He must have been going crazy to believe this…

"Ah, sure, if you want." Sato said, wondering.

"Put it on the company's card," He passed her it.

"Yes, sir." Sato nodded, "Um, and I really am sorry about my big mouth." Before he tell her again it was fine she left his office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had left earlier, her burns going away some. The house was quite, the shades still closed because the sun was slowly setting. It was funny how he was never happy. Inuyasha had wanted some time to be by himself, now he had it and wanted the house to full of life again.

His wish was granted, the front door opened,

"Inuyasha?" It was his mother.

"In the living room."

"Oh, honey, why are you sitting in dark watching TV?" She turned on lights after hanging up her light jacket. "Did you eat?"

"No," he lied, "I just woke up again." He watched her run into the kitchen and shook his head. "Ma, when will you let me get out of this house again?" he asked. School was better than this.

"What? The doctor said a week, you know that. You only have tomorrow and the weekend left so just relax; and don't you dare run out!" She looked pass the wall at him for a moment and then went back to her cooking.

Inuyasha sighed, letting gravity win he laid back down on the sofa and started to click through the channels.

Time moved quickly and soon the front door had opened again and again, letting in the other three members of the family. Inuyasha had yet to move from his spot on the chair, wishing, now, that everyone was gone. _'Funny how one can never be happy with the way things are..'_ He didn't bother asking his father if he had come earlier, he didn't want to seem like he was going crazy if Inutaisho said no.

"Guess what, little brother." Rin smiled evilly. "I got your homework for you!"

"Great…" Inuyasha said, looking at the television.

"Yup, you'll have something to do over the weekend. Anyhow," She looked over to her mother in the kitchen, "I saw some of my old teachers! Brought back good memories, you know?" Rin gasped, "That's right, before I forget. Inuyasha, your language teacher said you needed a book for this month, or something like that."

'_It seems like you're out of her depression…'_ The hanyo he wanted to say but instead said, "A book?"

"I have the prefect one for you, Inuyasha." Inutaisho said, pulling it out of his bag. "I read it earlier, on my lunch break."

"You read over two hundred pages in an hour?" Rin asked, hardly believing it.

"Yes."

Inuyasha took in a short breath; vampires? He looked up at his father, "Uh, was it any good?" He knew he was sweating under his father's eyes, he just knew it.

"You tell me." Inutaisho smirked.

'_Shit, he knows…'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Kill a close friend, huh?" Kagura thought aloud, sitting upon her white feather in the sky. "I need him to be out _with_ some people other than family to know who his close friends are, Naraku!" Kagura growled.

It gave her anxiety being around the hanyo, what if the vampire came back and really did kill her this time?

"Forget this!" she shouted into the air, "A family member will work just as fine as a friend, right?"

Suddenly a thought entered her mind, Kikyo. She had been the hanyo's girlfriend once. She would be prefect, and to top it all off she looked like that vampire bitch. It would be like getting revenge.

"Thank you, Kanna, for the suggestion. I'll take it!"

Kagura flew off, hunting for the young woman whose throat she wanted to slash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, I think I made it a little bit longer than the last few ones.

Finally someone is getting to understand Kagome a little bit better, no? I wonder if Inutaisho really does know or is he just riding on a guess? You'll have to guess, lol.

Thanks for reading blood's broth and sorry if you see any mistakes, please tell me where they are and I will fix them. Review!

CR

P.S.

Is it me or is Fanfiction acting weird lately? I see someone gave it an upgrade but I liked the way it was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Blood's Broth**

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

Chapter 25

"Kaede, go wash up and get your sister for dinner."

The little girl nodded and ran up the steps, straight for the bathroom to wash her hands. Kaede watched the white soap suds cover her hands and she washed them off. The bathroom's sink was a little clogged and they would need some liquid plummer before it got too bad, or that's what her mother said when she over heard her. Kaede's big brown eyes never left the water filled sink, making sure it was indeed going down or else she would have to call her mother.

She pulled her lips up when it finally all did go down and ran to Kikyo's room. She knocked on the door first, waiting for her to call out, but it was quite. Kaede knocked again, waiting in the silent, dark hallway.

"Kikyo?" She tested the door knob, it was open. "I'm coming in."

Her older sister's room was just as dark as the hallway, neglecting the orange glow from a street lap outside.

"Kikyo, are you here?" Kaede asked, feeling for the light switch. She shrieked when her foot stepped in something warm and wet. Had Kikyo spilled something?

She flicked the light on once finding it and had to wait for her eyes to readjust to the bright space. Once they did Kaede froze. Kikyo's eyes were locked on her, glazed over and coming down her face was a red liquid Kaede had only seen a couple of times, like when she scraped her knee. In fact, that was all her eyes saw. The color red painted all on the walls, Kikyo's bed and other furnisher. This red was staining everything, even the bottom of her socks.

Kaede shacked, her lips moved uncontrollably and her voice was lost the moment her eyes took in the scene. What scared her most was seeing Kikyo's head in front of her feet, and the rest of her body on the other side on the room. Kikyo's long fingers still locked around the trigger on the holy gun that belonged to one of their relatives. The gun was cold and so was her body.

Kaede, still convulsing as she stood in place, watched her sister's dead eyes as they watched her, held her arms so tight her tiny nails dig into her skin. Tears rolled down her face quickly and not soon after an ear piecing scream followed.

* * *

"… _If student's need to speak to the consular, the door is open and they can walk in at anytime of the school day."_

It was the free period right before the day truly began. It wasn't lively this morning, not many of the students talked. The sky matched everyone's mood, cloudy.

A woman had just ended her broadcast over the loud speaker in Kikyo's honor and hoped to give grieving students a shoulder to cry on. Sango was taking it hard, they were best friends and after the news said it seemed to be demons that were the cause she saw every one of them differently. Miroku was trying his best to consol her and, to make matter's worst, tried to joke about Inuyasha dating another girl before it happened.

Inuyasha wasn't too pleased with his joke either. He had left the house without his mother knowing and gone to school only to find out his ex-girlfriend was murdered. The only reason he wanted – needed to get out of the house was because his father stayed home, his eyes holding unasked questions of wonder. Now he thought he should have stayed in his home, in his room were the cold, dark world and his body never met.

* * *

Kagura held her burning shoulder, "That bitch shot me with something." She hissed.

"She was in a miko family line, Kagura." Naraku smirked, looking into Kanna's mirror at something.

She poked the gash, wincing at the pain then she was annoyed for getting hurt in the first place. She shouldn't have toyed with the human; she should have decapitated her the moment their eyes met. Kagura looked over to the male demon, he seemed pleased at whatever – or whoever- he was watching. She walked over, standing closer to Kanna than Naraku, and peered into the mirror.

"And what is this?" She couldn't believe her eyes, a skeleton!

"This is Death."

Her red eyes moved to Naraku, "Who?"

"Death - the grim reaper, if you will." Naraku said, looking to her face.

"So why are you spying on Death?"

"I sent a letter to him using one of the samiyosho, I needed Kagome to know one way or another that I had something to do with it." He said, "I even had one go to her beloved's to drop a note there along with one of your feathers."

"So, you're watching to see if he," She pointed at the clothed bones in the mirror, "will come in contact with that vampire, then?"

He nodded, "Yes, then we will know where she is. Along with the jewel of course."

* * *

Kagome walked down the block and into the park, looking for the gray, green light post Hakudoshi said he was standing near. Her eyes roamed as her feet moved across the pathway and grass, finally seeing him. He was dressed in the normal dark fabric that seemed too heavy for spring.

"How have you been?" Kagome smiled, patting his shoulder as she looked into his boney face.

"Good up until last night. I got a female human that resembled you a lot, actually. Today I received a letter from a demon name Naraku, telling me to make sure you read it. Sounds fishy but if he knew you, and me, I thought it wise to listen and give the letter to you."

It must have been Inuyasha's ex girlfriend, Kikyo. She was the only person who looked a great deal like her.

"Thank you, Hakudoshi." She smiled, taking the extended letter and carefully opening it.

She could feel his curiosity pour onto her in waves and soon lost interest in the folded paper. She would read it later when she was by herself. Kagome slipped it into a pocket and waved to Death as she walked away, claiming to have other things to do.

"Just be careful." He said, and disappeared into the dark fog, just as he had come.

"I'll try," she thought aloud, "and I'll try to keep the jewel away from him too." She knew Naraku's eyes were on her, she could feel them bury under her pale skin. It was more disgusting than anything else.

She would go home and read what he had said. The answer she wanted was why kill Kikyo, had he imaged the human being herself as he silenced her forever?

'_No,' _she thought, _'that would be too simple a reason for him.'_

She walked back through the park, following where her feet had stepped before. She paused, wondering if she should go to her beloved. Was he grieving? Did he know?

"Maybe I should go to him…" She though aloud; walking in the direction of his home, where he ought to be.

It wasn't that long of a walk, she even stopped in a couple of stores on the way to pass some time, just incase he was sleeping.

In a matter of footsteps Kagome found herself in front of the house, this time ready to use the door instead of the window. The change was made because she knew Inutaisho was inside and Inuyasha had gone somewhere. Kagome wondered if it was too late to turn around but got her answer when the door opened and the dog demon stood with a warm smile, offering her room to go in. She was wary at first of his change of character to herself then returned the smile and entered. The front door closed behind her, it sounded heavy and ominous. Even his barely audible footsteps carried the same weight.

"I gather Inuyasha isn't home?" She asked, all ready knowing the answer. Inutaisho must have known this too because he didn't say anything.

The awkward silence filled the room and she didn't want to break it, instead choosing to sit down on the sofa.

"You can cut the crap," she didn't know how he so close to her so fast but didn't show her surprise. "I know what you are."

"Oh?" She blinked.

"Yes, but I still have questions that need answers."

Kagome smirked, shifting in the chair till she was more comfortable. "Ask away."

* * *

TBC…

* * *

I know it's short, forgive me!

I'm sorry, I saw it's been awhile since I last updated. I've had so much on my mind lately that writing blood's broth was coming last on my "things to do list". I even managed to add a new story before I got this chapter out, sorry readers!

Also, I feel bad for all the Kikyo fans. I know, I'm sorry I killed her off. I have nothing against her but I don't really like her either (though this has nothing to do with why she was killed off). I apologize but her death was necessary.

I won't lie; this was perhaps, not one of my best chapters – as the writer I feel that way. I'm on a little writers block for this story (what else is new), not to sure how to bring it to an end. Or, I know what I want as the ending but I don't know how to get there, if that makes sense…

Thanks for reading,

CR


	26. Chapter 26

**Blood's Broth**

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26

-------

Inuyasha ran from the school building faster than he had run away from his mother. Where he was going he would have to be as quick and as silent as he could be. He cracked the window open, slipping inside and shutting it after himself silently.

Kikyo's room was so filled of the scent of blood that it almost made his knees weak. There were even some scarlet stains on the walls and floor. Just knowing that it came from Kikyo's body left him so… so empty. Sure he had fought with her about Kagome in the past and broke up with her but he never wished for her to be killed. She was completely gone now.

Inuyasha tried to clear his mind from most of his sadness and focused on his anger, trying to locate the scent of the demon behind her death. Underneath the scent of blood and Kikyo's scent he could fairly detect another. It wasn't her family or the police, it belong to someone he made met before. The aroma was – it was right there on the tip of his tongue!

He moved throughout the room, screeching under Kikyo's bed and computer desk, in her closet and on her floor.

This smell, it had been from his class.

An image of a female demon entered his mind as he took in more of the stained air, her short black hair and red eyes. She had been bitten by a vampire, he remembered. The male one, Kagome's younger brother- the hanyo couldn't remember his name. Her name was… the female's name was…

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as his memory returned, his eyes clouded over with angry crimson coloring.

Kagura.

That was the name of the female demon that had killed Kikyo. He would hunt her down, pay her back, tenfold. That wretched female didn't know what was coming for her.

The hanyo left Kikyo's bedroom just as quietly as he had entered it, leaving no traces of his ever having been there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutaisho grinned, the female didn't seem like she was worried. Did she think she had nothing to hide? If that was the case why were she and Inuyasha trying to keep it all a secret from the beginning?

"What the hell are you and what do you want with my son?" He thought he might as well get start to the point. "Besides his blood."

Kagome's lips curled up into a smirk, "You're fast, at times like these most people - or demons - like to hold onto the power they believe they have other someone else. In your case, sir, you _do _just want the answers. I guess you don't want anything in return-"

"None of that was an answer, you just seem to be pressing for time." He cut in.

Kagome giggled, covering her lips with a gentle hand. "Not at all, you just took me by surprise – only a little, be sure." She cleared her throat as his face remained the same.

"I never truly told Inuyasha to keep this from you, just so you are aware of it. It is right for you to ask me these things, he _is_ your son and by you doing so only shows how deep your love for him goes. I could very well be a mass murderer, right?" she giggled again.

"I think it would have been wise for you to ask me this in the beginning of our relationship though, for if it was true, your son would have been dead long ago."

"Are you going to answer my question, Kagome Rhice?" Inutaisho wondered aloud, tapping his claws on his crossed arm.

She nodded, "I am, indeed. You wish to know what I am and I will give the answer vampire." She eyed him, waiting for a reaction. "But I assume you already knew." She continued when she saw none.

"So my guess was right; it isn't just a fairytale?"

"Oh no, not at all." Kagome smiled. "As for your second question, dealing with Inuyasha and his blood I must tell you a rather long story for you to precisely understand our relationship." She peeked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Do you have the time to listen?"

Inutaisho waved his hand, beckoning her to continue. "I have all the time in the world."

Kagome nodded, a fine smile coating her lips. She began at the beginning, how she came to be through her father's evil wishing and start to Benjamin Dockler, the first version of the soul she had fallen for. She told him of the devil and god, how the latter gave her gift. How sweet his blood was and how she could only drink his.

"If that's true then you are-"

"Six hundred and seven, yes. I am pretty old."

Inutaisho was taken aback. He had not been expecting this curve in her story.

"If you loved this Benjamin so much and that was so many years ago way are you with Inuyasha now?"

"I thought you were quick, Takahashi, sir. It pains me to see I have to spell it out for you. Reincarnation. Benjamin's soul has been reincarnated six times, counting your son. That is the reason behind our relationship."

"Reincarnation was the best you could come up with?" he chuckled. "You expect me to believe this?"

"You should," Kagome said, rising from her seat. "It is not a lie after all. I have no reason to lie." She looked at him, peering into his golden eyes. "Think back, when Inuyasha first turned eighteen didn't he seem different? Perhaps more distant from the family? Speaking in strange tongues he had never knew before?"

The latter question caught Inutaisho's attention.

"Ah, so I was right." She mocked him. "Let me tell you that it was all his soul's doing. He was remembering his past with me. A melody would play in his ears until I came to him asking a simply question, 'Do you hear it?'" Kagome said into the dog demons ears, sneaking up on him. She walked away from him just as silently she had come, going back to the other side of the room.

"I don't know if I can fully believe your story. There are too many wholes in it."

"Wholes? Please tell me what they are, I will patch them up immediately." Kagome waited for him to speak and when he never opened his lips she sighed.

"I think the only whole you found was the one separating you from the truth standing right before you. You asked me your questions and I answered them respectfully - whether you choose to believe it or not _is_ up to you."

"And what is the story of the other one that was here, the male that made a big uproar in the street?" Inutaisho asked, changing the subject.

"Choukichi? Oh, he has a sad story indeed – just like most of us. But I can not share it with you, it is not my place and it has little to do with me and your son."

The dog demon stared at her, angered that he didn't get an answer.

"So there are more of you? How many?"

"Seven. One for each sin." Kagome's emotions grew faint and soon her face was swallowed up by indifference. She hated the subject.

"Is that all then? You got all your answers yet, sir?"

"No, I do have one more." Kagome watched him from the corner of her eye as he continued, "My eldest, Sesshoumaru; I feel you know something about him to. When you first came into our lives he seemed to remember you, why is that?"

At the sound of Sesshoumaru's name her appearance returned to gentleness, the questions were no longer pointed at her and her family. Instead it brought back memories of a great friend.

"That I most definitely don't mind answering. You see, as long as I've lived I tend to make friends as I go, friends that understand my way of life. Sesshoumaru's mother was one of those demons I could trust. I was with her throughout her pregnancy - you were no where to be found – and I was very jealous. As you know I can not have children." Kagome placed a hand over her flat stomach subconsciously. "I saw Sesshoumaru being born; I even helped raise him in his first few months of life. But soon she started to fall ill, maybe it had something to do with his birth – I'm not sure. I could smell the blood everywhere and I knew her time was running short. I begged her to let me find you, so the baby wouldn't be alone. She told me she would find you herself.

"She got up early one morning, packed Sesshoumaru up and left the house we three had been staying in. That was the last day I had seen her; I can only remember her back as she walked away from me - Hakudoshi not too far behind her."

"Whose Hakudoshi?"

"My brother, Death."

It clicked; that was why she had smelled of corpses that night so long ago.

They both turned to the sound of the front door opening and closing; Izayoi walked in, her heels clicking on the floors. She was surprised at first to see the other female standing in her house then happy.

"Oh, Kagome. Do you happen to know where Inuyasha ran off to?"

"No, I thought he was here myself." Kagome said.

"I'll go check upstairs, maybe he returned already." Izayoi ignored his husbands shaking head as she climbed the steps.

"I think I should be going," Kagome said to the dog demon, walking for the door.

Inutaisho was about to follow her there when a piece of paper caught his eye. It hadn't been there before…

"Is this yours?" he asked.

Kagome looked back; recognizing the letter to be the one Naraku had wanted her to read. She took it from him, opening the letter at once. For some reason she thought it very important to do so.

Her eyes ran over the paper, her brown orbs widening with each sentence. She was so engrossed that she failed to hear Izayoi run down the stair with tears in her eyes, calling out to Inutaisho, holding another letter.

"I found it in his room!"

"What does it say?" Inutaisho asked, grabbing the letter out of her hands as she sobbed some more.

"That damn Naraku." Kagome whispered under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its short again but don't worry I do plan on writing more and hopefully get this story finished soon (-_-)

Please review

CR


	27. Chapter 27

**Blood's Broth**

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

"It seems that we have company…" Naraku grinned, getting up from his chair.

Kagura was shocked, he hadn't moved from his seat in a while. The only thing it could have meant was their unexpected guest was actually very welcomed. She pointed her nose in the air and took in a large breath Ah, it was that hanyo the vampire was so fond of. Too bad she didn't come with him.

Kagura smirked at the situation, so many things could become of this. She could kill him off, getting the vampire more enraged. Kagura could hang him off a wire and wait for the fish (Kagome) to take the bait. She could watch as Naraku ordered Kanna to steal his soul into her mirror - or watch Naraku devour his flesh. All these choices sounded wonderful to her ears but Kagura knew she couldn't do one thing – not until Naraku gave an order.

Her red eyes glanced over to him, looking on as Naraku walked across the room and peered at the no longer needed fireplace. The grin he wore reached his ears.

Kagura peeked over to Kanna, the pale female dressed in white remained wearing a look of indifference. She didn't expect much change from her younger sibling anyway.

"Kagura," She turned her attention back to Naraku. "Why don't you invite him in?"

So now Kagura was also the bell lady, was she? Should she ever think of taking up a position in the hotel industry her resume would be great. Kagura huffed, whipping out her fan to cover her nose and lips, walking toward the door. She moved at her own pace, muttering in her mind all the way to the ground floor where the hanyo stood outside the door - either contemplating barging in or leaving to return with company.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagura smirked behind her fan, "It's been so long since I last saw you."

The hanyo glared and growled, his fangs showing and his amber eyes mixing with a poppies shade that so much matched her own. It kind of took her by surprise but she didn't show it on her face; was this only because of the bond he and the vampire shared or was it only the cause of his anger?

She moved to the side, "Why don't you come in?" Kagura mocked him.

Inuyasha didn't move. His claws were digging into his hands as his knuckles were turning white. When he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper and as cold as iron; his brows were lowered and joined together in an aggressive manner, and his lips were barley seen past his snarl.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill Kikyo?"

Kagura lowered her fan, showing him her smile. "Won't you come in first?"

The hanyo reached out and pierced the paper fabric of her fan - grabbing her around the neck and let his claws begin to break her skin. "I'm going to do the same things you did to her – ten times as harsh!"

"If you would," Kagura said, her voice weak and hardly above her last whispered breath. "If you would listen you would understand that _I_ didn't kill her, I was ordered to do the job." She grinned, ignoring the struggle her lungs were in. Kagura didn't mention the reason behind killing the woman, she didn't say it was because of her resemblance to Kagome.

'_I'll let him believe it was all Naraku's plot.' _She thought, _'Once he meets him this hanyo will forget all about me.' _

He let a hushed growl escape his throat once more before he threw her harshly into the back wall. She cupped her bleeding neck and glared up at him from her crouched positioned. "Then I'll kill you _after_ I kill your boss."

An awkward minute of enraged looks passed between the two, "It's this way." Kagura muttered, pointing at the staircase as she stood.

They moved through the levels and halls until they arrived in a darkly lit room. The hanyo first spotted a young demon; everything about her was pale in color. Her skin could rival a pearl and her clothes were the same color of snow. Her eyes, hollow and black. What Inuyasha found the strangest was the way she cradled a mirror in her hands, like she was waiting for something.

"I'm so glad to have finally seen you in person."

Inuyasha's eyes moved over to the voice the instant it was spoken. The male demon standing near a dying fireplace had spoken, turning his face toward him. He was the opposite of the other female, preferring blacks and blues to her white. His eyes were red, like the one standing behind him, and his sinister grin was more unnerving. Inuyasha eyed the three demons, watching them as they watched him, two with little interest and one with full force. He thought it best to wait it out, and then he would slaughter them all.

"I've been keeping my eyes on you, being Kagome's beloved you may be one of my most hated people." Naraku moved around the outer border of the room like he was stalking his prey. "But you would have seen that in the letter."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "What letter?"

"Oh, that's right, you didn't read it. Actually your mother opened it when she went into your room." He waved his hand to Kanna and she pointed the mirror at Inuyasha across the room, showing him the image of his parents. His mother teary eyed as she spoke to Inutaisho who held the letter in his hands. Inuyasha was more shocked to see Kagome standing there with them, holding yet another.

"I sent her one too, telling her if you were no where to be found then, most likely, you were here with me." Somehow the male demon had found his way behind him, whispering in his ear in a dark voice. It was uncomfortable having him there and the thought of ripping his head clean off his shoulders played in his mind but he couldn't entertain the idea – not yet. Inuyasha didn't want to make them all suffer, just as Kikyo must have.

The hanyo glared at Naraku from the corner of his eye, a deep rooted growl coming from his throat warning the other demon to back off.

"Just who the hell are you?"

Naraku looked thoughtful for a moment as he walked away, contemplating whether or not to tell the truth or lie. The hanyo watched him move about the room again, nodding to himself every couple of seconds, quite frankly it was annoying.

"Are you going to answer the damn question or not?" He snarled.

Naraku gazed at him, almost like he forgot the hanyo was even there. "My name is Naraku, I have had the pleasure of meeting the vampire – or your mate – Kagome so long ago." Inuyasha's eyes thinned at the mentioned of her. "We were very good friends, even roommates, once upon a time. She could live forever and I could, if determined enough, live just as long." He watched Inuyasha's expression at this and when it didn't change he meant to continue but was interrupted.

"None of this has anything to do with Kikyo or her death."

"I tired to convince Kagome to forget about her Benjamin and his old soul," he went on, ignoring the other male's words. "But she wouldn't have it. And after I had even said it to her Kagome kicked me out, selling the apartment and completely left my life – or so I thought." Naraku's ruby eyes looked into Inuyasha's, both of their anger meeting in the middle. "Then the new 'beloved' enters, bringing her back to me. Along with her flesh I will have the jewel."

Inuyasha's growls and snarls grew, not only was he angered by his ex's murder but now the bastard spoke to him about his mates. He moved fluidly, closing the space between Naraku and himself, running his claws through the other demon – or so he hoped, it was only air. Naraku was light on his feet.

After sidestepping the hanyo's predicable attacked he gave him one of his own at the base of his neck, knocking the hanyo out with little effort only by knowing the bodies weak points. As the younger male crumbled to the floor in pain Naraku snapped his fingers to the two females.

"Kagura, put him in the locked room for now. I want Kagome to watch when I kill him." His sinister grin returned just as he returned to his seat.

"Kanna, show me what Kagome's doing right now."

* * *

Kagome's eyes thinned as her anger grew; in her clutched grasp was the letter Naraku had given, crumbling and beginning to rip. She was so angry that her brown eyes quickly changed in hue to a vibrant red, glaring at what would have been her reflection in the mirror across the way.

"Who is this Naraku?" Inutaisho asked after overhearing the vampire and faced her with a hard stare.

Their eyes met, Izayoi taking in a hushed gasp at the site of the other females eyes. It wouldn't be the first time she had seen red eyes on a demon but on Kagome it seemed different, harsher. The burning gaze was not directed at them, that much she knew, it was pointed at whoever had written the letters.

"A dead man." She growled.

* * *

Naraku cupped his chin, smirking as he watched the raven haired vampire move quickly through the streets getting closer and closer to his lair. Two dog demons trailing not too far behind her, one looking ready to kill and the other like he had better things to do. They must have been relatives of the hanyo but he didn't give them much thought. All that mattered was Kagome and the jewel she carried. Her ageless flesh would be the greatest treasure.

The mirror started to vibrate in Kanna's little hands, the image blurring and fading out until it was completely canceled.

"Naraku,"

He waved off the female demon's statement, "They are close."

No sooner had the words left his mouth had the door come crashing in, hinges broken and dust moving in the room's air.

"Where is he, Naraku?" A heavy growl coating Kagome's words.

"Now, now my dear Kagome," He looked at her from his chair, his red eyes practically glowing in mad happiness. "I have never hid what I wanted from you. Give me yourself first and I just might let the half demon go."

Her eyes narrowed, fist tightened so much her palms were being pierced and drawing droplets of her evil blood. "Even if I could I have never trusted you."

Naraku's grin spread as he slowly stood, "A fight to the death then? I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I." She moved across the floor, facing him head on with claws extended and ready to rip his stolen flesh to pieces. Claws clashed and blood was spilt quickly, but before the other demons could enter the fight Kagome shook her head, pushing Naraku back. "Go and find Inuyasha. I will defeat him by myself."

"Oh, so sure of yourself, are you?" He chuckled ominously, taking a tighter hold on her bleeding hands and kicked Kagome hard in the stomach. The vampire hissed, ignoring the quickly vanishing pain as her head connected with his causing him to step back and release her fingers.

"Kagome,"

"Go!" She shouted, her harsh eyes shooting to Inutaisho and his older son. She didn't know how long Naraku wouldn't care about their presence; it was the ideal time to find Inuyasha.

"I can't leave you here by yourself!" The dog lord growled, standing by her side and eyed Naraku as the other shook his head.

"You should have listened to her while you could have."

The battle went on, leaving their bodies bruised and bloody. They had come into it believing the fight wouldn't be easy but they would win all the same. As more blood was spilt and bones broken on each side Kagome began to wonder if the Takahashi family would make it out alive. Naraku had hurt her left eye trying to go after her right as she moved, but she was sure it would heal quickly. Not quickly enough, it seemed as the demon's fingers dug into her right eye socket using her blind spot. She screamed in pain, feeling the jewel roll in protest to a invader. Naraku didn't get the chance to remove it completely as he was cut deeply just under his ribs. He back away, holding his side as he waited for the bleeding to stop and watching them with sharp eyes.

At the sight of Choukichi ready to help them defeat Naraku Kagome realized that though her blood was coating her hands, face and abdomen her brother was not losing control. A beloved could only be the answer.

A new scream entered the room along with a fresh scent of blood. Kagura held her bleeding shoulder where her arm should have been, a thick layer of sweat covering her face as she heavily through her nose and mouth. Naraku paid her no attention, never moving his gaze away from the enemies before him.

"Kagura," The pale female demon looked toward her sister with little interest.

"He attacked me but I got him with the miasma."

Kagome's eyes widened painfully, her lifeless heart dropped drop into her intestines as Kagura's words and their meaning hit her. Her beloved was poisoned.

"Enough of this," Sesshoumaru let his index and middle finger claws glow a pale yellow before attacking the demon with his whip. Naraku dodged, moving closer to the two female demons as he let laughter escape his throat.

"With miasma in his system, your beloved's time had just been cut short."

She moved fast, her grip like steel around his neck before he realized. The whole room had seemed to become darker, the air thicker. Kagome's anger coming off in waves that threatened to steal the oxygen from everyone's lungs. Choukichi allowed a smirk play at his. The idiot didn't know he had just sealed his own death.

"I should have killed you all those years ago, Naraku, and would have had I known what I do today." The vampire cold hands squeezed tighter with every breath he tried to take like a boa constrictor. She paid no mind to Kagura nor to the pale Kanna as they both backed away, unsure what would happen next.

Naraku clawed at the vampire's hands, trying to get some air as best he could but Kagome wasn't fooled by his act. She could feel his flesh move underneath her fingers, seep into her skin and try with all its might to merge with her – take her over and claim the jewel behind her eye. She would never let his dream come true even if that meant to kill herself.

Kagome growled, showing him her fangs, only inches from his face when a part of his body's skin had moved up her arms towards her face.

"Join me, Kagome." He mouthed, having lost the ability to talk.

"Not even in your dream." She hissed, snapping his neck she watched his eyes roll to the back of his head in ecstasy. His weight doubled like the dead should and when she released him he fell in a heap to the floor like she expected he would. Then why did nothing seem to be right? She didn't believe Naraku could die so easily.

"Choukichi, burn him to ashes just to make sure his death is true. I will go to Inuyasha."

Her brother nodded, pulling out a lighter and setting fire to a cloth to trough on top of the cooling corpse. Or so he thought. His eyes caught the sight of a finger twitching; with top speed Choukichi dodged the demons gasp.

"Guess nothing is that easy." He sighed, throwing the lit cloth to the floor without a care. The fire quickly came to life, taking whatever it could into itself and counting the seconds it took for Naraku to face them once more, for Kagome to become lost in her hatred.

"I will have that jewel, no one can stop me!"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Choukichi flipped the demon off, kicking a piece of burning wood in his direction. The flames kissed his flesh, causing a damaging burn that had Naraku hissing in pain and glaring at the vampire.

"I have an idea," Inutaisho whispered, knowing his group heard him as clear as day. "We'll burn the place down, but first we need to hurt him again – like Kagome did the last time."

"Not much of an idea seeing as how the place is already burning down and all we have to do is _hurt_ him." Choukichi waved off Kagome's reprimand and blamed it on craving a cigarette. A sick grin moved across his lips as his licked them. "I'll rip out his heart."

"If you think that'll get the job done."

"Oh, I do."

The male vampire tossed his lighter to the dog lord as run straight for Naraku, side stepping flames and falling debris.

"I'll go get Inuyasha." Kagome repeated, moving for the door, she made quick work of Kanna, using her claws to cut through the skin and bones of her neck until her head fell lifelessly to her feet. Kagura had dodged the attack, clearly having more battle experience then her sister.

"I'll tell you where he is!" the wind demon shouted, a plea to keep her life.

"I don't need you to inform me where he is, you the demon that caused his infection." With a hand movement too fast for the female demon to evade her life was taken and with it her freedom.

"Kagome!" She looked over at the sound of her name to the older demon. She saw through the smoke and fire that Naraku was once again upon the floor, this time his chest open and bleeding. Her brother holding the red bloody heart that should have been in the demon's chest with a questioning look on his face. His red eyes met hers across the damaged room, seeking some kind of understanding.

"It's natural." She said, looking away and moving in the direction of the hanyo just as the vampire opened his mouth and took the flesh to his tongue.

The carbon monoxide was thick and heated, trying to blur her senses. But she could smell the sweet scent of Inuyasha's blood and was sure it would lead her right to him.

"Inuyasha!" He was unconscious in the empty room, face against the hard floor. His back had a long gash from right shoulder black under his left ribs. Kagome raced over to him, calling his name as she shook him gently to try and wake him. When he didn't stir she lifted one of his arms across her back to take on his weight. She was going to get them out of there.

* * *

"Please step back!"

Firemen worked hard to put out the fire before it spread to other homes as police inquired as to how it started. No one knew but the four who started it and they were too busy following Inuyasha to the hospital.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

A/N: I am truly sorry for not updating but the great part is I happened upon the drafts of the last two chapters to this story and only had one part to write to finish it completely. Hooray~!

The bad part is I haven't written to this story in months (years?) and I know it probably wasn't the same, not to mention I got lazy… Nothing I can do about that and I hope just the fact that the story is finished will make up for that.

Anywho, I'll post up the last chapter ^-^ Enjoy~


	28. Chapter 28

**Blood's Broth**

Summary-

(A vampire story)What name he went by this time she didn't know, nor how he looked. The beating of her forgotten heart telling her body her beloved was of age again. Now all she would have to do was find him…

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

Time seemed to slow down around her. Everyday was longer, exhausting, and yet still filled her with joy. Every night she held her breath, watching him sleep and kept her eyes on the door… waiting. She would continue this day in and day out; her prayers, she hoped were being listened to and maybe even answered.

The family knew it too, time was running out. They invited her into their home, told her to stay by the hanyo's side while she could. She was so very thankful.

What hurt the most, deep in her dead heart, was he knew it too. The hanyo would try and joke about it; tried not to let the fact of his upcoming death prevent him from doing things. He would demand that she would still drink his blood, which she did only because he said to. The hanyo would often hope his blood still tasted good to her. She would look him in the eyes and smile, saying nothing could change it. But something had. Its sweet flavor had become violent on her tongue, burning her taste buds with every drop. The more she tasted it the less time she had with him. Naraku's poison was running its course throughout his veins, and there was nothing any doctor or vampire could do about it.

Inuyasha had remembered the last three lives his soul had lived; Eric Folhd from the sixteen hundreds, David Binner from the fifteen hundreds, and at last Benjamin Dockler, who had started it all, in the fourteen hundreds.

On some nights when the hanyo was fast asleep Kagome would sit outside his window and shed a few tears. The one time her beloved was able to live longer and he was going to be taken away quicker then the rest.

It lasted for years; the underline depression in the household became a little thicker. Old high school friends would come and visit Inuyasha, bring a little joy and exiting the home with tears. Many didn't want to believe.

At the age of twenty three, Inuyasha had pasted away. Kagome had seen his chest become still that night, his hold on her body loosen and her brother stand in front of the bedroom door. Time had stopped for her but her tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

That morning, when everyone saw her red eyed sitting at the kitchen table they didn't have to ask. Instead they just cried along with her – Sesshoumaru didn't shed a tear but instead expressed his sadness in other ways.

The house became still, the rooms were always quite. The hanyo's bedroom door stayed closed, his smell only brought tears to their eyes, but one remained inside. The vampire would often stay in his bed and breath in his scent until it was all gone; reminding herself he would come back.

As the years pasted, the pain, though it didn't vanish, became a little easier to deal with. Tears would still fall in remembrance but the days would continue. Another family member passed away, leaving more depression in their wake. The only human left in the family, started her own- having four children, three girls and one boy. They were half dog demon and her son looked so much like his dead uncle.

Kagome would often be forced to visit Rin and her family, the children loved her. Rin was becoming less of a friend and more of a mother toward the vampire, telling her it wasn't healthy to stay in the Takahashi house all the time, more so because she was the only female. Rin would also continue to scold her father and brother, making sure they didn't have Kagome doing everything over there like she was a maid. The vampire would often wave it off, insisting she didn't mind, she loved the company. Kagome would never make Rin happy by just agreeing with her so the human would then complain that it wasn't fair how they all still looked so young, completely changing the topic.

The kids grew up fast, no more were they baby's but already the youngest was hitting twenty. As more time passed it became known that Rin had cancer. The depression resurfaced; old memories of their brother and mother, wife and son, beloved and friend flashed before their eyes. But Rin too was visited by death at the aged of seventy-two.

'_It's been forty-two years since Inuyasha's death, _Kagome would think to herself_, about fifty-eight more to go.' _

Her stomach was empty and, as it normally would, rejected all human food to satisfy it. More time passed and her hunger became more painful, the offered blood she took from Inutaisho only came back up, but this she knew would happen too. Once her waiting period hit the middle, started to count down the days, months, and years till her next beloved was eighteen.

It seemed to the Takahashi males that one day the vampire was there in the house with them, and the next she was gone. Only a note was left telling them she wouldn't be home for dinner and that what she had made was in the refrigerator, theirs names written on their share. Kagome hadn't been home for some time now and her presence was greatly missed.

The house become even quieter, any sound made would bounce off the walls like the house itself was trying to bring the volume up. The two males stayed outside most of their days, only entering the large home for sleep. It had been like this for two years until a knocking came at the door in the middle of the night.

It was a strange sound to their ears having not heard it for some time. When they opened it they were greeted by familiar eyes.

"Hello again," She smiled; kicking off her shoes as she entered after Inutaisho waved her in. "It's been a long time."

"Kagome, how have you been? Where have you been?" He asked, hugging her tightly.

"I went to America," Her smile grew larger, her eyes dancing as she looked over her shoulder out the front door. "Are you coming in?"

Inutaisho wrinkled his eyes as he let go of her and faced the front door then looked back to the female. She nodded at his questioning expression.

In walked a young, full blooded demon. He was beautiful; his eyes were a smoky gray and his nose was small. His uneven hair was made up different colors; white faded into blonde and then brown. He was dressed in dark wash jeans, a black trench coat and the boots he removed.

"This is Ace Patterson, I found him in Florida - along with his sister, Mia."

Inutaisho didn't see her at first; she had been standing behind her taller brother. It was hard to realize that they were related. They were such opposites in looks. Ace was loud in color and was about six feet in height were as Mia was dull and around five four. Mia's eyes were a dark brown; her hair was gray and faded into black. She wore a pink peacoat – perhaps to brighten her appearance – and judging by her tights a dress underneath it. Her brown flats sat besides her brother's boots and their eyes roamed around the entry way.

"Just incase you're wondering why they're both here it's because they share the same soul." Inutaisho turned his eyes back to Kagome in shock. "Yes, I had that same face, but it's true. They were conjoined twins at the hip when they were younger. Science is something isn't it; Mia had to get prosthetics legs but it doesn't even seem like it, right?" She sighed.

Inutaisho nodded.

"What kind of demon's are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Bird," the female answered – even her voice lacked something they were expecting. "Or our type, to be clearer, Birds of paradise."

"Your family moved to America, then?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes," Ace said, his voice sounded as if he was singing. "They originally came from Indonesia."

His eyes were still roaming the place and soon his feet were taking him pass the other males and about the living room. Mia apologized and followed after him.

"It's a little strange for me," Kagome said in a low voice so only Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru could hear. "I can drink both their blood, they were both able to hear my song when the moon was out, but only Ace can remember the past. I think that's why he's walking around the house, his remembering Inuyasha's past only now."

"Wasn't Inuyasha eighteen when he first started to remember?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Each time is different, besides that it took me so long to find him – them- this time; a year and a half."

"You've only known him for a short time then." Inutaisho said.

"Yes, but when I told him I could show him his old family and old house he wanted to leave for it immediately. Mia didn't want to be left out so she came along with us. They're all they have as family; they only knew their mother and she left them once they turned eighteen."

They all watched in silence as Ace looked at every picture he passed and Mia followed his moves. After a moment Inutaisho broke the silence,

"This may seem like a awkward question to ask but I know you were romantically involved Inuyasha, most likely with the others before him too, so who do sleep with or is it both?"

Kagome blushed, caught off guard by his inquiring. "Just Ace, Mia and I are just really good friends, is all."

Inutaisho chuckled, "Really?" She could tell he was thinking something.

"You're just a pervert." Kagome muttered.

Holding a picture frame in his left hand, Ace smiled at the six faces smiling back at him. He remembered them, two were the males standing near Kagome, two human females he recognized as his past life's mother and sister, and then Kagome with the hanyo he had once been, Inuyasha.

"What are you looking at, Ace?" Mia asked.

"Old family photos."

* * *

The End

* * *

omg, I think I'm dreaming… Blood's Broth is really over? Wow! Throw confetti in the air, pop open some champagne bottles, sit back and relax.

Finally I can say "its over" after 4 MF years!

If you didn't know that I was getting a little bored writing it then you do now. ^-^ but I finished it! (Here's to you **_Eric Williams_**~ I think you emailed me the most to finish, thanks for keeping me going :D )

Okay, now let me explain a few things:

-The new reincarnation of Inuyasha and how his soul was spilt into two bodies.

If you remember I had made another one of his past lives a twin but she wasn't able to drink the other's blood. Well, now she finds her beloved has yet another twin but they were _conjoined _thus meaning they had shared they're body at one point in time. Though they share the same blood they did not share the same brain.

-why Ace is prettier than Mia?

Sexual dimorphism is the systematic difference in form between individuals of different sex in the same species. Examples include color, size, and the presence or absence of parts of the body used in courtship displays or fights, such as ornamental feathers, horns, antlers or tusks.

If there's anything else you may not understand please let me know and I'll gladly answer.

Please review!


End file.
